Switch
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Grell veut le corps de Sebastian...Et grâce à Lau, finit par l'obtenir, mais pas de la manière dont il l'avait envisagé. Echange de corps entre Sebastian et Grell. Réussiront-ils à se faire passer pour l'autre au yeux du monde ? GRELLIAM
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey ~~Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois plus longue qui se déroulera sur plusieurs chapitres. J'aim beacoyp le thème e l'échange de corps. De plus, je me suis toujours demandée si Sebastian, tout parfait qu'il est, réussirait à adopter le comportement de Grell s'il y était forcé... Ca risque d'être un vrai challenge pour lui, on lui souhaite bonne chance ! Grell, de son côté, est une excellenete actrice, comme il aime nous le rappeler, on va voir s'il se débrouille si bien que ça... **

**Le genre est plutôt léger, mais certaintes scènes seront peut-être plus intenses ou tristes que d'autres. Rated T, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer avec Grell. **

**Le pairing principal est Sebastian/Grell, mais il y aura aussi du William/Grell, je pense. Réciproque ou pas, on verra XD. **

**Bref, les reviews sont les bienvenue, et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce qui cloche. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Sebastian ouvrit gracieusement la porte de la cuisine principale du manoir Phantomhive. Il était huit heures du matin, et il ne lui restait déjà plus que trente minutes afin de faire le petit déjeuner de son jeune maître, ce qui, en soi, était amplement réalisable pour le diable de majordome qu'il était.<p>

Il sortit alors tous les ingrédients nécessaires, retroussa ses manches puis se mit à l'ouvrage, le « sourire » aux lèvres. Malheureusement, cette tranquillité ne fut qu'éphémère : à peine eut-il commencé à faire réchauffer le lait qu'il fut interrompu par le bruit de chaussures à talons frappant le sol, immédiatement suivi par l'irruption fulgurante d'une tornade rouge dans la cuisine.

-SEEEEBAAAS-CHAAAAAN !

Sebastian évita de justesse l'étreinte de l'individu qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

-Grell Sutcliff, soupira le démon. Que fais-tu ici, exactement ?

Grell se releva en frottant son nez endolori qui venait de heurter violemment le sol suite à l'esquive de Sebastian.

-Quoi ? Fit-il en faisant semblant de pleurnicher. Une jeune fille a-t-elle besoin d'avoir un prétexte pour rendre visite à l'élu de son coeur ?

Sebastian soupira de nouveau. Ce Shinigami était réellement insupportable.

-Grell, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, alors je te prierais de partir, avant que je ne te chasse par moi même.

-Eeeh ! Sebby ! Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter une invitée !

-Je suis navré, répondit Sebastian en souriant, mais tu n'es en aucun cas « une invitée ».

Grell fit la moue avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois dans les bras du majordome.

-Sebastian! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton théâtral. Comment oses-tu être si méchant ! Moi qui ai presque risqué ma vie pour venir ici !

-Et bien dans ce cas, je regrette que tu ne sois pas mort au lieu de m'interrompre en plein travail, rétorqua le démon en repoussant sèchement le Shinigami.

Sebastian crut voir un éclair de tristesse traverser les yeux verts de Grell, mais le Faucheur retrouva son expression séductrice tellement vite que le majordome n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage.

-Diiiis... chantonna Grell en entortillant l'une de ses mèches écarlates autour de son index, tu voudrais pas faire une petite pause ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur exaspéré, on pourrait faire un pic-nic, qu'est-ce que tu en-

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Sebastian, au comble de l'énervement, souleva Grell par le col de sa chemise puis l'envoya grâce à sa force surhumaine à l'extérieur de la résidence ou le pauvre Faucheur alla trouver réconfort contre la surface rude du trottoir.

Grell laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur alors qu'il s'assit à genoux sur le sol, trop déprimé pour se relever. Cela faisait la vingt-sixième fois en trois jours qu'il se faisait jeter du manoir par son bien aimé Sebastian. Bien sûr, le côté dangereux et puissant du démon le faisait toujours autant vibrer, mais là, c'était vraiment le rejet de trop. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir de nouveau. Lui qui était habituellement si joyeux et qui ne se laissait jamais abattre...

Il tenta de retenir ses larmes, premièrement parce qu'il détestait être triste, et deuxièmement parce cela risquait de faire couler son mascara, mais en vain. Il resta alors là, à genoux sur le sol, à sangloter pitoyablement en espérant qu'un homme veuille bien un jour de lui.

Il était tellement occupé à se demander ce qui clochait chez lui qu'il ne remarqua pas l'homme assis à côté de lui, et sursauta lorsque ce dernier se mit à parler.

-Ce n'est pas si confortable que ça...

Grell tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette voix et reconnut Lau, la personne avec laquelle Madam Red avait l'habitude de passer du temps et qui, pour ce qu'il en savait, vendait plus ou moins légalement de l'opium.

-« Pas confortable » ? Répéta Grell, qui ne comprenait pas bien de quoi le Chinois voulait parler.

-Oui, fit Lau en hochant la tête d'un air important. Je me disais que pour qu'une jeune fille comme vous décide de rester assise sur le trottoir de la sorte, c'est qu'il devait être confortable. N'est-ce pas Ran-Mao ?

Ran-Mao, sortant d'on ne sait où, hocha la tête d'un air inexpressif.

Grell cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Alors, que faites-vous assise par terre, si ce n'est pour le confor? reprit Lau.

-Hmf, fit Grell en détournant le regard. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Allons, allons, l'encouragea Lau en se relevant, ne soyez pas si fermée.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Grell, après quelques secondes de réflexion, accepta l'aide de son interlocuteur. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait un homme capable de reconnaître une femme quand il en voyait une.

-Je m'appelle Lau, dit-il en souriant. Et voici Ran-Mao.

Ran-Mao s'inclina poliment devant Grell qui se demanda longuement pourquoi les deux Chinois se présentaient à lui alors qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble durant plusieurs mois, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus sous sa forme de majordome.

-Enchantée, répondit Grell, en tentant de rester le plus aimable possible tout en évitant de se présenter.

-Hum... soupira Lau. Vous avez l'air triste...

-Ah, heuuu...

-Ne m'en dites pas plus (il prit un air important) Problèmes de coeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Grell fit un sourire triste et hocha la tête.

-Aaah... poursuivit Lau en levant la tête vers le ciel, c'est vrai qu'il peut-être un peu rude, parfois... Et qu'il n'est pas très compréhensif, de plus, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à l'amour...

-Vous croyez ? Demanda tristement Grell.

Bien sûr, il savait que les démons, par définition, ne pouvaient pas aimer, mais Sebastian avait tout de même l'air d'être assez attaché à l'autre morveux... Ou n'en avait-il qu'après son âme ? Oooh... Il aimerait tellement passer un pacte avec Sebby-Sebby !

-En tout cas, reprit-il, je ne perds pas espoir ! Un jour, je suis sûre que je porterai ses enfants...

-Hum... fit Lau en hochant la tête. J'en suis persuadé aussi. ... ... ... Au fait, de qui parlez-vous ?

-Quoi ? Hurla Grell en tombant des nues. Vous voulez dire que vous faites semblant de savoir de qui je parle depuis toute à l'heure ?

-Et bien, je ne voulais pas perdre du temps en explications inutiles...

Grell s'avança vers Lau en montrant les dents, prêt à lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Il serait dommage que vous perdiez votre sang froid en vous montrant violente envers moi...Dit-il calmement tandis que Grell tentait de l'étrangler.

-Ah ouais ? Donnez moi _UNE SEULE_ bonne raison de pas vous tuer !

-Parce que je pense qu'il est possible que le corps de Monsieur le Majordome tombe dans vos bras...

A ces mots, le visage de Grell changea immédiatement d'expression.

-Vraiment ? Gloussa-t-il au comble du bonheur. Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez un moyen pour que Sebas-Chan soit à moi ? Aaah~ ça serait MORTEL !

-Non.

-Eh ? Quoi « non » ? Vous venez de dire que...

-J'ai dit qu'il est possible que le corps de Sebastian vous appartienne, pas que je savais comment faire.

-QUUUOOOIIII ? ! Rugit-il. JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE A FAIRE DE FAUX ESPOIRS A UNE JEUNE FILLE INNOCENTE !

-Hum ? Que dis-tu, Ran-Mao ?

Grell, emporté par sa colère, n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune Chinoise était en train de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami.

-Ah, je vois, dit calmement Lau. Ran-Mao dit qu'il existe une sorte d'enscent chinois qui pourrait vous permettre d'obtenir votre majordome... Eh... Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ça, moi !

-Sûr ? Demanda Grell, sur la défensive. C'est pas une blague, cette fois-ci ?

Lau répondit un petit « non » en même temps que Ran-Mao secouait négativement la tête. Grell poussa alors un cri suraigu et se mit à sauter partout en chantonnant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Après une longue marche dans les rues de Londres ( ponctuée par les plaintes d'un certain Shinigami rouge qui n'aimait pas tellement marcher), Lau, Ran-Mao et Grell arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt dans lequel Lau exerçait ses activités. Une odeur d'opium – plutôt étouffante – flottait dans l'air, et les deux hommes du trio furent accueillis par une farandole de filles en tenues plus que légères.

-Hiii ! Mais lâchez moi ! Glapit Grell qui n'appréciait que très peu cet accueil.

-Allons, allons, mesdemoiselles, dit Lau en riant, laissez donc notre invitée tranquille !

Les filles obéirent en s'inclinant silencieusement puis reprirent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire avant l'arrivée du trio.

-Ierk, renifla Grell avec mépris. Je déteste ce genre de fille vulgaire. Tout ce qu'elles méritent c'est... la MORT ! De plus, je trouve que c'est un grand manque de respect de m'avoir prise pour un homme.

-Eh ? Vous n'êtes pas un homme ? Demanda Lau avec grand étonnement.

Grell sentit de nouveau la colère le gagner.

-Non mais attendez, là ! Si vous avez deviné que je suis – je veux dire, si vous pensez que je suis un homme, pourquoi vous vous adressez à moi comme à une femme depuis le début ?

Lau haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir.

-QUOI ? C'EST LA SEULE RAISON ?

-Enfin bref, suivez-moi, je crois que l'enscent se trouve par ici...

Grell le suivit mais continua à fulminer dans son coin. Alors comme ça Lau avait fait semblant de le prendre pour une femme ? Ca ce voyait tant que ça qu'il était un homme ? Lui qui faisait tellement d'effort pour paraître le plus féminin possible... C'en était désespérant...

Tout en déprimant sur sa condition, Grell pénétra à l'intérieur d'une espèce de cave dont les murs étaient tous entièrement recouverts d'étagères qui supportaient des pots de tailles diverses.

-Alors, Ran-Mao, fit Lau d'un ton amusé, quel est le pot qui contient l'enscent dont tu parles ?

La jeune Chinoise désigna alors du doigt un petit pot marron dont dépassaient quelques bâtons d'enscent.

-Ah, très bien, s'exclama Lau en prenant l'un des bâtons et en l'orientant juste sous le nez de Grell.

-Hum ? C'est tout ? Je suis un peu déçue, je m'attendais à un truc un peu plus spectaculaire...soupira Grell. Ce n'est qu'un banal bâton d'enscent...

-Détrompez-vous, Miss. (Il sortit une allumette de sa poche et l'enflamma). A l'instant même où j'aurai allumé ce bâton et que la fumée vous englobera, il sera impossible de faire marche arrière, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Etes-vous sûre et certaine de...

-Si je suis sûre et certaine de vouloir mon Sebby pour moi toute seule ? Huhu, la question ne mérite même pas d'être posée ! Finit-il en chantonnant.

-Très bien.

Sur ce, Lau alluma le bâton. Aussitôt, une épaisse fumée violette s'en échappa et vint entourer le corps de Grell, qui toussota.

-Pensez fort à monsieur le Majordome, ordonna gentiment Lau.

Ce ne fut pas très dur, puisqu'il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que Grell ne pense à son Sebas-Chan. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra alors intensément sur les traits de son visage, sur ses magnifiques yeux rouges, sur ses étonnant cheveux d'ébène, sur ses lèvres si désirables, sur son corps parfait... Bref, sur chaque détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il, de son cher et tendre.

Lorsque Grell ouvrit les yeux, il se serait presque attendu à voir Sebastian à genoux devant lui, prêt à satisfaire ses moindre désirs, mais il ne trouva que le visage souriant de Lau et l'air impassible de Ran-Mao.

-Et... Après ? Hésita Grell en regardant autour de lui avec attention, dans le but de peut-être trouver un indice qui pourrait laisser croire que le démon était dans la pièce.

-Après... ... ... Aucune idée.

Grell cligna des yeux.

-Pa-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qui était sensé se produire après.

-Euh, rassurez-moi, là... Vous aviez déjà utilisé ce truc et vous en connaissez les effets, n'es-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, pas du tout.

Là, ce fut trop pour Grell. Dans un rugissement de fureur, il sortit sa tronçonneuse et entreprit d'éventrer cet imbécile qui osait donner des produits incertains à la pauvre victime qu'il était, mais sa Faux fut soudainement stoppée par la force incroyable de Ran-Mao. Cette dernière lui arracha son arme des mains, ne lui laissant que le temps de gémir.

-Eeeeh ! Rend-moi tout de suite ma tronçonneuse !

-Ran-Mao, dit Lau en souriant, rend donc son joujou à la demoiselle. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'essayera plus de nous faire le moindre mal.

Ran-Mao hocha la tête et tendit froidement sa Faux à Grell, très heureux de ne pas avoir à se battre contre la Chinoise qui avait l'air assez dangereuse.

-Bon, et bien, je vais y aller, moi ! Dit nerveusement Grell. Je vais rendre une petite visite à Sebas-Chan, voir s'il n'a pas envie de s'amuser avec moi... Bye bye ~ !

Sans attendre de réponse de la part des deux Chinois, Grell prit la fuite en direction du manoir Phantomhive.

Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il sentit sa tête lui tourner. Tout d'un coup, l'odeur de l'enscent que Lau avait utilisé sur lui l'engloba de nouveau, au fur et à mesure que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus embrouillées. Il tomba doucement au sol, incapable de bouger. Il ressentit la même chose que le jour de sa mort, lorsque son âme fut enlevée de son corps avant de ne lui être ré-incorporée afin de faire de lui un Shinigami.

La sensation que son âme quittait son corps, pour s'envoler on ne sait où...

Sebastian ouvrit doucement les yeux. Etrange... En tant que démon, il ne dormait pratiquement jamais, et surtout pas en début de matinée alors qu'il avait encore tant à faire. Peut-être avait-il perdu connaissance ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens, un démon _ne pouvait pas_ perdre connaissance...Mais alors, que faisait-il allongé dans ce qui semblait être... _un cercueil_ ?

-He he he he... Tu es réveillé ?

Sebastian frissonna à l'entente du rire si familier, juste avant de se relever en position assise.

-Undertaker... Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que je fais dans votre boutique ?

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Ricana Undertaker. Intéressant...

Sebastian soupira et s'extirpa du cercueil.

-Je suis profondément navré, mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous.

Sur ce, il voulu sortir sa petite montre de sa poche, mais se rendit compte avec étonnement que les vêtements qu'il portaient n'étaient en vérité pas les siens...

-Un problème ? Demanda Undertaker, toujours en ricanant.

-Aucun, fit Sebastian en souriant à son interlocuteur, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi vous m'avez enfermé cercueil, et surtout, dans quel but vous avez décidé de changer mes vêtements... Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais j'ai du mal à cerner les motifs d'une telle action...

A ces mots, Undertaker éclata de rire.

-HE HE HE HE ! Je ne te savais pas si drôle ! HE HE HE HE !

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que le croque-mort connaissait son potentiel comique ! Il lui avait déjà donné de nombreux fous-rires par le passé... Il se passait décidément quelque chose de bien étrange.

-Ecoute, finit par souffler Undertaker en écrasant une larme, comme tu m'as fait rire, je veux bien répondre à tes questions : premièrement, je t'ai allongé dans mon lit ( Sebastian haussa un sourcil) parce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser dormir en plein milieu de la route.

-Je dormais en plein milieu de la route ? ... Désolé, mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre...

-He he he... je ne crois pas, tu es facilement reconnaissable... Par contre pour ce qui est de tes vêtements, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. He he... je n'oserais jamais déshabiller une lady pendant son sommeil...

Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent. Une _lady_ ? Soit Undertaker avait perdu le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, soit...

Le démon tapota son corps. Non, il était bien un homme, aucun doute là dessus. Néanmoins, il constata que ce corps n'était pas le sien.

Un affreux doute le prit. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul homme qui aimait être appelé « lady ». Il porta alors ses mains à ses cheveux, anormalement longs et...et rouges. Il passa sa longue sur ses dents étrangement... _pointues_... ... Oh non... Ces doutes se confirmaient... Il était bien dans le corps de...

-Grell, tu te sens bien ? S'interrogea Undertaker.

Le sourcil de Sebastian tiqua à l'entente de ce nom, qui était, apparemment, désormais le sien. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait de ne pas être dans son corps qui le dérangeait – en tant que démon, il avait dû emprunter de nombreuses enveloppes corporelles différentes en fonction de la personne avec laquelle il passait un contrat. Son véritable corps était son apparence démoniaque, et il ne la revêtait que très rarement - Ce n'était pas non plus le corps de Grell en lui même qui le dérangeait. C'était ce qu'il représentait. C'était ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était bien Grell, et surtout, c'était les raisons qui avaient poussé Grell à vouloir un échange de corps, car Sebastian était sûr que le Faucheur y était pour quelque chose dans cette histoire.

Le démon ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration puis adressa un sourire qu'il voulu « Grellien » à son interlocuteur.

-Tout va très bien (son sourcil tiqua de nouveau) je suis très contente que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, finit-il, dégoûté par le son de sa propre voix – la voix de Grell.

-He he he... Tant mieux... (il lui tendit une boîte de cookies) Tu restes un peu ou tu es trop pressé de repartir embêter ton majordome ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Grell aurait répondu à cela, Sebastian se contenta de refuser poliment en terminant par un gloussement et un regard suggestif. Undertaker éclata de nouveau de rire, et Sebastian en profita pour s'éclipser silencieusement, décidé à se rendre au manoir Phantomhive dans le but de tuer Grell.

A peine fut-il sortit de la boutique qu'il fut stoppé par une voix morne et familière.

-Grell Sutcliff.

Sebastian se retourna en soupirant. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

-Oh, Mr Spears, quelle agréable surprise, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique, oubliant momentanément qu'il devait se faire passer pour Grell.

William fronça les sourcils, manifestement surprit par le peu d'enthousiasme que venait de provoquer sa venue – d'habitude, Grell lui sautait dessus dès qu'il le voyait.

-Ne devriez-vous pas être en plein travail, au moment où je vous parle ? Poursuivit-il en remontant ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux.

-Vous possédez des dons de raisonnement hors du commun, répondit Sebastian en souriant.

Il se serait attendu à ce que William réponde par un coup de Faux, ou bien une autre réplique cassante, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Le Shinigami se contenta de le fixer avec un air presque... blessé ? Sebastian enragea intérieurement. D'habitude, il était capable de pratiquement lire les pensées des humains et des Shinigamis, et là, il ne savait absolument pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Spears. Etait-il possible qu'en perdant son corps, il ai également perdu ses pouvoirs de démons ?

-Grell, reprit William en rajustant de nouveau ses lunettes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, et de toute manière je n'en ai rien à faire, mais je te prierais de ne pas me manquer de respect, je suis ton supérieur. Maintenant, viens. Tu as beaucoup de dossiers en retard, si j'ai bonne mémoire, finit-il en lançant un regard glacial à celui qu'il prenait pour Grell.

Sebastian ne put réprimer un sourire amusé : le regard que venait de lui lancer William n'avait rien à voir avec celui remplit de haine qu'il lui adressait habituellement. Il ne fallait pas être doté de dons de déduction excessivement élevés pour comprendre que William T. Spears ne méprisait pas Grell autant qu'il le laissait croire.

-Je suis navré, déclara Sebastian, toujours en souriant, mais j'ai quelque chose de bien plus important à faire.

Il eut la confirmation qu'il avait bel et bien laissé ses pouvoirs démoniaques avec son corps lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à bouger assez vite pour éviter le coup de Faux de William.

-Grell ! Si tu possèdes ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'intelligence, je te conseillerais d'en faire usage dès maintenant : tu es déjà à deux doigts de te faire renvoyer et rétrograder au rang de simple humain ! Ne va pas rajouter « refus de se rendre au travail » à la liste de tes infractions !

Le visage de William était parfaitement insondable, si bien que sans sa capacité à interpréter les sentiments des autres, Sebastian était incapable de savoir ce que ressentait son interlocuteur.

-Est-ce une menace ? Demanda-t-il.

William rajusta ses lunettes.

-Grell... Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais défendu comme je l'ai fait lors du cas "Jack l'éventreur" si je voulais que tu sois renvoyé ?

Cette fois ci, l'inquiétude était clairement lisible sur les traits habituellement impassible de William. Ainsi donc le grand William T. Spears se préoccupait du sort du pauvre et inutile Grell Sutcliff ? Intéressant... Très intéressant... Sebastian se demanda si Grell savait à quel point il comptait pour William. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le Shinigami. C'était la première fois que Sebastian voyait William ôter son masque de froideur. Le faisait-il uniquement en présence de Grell ?

Une étrange sensation envahit alors le corps de Sebastian – enfin, le corps de Grell. Comme s'il avait envie d'agir gentiment envers Spears, dans le but de ne pas blesser Grell lorsqu'il retrouverait son corps. De la compassion ? Mais les démons ne ressentaient pas ce genre de sentiments... Oui, mais dans le moment présent, Sebastian n'était pas un démon, mais un Shinigami, autrement dit, un humain doté de quelques privilèges.

-Excuse moi, Will, fit Sebastian après avoir décidé que finalement, il allait agir comme Grell l'aurait fait. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas une excuse pour ne pas faire ton travail, coupa sèchement William, apparemment de nouveau d'aplomb.

Sebastian jugea que c'était le moment de placer un petit « Will, tu es toujours si froid~ » suivit par un soupir de William.

-Vraiment... reprit-il en remontant ses lunettes avec sa Faux. Allez, suis-moi.

Sebastian ne se le fit pas répéter. Il détestait être aux ordres de Spears, mais n'étant pas dans son corps, il ne voulait pas risquer de se confronter à lui – il ne savait pas s'il aurait le dessus. Et puis... ces sentiments humains exécrables le poussaient à agir dans le bien de Grell...

Il suivit donc ceui qui était à présent son supérieur hiérarchique en direction des bureaux des Shinigamis...

_A SUIVRE ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ~ ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ! **

**Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, il existe un doujinshi qui reprend le thème de l'échange de corps entre Grell et Sebastian ( dont je ne me suis pas inspirée pour cette histoire, outre le thème, cela n'a rien à voir.) Ca s'appelle "Change" et vous pouvez le trouver en tapant le titre sur Youtube (en anglais ou espagnol, je crois.) **

**Bref, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il revenait enfin à lui, Grell décida de ne pas tout de suite ouvrir les yeux. La tête lui tournait toujours, et il pouvait voir des formes diverses valser derrière ses paupière closes. Il serait bien resté allongé encore quelques minutes afin de récupérer entièrement, mais une voix aussi énervante que familière vint l'extirper de sa torpeur.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ordonne de te relever tout de suite !

Grell obéit, désireux de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Il papillonna des cils avant de reconnaître, non sans un certain étonnement, le jeune Ciel Phantomhive.

-Tch ! Fit celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'endormir comme ça ?

Grell fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du morveux, et surtout, pourquoi le morveux lui parlait aussi sèchement ? Non mais, il savait à qui il avait à faire ?

Il était sur le point de dire ses quatre vérités à l'insupportable gamin, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

-Tu as assez traînassé, va plutôt me chercher une part de gâteau.

Cette fois ci, Grell décida de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il se redressa, balança son poids sur sa jambe gauche et plaça sa main sur sa hanche dans une pose typiquement féminine, mais, lorsque, avant de parler, il voulut replacer ses cheveux derrière son épaule, il fut fort surpris de constater qu'il n'avait aucune longue mèche rouge à replacer.

-MES CHEVEUX ! S'exclama-t-il, dans un cri si inattendu qu'il fit sursauter Ciel. MES BEAUX CHEVEUX !

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

-C'est toi, hein ? Rugit le Shinigami en se dirigeant vers le jeune comte avec colère. C'est toi qui a coupé mes beaux cheveux pendant mon sommeil !

-Mais tu quoi tu p-

-Ne le nies pas ! reprit-il sur un ton tragique. Et après m'avoir défigurée, tu m'a enlevée et amenée ici, sûrement dans le but de... euh... ... ... ... Bon, j'ignore ton but, mais tu vas tout de même le regretter sale morv-

Il fut de nouveau coupé, cette fois ci par la baffe magistrale que lui donna Ciel.

-CA SUFFIT ! COMMENT _OSES-TU_ ME PARLER SUR CE TON SEBASTIAN ? TU AS OUBLIE QUI J'ETAIS ?

Grell, qui était sur le point de sortir sa tronçonneuse, se stoppa instantanément.

-_Sebastian_ ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-Oui, « Sebastian », c'est le nom que je t'ai donné, tu te souviens ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de cheveux coupés et d'enlèvement ? Tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ?

Cette question fut suivie par un long silence, durant le quel Grell dévisagea le jeune Lord avec un étonnement sans nom. Tout d'abord, le Shinigami crut à une blague, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard sérieux de Ciel, il en déduit que celui-ci était devenu complètement dingue à force de côtoyer les forces du mal, au point de le confondre avec Sebastian. Il ricana alors en voulant rajuster ses lunettes.

C'est à ce moment précis que Grell Sutcliff se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Parce que, à ce moment même, il ne portait pas de lunettes. Or il y voyait parfaitement bien, alors qu'il était pratiquement aveugle sans ses précieuses lunettes rouges. Donc soit, en plus de lui avoir coupé les cheveux, Ciel lui avait aussi mis des lentilles de contact, mais ça paraissait un peu absurde, soit il se passait quelques chose de très bizarre.

Il rassembla ses pensées. Voyons, premièrement, il se trouvait dans le bureau de Ciel Phantomhive. Deuxièmement, ce dernier le prenait pour Sebastian. Troisièmement, ces cheveux étaient courts et sa vue avait subitement augmenté.

-Ooooh... souffla-t-il, commençant enfin à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ciel leva un sourcil mais Grell n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était trop occupé à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans son propre corps, mais dans celui de son Sebby-adoré.

-SEBASTIAN ! Hurla Ciel, exaspéré par le comportement étrange de son majordome.

Grell releva alors les yeux vers celui qui était désormais son maître. Il brûlait d'envie de tester les pouvoirs que lui accordait son corps de démon en tuant cet insupportable mioche, mais il ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait mettre Sebastian en colère.

-Je suis profondément navré Jeune Maître, répondit-il en imitant le sourire artificiel de Sebastian. Je vous ai peut-être semblé légèrement perturbé, mais c'est en vérité quelque chose de normal pour un démon tel que moi.

-Explique.

Grell prit une inspiration, priant pour que l'improvisation théâtrale qu'il s'apprêtait à faire soit réussie.

-Et bien, dit-il tout en pensant que décidément, il était une excellente « actrice », lorsqu'un démon reste trop longtemps sans dévorer d'âme – ce qui est mon cas – il peut parfois être sujet aux sautes d'humeurs tout comme aux pertes de connaissances. Il peut alors se mettre à déblatérer des absurdités sans nom, comme je viens de le faire. Je suis encore une fois navré si je vous ait effrayé.

-Tss. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, comme si je pouvais être effrayé pour si peu...

Grell adressa un sourire ironique à Ciel, comme Sebastian avait l'habitude de le faire. (toutes ces heures à épier les faits et gestes du démon ne seraient pas si vaines ~)

-C'est plutôt pour toi que je dis ça, reprit Ciel. Tu avais l'air franchement ridicule, on aurait cet imbécile de Dieu de la Mort rouge qui te court après.

Grell fulminait, mais réussit tout de même à se contrôler et à ne rien laisser paraître de sa fureur.

-Enfin j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, termina Ciel en retournant à son travail.

-Je l'espère également, Jeune Maître.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, ponctué par le bruit que provoquait Ciel en écrivant. Grell resta debout, droit comme un piquet, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Il avait vraiment très envie de se barrer de cette pièce et de courir à la recherche d'un miroir afin de s'admirer, mais il se doutait que cela ferait un peu tache.

-Sebastian ? Fit Ciel sans relever le nez de son travail.

-Oui ? Répondit-il, peut-être trop précipitamment.

-Ne t'ai-je pas ordonné de m'apporter une part de gâteau ?

Grell cligna des yeux, tentant de se rappeler à quel moment de la conversation le comte lui avait donné un tel ordre.

-Pardonnez moi, my Lord, je suis légèrement distraite.

-« Distraite » ? répéta Ciel, cette fois-ci en dévisageant celui qu'il prenait son majordome.

-Vous avez dû mal comprendre, Monsieur, rétorqua Grell qui se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir fait une telle bourde. J'ai bien dit « Distrait ». (Ciel leva un sourcil). Bien, sur-ce, je vous apporte votre goûter.

Il s'inclina puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il quitta son expression « Sebastienne » pour reprendre une attitude normale. Pour faire court, il fit un énorme sourire, poussa un cri aigu (cela faisait d'ailleurs très bizarre avec la voix de Sebastian) puis se mit à sautiller dans le couloir.

-JE SUIS DANS LE CORPS DE SEBBY ! OOOOH YEEEESSS ! J'AI SON CORPS POUR MOI TOUTE SEULE ! OOOOH YEEEESSS ! C'est trooooop MOR~TEL !

Il continua à chanter jusqu'à atteindre une salle de main. Il y jeta un regard intéressé, puis décida d'y entrer. Là, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir un énorme miroir.

Il laissa échapper un petit gloussement (encore une fois, rendu quelque peu dérangeant par la voix onctueuse de Sebastian) en observant son reflet. Il était _réellement_ Sebastian ! Il passa sensuellement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, caressant chacune des mèches. Puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il dû admettre que la sensation était très agréable.

Par la suite, il déboutonna sa chemise afin d'admirer son merveilleux torse, aussi musclé et désirable qu'il se l'était imaginé. Sebastian était vraiment parfait~

Il entoura son corps de ses bras, et il eut l'impression que Sebastian lui faisait un câlin, ce qui provoqua un autre gloussement. Ses bras caressèrent tout le haut de son corps. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bas du dos, il hésita quelques secondes. Devait-il continuer ?

Il secoua la tête. BIEN SUR qu'il devait continuer. Ce corps lui appartenait, après tout. Il prit donc un immense plaisir à peloter son propre postérieur.

Puis ses pensées perverses le rattrapèrent lorsqu'il orienta son regard vers son entrejambe. Un sourire avide parcourut ses lèvres.

Allez... Un tout petit coup d'oeil... Rien qu'un...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Finnian, tout heureux de vivre, venait de finir de planter quelques arbres, et se dirigeait à présent vers la salle de bain dans le but de se décrasser un peu. Il monta alors les marches du manoir, en prenant soin de na pas trop salir ni le sol, ni la rampe d'escalier dans le but d'éviter à Maylin du travail supplémentaire, et fut assez surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa salle de bain attitrée était occupée.<p>

-Il y a quelqu-

Le jeune garçon se stoppa net et faillit même mourir de stupeur lorsqu'il fit face à un Sebastian en train de... _d'observer une certaine partie intime de son anatomie._

-Seb-Seb-Sebastian !

-Ah ! Euh.. Finn..truc ! C'est toi ! Hurla Grell en se dépêchant de reboutonner son pantalon.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que le jeune blondinet débarque ainsi dans la salle de bain. Pour être honnête, il avait même oublié l'existence des autres employés de la maison.

_Zut..._se dit Grell._ J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop choqué, il m'a l'air assez innocent..._

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma salle de bain ? Pleurnicha Finny.

-Et bien, répondit Grell en cachant sa gêne comme il le pouvait. Tu vois, les hommes, lorsqu'ils pensent à quelques chose de...Uhm... plaisant... ont alors une réaction corporelle assez spéciale qui nécessite...

-Seb...Sebastian, j'ai 17 ans, je sais tout de même comment fonctionnent les hommes... rétorqua timidement Finnian.

-Ca alors ! S'exclama une voix qui fit sursauter aussi bien Grell que Finnian. Et moi qui croyais que T'étais pas humain, Sebastian ! Comme quoi, tu es bien un homme !

-Bard ! S'écria Finnian en se retournant vers le cuisinier qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle de bain.

Grell fut sur le point de dire quelque chose comme « une jeune fille n'a -t-elle donc pas le droit d'avoir une peu d'intimité lorsqu'elle est dans la salle de bain », mais heureusement, il se rattrapa.

-Héhé, Finny, t'es pas un peu jeune pour parler de ce genre de truc, demanda sarcastiquement Bard au jeune garçon.

Le jardinier répondit par un énorme rougissement, s'inclina en bredouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis s'enfuit de la salle de bain en courant.

-Hahaha ! Ces jeunes... Enfin bref, (il se retourna vers Grell). Alors, Sebastian, à quoi ou, plutôt à qui t'était en train de penser ? Quelle fille merveilleuse pourrait mettre le grand Sebastian Michaelis dans une situation si peu digne de lui même ? Non... Attend, me dis pas... C'est la rousse qu'arrête pas de te tourner autour, c'est ça ?

-Quoi, quelle rousse ? Demanda abruptement Grell ( Comment une autre fille que lui osait tourner autour de SON Sebby-Sebby ? )

-Ben, tu sais, la fille bizarre, avec des yeux vert-jaunes, des cheveux rouges et des lunettes... Celle que t'envoies toujours valser ! Tu vois de qui je parle, non ?

C'est là que Grell comprit que Bard parlait en fait de lui. Il lui adressa alors un sourire à la Sebastian avant de répondre :

-Oui, bien sûr, que je vois de qui tu parles. Seulement, tu vois, je tenais à ce que ma liaison avec cette délicate et magnifique jeune femme reste secrète. Si le jeune maître venait à l'apprendre, cela serait catastrophique.

Bard ricana de nouveau.

-Héhé.. Alors c'est bien à elle que tu pensais !

Grell hocha la tête. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire croire au cuisinier que lui et Sebastian étaient ensembles, mais la tentation était trop forte. De plus, avec un peu de chance, ce mensonge finirait bien un jour par ne plus en être un, non ?

-Mouais...reprit Bard en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve. Elle m'a l'air franchement bizarre. Et complètement tarée.

Grell profita alors du fait qu'il était actuellement un démon pour répandre autour de lui une aura noire et inquiétante, qui fit frissonner Bard.

-Je te prierais de ne plus insulter Grell devant moi, s'il te plaît, fit-il avec un sourire menaçant.

-Haha, euh... Ouais, pas de problème, je plaisantais, elle est très bien...

-Et _jolie_. Très bien et jolie, répète.

-Ouais..Euh... Elle est très bien et jolie, très jolie.

-Et aussi très féminine.

-Et aussi très féminine, répéta Bard, terrorisé par les yeux démoniaques de Grell qui s'amusait comme un fou.

-Bon. (Grell laissa tomber son aura noire et reprit une expression avenante.) Je suis content d'avoir pu mettre les choses au point.

Bard répondit par un petit rire crispé.

_Bien fait,_ pensa Grell, _ça t'apprendra à m'insulter._

_-_Hum... Au fait, Sebastian, Grell, c'était pas le nom du majordome de Madam Red ?

Grell se traita mentalement d'idiot. Était-il donc incapable de réfléchir avant de parler ?

-Effectivement, répondit-il en conservant son calme (alors qu'il était en vérité plutôt nerveux.) Mais, bien que « Grell » soit un prénom peu commun, le majordome de Madam Red ne possédait pas l'exclusivité. De plus, comme tu as pu le remarquer, _ma _Grell ne ressemble en rien au majordome timide et maladroit que tu connais.

-Ah bon ? Moi je trouve qu'elle a un petit air, quand mê-

-Non, pas du tout. Maintenant excuse moi, mais le Jeune Maître attend son goûter, coupa précipitamment le Shinigami qui commençait à épuiser son taux de mensonges.

Sur-ce, il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, et après avoir longuement cherché la cuisine, entreprit la confection du goûter de Ciel.

* * *

><p>Sebastian marcha aux côté de William durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant d'enfin arriver devant un grand bâtiment en forme de prisme qui ne pouvait être que les bureaux des Shinigamis. Le « démon » se demanda comment les humains faisaient pour ne pas remarquer une tour aussi grande et moderne par rapport aux autres bâtiments Londonien, et supposa que le périmètre devait être entouré par une espèce de barrière magique protectrice.<p>

Durant tout le trajet, Sebastian était resté le plus silencieux possible, craignant de dire quelque chose qui irait à l'encontre du comportement de Grell. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait rien du Shinigami, et son imitation de Grell ne se limiterait qu'à son attitude vulgaire et séductrice. Et comme il n'avait AUCUNE envie de draguer Spears, il s'était contenté de marcher en souriant d'une manière « Grellienne » et en gloussant à l'occasion.

-Vous avez été particulièrement calme durant le trajet, Sutcliff, fit remarquer William, sans la moindre trace d'émotion dans la voix.

Sebastian ne put réprimer un sourire à l'entente du vouvoiement : il était évident que William cherchait à imposer le plus de distance possible entre lui et Grell... tenterait-il de fuit quelque chose ? Ses propres sentiments, peut-être ?

-Tu n'as pas été très bavard non plus, Will, rétorqua Sebastian en se forçant à tutoyer et appeler l'un des hommes qu'il détestait le plus au monde par son diminutif.

William leva les yeux aux ciel en laissant échapper un « vraiment » tellement typique à lui même, puis pénétra à l'intérieur de la tour. Sebastian le suivit, ne connaissant absolument pas l'emplacement du bureau de Grell. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur d'un ascenseur (Sebastian fut surpris de voir à quel point les Shinigamis étaient avancés par rapport aux humains d'un point de vue technologique.) et William appuya à la fois sur le bouton du troisième et du quatrième étage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour descendre? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il atteignirent le troisième étage.

-Mais c'est que je voulais te suivre, moi ! J'aime tellement lorsque l'on travaille ensemble, Will ! Répliqua Sebastian, fier d'avoir réussit à répondre quelque chose de très Grellien.

William rajusta ses lunettes en soupirant puis poussa Sebastian hors de l'ascenseur.

-A ce soir, Sutcliff, dit-il froidement avant que les portes de la cabine ne se referment.

Sebastian s'interrogea quelques secondes sur ce que Spears entendait par « à ce soir », mais il décida qu'il avait plus important à faire, comme par exemple trouver « son bureau ». Il irait tuer Grell après sa journée de travail – il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas effectuer correctement ce qu'on lui demandait, et en l'occurrence, on lui demandait d'être un Shinigami. Il ferait donc le travail d'un Shinigami, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne un démon.

Il s'engagea donc dans les couloirs. Sur le chemin, il rencontra un groupe de Shinigami filles. Il se douta que Grell était du genre à avoir beaucoup d'amies et à aimer la popularité, donc il les salua poliment, et fut étonné de ne recevoir en retour que des petits « salut » froids, voir étonnés.

-Hey, Grell !

Sebastian se retourna et fit face à un jeune Faucheur blond doté de lunettes plutôt particulières qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ah, Salut ! Répondit Sebastian avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible, n'ayant aucune idée de l'identité du jeune homme.

Le blond lança un regard intéressé au groupe de filles.

-Alors ? Qu'ont-elles fait pour mériter un salut de ta part ? (il fit un sourire sadique) Tu comptes les tuer dans la semaine ?

-Pardon ? Fit le « démon » en fronçant les sourcils. Non, je voulais juste leur dire bonjour, pourquoi ?

-Ah ouais ? Non, j'sais pas, c'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes de dire bonjour à des filles. T'es plutôt du genre hautaine avec elles, en général.

Sebastian, bien qu'étonné par cette révélation, ne le montra pas. Grell, « hautaine » ? C'était la meilleure. Bien qu'en y repensant... Il était vrai qu'avant de tuer Madam Red, il s'était montré très méprisant envers la gent féminine... Sebastian commençait juste à se rendre compte de la complexité du caractère de Grell : bien qu'il enviait les femmes et qu'il rêvait d'en être une, il les détestait tout de même, peut-être par jalousie. Il n'avait donc... aucune amie ? Il n'était donc pas du genre à se balader en troupeau, comme la plupart des filles ?

-J'étais de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, se rattrapa Sebastian.

Le blond sourit.

-Haha ! T'es vraiment surprenante, Grell !

Sebastian tenta de glousser en retour, tout en se demandant si son interlocuteur savait que Grell était un homme mais préférait rentrer dans son jeu en bon ami, ou bien s'il était tout simplement aveugle.

-Bon, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton bureau ? (il haussa les épaules). J'ai rien à faire.

Sebastian acquiesça, soulagé de ne pas avoir à chercher plus longtemps son bureau.

-Alors, commença le blond alors qu'ils parcouraient les méandres des couloirs, je t'ai pas vu ce matin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Quelle question ! Comme d'habitude, répondit Sebastian sur un ton enjôleur qui le dégoûtait réellement.

Le jeune Shinigami leva les yeux au ciel.

-Grell Sutcliff, vas-tu un jour me dire ce que tu fiches quand tu n'es pas au boulot ?

Une fois de plus, Sebastian fut surpris d'apprendre que Grell n'avait pas parlé à ce qui semblait être son ami de ses activités extra-bureaucratiques.

-Ah, fit-il, une femme n'a pas le droit d'avoir son petit jardin secret ?

-Héhé, si tu le dis. Ah, on est arrivés, s'exclama-t-il en montrant une porte du doigt. Bon, je viens te chercher pour le déjeuné avec Al' et Eric, okay ? A toute' !

Sebastian lui fit « au revoir » avec sa main, hésitant à lui envoyer un bisou volant. Ce Shinigami était de toute évidence un ami de Grell, et le « démon » ne savait pas du tout si Grell se comportait de manière enjôleuse avec tous les mâles – amis inclus – ou seulement avec ceux pour lesquels il ressentait une certaine attirance.

Il entra alors à l'intérieur de « son » bureau, dont les murs étaient entièrement tapissés de -surprise !- rouge. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à roulettes, également rouge, et commença à remplir quelques documents. Un fois assis, le poids de son corps n'étant plus supporté par ses pieds, ces derniers commencèrent à lui faire très mal. Il se rappela alors que ce corps avait marché et apparemment couru toute la matinée avec des chaussures à talon, ce qui n'était pas vraiment confortable.

Honnêtement... Si Grell voulait tant que ça se comporter comme une femme, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à faire les choses qui faisaient le plus mal et que les femmes aimaient le moins faire – comme porter des chaussures à talon, par exemple. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de... porter des jupes, par exemple ? Il était_ vraiment_ idiot...

Sebastian soupira en faisant tourner sa cheville dans le but de soulager la douleur. Après une demie heure de travail, il commença à être agacé par les mèches rouges qui lui tombaient sur le visage, mais échoua lamentablement à s'attacher les cheveux par lui même. Il soupira de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de rage.

Grell allait vraiment le payer cher. _Très, très cher. _

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà J'essaie de faire apparaître le plus de personnages possibles pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, donc si votre petit chouchou n'a pas encore fait son apparation, dites le moi, j'essaierai de l'introduire dans la mesure du possible ^^ Dans le prochain chapitre, Sebastian prendra conscience que Grell est bien moins heureux que ce qu'il n'y parait, et qu'être lui n'est pas si facile... Et Grell sera toujours aussi enthousiasme, et devra faire appel plus que jamais à ses talents d'actrice ! ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Voici unnouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long cette fois, et avec plus de Sebastian que de Grell (promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Grell ^^). Apparition de Eric, Alan, Ron, et une invitée surprise ~ Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>Sebastian rassembla tous les dossiers qu'il venait de remplir et leur lança un dernier regard satisfait avant d'en faire une pile bien nette qu'il plaça soigneusement sur un coin de « son » bureau. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'avoir fait le travail de Grell qui le mettait de bonne humeur, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir réussit à faire quelque chose convenablement. En effet, depuis qu'il était dans le corps du Shinigami, il avait l'impression de tout avoir fait de travers, et cette incapacité à jouer le rôle de Grell allait complètement à l'encontre de sa perfection, ce qui était inadmissible. Donc, le fait d'avoir remplit ses documents avec brio lui donnait l'impression qu'il était de nouveau... <em>lui<em>.

Il s'apprêta à s'attaquer à une nouvelle pile de dossiers – décidément, Grell ne faisait jamais rien ou quoi ? - quand une sensation inattendue le prit au bas ventre. Bien qu'il n'ai jamais ressentit cela auparavant, il comprit qu'il avait tout simplement besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Il soupira. En tant que démon, son corps n'avait pas ce genre de besoin, et devoir s'interrompre dans son travail pour quelque chose qui lui paraissait si futile le dérangeait. Comment les humains – et, en l'occurrence, les Shinigamis – faisaient pour supporter cela plusieurs fois par jours ? Cette sensation, bien qu'indolore, n'était pas, mais pas agréable du tout !

Il se leva donc de sa chaise en pestant et se dirigea vers les toilettes qu'il avait repérées quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque l'ami de Grell l'avait accompagné à son bureau.

Et là, il fut face à un terrible dilemme.

...

Grell avait-il l'habitude d'aller dans les toilettes des hommes... _ou celles des femmes _?

...

Sebastian Michaelis. Le grand, l'immense, l'unique, l'épique, Sebastian Michaelis. Coincé non seulement dans le corps de Grell - je suis le gars le plus insupportable de l'univers – Sutcliff, mais également devant la porte _des toilettes_.

Là, c'est sûr, sa fierté venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

Il décida de prendre la décision la plus logique et la moins bizarre, c'est-à-dire les toilettes pour hommes. Un groupe de trois Shinigamis mâles étaient en train de se laver les main en discutant et se figèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent les yeux verts de celui qu'ils prenaient pour Grell.

-Sut-Sutcliff ! Bredouilla le premier, un grand et beau brun aux yeux électriques. Arrête, laisse nous tranquille !

Sebastian fronça un sourcil. La réaction du Shinigami était tout de même inattendue.

-Ouais, tu nous poursuis même jusque dans les toilettes, maintenant ? Répliqua le deuxième Shinigami sur la défensive.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua Sebastian en prenant l'air offusqué de Grell lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait de quelque chose, je voulais juste aller aux toilettes, c'est tout !

-Arrête de mentir ! S'exclama le troisième qui avait l'air assez terrorisé. Tu vas jamais aux toilettes des hommes ! Je te préviens, si tu me sautes encore dessus, je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel !

-Laisse tomber, Harry, fit le deuxième d'un ton fataliste, Spears est de son côté de toutes manières.

Celui qui s'appelait « Harry » plissa les sourcils, aussi dégoûté que résigné, tandis que le premier s'avança lentement vers Sebastian.

-Ecoute, Sutcliff, je me fiche que tu aies fait de la lèche - au sens propre du terme - au patron, si tu nous approche encore, je te tue avec ma Death Scythe, c'est clair ? Cela ne serait pas une grosse perte de toutes façons... (il fit un sourire cruel) tout le monde te déteste.

En temps normal, Sebastian n'en aurait eut absolument rien à faire qu'un Shinigami lui avoue que tout le monde le détestait. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire apprécier de toutes manières. Cependant... le corps de Grell, lui, semblait réagir aux paroles blessantes du brun, et à l'instant même où ces dernières franchirent ses oreilles, Sebastian fut frappé par une fulgurante vague de tristesse. Une grosse boule remonta dans sa gorge, tandis que les larmes embuaient progressivement sa vue.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de pleurer ! Serait-il possible que le corps de Grell obéisse à sa propre volonté ? Comme si toutes les émotions du Shinigami étaient ancrées dans son corps, prêtes à surgir, et ce même si l'occupant du corps ne se sentait pas directement atteint ?

Sebastian leva les yeux vers les trois hommes qui ricanaient. Il savait au moins une chose : ni lui, ni le corps de Grell, n'avaient envie que ces imbéciles le voient pleurer. Aussi s'éclipsa-t-il rapidement des toilettes des hommes et attendit tranquillement dans le couloir que « son corps » se calme.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'aperçut que les larmes ne coulaient plus de ses yeux et que sa gorge semblait se dénouer, Sebastian décida d'en profiter pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Cette petite vague d'émotion l'avait un peu chamboulé, lui pour qui la tristesse était complètement étrangère. Plus encore, il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle était également étrangère à Grell. Grell, toujours heureux de vivre, insouciant, perpétuellement de bonne humeur... Qui aurait pu croire que le Shinigami refermait tant de douleur en lui ?

C'était pourtant compréhensible... Après tout, tout le monde avait besoin d'amour – tout le monde sauf les démons, bien sûr – et il était évident que Grell n'était pas franchement aimé... Les femmes le méprisaient, les hommes le fuyaient... Que lui restait-il ?

Sebastian comprenait mieux son caractère enjôleur. C'était tout simplement dû à un manque d'affection. Alors pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime, Grell se raccrochait avec passion à toute personne qui ne manifestait aucune haine ou mépris envers lui... Voilà pourquoi il collait autant William et Sebastian... Il avait compris que, bien que les deux hommes passaient leur temps à le rejeter, aucun d'eux ne le détestait ( William, malgré les apparences, l'appréciait, et Sebastian n'était qu'ennuyé, rien de plus, par Grell. )

Ainsi la bonne humeur de Grell n'était qu'une façade qui masquait sa peine. Sebastian, une fois de plus, dû reconnaître les talents que possédaient le Shinigami pour la comédie. Il avait vraiment réussit à berner tout le monde... Là encore, s'il n'avait pas lui même sentit tout le poids des sentiments que renfermait ce corps, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en ricanant. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il des sentiments des autres, et surtout ceux de Grell ? Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire que le Faucheur rouge ne soit pas aussi heureux qu'il en avait l'air. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était son travail de majordome, et par extension, l'âme de Ciel. Sa vie en tant que Sebastian Michaelis ne se résumait qu'à lui et à son jeune maître. Toutes les autres personnes qui l'entouraient – Finny, Maylene, Bard, Lau, Undertaker, William.. Grell – n'étaient que des acteurs mineurs de cette vie, des détails insignifiant sur lesquels il n'avait aucune intention de s'attarder.

C'était ce corps, le corps de Grell, qui le poussait à ressentir des émotions indignes d'un démon, et de remettre en question la position qu'occupaient les autres personnes que Ciel dans sa vie. Un corps aux besoins humains, si différent de celui de Sebastian.

Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Plus il se questionnerait sur ce qu'il ressentait, plus il deviendrait humain. Un horrible frisson le parcourut alors... Que se passerait-il s'il restait trop longtemps dans le corps de Grell ? Ses sentiments réussiraient-ils à déteindre sur lui au point qu'il... _devienne comme lui ? _Sebastian secoua la tête. Hors de question, il ne se laisserait JAMAIS devenir comme Grell. Cette idée est totalement absurde.

Il se leva, « son corps » lui rappelant soudainement qu'il avait toujours envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il essuya alors le contour de ses yeux toujours humides et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dames.

Son entrée fit taire deux filles qui bavardaient tranquillement devant la glace suspendue au dessus des lavabos. Elle toisèrent « Grell » du regard, analysant sa tenue et son apparence avec dédain, comme le faisaient souvent les filles entre elles. Sebastian essaya de ne pas succomber à l'envie de trucider les deux Shinigamis. Ce n'était pas sa propre envie, après tout, mais encore une fois celle du corps de Grell qui apparemment ne supportait pas d'être observé de la sorte. Il s'enferma alors dans l'une des cabines et au moment même où il verrouilla la porte, les deux filles reprirent leur discussion, oubliant que la petite porte qui les séparaient de Sebastian n'était pas très épaisse.

-C'est qui encore celle-là ? Fit sèchement l'une des filles.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai que tu es nouvelle. C'est Grell Sutcliff.

-Elle est... Bizarre, non ? T'as vu ses cheveux ? Et son manteau ? Je pensais qu'on avait le droit que de porter des couleurs sobres...

-En théorie, oui. Mais la rumeur dit qu'elle a couché avec le patron, histoire d'avoir quelques avantages...

-Avec Mr Spears ? Sérieux ?

Sebastian, bien qu'ayant finit ce qu'il avait à faire, décida de ne pas sortir de la cabine tout de suite. Peut-être en apprendra-t-il un peu plus sur Grell, et sa relation avec Spears, ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

-Ben je sais pas, c'est qu'une rumeur, poursuivit-elle. C'est vrai que Mr Spears n'est pas trop du genre à se laisser aussi facilement avoir, mais le fait est qu'il lui cède pas mal de trucs, et qu'elle passe son temps à flirter avec lui. (elle marqua une pause) Enfin, tu me diras, elle flirt avec tout ce qui est du genre masculin, alors...

L'autre fille éclata de rire.

-Pathétique, dit-elle. Je parie qu'elle se fait plus jeter qu'autre chose.

-Apparemment, oui. Personne n'a l'air de trop l'aimer, vu le nombre de rumeurs qui circule sur elle...

-Ah oui ? Y'en a d'autres ?

-Des tas ! Par exemple... Il paraîtrait qu'elle est enceinte d'un démon...

Sebastian frissonna rein qu'à l'entente de cette stupide rumeur. Qu'est-ce que Grell était allé raconter ?

-D'un DEMON ? Mais... enfin... C'est contre nature ! Un Shinigami et un démon... Ierk... Rien que d'y penser...

-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Y paraîtrait aussi que c'est un mec...

-Quoi ? Mais ces deux rumeurs sont complètement contradictoires ! Comment peut-elle être et enceinte, et un mec ? C'est n'importe quoi !

-Mais je sais pas, moi, s'énerva-t-elle. Je te dis ce que j'ai entendu, c'est tout ! Après, t'as qu'à aller lui demander !

-Euh... Tu crois vraiment que je peux ?

Elle soupira.

-Je serais toi, je tenterais pas. Paraîtrait qu'elle nourrit une haine sans précédant pour les femmes. Elle en aurait tué pas mal, il y a quelques mois. Rien qu'à voir la manière dont elle nous regarde...Toujours d'une manière si hautaine...

-Ouais, en gros, elle croit qu'elle est mieux que nous. ... Attend, elle a tué des gens qu'étaient pas sur la Death List ?

-Punaise, t'es sourde ! Je te dis que ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Après je sais pas si c'est vrai ! Mais je pense que Spears l'aurait virée si elle avait vraiment tué des gens, non ?

-Sauf si il a couché avec elle, conclut-elle d'un ton pervers.

Sebastian en avait assez entendu. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, ce qui fit sursauter les deux pimbêches. Il leur adressa l'un de ses sourires commercial, histoire de leur faire un peu peur ( puisque Grell avait l'habitude de ne jamais adresser un sourire aux femmes, il se douta que cela les rendraient confuses.)

Les deux Shinigamis le dévisagèrent, surprises, et Sebastian se délecta de leur gêne. Il était clair qu'elles commençaient à se demander si celui qu'elles prenaient pour Grell les avait entendues.

-Vous avez des conversations très intéressantes, fit aimablement Sebastian.

La Shinigami qui était, d'après ce que Sebastian avait entendu, nouvelle, gloussa, tendit que l'autre zieutait la sortie avec envie.

-Ben, t'as l'air sympa, en fait ! Fit la « glousseuse . Jenny, qu'est-ce que tu racontais ? Elle est pas du tout hautaine !

-Merci du compliment, répondit Sebastian. Mais tu devrais apprendre à ne pas écouter ce que dit « Jenny », de toute évidence, elle n'est pas très informée en ce qui me concerne.

Jenny déglutit en agrippant le bras de son amie.

-Viens, Delphine, on y va.

-Non, attend, répondit « Delphine » en se dégageant de la prise de Jenny. Grell, c'est ça ? (Sebastian hocha la tête) Grell, tu nous as entendues, pas vrai ? Alors, elles sont vraies ces rumeurs ?

-Allez, Delphine, on s'en va ! Insista Jenny.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'accentua tandis que son regard s'assombrit. Il alla se mettre devant la porte, empêchant ainsi Jenny de s'enfuir.

-Pousse toi, Sutcliff !

-Mais non, voyons. Cela serais très impoli de ma part de ne pas répondre à vos questions...

-Dégage ! Je ne veux rien à voir avec toi !

-Ah bon ? Répondit Sebastian en penchant la tête. Tu ne veux pas savoir le vrai du faux ? Pourtant, tu as l'air de t'intéresser à moi, vu le nombre de rumeurs que tu colportes...

Jenny grogna et sortit sa Death Scythe – une Faux noire standard.

-Comme si on pouvait s'intéresser à toi... ricana-t-elle, et Sebastian ressentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse. Maintenant pousse-toi, ou je vais devoir t'y forcer.

-Jenny, arrête ! Protesta Delphine, mais son amie ne l'écouta pas et projeta sa Death Scythe sur Sebastian de toute sa force. Ce dernier évita le coup sans effort, et fut même plutôt étonné de constater à quel point le corps de Grell était vif et puissant ( le Shinigami était pourtant d'une corpulence assez frêle.). Il profita de la position de faiblesse de son adversaire pour la plaquer contre le mur, la rendant incapable de tout mouvement, sous les protestations agaçantes de Delphine.

-Arr-Arrête ! Cria Jenny, apeurée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, répondit Sebastian en souriant sarcastiquement. Je suis une tueuse de femmes, après tout.

Les yeux de Jenny s'écarquillèrent de frayeur.

-Tu.. Tu vas quand même pas me tuer ? Pense à ce qu'on te feras ! Tu vas être rétrogradée au rang de simple humain !

-Allons, ne dis pas de bêtise. Après tout, il suffira que je... « couche avec le patron » pour être graciée, c'est bien connu. Et puis, j'aurai toujours mon démon pour me réconforter...

-Ca va, ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, je n'écouterai plus la moindre rumeur à ton sujet, et je n'en colporterai plus non plus, c'est promis !

-Bien... Fit Sebastian en souriant. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. (il la relâcha). Comme quoi, tu peux parfois être capable de dire des choses sensées...

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et invita les deux filles à sortir.

-Mesdemoiselles, après vous... Étant un _homme_, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas être galant envers des _ladies._.. A moins que je ne sois_ enceinte_, et dans ce cas, c'est vous qui devriez vous montrer serviable envers moi.

Il accentua bien chaque mot de manière ironique, et les deux Shinigamis ne se firent pas prier pour sortir. Sebastian attendit qu'elles se soient éloignées puis laissa tomber son sourire hypocrite. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'avait _vraiment rien _d'amusant. Grell était-il conscient de ce qui se disait derrière son dos ? Cela le blessait-il ? Ou au contraire, avait-il tellement besoin d'attirer l'attention que cela lui faisait plaisir que l'on parle de lui ?

Il soupira. Le Shinigami était vraiment plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lui qui pensait qu'il n'aurait qu'à sourire de manière enjôleuse et de glousser de temps en temps pour se faire passer pour lui, il s'était trompé... Il avait agit de manière « Sebastienne » avec Jenny et Delphine, et non de manière « Grellienne ». Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Aurait-il fait semblant de ne rien entendre ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà arrivé à « son bureau ». Il s'assit et décida de se remettre au travail, histoire de se changer les idées.

* * *

><p>-Sebastian ?<p>

-Oui, jeune maître ?

-C'est... quoi, ça, exactement ?

-Euh...

Grell se mordit la lèvre alors que Ciel analysait avec un certain dégoût la tasse de thé qui se tenait devant lui. Grell ne savait déjà pas faire du thé lorsqu'il était au service de Madam Red, et cela ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps. Il n'était pas très doué pour la pâtisserie non plus, mais il avait réussit à s'en tirer en allant acheter une part de gâteau au chocolat dans la meilleure boulangerie du coin, et le jeune Lord n'y avait vu que du feu... Mais en ce qui concerne le thé...

-Ce thé est imbuvable, Sebastian ! Tu n'as pas honte de me servir ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, aujourd'hui ?

-Ben.. Comme je vous l'ai dit toute à l'heure, je suis en manque d'âme et-

-Ca suffit, arrête de me raconter des bêtises ! S'énerva le garçon, et Grell ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Tu n'es pas toi même, depuis ce matin. Regarde, tu n'es pas capable de me faire un thé correct, et en plus, on dirait que tu as peur de moi ! Laisse moi te dire que cette moue désolée ne te va pas du tout !

Grell baissa les yeux, énervé contre lui même. Depuis quand n'arrivait-il pas à tenir un rôle ? Il soupira... On ne pouvait tout simplement pas changer sa nature. Il pouvait faire semblant... semblant d'être un majordome maladroit et suicidaire... semblant d'être un démon puissant et charismatique...il pouvait même faire semblant d'être heureux et de ne pas écouter ce qui se disait derrière son dos au bureau, mais il ne pouvait pas réfréner sa vraie nature. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la moue lorsque son supérieur (en l'occurrence, Ciel) le grondait, et il pouvait encore moins devenir en l'espace d'une matinée un professionnel des tâches ménagères.

-Sebastian, trancha Ciel en s'approchant de « son majordome » et relevant son cache-oeil. Je t'ordonne de me dire ce qu'il se passe.

A peine ses mots eurent-il franchi les lèvres de Ciel que la main gauche de Grell commença à le brûler. Il se rappela que c'était précisément l'emplacement de la marque de Sebastian, qui le liait au jeune Lord. Cette douleur envahit son corps entier, et son instinct lui dit qu'il ne pourrait se libérer de cette souffrance que s'il obéissait aux ordre de « son maître ». Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité... Sinon, le morveux allait tout de suite filer chez Lau et lui demander d'inverser les effets de l'encens, or Grell voulait encore profiter du corps de Sebby ! Pourtant il était obligé. Il était obligé de parler, ses lèvres s'ouvraient presque d'elles même. Sebastian endurait vraiment tout ça chaque fois que le mioche révélait son oeil droit ? Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire mal..

-Sebastian ! Répond moi tout de suite, c'est un ordre !

Non... Il ne devait pas répondre... Grell se mordit les lèvres de toutes ces forces, mais le pouvoir de la marque était trop puissant. S'il ne voulait pas que Ciel découvre la vérité, il devrait ruser et choisir judicieusement ses mots afin de ne pas mentir tout en en disant le moins possible. Et cela n'allait pas être facile (Grell n'était pas connu pour sa subtilité.)

-Pardonnez moi, Jeune Maître, finit-il par dire en tentant de prendre une expression à la Sebastian. Comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis pas moi même depuis ce matin. C'est... à cause de Grell.

Ciel leva les yeux aux ciel.

-C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, celui-là ?

-Rien, en vérité. (ce n'était pas un mensonge, puisque c'était Lau qui avait pratiqué l'échange, non Grell.) Seulement, je me sens comme... _habité_ par elle. Pardon, _lui_.

Ciel ricana.

-Tch. Ne va pas me dire que tu as fini par succomber à ses avances..

Grell fronça les sourcils. Que Sebastian puisse l'aimer en retour était donc une idée si stupide ?

-Non. Je pense ne pas mentir en disant que je n'ai pas succombé aux charmes de Grell (ce qui était vrai, puisqu'il était Grell.)

-Hm. Donc tu veux dire que tu sens sa présence ?

-Oui.

-Comme s'il était là, sous ce toit ?

-Oui.

Le garçon soupira en posant sa main sur son front.

-Il ne manque plus que ça... fit-il, plus pour lui même. Si Grell commence même à t'espionner à l'intérieur du manoir... Enfin, et c'est pour ça que tu te comportes aussi bizarrement ? Pour que Grell se rende compte que tu n'es pas si parfait que ça et qu'il te laisse tomber ? C'est idiot !

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Jeune Maître, mon comportement est dû au fait que je suis habité par Grell.

Ciel émit de nouveau un « Tch » en retournant à sa part de gâteau. Grell, lui, était très content de sa performance. Si le morveux ne poussait pas les choses plus, il allait réussir à s'en tirer.

Il attendit alors patiemment que le garçon finisse de goûter sans ajouter mot.

-Rapporte ça à la cuisine, dit sèchement Ciel en lui tendant son plateau. Et je t'ordonne de remplir tes fonctions à la perfection, peu importe que tu veuilles baisser dans l'estime d'un quelconque Shinigami détraqué, est-ce clair ?

Grell faillit rétorquer qu'il n'était pas « détraqué », juste avant de se rappeler que ce n'est sûrement pas ce que Sebastian ferait. Il posa donc un genoux à terre en s'inclinant devant le garçon avec réticence.

-Yes, my Lord.

* * *

><p>-Greeell ! C'est l'heure de mang- Uh ?<p>

Sebastian releva la tête de son travail afin de faire face au Shinigami blond qui l'avait accompagné toute à l'heure.

-Gr.. Grell ? Bredouilla -t-il. Tu... _Travailles_ ?

Sebastian se maudit intérieurement. Encore une fois, sa nature perfectionniste l'avait poussé à faire correctement son travail, et n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Grell venait seulement au bureau pour le principe, et qu'il passait généralement son temps à rêvasser.

-Pff ! Fit-il en imitant Grell. Moi ? Travailler ? Dis pas n'importe quoi, j'étais en train de remplir des grilles de mots fléchés...

-Tu remplies des grilles de mots fléchés ? Répéta le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Ah, tu ignores tant de choses sur moi ~ et tu prétends être mon ami ? Rétorqua Sebastian sur un ton tragique, tout en se demandant se que Grell faisait pour passer le temps. (il avait dit « mots fléchés » sans réfléchir, c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.)

-Mouais... Bon, et bien tu finiras ce que tu es en train de faire plus tard, j'ai super faim, et Éric et Alan nous attendent au réfectoire.

Sebastian hocha la tête en envoyant (à contre coeur) valser les documents qu'il avait mis tant de temps à remplir et suivit l'ami de Grell. Lui même avait expérimenté pour la première fois la sensation de faim humaine, très différente de celle des démons, et avait hâte de manger quelque chose pour faire cesser ces affreux gargouillements.

Les deux Shinigamis descendirent donc les étages qui les séparaient de la cantine. Sebastian plaça quelques imbécillités ici et là, en se plaignant de son travail et accessoirement de « Will », et critiquant la tenue d'une fille qui avait salué son camarade. Il commençait plus à moins à prendre le truc ! Même s'il ne tirait aucun plaisir à se comporter comme Grell, il le faisait de plus en plus naturellement. Et puis, il devait admettre que lâcher prise et ne pas faire sans arrêt attention à ce qu'il disait – être insouciant, en somme – n'était pas si déplaisant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, les regards s'orientèrent aussitôt sur lui. Le corps de Grell réagit de nouveau en frissonnant, gêné par tous ces regards méprisants.

-Tu viens, fit le blond en le tirant par la manche.

Sebastian acquiesça en souriant.

-Grell.. murmura-t-il en gardant le regard fixé sur la table vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Ne prête pas attention aux autres, okay ? S'ils sont assez stupides pour croire à toutes ces rumeurs, c'est tant pis pour eux.

Sebastian tenta d'analyser l'expression de son interlocuteur. Il avait l'air de vraiment apprécier Grell, et ses propos étaient assez ambigus... Grell et lui étaient-ils simples amis ?

-Tu veux dire que tu resteras toujours mon ami ? Demanda Sebastian d'une voix si mièvre que cela lui donna la nausée.

Le blond cligna des yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas... _Hum_... être plus que mon ami, demanda-t-il en battant des cils (et en réprimant une envie de vomir.)

Il hésita quelques instants puis éclata de rire.

-Hahaha ! Grell, t'es trop _forte _! Tu sais bien que je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, tu es mon amie ! Et puis.. enfin... tu vois... Je ne suis pas... intéressé par...

Il se mordit la lèvre en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en pétard, gêné. Sebastian comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire : _Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. _C'est donc bien ce qu'il pensait. Il s'adressait à Grell comme à une femme simplement pour lui faire plaisir... Il n'osait même pas lui faire remarquer qu'il était de sexe masculin, de peur de le mettre en colère. L'amitié était vraiment quelque chose d'idiot.

-Ne t'en fais pas, finit par dire Sebastian en balayant l'air de sa main, je plaisantais !

-Oui, j'avais compris ! Répondit-il en faisant semblant d'être offusqué.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion - que Sebastian aurait qualifiée de fort ennuyeuse- puis allèrent s'asseoir à une table déjà occupée par deux hommes et une femme.

-Ron ! S'écria l'un des deux hommes – un grand avec des cheveux blonds foncés entièrement ramenés sur le côté droit de son crâne. Tu en as mis du temps ! Enfin, c'est pas comme si Grell allait nous faire l'honneur de se dépêcher, pour une fois, finit-il amèrement en toisant « Grell ».

-C'est bon, Éric, répliqua sèchement Ronald, arrête de toujours t'en prendre à elle...

Éric fit un petit « Tss » méprisant.

-Il faut vraiment que tu l'excuses, Grell, fit l'autre homme – plutôt petit avec des cheveux châtains et un air épuisé – Éric est insupportable lorsqu'il a le ventre creux.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit Sebastian, Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas une manière de traiter une Lady, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

Éric leva aussitôt les yeux aux ciel en se levant de sa chaise.

-Alan, dit-il en s'adressant à son ami, je vais chercher nos plateau-repas, okay ?

Ledit Alan répondit par un petit « n'oublie pas de me prendre de la vinaigrette pour la salade », et Sebastian se demanda ce qui pouvait pousser Éric – qui avait l'air très orgueilleux – à servir son ami.

-Et...au fait... dit Ron en lançant un regard intéressé à la jeune femme assise en face de Alan. Qui est cette charmante personne ?

-Oh, fit-elle, pardon de ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt. Je suis Vanessa Spears.

Ronald aussi bien que Sebastian tiquèrent à l'entente du nom de famille.

-_Spears_... répéta Ron. Oh, me dis pas que t'es de la même famille que Mr Spears...

-Et bien...si, dit-elle en faisant un sourire crispé.

Alan rit devant l'expression abasourdie de Ronald. Sebastian, bien que légèrement surpris, ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. William avait bien le droit d'avoir de la famille. Le corps de Grell, en revanche... Jamais Sebastian n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de _jalousie_ en lui. A tel point qu'il se vit forcé de prendre la parole :

-Est-ce que par hasard, dit-il en serrant les dents, incapable de contenir l'envie de meurtre de « son corps », tu serais la femme de Will ?

A ces mots, le jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Oh, mon Dieu, non ! Je suis sa petite soeur !

Sebastian sentit son corps se détendre. C'est fou ce que Grell pouvait avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Ah, je vois, dit-il en souriant. Alors, bienvenue à toi ! Je ne savais pas que Will avait une soeur...

-Moi non plus, avoua Ron.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, ajouta Alan, Éric et moi venons de l'apprendre. Nous étions en train de vous attendre, quand Mr Spears est arrivé et nous a demandé de déjeuner avec elle.

-Vous vous rendez compte ! Mon propre frère ne veut même pas manger avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

-Enfin... Vous avez l'air...assez différents, bredouilla Ron, manifestement refroidit par le fait qu'il se tenait en compagnie de la soeur de son insupportable patron.

-Encore heureux, tu ne crois pas ? (elle imita l'air impassible et la voix de son frère) _Vous allez me faire 18 heures de travail supplémentaire __**NON **__rémunéré. _(Elle éclata de nouveau de rire) Franchement... je suis contente de ne pas être comme ça !

Sebastian observa la jeune femme avec plus d'attention. De longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, impeccablement coiffés, des lunettes blanches et féminines, un uniforme typique des Shinigamis-femmes... La seule chose qui la différenciait des autres Faucheurs était la couleurs de ses yeux : au lieu de tirer vers le jaune, ses yeux verts tiraient vers le bleu. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la soeur de Spears, Sebastian devait admettre qu'il y avait un petit air de ressemblance.

-Je suis Ronald Knox, dit joyeusement Ron en serrant la main de Vanessa – et en lui lançant un regard aguicheur par la même occasion.

-Enchantée, répondit-elle, mais je tiens à te signaler que je suis contre le fait de mélanger ma vie sentimentale et ma vie professionnelle, tu n'as donc aucune chance avec moi.

-Euh..ouais, ok... soupira timidement Ron tandis que Alan et Vanessa gloussaient gentiment.

Sebastian sentit que ce fut à son tour de se présenter. Il prit donc la main de Vanessa, s'agenouilla et lui fit un baise main digne d'un gentleman anglais.

-Je suis Seba-

Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il était tellement habitué à se genre de présentation galante qu'il avait oublié que Grell ne faisait sûrement pas ce genre de choses...

-Grell, tu te sens bien ? S'écrièrent aussi bien Ron que Alan.

-Il y au problème ? Demanda Vanessa.

Sebastian se releva précipitamment.

-Non, non aucun problème ! Je voulais juste me présenter comme le faisait Sebas-Chan, histoire de rigoler un peu ~ Je suis Grell Sutcliff (il fit une pause, puis ajouta sans grande conviction) DEATH.

-Oh, c'est toi, Grell...

-Oui, pourquoi ( il prit un ton rêveur) Will t'a parlé de moi ?

Aussitôt, le regard de Vanessa passa d'enthousiaste à glacial. Plus personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait effectivement un lien de parenté avec Spears.

-C'est à cause de toi que je suis là, en vérité.

-C'est trop d'honneur, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Vanessa sortit sa Death Scythe – la même que celle de William – et la brandit sous le nez de Sebastian.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Je ne suis pas mon frère, et je ne comprend même pas que des Shinigamis comme toi soient encore _en vie_. (elle rangea sa Faux) Ah.. Je vois maintenant pourquoi William a voulu que je mange avec vous... Il voulait que je te rencontre, que je sympathise et que je te pardonne... (elle rajusta ses lunettes) Franchement... Il croyait que ça allait marcher ?

-Euh, mais... balbutia Ron alors que Sebastian observait la jeune femme avec un large sourire ironique.

-Je pars. Désolée, Ron, Alan, ce n'est pas contre vous, et vous aviez franchement l'air sympa, mais je ne peux pas manger en compagnie de telle _nuisance, _finit-elle en lançant un regard polaire à « Grell ». Dites au revoir à Éric de ma part.

Sur-ce, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Sebastian, toujours aussi amusé.

-On se voit ce soir, dit-elle froidement.

Puis elle rajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes et sortit du réfectoire.

-Et ben.. souffla Alan en la regardant partir. On dirait qu'elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup... Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Comme ma présentation le laissait deviner, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

-Tu lui a forcément fait quelque chose, fit remarquer Ron. Elle a dit que Spears voulait qu'elle te pardonne... (il lui donna une petite tape amicale) allez, tu peux bien nous le dire, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

Sebastian soupira.

-Je te répète que je ne la connais pas.

Alan et Ron observèrent alors « Grell » en silence, tandis que Sebastian se demandait ce que Grell avait bien pu faire à cette femme qu'il n'avait pas l'air de connaître. Et puis, c'était la deuxième fois qu'un Spears lui disait « à ce soir ». Qu'allait-il se passer ce soir ?

-T'as vu, Al', j'ai pas oublié ta vinaigrette, s'exclama Éric en tendant son plateau à Alan. Eh ? Elle est passée où Vanessa ? Si on l'a perdue, son bâtard de frère va nous tuer !

-Éric ! S'offusqua Alan. Tu ne devrais pas insulter les gens, surtout pas ton supérieur.

Éric fit un nouveau « Tss ».

-Et pour répondre à ta question, dit Sebastian, Miss Spears est partie de son propre chef. Il semblerait que ma présence lui soit inconfortable.

-Hmf. Encore et toujours à cause de toi, Grell. Enfin, je la comprend. S'il y avait pas Alan et Ron, je ne t'adresserais même pas la parole.

Nouvelle vague de tristesse, plus violente cette fois-ci. Apparemment, cela faisait encore plus mal d'être rejeté par une personne que l'on prenait pour son ami.

Ron plaça amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il pensait être Grell et fusilla Eric du regard.

-Ca suffit, Éric ! Qu'est-ce que Grell t'a fait, hein ?

-Quoi ? Répondit Éric en fronçant le nez. Mais... C'est pas tellement ce qu'il m'a fait.. C'est... je sais pas... (il se tourna vers Sebastian) T'es trop bizarre !

-Oh, et c'est une raison pour ne pas m'aimer, bien sûr, rétorqua Sebastian qui sentait la colère monter dans le corps de Grell.

Sebastian décida qu'il allait défendre Grell. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire, mais il trouvait ça amusant de se prêter à une petite joute verbale. Et puis, chaque occasion de remettre un Shinigami orgueilleux à sa place était bonne à saisir.

-Éric, ce n'est pas bon d'avoir des préjugés, fit remarquer Alan en mangeant sa salade.

-Je crois que ton ami à raison, reprit Sebastian en souriant. Ce ne sont que les personnes au cerveaux sous développé qui ont des préjugés – bien que cela ne soit pas ton cas, bien sûr.

Éric pâlit instantanément tandis que Ron ricanait dans son coin. Alan, lui plissa les sourcils d'un air désolé.

-Attends, rugit Alan en se levant de sa chaise. _Toi_, tu oses me dire que j'ai un cerveau sous développé ? Excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai porté des jupes pendant une semaine dans l'espoir de me transformer miraculeusement en femme !

Sebastian soupira. Décidément, les antécédents de Grell ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

_Bon, tant pis, je risque le tout pour le tout_, se dit-il.

-Tu sais ce que je pense, Éric ? demanda calmement Sebastian. Je pense que tu n'aimes pas les _personnes comme moi _parce que tu as toi même honte de ce que tu es est.

Eric se stoppa. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que "Grell" réponde.

-Quoi ? Cracha-t-il.

Sebastian, bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, poursuivit sa petite improvisation.

-Et oui... (il brandit un doigt accusateur sous le nez de Éric. ) Tu éprouves des sentiments pour un homme, or tu es l'exemple même de l'homme viril et macho. Et tes sentiments te font peur. Alors tu te venges sur une personne qui n'a pas honte d'aimer les hommes, et qui le clame même haut et fort – moi. (Sebastian se rapprocha de Éric avec un sourire typiquement « Grellien ») Eric, chéri... Serais-tu jaloux de moi, et du fait que je m'assume telle que je suis ~ ?

Là, Ron éclata de rire et les joues de Alan virèrent au rouge brique. Éric aplatit ses mains sur la table.

-Qu.. C'est absurde ! Hurla-t-il. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Alan ! je-

Silence.

-Huuumm... Gloussa Sebastian, fier d'imiter si bien Grell. Je ne crois pas avoir mentionné le nom de Alan...

Le rire de Ron s'accentua, et ce fut autour de Éric de rougir.

-E..Eric... est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu...es amoureux de moi ? Demanda Timidement Alan.

-Je... Non...Euh... (il lança un regard assassin à Sebastian) T'es TROP bizarre ! Ton but dans la vie c'est que tout le monde soit aussi taré que toi, c'est ça ?

-Huhu... Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour que tu sois _comme moi_...

Éric ne sut que répondre devant la magnifique répartie de Sebastian. Il poussa un rugissement de frustration, prit Alan par le bras et sortit du réfectoire en courant.

-BWAHAHAHAHA ! Oh, Grell, t'es vraiment MORTELLE ! Je savais pas que t'avais une aussi bonne répartie ! D'habitude quand Éric te lance des piques, tu te contentes de pleurnicher, mais là, c'était BRILLANT !

Sebastian sourit.

-Merci, Ronald. Et si nous allions nous chercher un plateau ?

Ron, tout en riant, acquiesça. Etre dans un corps presque humain n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte. Et Sebastian avait vraiment hâte de déjeûner. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il allait enfin pourvoir apprécier la nourriture humaine. Il était très curieux de connaître le goût des pâtisseries que son Jeune Maître aimait tant...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! Désolée je comptais poster ce chapitre hier, mais mon imbécile d'ordinateur a BUGUE. Bref, ce chapitre est assez... Comment dire... Déprimant. Ca m'a presque donné envie de me jeter par la fenêtre quand je l'ai écrit... XD Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez...**

* * *

><p>Grell admira avec une grande fierté la pile de linge qu'il venait de repasser avec brio. Lorsque le morveux lui avait demandé de remplir une telle tâche, il ne pensait honnêtement pas réussir. C'était sans compter sur la marque qui liait le corps de Sebastian à Ciel : apparemment, dès que le Lord donnait un ordre, ce corps était obligé de faire ce qui lui été demandé, et puisque Ciel avait ordonné à Grell qu'il remplisse chacune de ses corvées à la perfection, le corps avait obéit. Et voilà que Grell – qui, rappelons-le, est habituellement incapable de faire bouillir de l'eau – s'était soudainement transformé en parfaite petite fée du logis. Dire qu'hier encore, il ne savait même pas plier convenablement un pantalon...<p>

_Huuum...Après avoir accompli un si bon travail, je peux bien m'amuser un peu..._ pensa-t-il en se rapprochant « innocemment » de la pile de linge appartenant à Sebby-Sebby.

Sur cette bonne pensée, il gloussa et caressa précautionneusement les vêtements propres et frais de son démon adoré. La pile de linge était pour ainsi dire entièrement constituée de chemises blanches et de vestes noires, ce qui était d'un ennui mortel. Grell cherchait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que ça ! S'il voulait voir du noir, autant aller fouiller dans la garde-robe de Will ! (Chose qu'il avait déjà faite, en passant.).

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de brillant, qui venait de la poche de l'une des vestes de Sebastian. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, le Shinigami plongea sa main dans la poche pour y retirer... _une paire de lunettes_. Ce qui l'avait donc attiré était le reflet du soleil sur les verres. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler _ça_ des verres : les lunettes étaient brisées.

Le coeur de Grell ne fit qu'un bon lorsqu'il reconnu la monture rouge. Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quelles lunettes... C'étaient... _les siennes ? _

Le coeur battant toujours autant la chamade, Grell rapprocha les lunettes de ses yeux. Aucun doute, il avait bien entre les mains ses anciennes lunettes, celles que Sebastian avait cassées lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus lors de l'affaire de Jack l'éventreur.

Et Sebastian les avaient gardées ? Mais... _pourquoi ? _

_-_Sebastiiiiiaaaan !

Grell sursauta à l'entente de « son nom » et rangea précipitamment les lunettes là où il les avait trouvées. Aussitôt, les portes du living-room s'ouvrirent et Maylene fit son apparition. Grell ne put empêcher un petit sifflement méprisant lorsqu'il reconnut la femme de chambre. Il n'avait jamais tellement aimé Maylene : elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à tomber _sans faire exprès_ sur SON Sebby.

Toujours en hurlant le nom de celui qu'elle prenait pour Sebastian, la jeune femme courut vers Grell, qui voyait le truc arriver à 300 km : Elle allait _comme par hasard_ trébucher sur son lacet qui était _comme par hasard_ défait et se rattraper _comme par hasard _à lui.

Tss. Pathétique. Même lui n'employait pas des méthodes de drague aussi simplettes.

Évidement, tout se déroula comme Grell l'avait prévu, excepté le fait qu'il se fit un plaisir de ne pas la rattraper. En fait, il la regarda même tomber au sol avec une certaine délectation.

-Et ben... s'exclama la soubrette étalée par terre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu es tombée, lui expliqua Grell comme s'il s'adressait à une attardée mentale.

-Oui mais pou-pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas rattrapée ? Je suis quasiment tombée sur vous ! Finit-elle en s'empourprant.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça ! S'exclama Grell dans un grand éclat de rire. Est-ce que tu as vu avec quelle rapidité je me suis écartée pour ne pas que tu t'écrases sur moi ? Mortel, non ?

-Vous m'avez esquivée ? Demanda-t-elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

-Ben oui, évidement. Je suis un diable de majordome, après tout. (Grell dû retenir un gloussement : ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait la placer, cette réplique là !)

Maylene gémit en se relevant péniblement. Elle épousta sa robe, redressa ses lunettes puis se planta devant Grell en rougissant.

-Alors... soupira Grell qui commençait à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je suis très occupée, tu sais ?

-Euh... Ah euh oui ! Le Jeune Maître veut vous voir.

-Rho, c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ce morveux ? Il peut pas être un peu autonome, non ? A treize ans pas savoir enfiler une paire de chaussettes, ça devient grave !

-Euh ben... je sais pas... Je...

-Ca va, c'était une question rhétorique, j'ai pas besoin que tu me répondes, épargne moi le son de ton insupportable voix.. coupa sèchement Grell.

Maylene se tut immédiatement, et malgré le fait que ses yeux soient cachés par ses lunettes, Grell devina qu'ils commençaient à s'embuer de larmes. Cette pensée le mit de bonne humeur.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée... Après tout, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, Maylene était tout de même très éprise de Sebastian... Grell la voyait donc comme une rivale potentielle... Or, il était dans le corps de Sebastian...L'occasion rêvée pour se débarrasser à jamais de la concurrence... Oui... Il allait faire en sorte que cette pimbêche ne s'approche plus JAMAIS de Sebas-Chan.

-Maylene ? Dit-il avec son sourire sadique habituel.

-Ah ! Euh, ou-oui ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que de tous les employés au manoir, et bien c'est toi que j'aime le moins.

Le visage de la soubrette se décomposa alors que Grell jubilait intérieurement.

-Seba.. Sebastian...

-Oui... Tu es inutile, idiote, tu m'obliges chaque jour à nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble... de plus, il est clair que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi, et franchement ça me répugne... Huhu.. Tu penses vraiment avoir une chance avec moi ~ ?

Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de la petite femme de chambre.

-N- non... dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je...je s-suis ré-réaliste... M-mais vous n'étiez-n'étiez pas ob- obligé de me l-le di-ire aussi mé-méchamment !

Grell gloussa de plus belle.

-Hu hu hu... Mais n'est-ce pas mon côté méchant qui t'attire le plus chez moi ?

-Je...

-SEBASTIAN ! COMBIEN DE TEMPS ENCORE JE DOIS T'ATTENDRE ?

Grell et Maylene se retournèrent vers l'entrée du living-room, dans laquelle se tenait un Ciel bien énervé. Le jeune Lord se figea lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite de sa femme de chambre. Il cracha son habituel « Tch » avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la jeune femme qui pleurait comme une madeleine.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

-R-rien Jeu-jeune Maître, pleura-t-elle.

Grell soupira en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête d'un air agacé. Etait-elle obligée d'en faire des tonnes ? Sebastian se montrait méchant avec lui au moins six fois par jour, et malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait au démon, il n'en faisait pas tout un drame à chaque fois. (Du moins, pas réellement, parce qu'il aimait tout de même beaucoup faire semblant de pleurer.)

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose, fit remarquer Ciel avec énervement. Les gens ne pleurent pas pour rien...(il se retourna vers Sebastian) Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ou fait ?

Grell décida d'imiter de nouveau le comportement de Sebastian – il se fichait d'être dans son rôle face aux servants, mais Ciel était bien trop perspicace – et sourit à « son Jeune Maître. »

-Rien qui ne mérite de se mettre dans un tel état, Monsieur.

Apparemment, c'en fut trop pour la pauvre Maylene : elle balbutia un petit « désolée Jeune Maître » puis s'enfuit en courant, sous le regard perplexe de Ciel et amusé de Grell.

_Qu'elle s'estime heureuse que je ne l'ai pas tuée,_ se dit-il. _C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. _

Ciel plaça sa main sur son front en soupirant de lassitude. Grell, extirpé de ses pensées morbides, réorienta son attention vers le garçon.

-Au fait, Jeune Maître, vous vouliez me parler ?

-Hm ? Ah, oui, je... Attend une seconde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qui dépasse de la poche de ton pantalon ?

Grell sursauta en hurlant « RIEN DU TOUT ! » trop précipitamment.

Ciel ne fut nullement impressionné. Il tira sur le « truc qui dépassait de la poche », et ce malgré les tentatives de Grell pour l'en empêcher.

-C'est... fit Ciel en observant avec incrédulité le bout de tissu qu'il tenait dans les mains. _Un caleçon ? _Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un caleçon dans ta poche ?

Grell se dandina sur ses pieds en regardant le sol, gêné.

-C'est à moi, monsieur.

-Je l'espère bien que c'est à toi, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

Grell se mordit la lèvre. Lorsqu'il repassait les sous vêtements de Sebastian, la fangirl qu'il était n'avait pas pu résisté à l'envie de substituer l'un de ses caleçons dans le but de le mettre dans sa collection de « choses ayant appartenu à Sebby-Sebby. ». Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire ça à Ciel, non ?

-Sebastian ! S'emporta-t-il, exaspéré par le comportement de « son majordome ». C'est un ordre, répond à ma question !

Grell sentit de nouveau la marque lui brûler la paume de sa main, ainsi que les mots sortir d'eux même de sa bouche.

-... Grell, murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, dans l'espoir de réfréner le flot de paroles.

Ciel arqua un sourcil.

-Quoi « Grell » ? ... ... Oh, ne me dis pas que ce caleçon est pour lui ?

Grell n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête, en tentant de conserver l'expression professionnelle de Sebastian alors qu'il avait en vérité envie de partir en courant.

Ciel, après un soupir agacé, regarda attentivement le plafond.

-Bon, où est-il ? Demanda le jeune garçon, en continuant d'observer minutieusement chaque coin de la pièce. Apparemment, tu n'arrives pas à te comporter de manière normale quand il est dans les parages... Je vais lui ordonner de partir, quoique je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne t'en débarrasses pas toi même, s'il te gêne tant que ça... Tu es réellement étrange, aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Jeune Maître, répondit Grell du tac-au-tac (si Ciel lui ordonnait de lui dire où se cachait Grell, il serait obligé de lui répondre qu'il était là, sous ses yeux...Et il serait démasqué.) Il est évident que je peux m'occuper de son cas moi même, finit-il e souriant.

-Alors, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Grell haussa les épaules.

-Il ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

Ciel le dévisagea, sceptique, et le Shinigami pouvait presque entendre le cerveau du jeune garçon carburer à 100 à l'heure. Il était clair qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. La panique gagna réellement Grell lorsque Ciel se mit à lui faire l'un de ses sourires calculateurs.

-Tant mieux, dit-il d'un ton ironique. S'il ne te dérange pas, c'est le principal... Moi je m'en fiche.

-Ah..Euh...

-Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Ciel toujours en souriant, j'ai une mission à te soumettre...

Grell craignait le pire.

-Je vous écoute, Monsieur.

Le rictus de Ciel s'accentua.

-La Reine m'a envoyé une lettre : apparemment, une Anglaise du nom de Merry Andleburg aurait dérobé plusieurs oeuvres d'arts dans divers muséums à travers l'Europe. D'après Scotland Yard, elle entreposerait les oeuvres dans un bâtiment secret.

-Oh, et vous voulez que je trouve ce bâtiment ?

-Non, dit-il en ricanant. La Reine a été très claire : Scotland Yard se chargera de trouver le bâtiment. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que l'on apprenne l'emplacement de cet entrepôt et qu'on le lui communique. Pour ce faire... (son regard se fit plus cruel ) Tu vas aller soustraire quelques informations à la complice de Andleburg, une jeune femme nommée Alice Rutford. (il sortit une enveloppe) J'ai ici son adresse et sa photo.

Grell se détendit. La mission allait s'avérer plus facile que ce qu'il avait redouté... Il lui suffirait de trouver cette Alice Machin, de la torturer et de rentrer gentiment au manoir.

Facile et amusant, voilà comment il aimait son travail.

-Très bien, Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant. Je m'y met de suite.

-Attend, le Reine m'a donné une autre indication...

-Heing ? Fit Grell, surpris.

Ciel hocha la tête d'un air important. Son rictus, si cela était possible, s'accentua d'avantage. Ses yeux étaient plus calculateurs que jamais.

-Miss Rutford ne doit pas être blessée, ni même menacée. La Reine pense en effet qu'elle n'est qu'une victime, et que Andleburg la fait chanter.

-Quoi ? Mais comment voulez-vous que je lui soutire des information sans la blesser ou la menacer ?

Ciel ricana de nouveau.

-Emploi la manière _douce_, Sebastian.. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça doux... D'après les cris dérangeants de la bonne soeur de l'autre fois, tu n'as pas l'air d'y aller de main morte..

_La bonne soeur de l'autre fois ? _

_... _

...

OH LE SALE MORVEUX ! Il ne voulait quand même pas que..

-Monsieur ! S'écria Grell, effrayé. Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Ah, et pourquoi ça, Sebastian ? Je pensais que les démons ne prêtaient aucune importance au sexe, que ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre d'obtenir des informations ?

Grell ferma les yeux. Il comprenait... Ciel voulait le tester. Le sale mioche avait sûrement compris _qui_ il était... Et malgré son âge, il savait parfaitement que s'il y avait une chose que Grell ne ferait pas pour tout les french-kiss du monde, c'est bien de faire _ça _avec une femme.

-Tu peux toujours refuser, tu sais... Fit Ciel d'un ton innocent.

Non... Refuser viendrait à avouer qui il était.

-Très...très bien, Jeune Maître... souffla-t-il en tremblant.

-Comment ? S'exclama Ciel en écarquillant les yeux. Tu _acceptes_ ?

Grell prit une profonde inspiration afin de reprendre le contrôle de lui même.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant. Refuser une mission n'est pas digne du majordome de la maison Phantomhi-

-Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria le jeune Lord en secouant Grell par le col. Tu ne peux pas avoir accepté ça ! Ou alors tu n'es pas...

Grell sourit de manière Sebastienne et retira délicatement les mains de Ciel de son col.

-Jeune Maître... Vous m'avez l'air perturbé ?

-Je... Je me serais trompé...murmura-t-il – plus pour lui même - en reprenant sa respiration.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Demanda Grell.

_Bien fait pour toi, sale morveux, _pensa-t-il avec amertume tout en souriant au garçon– il était vraiment en colère contre lui_. Tu te croyais plus malin que moi, hein ? Pff... Si Sebby n'était pas là pour te protéger, je t'aurais tué depuis biiiiien longtemps... _

Ciel releva la tête vers Grell.

-Non. Je n'ai rien dit. (il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de « Sebastian ».) Maintenant, va. Je t'ai assez vu.

Grell s'inclina de nouveau.

-Yes, My Lord.

* * *

><p>C'était une magnifique journée qui était sur le point de s'achever. Le vent, doux et tiède, caressait gentiment les champs de fleurs, tandis que le coucher de soleil venait teinter le ciel d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que magnifique. Habituellement, Grell aurait pris le temps d'admirer cette vue, en s'allongeant sur le toit rougeoyant d'une maison, ou encore au milieu d'un parterre de coquelicots. Mais ce soir, il n'avait vraiment pas le coeur à ça.<p>

Il avait pourtant passé l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie. Pour la première fois, les gens l'avaient traité avec admiration. Les regards méprisants étaient devenus des regards respectueux. Lorsqu'on se retournait pour l'observer, ce n'était ni avec dégoût, ni avec surprise, mais pour admirer sa beauté et sa prestance. On ne le trouvait plus vulgaire, mais classe et élégant.

Il était Sebastian Michaelis, tout simplement.

Mais... Il avait fallut que le morveux vienne tout gâcher en lui ordonnant l'impossible, en l'obligeant à faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était pas encore prêt à redevenir lui-même. Il ne _voulait pas_ redevenir lui-même. Il voulait encore profiter du bonheur que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était considéré.

Il regarda le reflet de Sebastian se refléter dans une vitrine de magasin. Oh... La peine lui allait si bien, lui qui était toujours si maître de lui même.

Il ne voulait pas quitter ce visage. Dans ce corps, il lui suffisait de se regarder dans un miroir pour voir Sebastian, pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait... Lorsqu'il serait de nouveau lui, il n'était même pas sûr que le démon le laisse de nouveau s'approcher de lui... et être privé de la vue de Sebastian était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Le rouge et le noir avaient l'air de se confronter à un combat sans merci. Le rouge était tout aussi magnifique que le noir, et pourtant, c'est ce dernier qui l'emporterait.

C'était injuste.

Le rouge n'avait jamais le droit de rester dans le ciel plus que quelques minutes par jour, alors que le bleu et le noir, eux, persistaient, durant toute la journée pour l'un, et toute la nuit pour l'autre.

C'était eux que l'on voyait le plus. Eux que l'on observait.

Jamais le rouge.

On ne prenait même pas le temps d'admirer le rouge.

Le rouge n'avait le droit que de s'écraser devant le bleu au petit matin, et de se faire engloutir par le noir au crépuscule.

Tragique.

Grell ferma les yeux. Il voulait encore être le Noir. Le Noir était beau et puissant, tellement plus que le Rouge. Mais pour cela, il devait obéir aux ordre du Bleu.

Il battit des cils, chassant une larmes._ Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça..._

Chaque pas qu'il faisait et qui le rapprochait de sa future « amante » lui serrait un peu plus le coeur.

Quel sale morveux... Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de lui infliger ? Non, sûrement pas. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, après tout. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que tout ceci allait représenter pour Grell.

Lui qui, durant toutes ces années, que ce soit durant sa vie d'humain ou de Shinigami, s'était préservé pour l'homme de sa vie... Ce désir de vouloir offrir sa virginité à la personne qu'il aimerait réellement était la seule chose dont il pouvait encore être fier. Et voilà que tous ces efforts allaient être balayés par un morveux idiot... Et pourquoi ? Simplement pour obtenir une _information_. Sa première fois allait se résumer à ceci. Il n'y aurait aucun amour, aucun désir... Il n'aurait même pas la chance de le faire avec un homme. Non... Une femme.

Pourquoi...

Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus. Il ne sentait pas seulement triste et affligé, mais également apeuré. Oui, il était mort de peur. Plus encore que le jour ou Sebastian avait faillit le tuer. Et le poids de toutes ces émotions l'empêchaient d'avancer.

Il décida donc de s'asseoir. Les rues étaient vides et il s'autorisa à prendre place sur le bord d'un trottoir.

Voyant qu'il était complètement seul, il se laissa succomber aux larmes, et cela lui fit un bien fou. Ce corps n'avait probablement jamais pleuré, et cette épuration ne fut que bénéfique.

Il regarda la photo de Alice Rutford. C'était une jolie femme, jeune, blonde, aux yeux bleus, à la peau parfaite.. Et pourtant elle ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. De toutes façons, il ne ressentait généralement que deux sentiments à l'égard des femmes : le dégoût, mais surtout _la jalousie_...

Il _voulait_ être une femme. Plus que tout au monde. Et ce depuis toujours...

**-Maman ? **

**Suzanne Sutcliff se retourna vers son fils en écrasant une larme. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, siffla-t-elle alors que la souffrance laissait peu à peu place à la colère dans ses beaux yeux verts en amande. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. **

**Grell baissa tristement les yeux au sol en murmurant un petit « excuse moi » presque inaudible. Il était habitué à la cruauté de sa mère. Il avait appris à faire avec, et aussi à y faire face, et ce malgré la peur que la femme rousse lui inspirait. C'est pourquoi il ne lâcha pas prise. **

**-Maman, répéta-t-il avec plus de fermeté. Je... Il faut que je te pose une question. Tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire mais j'ai (il montra huit doigts à sa mère) tout ça, maintenant, et je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas de père.**

**L'oeil de Suzanne tiqua et elle attrapa violemment le menton de son fils en le rapprochant de son visage. **

**-Hum... ricana-t-elle. Tu veux _vraiment_ le savoir ? **

**Grell répondit par un petit gémissement étouffé. La poigne de sa mère lui faisait mal. **

**-Très bien. **

**Elle projeta Grell sur le sol avec force. Le petit garçon se massa le menton, regrettant d'avoir mis sa mère en colère. **

**-Et bien, dit-elle avec un sourire cruel, il se trouve que ton père m'a lâchement abandonnée. Et tu sais pourquoi ? **

**Grell fit non de la tête en réprimant une envie de fondre en larmes. Suzanne se pencha vers son fils en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. **

**-A cause de toi, Grell. **

**Il écarquilla les yeux. **

**-A cause de... moi ? **

**Elle hocha la tête avec froideur. **

**-Oui. Il se trouve qu'avant qu'il n'apprenne que j'étais enceinte, ton père et moi menions une belle vie... Et puis PAF, tu es arrivé. Et lui, et bien, il ne voulait pas d'enfant, tu vois... (ses yeux s'orientèrent vers le sol et sa voix se fit de plus en plus basse.) Alors il m'a laissée. Seule. (elle réorienta son regard vers Grell qui sanglotait.) Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, nous serions encore ensemble ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne me sois pas débarrassé de toi, comme je me débarrasse de tous les autres hommes !**

**-Arrête ! Pleurait-il. Pourquoi tu me dis des choses méchantes comme ça ! **

**-Mais parce que c'est la vérité, Grell. Les hommes sont détestables. Ils ne sont pas fiables, ils sont inutiles, alors je ne perds plus mon temps à m'encombrer d'eux. Tu seras toit aussi un homme. (elle le souleva par le col.) Voilà pourquoi j'aurais dû t'abandonner à la naissance. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne m'apporterais rien de bon...**

**-N- NON ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant de la prise de sa mère. C'est faux ! Je ne serais jamais comme ça ! Si j'avais été à la place de papa, je m'aurais gardé et je ne t'aurais pas abandonnée ! **

**-SI, GRELL, QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON, TU DEVIENDRA COMME EUX, COMME TOUS CES HOMMES, CAR TU EN ES UN TOI AUSSI !**

**-ALORS DANS CE CAS, Cria-t-il, la voix étranglée par les pleurs, DANS CE CAS JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE UN HOMME ! **

**Ces dernières paroles calmèrent tout de suite Suzanne, incrédule. **

**-Q...Quoi ? **

**-Tu-tu as t-très ben entendu, sanglota-t-il. Je n-e veux-eux p-pas être un ho-omme.**

**-Grell ! Grogna la femme. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Arrête ces bêtises ! **

**-Je-je serai une-une pa-parfaite petite fille, tu-tu verras ! Poursuivit-il en souriant tristement. Je prierai tous les soirs l'étoile du berger pour qu'elle me fasse devenir une fille ! Et tu m'aimeras ! Tu n'auras plus aucune raison de ne pas m'aimer ! **

**-GRELL ! (elle lui donna une gifle) ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! A QUOI TU JOUES ? !**

**-Tu verras...murmura-t-il en se frottant sa joue rougie. Tu verras... je serai une parfaite petite fille... Tu m'aimeras... **

**Depuis ce jour, Grell pria tous les soirs pour que son corps soit changé. Et tous les matins, lorsqu'il se réveillait dans le corps d'un garçon, sa déception de s'en faisait que plus grande. **

**Il continuait cependant à se conduire comme une fille. Si bien que sa mère fut contrainte de quitter le petit village dans lequel vivaient les Sutcliff, chassés par les habitants qui ne voulaient pas de quelqu'un comme Grell. **

**Mais Grell ne se découragea pas. Dans son nouveau village, il décida de se présenter en tant que « _Miss_ Grell Sutcliff ». Tous les jours, il s'habillait comme une fille, se comportait comme une fille, parlait comme une fille, se maquillait comme une fille... Dans l'espoir que peut-être, un jour, il en devienne réellement une. **

**Ces espoirs s'envolèrent définitivement lorsqu'il rentra un soir chez lui. Il était alors âge de 17 ans.**

**-Coucou, Maman, c'est moi ! **

**SBAF ! **

**Grell porta la main à sa joue et frissonna lorsqu'il rencontra le regard sombre de sa mère. **

**-Je t'ai vu. **

**-Q..Quoi ? **

**-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je viens de te surprendre, Grell, en train d'embrasser _un garçon_. **

**-Et.. Et alors ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal à ç-**

**SBAF ! **

**-ARRETE ! Hurla la mère. ARRETE DE TE PRENDRE POUR UNE FILLE ! **

**-Mais maman... je... Je _suis_ une fille...**

**Ce fut le mot de trop, et Grell le savais. Il vit la fureur monter dans les yeux de sa mère. La femme fut alors prise d'une effrayante crise de folie. Elle donna une nouvelle gifle à « son fils », bien plus violente, cette fois-ci.**

**-Ma.. Maman, arrête, supplia-t-il, tu me fais peur !**

**Ma la femme ne l'écouta pas. Elle lui jeta tous les objets qu'elle pouvait trouver, elle déchargea sur lui 17 années de peine et de souffrance, de haine et d'amertume. Elle le battit avec une brutalité sans précédant. Grell hurlait, suppliait sa mère d'arrêter. Mais Suzanne ne lui prêta aucune attention. **

**Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque les plaintes de Grell cessèrent. **

**Juste après lui avoir porté le coup fatal...**

Grell releva la tête de ses mains, couvertes de ses propres larmes. Pourquoi ces affreux souvenirs lui revenaient-ils en mémoire justement ce soir ? Peut-être pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer une femme. Il n'avait même pas aimé Madam Red. Il avait en effet succombé à ses charmes, mais plutôt dans le sens admiratif. Il avait été ébahit par sa flamboyance, si proche de la sienne. Il avait adoré son caractère, partagé ses goûts... Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Il devait vraiment arrêter de pleurer. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer. Après tout, c'est ce qui lui avait coûté la mort. Et ce qui avait faillit le tuer une seconde fois lors du combat contre Sebastian. Voilà pourquoi il se montrait violent, brandissant sa terrible et pourtant ô combien magnifique tronçonneuse à tout bout de champ. Tout simplement parcequ'il savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il se trouvait sans défense.

Et il détestait être faible. Il ne voulait plus être faible.

Il se releva et poursuivit sa marche. Il atteignit bientôt la petite maison dans laquelle vivait Miss Rutford.

La marque du pacte le brûla de nouveau, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir. Tant qu'il était dans le corps de Sebastian, il devait obéir aux ordres.

Il ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et, d'une main tremblante, tourna la poignée de la porte.

Il avança de quelques pas, et se figea, foudroyé de stupeur.

La pièce était entièrement couverte de sang. Ce sang, ce magnifique, magnifique sang.

Le Shinigami fit quelques pas. Ses chaussures noires et impeccablement cirée furent bientôt tachées par le précieux liquide écarlate. Peu importe, elle n'en furent que plus belles.

Au milieu de la salle se tenait le cadavre de Alice Rutford. Le sang coulait abondamment de son ventre, et Grell dû admettre qu'il la préferait ainsi. Il s'approcha d'elle afin de mieux l'admirer. Il ne connaissait réellement rien de plus beau qu'un corps ensanglanté – sauf Sebastian et William, peut-être. C'est pourquoi un Sebby ou un Willu ensanglanté devait probablement être la plus belle chose au monde.

Il trempa son doigt ganté de blanc dans le sang qui se répandait sur le sol, afin de mieux en admirer la couleur. S'assurer qu'elle était bien morte.

Car si c'était le cas, cela signifiait qu'il ne perdrait pas bêtement sa virginité ce soir.

Il tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, soulagé comme jamais. Un rire nerveux le prit alors, incontrôlable, tandis que ses gants blancs prenaient peu à peu la couleur du sang dans lequel ils trempaient.

-Merci... souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Je ne sais pas qui t'a tuée, mais... merci. _Merci infiniment_.

Il continua de rire. Le rire de Sebastian était si agréable. C'était un rire mélodieux et charismatique, onctueux et guttural... Et Grell décida que c'était un son merveilleux.

Son rire fut néanmoins brutalement interrompu. Grell évita de justesse ce qui ressemblait à une perche surmontée d'un sécateur.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Shinigami. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était _sa_ Faux.

-Sebastian Michaelis. Eloignez-vous immediatement de cette âme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, j'ai posté très vite - trop vite, peut-être - mais hey ! C'est ça quand on est inspiré !**

* * *

><p>-<em>Sebastian Michaelis. Écartez-vous immédiatement de cette âme. <em>

Les yeux de Grell remontèrent doucement le long de la Faux, jusqu'à croiser le regard de son propriétaire.

Will.

Il était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, son Death Book dans sa main gauche et sa Death Scythe dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'il fut parfaitement certain que « Sebastian » ne ferait aucun mouvement suspect, il rétracta sa Faux et bondit gracieusement à quelques centimètres seulement de Grell. Ce dernier se releva, le plus doucement possible et sans quitter son supérieur des yeux.

Sebastian était plus grand que William, et cela mit Grell mal à l'aise. Il aimait beaucoup sa taille normale : ni trop grande, ni trop petite, 1m67 était la taille idéale pour une femme. Se retrouver plus grand qu'un homme – plus encore, que Will - ne le ravissait pas vraiment.

-Que faites-vous ici, Michaelis ? L'âme de Phantomhive ne suffit plus à l'important et repoussant démon que vous êtes ? Vous vous mettez à courir après des âmes de _second rang_, à présent ?

Grell aurait aimé répondre. Il aurait aimé reprendre une expression Sebastienne et entrer à nouveau dans son personnage. Mais il en était incapable. Le regard de William était bien trop puissant..

Les yeux du Shinigami irradiaient la haine à l'état pur. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les regard froids que lui adressaient généralement William, et auxquels il répondait par un « Oh, Will, quelle stoïcisme~ ! »

Là, tout ce que Grell avait envie de faire, face à toute cette haine, était de supplier son ami d'arrêter de le regarder ainsi. La colère était encrée dans chaque parcelle de son beau visage. Recevoir autant de rancoeur de la part d'un être qui comptait tant pour lui était insupportable.

Ne pouvant en subir d'avantage, Grell décida d'obéir à une impulsion, oubliant momentanément qu'il était dans le corps de Sebastian : il se jeta dans les bras de Will.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça... sanglota-t-il (il était encore dans un état émotionnel peu stable suite à ce qu'il avait enduré ce soir) S'il te plaît...

William écarta voilement celui qu'il prenait pour Sebastian de son corps et brandit sa Faux juste sous son nez.

-Si vous osez _encore une fois_ me toucher et me tutoyer, je vous fauche sur le champ. Peu importe que vous soyez sur ma liste ou nom.

Des flammes de colère semblaient émaner de son corps. Jamais Grell n'avait vu Will dans cet état. Et il aurait vraiment préféré ne jamais être spectateur d'un tel spectacle.

-Ecartez-vous, ordonna-t-il sèchement. J'ai du travail.

Grell abdiqua et observa silencieusement William mettre fin à la Lanterne Cinématique de Alice Rutford. Il était tellement beau, debout au milieu de cette marre de sang...

-Michaelis, lorsque vous aurez terminé de me dévisager d'une manière aussi repoussante, peut-être pourrez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ?

Grell essaya vainement d'adresser à William l'un des sourires ironiques de Sebastian. Il essaya avec passion. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa couverture. Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

-Will...

Il évita in extremis l'attaque de William. La rage qui se répandait autour de lui était presque visible.

-Ne m'appelez plus _jamais_ ainsi, est-ce clair ?

Grell se mordit la lèvre. William avait atteint un degré de fureur innommable. Il ne cherchait même plus à remonter ses lunettes pour se calmer.

-A cet instant précis, poursuivit-il en avançant calmement vers Grell, ses yeux encrés dans ceux de Sebastian, Rien, vous m'entendez, rien ne m'empêchera de mettre fin à vos jours. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Grell cligna des yeux.

-Co...Comment ça, plus rien à perdre ?

Il commença à paniquer. Est-ce que par hasard, Sebastian se serait comporté de manière odieuse avec Will alors qu'il était dans son corps ?

Il évita un nouveau coup de Faux.

-Cela ne vous concerne absolument pas.

William attaqua de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction. Bien que Grell réussissait à esquiver sans problème grâce à l'habilitée du corps de Sebastian, chaque tentative de meurtre de la part de son ami lui faisait aussi mal que s'il sentait le coupant de la Faux s'enfoncer au plus profond de son être.

Il pourrait riposter. S'il le voulait, il pouvait même tuer William, et ce avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais étrangement, le Shinigami était la seule personne au monde à qui Grell ne pourrait jamais faire de mal. Leur relation était trop complexe, trop profonde... Et bien que Will ne se privait pas de le frapper de temps à autres, cela ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée d'en faire de même. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était présentement Sebastian Michaelis que ses principes allaient changer.

Mais il devait pourtant faire quelque chose... William n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner la partie... Qu'avait-il bien voulu dire par « je n'ai plus rien à perdre. » ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas les pinces de la Faux de Will se resserrer autour de son coup. Grell porta immédiatement ses mains à sa gorge, dans le but de desserrer la prise de son agresseur, mais rien ni personne ne pouvait échapper à une Death Scythe.

-Je vais mettre fin à votre lamentable existence, ici et maintenant, Michaelis, déclara froidement William qui, après avoir replacé ses lunettes, avait retrouvé une expression impassible.

-N-Non... William, ne fais pas ç-

L'étau autour de la gorge de Grell se resserra d'avantage. S'il n'avait pas été dans un corps de démon, il aurait certainement perdu connaissance. La douleur devenait de moins en moins supportable, alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait le long du manche de la Death Scythe.

Grell essaya de se débattre, de toutes ses forces de démon, mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien face à l'emprise d'une Faux de la Mort. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il ne voulait pas mourir de la main de Will. Hors de question.

-Will ! Arrête, c'est moi ! Hurla-t-il dans une tentative désespérée.

-Il est inutile de tenter de me prendre par les sentiments, Michaelis, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne et dénuée de toute trace d'émotion.

-Mais.. Tu- tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Bien sur que si. Vous êtes un démon, autrement dit une monstruosité qui n'a pas sa place dans l'univers.

-Non ! Je t'en prie... je t'en prie, Will, regarde moi dans les yeux, c'est _moi_ !

William, après une courte réflexion, décida d'obéir. Comme il l'avait dit, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il plongea donc ses yeux verts et pénétrants dans ceux larmoyants de Grell.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Le silence était total, seulement brisé par les sanglots de Grell. Ce dernier soutint le regard de son supérieur, tentant de plonger au plus profond de l'âme de Will dans le but de lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il était bien Grell. Seulement, le regard de William ne se modifia pas. Il resta toujours aussi insondable et froid.

Impossible... Il ne pouvait tout ne même pas croire honnêtement qu'il avait face à lui le vrai Sebastian Michaelis ? Sa haine envers le démon l'aveuglait-il au point de ne pas reconnaître la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ?

Soudain, alors que Grell commençait à perdre espoir, il sentit les pinces de la Faux se desserrer, et il tomba lamentablement à terre.

-Wi..Will ! Tu m'as finalement reconnue ? Soupira faiblement Grell en tentant de contenir le sang qui coulait de sa plaie.

William rétracta sa Faux et lui tourna le dos.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Michaelis, mais imiter Sutcliff ne vous fera pas remonter dans mon estime. La seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai lâché est que j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, et que vous ne méritez pas que je me mette en retard.

-Will...murmura-t-il. William...

-... ... _Adieux_.

Avant que Grell n'eut le temps de protester, William disparut.

Mais...Qu'était donc cette émotion avec laquelle l'impassible Shinigami avait prononcé ce dernier mot ? _Adieux..._ Il y avait mit tellement de... _tristesse..._

Non... Impossible... Will ne montrerait jamais une telle émotion, surtout pas devant Sebastian !

_Adieux..._

Grell en avait encore des frissons. Il avait dit ce mot avec... tant d'émotion...

Dépassé par les évènements, Grell ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'ageunouiller au centre de la pièce, dans le but de réfléchir. Il se passait quelque chose. Et quelque chose de grave.

Quelque chose que, s'il ne l'empêchait pas, le regeterait toute sa vie.

* * *

><p>-Ouais, et donc, là, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir avec moi à la fête d'anniversaire de Dean, et tu sais pas ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?<p>

-...Non...

-Que j'étais trop ennuyant pour elle ! Non mais tu te rend compte ! Moi ? Ennuyant ?

-Hum.. C'est vrai, je ne vois pas ce qui lui fait dire ça...

Ronald rit puis poursuivit ses bavardages insupportables. N'était-il pas sensé être un Shinigami continuellement occupé par son travail ?

Sebastian soupira en faisant tourner un stylo autour de son index. Depuis l'incident du déjeuné, Ronald n'avait pas voulu le lâcher, et avait décidé de rester avec lui dans son bureau, pensant que cela ferait plaisir à « Grell ». Franchement, Sebastian doutait que même Grell puisse vraiment apprécier les bavardages incessant de son ami.

-Hého, Grell, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Sebastian poliment.

-Bon, alors, tu me conseilles quoi ?

Sebastian, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont pouvait bien parler Ronald, improvisa une réponse Grellienne :

-Je te conseille le rouge.

Ronald le dévisagea durant une fraction de seconde puis éclata de rire.

-Hahahaha ! Okay, t'as _vraiment_ rien écouté à ce que je disais !

-Oh, excuse-moi, Ron, fit Sebastian en faisant la moue, je suis assez distraite... Ah ~ je n'arrête pas de penser à la soeur de Will... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? Finit-il sur un ton dramatique typique à Grell.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Ca, je peux pas te dire. Mais arrête de te torturer l'esprit, qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire de cette fille, de toutes manières ? C'est la soeur de Spears ! Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, elle doit être aussi rabat-joie que lui...

-Tu ne comprends pas, Ron ! Cette fille est ma future belle soeur, il faut que je m'entende avec elle !

Ronald écarquilla les yeux.

-Pa-Pardon ? Tu veux te marier avec Spears ?

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Il avait pensé que Grell était du genre à parler mariage à tout bout de champ, et manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Ron chéri, tu prends vraiment tout au pied de la lettre... je plaisantais !

Ronald soupira de soulagement.

-Ouf.. Tu me rassures. Parce que que tu aies un petit béguin pour lui passe encore, mais que tu veuille passer ta vie avec ce type, là, c'est déjà plus grave.

Sebastian se força à rire, tout en se promettant qu'il tenterait d'en apprendre plus sur Grell dès que toute cette histoire de dingue serait réglée.

En parlant de Grell... Il espérait fortement que le Shinigami n'avait pas fait trop de bêtises...

-Bref, Grell, je te demandais si tu pouvais me donner un conseil en ce qui concerne Naomi Stanburg... J'ai très envie de l'inviter à la bibliothèque histoire de regarder quelques Lanternes Cinématiques bien romantiques ensembles, mais je sais pas trop comment l'aborder. Comme je sais que tu la connais assez bien... Et puis, si tu pouvais aussi me donner quelques petits trucs pour plaire un peu aux filles, toi qui en es une !

Sebastian fut assez étonné par cette révélation. Ainsi Grell avait tout de même _une_ amie ? Non, peut-être pas... Ronald avait seulement dit que Grell connaissait bien cette « Naomi ». Peut-être étaient-ils ennemis, eaprès tout, on connaît aussi bien ses amis que ses ennemis.

-Et bien, je pense que tu dois faire dans la simplicité, dit Sebastian en décidant de faire part au jeune Shinigami de ses connaissances en matières de femmes humaines. Nous n'aimons pas tellement les hommes qui veulent se faire passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Essaye d'être naturel. Soit poli, aimable, distingué, et ne cesse jamais de sourire. Conduis toit en parfait gentleman, en somme.

Ronald haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Hum, tu serais pas en train de me décrire exactement la manière _dont toi _tu aimes être séduite ?

Sebastian sentit « ses joues » rougir malgré lui; Encore une fois, ce corps agissait par sa propre volonté.

-Peut-être bien, rétorqua-t-il en gloussant.

Ronald eut l'air de méditer ces paroles et resta silencieux durant un court – trop court – instant, avant de prendre la main de Sebastian et de s'agenouiller devant lui.

-My dear Lady, en tant que gentleman Anglais, je me ferai un plaisir d'exaucer tous vos moindres désirs... (il se releva en riant) Nan, ça marche vraiment, ça ? C'est nase !

-C'est peut-être « nase », répliqua Sebastian en souriant de sa manière habituelle, mais il se trouve que cela fonctionne.

Le démon n'était nullement vexé par la réplique de Ronald. Se comporter de manière à plaire aux filles était quelque chose de naturel chez lui : lorsque que son maître avait décidé de l'apparence qu'il prendrait, il lui avait ordonné d'être charismatique. C'était tout simplement dans sa nature.

-Mouais... Hey, Grell, dis-moi, est-ce que tu me trouve attirant ?

-Oui, répondit Sebastian en toute sincérité : il avait pour habitude de ne dire que la vérité, et s'il devait prendre les critères de beauté humains, Ronald était attirant.

-Sérieux ? S'écria-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Par exemple, tu pourrais tomber amoureuse de moi ? Enfin, pas que je le veuille, hein, comme je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure, on est juste amis, c'est juste une question comme ça !

Sebastian ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Jusqu'ici, il avait pensé que Grell « tombait amoureuse » de tous les mâles qui croisaient sa route, et que, pour faire court, tous les hommes étaient son type d'homme. Mais après avoir vécu toute une journée dans la peau du Shinigami, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait une différence entre « être amoureux » et « séduire pour s'amuser ». Il n'avait jamais fait la distinction auparavant, le sentiment amoureux lui étant complètement étranger, mais à présent, il savait que Grell n'était pas aussi girouette qu'il en avait l'air. Il.. « flirtait », certes, avec la plupart des hommes, mais il y en avait peu pour lesquels il ressentait vraiment autre chose qu'une simple attirance.

-Difficile à dire, tu es mon ami Ronald, répondit-il en espérant que cette réponse conviendrait.

-Oui, oui, je sais, mais si c'était la première fois que tu me voy- ben tiens, qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit la première fois que tu m'a vu ?

-Que tu étais trop jeune pour moi.

Là encore, Sebastian espérait de toutes ses forces que Grell n'avait pas été raconté deux jours plus tôt qu'il avait un faible pour les hommes plus jeunes... D'ailleurs, quel âge avait-il ?

Ron leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Physiquement, t'es plus jeune que moi, non ? Vu que je suis mort à 23 ans et toi à 17... je sais qu'on peut choisir l'âge de notre corps lors de notre réveil, mais ni toi, ni moi, ne l'avons fait !

Ca alors...Grell était donc mort à 17 ans et avait conservé le corps qu'il avait avant de mourir... pas étonnant qu'il semble si frêle ! Il n'était même pas adulte ! ... N'empêche... 17 ans... C'était affreusement jeune.. Comment avait-il bien pu mourir ?

-J'ai peut-être l'apparence d'une personne de 17 ans, dit-il en laissant ses pensées de côtés, mais j'ai tout de même vécu plus longtemps que toi... j'ai développé une maturité supérieure à la tienne, conclu-t-il tout en se disant que le jour où Grell serait mature, Spears viendra au travail en tutu rose à paillettes.

-Si tu le dis, ricana Ron, peu convaincu. Et sinon... Tu avances dans ton histoire ?

-Quelle histoire ? Demanda Sebastian, prit par surprise : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ronald lui demande quelque chose de ce genre.

-Ben, tu sais bien, le livre que t'es en train d'écrire...

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Grell écrivait... un livre ? Le Shinigami avait-il donc quelques talents insoupçonnés ?

-Oh... Et bien, je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment mais...

-Bon, mais alors tu peux me raconter la suite ? Alleeer ! Je veux savoir ce qui va arriver à Gabrielle maintenant que petit ami à découvert qu'elle avait une liaison avec un démon !

_C'est drôle,_ pensa Sebastian avec ironie, _mais cette histoire me rappelle quelque chose..._

Grell avait donc décidé de relater ses déboires amoureux entre Sebastian et William par le biais d'un ouvrage. C'était plutôt inattendu de sa part...

-Je suis navrée, Ron, mais moi même je ne connais pas l'issue de cette histoire. Mais je sais d'emblée que _Gabrielle_ ne finira pas avec le démon, déclara-t-il sur un ton amusé.

-Oh..Dommage. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'une passion aussi dévorante ne peut que mal finir, surtout lorsqu'un démon est impliqué.

-En effet, répliqua Sebastian tout en se demandant si Grell ressentait réellement une « passion dévorante » envers lui. Cette pensée le fit frissonner d'horreur.

-Booon... Bâilla Ronald en s'étirant. Il est déjà 18 heures... je crois que je vais rentrer chez m-

Ronald n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte du bureau de Grell s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter le jeune Shinigami blond.

-Grell Sutcliff, annonça froidement Vanessa Spears qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'est l'heure, veuillez me suivre.

Sebastian lança un regard à Ron dans l'espoir qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il se passait, mais le jeune homme avait l'air aussi perdu que lui. C'était quelque chose que Sebastian détestait par dessus tout : être complètement largué.

-Euh.. Je peux venir ? Demanda Ron.

Le regard de Vanessa s'adoucit.

-Désolée, Ronald, lui dit-elle en souriant gentiment. Tu n'es pas impliqué dans cette histoire.

Sur-ce, elle fit sèchement signe à Sebastian de la suivre, puis tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs des bureaux.

* * *

><p>Vanessa ne décrocha pas un mot durant toute le temps que dura la marche. Elle se contenta de regarder droit devant elle, l'air sévère, remontant ses lunettes à l'occasion. Sebastian n'avait jamais entendu dire que ce genre de tic était héréditaire, et pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.<p>

Il décida de rester également silencieux. Il n'avait rien à dire de toutes façons.

Puis, tout bascula. Vanessa se jeta soudainement sur Sebastian en le plaquant férocement contre le mur. Ce dernier, sans ses pouvoirs de démons, n'avait pas vu le coup venir, et comme il n'avait pas la tronçonneuse de Grell à portée de main, il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, susurra t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de « Grell ». Mais sache que je serai toujours là pour te rendre la vie impossible. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisse plus avancer dans les échelons, je te bouclerai dans ton bureau, je ne te laisserai plus jamais aller dans le monde des humains, je rapporterai à tous les Shinigamis ce que tu as fait, afin qu'ils sachent bien quel être exécrable et repoussant tu es Sutcliff. Même ton démon ne voudra plus de toi. Tu seras un déchet, même pour lui.

Sebastian se dégagea de l'emprise de son agresseur par un coup de pied dans le tibia. Encore une fois, Grell était plus puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

-C'est amusant, ce que tu dis là, ricana-t-il en arborant son habituel sourire, Cela veut dire que tu penses réellement que j'entretiens déjà une liaison avec un démon ?

_Cette fille sous estime vraiment notre race,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Vanessa se massa son tibia endolori en répliquant :

-Je n'en sais rien et rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée. Franchement... soupira-t-elle en redressant ses lunettes, comment mon frère fait pour... pour...

-Pour ?

-Hmf. Laisse tomber.

Elle lui agrippa violemment le bras.

-Maintenant, viens. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sebastian et Vanessa, après avoir traversé l'immense cour du bâtiment, arrivèrent finalement devant une porte assez massive, qui comportait un petit panneau marqué « Tribunal de la section des Shinigamis de Londres. ». Sebastian commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais il croyait pourtant que, d'après Spears, Grell était hors de tout problème ? Et puis, pourquoi diable Vanessa lui en voulait-elle autant ? Ce que Grell avait fait ne la concernait pas vraiment...

-Entre, ordonna Vanessa à « Grell », qui obéit.

La salle était assez vaste, semblable à un tribunal humain ordinaire. Au centre se tenait le Shinigami Juge, qui arborait des lunettes retenues par de grosses chaînes vertes, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les chaînes que portaient Grell. De chaque côté du Juge se trouvaient les Shinigamis jurés, qui, Sebastian le remarqua, avaient tous la même couleur d'yeux que Vanessa. Il comprit alors que la jeune Spears devait également faire partie des jurés. Cette idée fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit la femme prendre place entre deux de ses collègues aux yeux verts/bleus.

Sebastian, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil aux jurés qui le fixaient tous avec mépris, en déduit qu'ils devaient sûrement attendre quelque chose de sa part. Il alla donc prendre place sur le siège de l'accusé.

-Recrue Grell Suzanne Sutcliff. Veuillez prendre place à la table qui vous est attribuée, coupa le Juge alors qu'un murmure d'impatience parcouru la table des jurés.

Sebastian s'inclina poliment – et assez ironiquement – et alla s'asseoir à la seule autre table vide de la salle. Il n'était donc pas l'accusé ? Mais alors, que faisait-il ici ?

Le Juge se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Faites entrer l'Accusé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. La silhouette d'un homme se dessina alors dans l'ombre de la nuit, et Sebastian ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

-Recrue William Tobias Spears, déclara le Juge en s'adressant à l'homme qui venait de faire son entrée. Veuillez prendre place sur le banc de l'accusé.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaah... J'espère vraiment que Grell n'est pas trop OOC... Pour ce qui est de sa taille, c'est véridict, il mesure bien 1m67 (j'ai vérifié sur internet, il fait 5 pieds six pouces, ce qui correspond à environ 1m67. (Exactement comme moi ^.^ youpi !) Après son âge j'en sais rien mais j'amais bien l'idée que son caractère un peu pueril vienne du fait qu'il est devenu Shinigami très jeune. <strong>

**Pauvre Will... Au départ je ne comptais pas autant l'impliquer, mais... Je l'aime trop~ **

**Et Ronald, étant donné que je connais presque rien de lui, je peux donc le manipuler à ma guise sans risquer le OOC ! **

**Je vais peut-être faire une petite illustration de cette fic, si j'ai le temps... Bref, à plus tard ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wéé ! Merci pour tous vos reviews ! Comme dirait Grell, mon niveau de motivation est MORTELLEMENT élevé ! ^^ Je ne suis pas très satisfiate de ce chapitre, mais j'ai hâte de commencer le prochain ! **

* * *

><p>Sebastian observa avec incrédulité Spears s'avancer sur le banc de l'Accusé, sans que ce dernier ne lui décroche la moindre attention. William T. Spears, l'homme qui respectait la moindre petite règle à la lettre... Convoqué au tribunal ? Mais c'était insensé !<p>

Sebastian tenta de déchiffrer l'expression impassible de William afin de deviner ce qu'il avait fait, en vain. Le démon dû admettre que la dextérité avec laquelle Spears parvenait à camoufler ses émotions pourtant humaines était admirable. Peu de personnes non-démons en étaient capable.

-Bien, tonna la voix du Juge une fois William assit, avant toute chose, nous allons résumer notre dernière audience, afin que les choses soient bien claires. (il pointa alors un doigt accusateur vers Sebastian) Mr Grell Sutcliff, le mois dernier, nous vous avions convoqué suite à toutes les infractions que vous avez commise depuis votre Renaissance en tant que Shinigami. Jusqu'ici, aucune sanction n'avait pu être prise suite à la (il lança un regard réprobateur à William) _mystérieuse_ disparition de votre dossier. Mais le fait est qu'après l'affaire « Jack L'éventreur », nous ne pouvions plus fermer les yeux sur vos délits, dossier ou non.

Le Juge fit une pose, s'attendant manifestement à ce que Sebastian rétorque quelque chose. Cependant, ce dernier resta de marbre : ce discours inutile l'ennuyait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas en venir aux faits ? En quoi tout ceci avait-il un rapport avec Spears ?

-Mr Sutcliff, poursuivit le Juge lorsqu'il comprit que « Grell » n'allait pas l'interrompre. Lors de notre dernière audience, vous étiez donc accusé d'avoir tué deux de vos collègues Shinigamis - Maria Thomson et Chloé Stevens – six ans après l'obtention de votre diplôme, de non respect du règlement vestimentaire, de vol de vêtements féminins dans divers magasins humains de luxe, du meurtre de plusieurs humaines ne figurant pas sur la Death List, de possession d'une Death Scythe non conforme, et pire que tout, de matricide, et ce alors que vous n'aviez même pas terminé vos études au sein de notre Académie...(il se pencha vers Sebastian) et je ne mentionnerai même pas le fait que vous avez été surpris en train de... comment dirais-je... manifester votre amour à un _démon_.

Un murmure scandalisé parcourut la table des jurés. Sebastian, tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu pousser Grell à commettre autant de meurtre - et surtout, un matricide ? - jeta un bref regard vers Spears qui tripotait ses lunettes avec une certaine amertume. Sa soeur, elle, avait l'air sur le point d'exploser de rage.

-Après ceci, fit le Juge après avoir ordonné le silence, nous vous avions condamné à être rétrogradé au rang de simple humain. Cependant, Mr Spears ici présent, s'y est opposé en clamant qu'en tant que superviseur, il endossait l'entière responsabilité de vos actes. C'est bien cela, Spears ?

-C'est exact. (il redressa ses lunettes.) Je ne reviendrait pas sur ma parole.

Le soupir agacé de Vanessa fut si bruyant qu'elle dut s'excuser auprès de l'Assemblée.

Sebastian n'en revenait pas. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Il avait bien deviné que Grell comptait beaucoup pour Spears, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point... Spears, si sérieux, si soucieux de bien faire... Prêt à subir la pire punition qu'un Shinigami pouvait obtenir... Tout ça pour _Grell_ ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Vanessa le haïssait autant... Elle devait tenir Grell pour responsable...

Et d'ailleurs... Grell... Que pensait-il de tout cela ?

-Suite à votre intervention, Mr Spears, continua le Juge, nous avons été contraints d'ajourner le procès afin d'étudier votre dossier. Après examen, il se trouve que vous possédez le dossier le plus net qu'il soit. Vous n'avez commis aucune infraction, vous ne souffrez d'aucune pathologie, vous remplissez votre travail avec brio et professionnalisme, et, de plus, vous étiez le meilleur étudiant de votre promotion. Tout laisse penser que votre décision de prendre la défense de votre collègue fut mûrement réfléchie, et que vous devez avoir de très bonnes raisons de le faire. En conclusion, nous ne voyons aucune raison de nous y opposer...

William hocha poliment la tête, tout en conservant son stoïcisme habituel. Vanessa, en revanche, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-William ! Cria-t-elle sans prêter attention aux protestations du Juge. Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu as pensé à moi ?

-Vanessa, ton comportement est vraiment pathétique et peu professionnel. Assied toi, tu me fais honte, répondit-il sèchement sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

La jeune femme déglutit.

-Et toi ? Tu vas pas me dire que ce que tu fais est « professionnel », non ? Sutcliff n'est qu'une nuisance, tu le dis toi même et tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point ! Il est inutile et ne remplit jamais correctement son travail ! Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à le protéger ainsi, hein ?

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle. Tous les regards s'orientèrent vers William, y compris celui de Sebastian, qui était tout de même bien curieux de savoir. Mais William ne répondit mot. Il se contentait de fixer sa soeur avec un air sérieux, sans bouger, comme s'il attendait que celle-ci ravale ses paroles.

-Mr Spears ? Demanda le Juge. Avez-vous quelque chose à répondre à Miss Spears ?

-Non, trancha-t-il en replaçant de nouveau ses lunettes. Mes raisons ne regardent qu'une seule personne dans cette salle.

Sebastian sentit le coeur de Grell s'affoler.

-Vanessa, reprit William. Je suis désolé, mais c'est ainsi et tu n'y peux rien.

Vanessa laissa échapper un grognement de pure rage, puis, avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu la rattraper, elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit brutalement de la salle, furieuse.

Les pas de la jeune femme résonnèrent dans les couloirs, mais William n'y fit pas attention. Ou du moins, aucune expression sur son visage ne pouvait laisser présumer qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

-Monsieur le Juge, dit-il froidement, pouvons nous reprendre ?

-Ah, euh, oui, bredouilla-t-il en rassemblant nerveusement ses fiches. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été légèrement perturbé par le comportement inattendu de votre soeur. Elle est d'habitude très sérieuse.

-Oui... murmura William, ses yeux brièvement éblouits par un éclair mélancolique. On peut parfois agir très bêtement lorsque l'on se laisse submerger par certaines émotions...

Sebastian se demanda alors si le Shinigami parlait pour sa soeur, ou bien pour lui même. Les deux, sûrement...

-Quoiqu'il en soit... reprit le Juge. William Tobias Spears. Vous avez donc pris la décision d'endosser l'entière responsabilité de Grell Suzanne Sutcliff ici présent. De ce fait, le Conseil des Shinigamis de la Section Européenne vous condamne à être rétrogradé au rang de simple humain. (il abaissa son marteau).

Sebastian soupira. Personnellement, le sort de Spears lui importait peu – le fait qu'il devienne humain l'arrangeait, en vérité. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à l'avoir dans les pattes. Néanmoins, le corps de Grell n'était pas vraiment du même avis, et Sebastian dû se mordre les lèvres de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas hurler à William de revenir sur sa décision. Son corps entier était pris de terribles tremblements. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait – ou du moins, ce que le corps de Grell lui forçait de ressentir. Etait-ce de la colère, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité ? Il avait envie de traiter Spears d'imbécile, mais en même temps, il avait aussi envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il décida de réfréner cette dernière impulsion. Il préférait de loin insulter le Shinigami plutôt que de l'enlacer. Ce corps le poussait peut-être à faire certaines choses, mais il y avait des limites.

Sebastian fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Encore une fois, il n'avait vu personne arriver. Il commençait vraiment à regretter ses pouvoirs de démon.

-Sutcliff.

Sebastian se retourna afin de se confronter au regard glacial de Spears. Il ouvrit la bouche, conscient qu'il se devait dire quelque chose, mais heureusement pour lui, William reprit la parole le premier.

-Les Shinigamis médecins sont en train de préparer le matériel qui leur sera nécessaire afin de m'ôter mes pouvoirs de Demi-Dieu. Après cela, la Bibliothécaire sectionnera ma Lanterne Cinématique, afin que j'oublie l'intégralité de mon passé. Pour finir, je serai envoyé dans un hôpital humain, dans lequel on racontera que je souffre d'amnésie. Je débuterai alors une nouvelle vie.

William avait dit tout cela sans la moindre trace de tristesse, comme s'il récitait un texte appris par coeur. Sebastian serra les poings. L'envie de se jeter dans les bras de Spears était de plus en plus forte, presque incontrôlable. Mais il était tout bonnement HORS DE QUESTION qu'il cède. Pas tant qu'il serait en vie.

Devant le manque évident de réaction de « Grell » qui continuait de fixer le sol, William prit le poignet de son ami et l'entraîna dans une petite salle annexe, entièrement vide de monde. Sebastian se laissa faire. Du moment que Spears ne cédait pas à un fantasme insoupçonné en l'embrassant avec passion, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à être en compagnie du Shinigami. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Grell, c'était bien la moindre des choses. Et Sebastian s'était promis de ne rien faire qui pourrait contrarier Grell tant qu'il serait dans son corps.

-Bien... dit William après avoir refermé la porte de la pièce. Je tenais à te féliciter, Grell. Tu as fait preuve d' un calme étonnant lors de l'audience. J'aurais cru que tu aurais fait toute une esclandre en protestant contre ma décision, mais non. Admirable.

-Je t'en prie, répliqua Sebastian avec un grand sourire, ne sachant que répondre.

-Hum... réfléchit William en se rapprochant de Grell d'un air calculateur. Tu es conscient que ce sont les derniers moments que nous passons ensembles ?

-Oui.. répondit Sebastian en se forçant à mettre de l'émotion dans sa voix.

Le Shinigami haussa un sourcil.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? « Oui » ?

Sebastian fit la moue, tant en se disant que William commençait franchement à l'ennuyer. Pour tout dire, le démon n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant d'être triste du départ de Spears. Et puis, il pouvais parler, lui. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air très affligé. Ce qui était assez étonnant, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Sebastian sentit les bras de William s'envelopper autour de sa taille. Sa tête lui ordonna de tuer le Shinigami sur le champ, mais « son corps » était bien trop engourdit par une sensation de pur bonheur. Il pouvait sentir le coeur de Grell battre la chamade, et il devinait que ses joues étaient en train de prendre la même couleur que ses cheveux. Cependant, le démon refusa de répondre à l'étreinte à Spears.

Il tenta de se dégager, oubliant que ce n'était sûrement pas ainsi que Grell aurait réagit, lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre.

William T. Spears _ricanait_.

-Hum, Et moi qui pensait que les démons étaient doués pour tout... Manifestement, la comédie n'est pas leur fort...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sebastian comprenne qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se faire passer pour Grell. Un sourire ironique parcourut ses lèvres.

-Pour un Shinigami, je dois admettre que vous êtes particulièrement perspicace, Mr Spears. J'espère de tout coeur que vous ne perdrez pas cette qualité lorsque vous deviendrez humain.

Le sourcil de William tiqua.

-Cette décision m'étonne de vous, d'ailleurs, poursuivit Sebastian d'un ton amusé. Je ne vous pensais pas bête au point d'endosser une telle punition alors que vous n'êtes coupable _de rien_...

-Vraiment... me faire traiter d'idiot de la part de quelqu'un qui s'est laissé enfermé dans le corps de Grell Sutcliff... N'est-ce pas légèrement paradoxal ? Siffla-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Peut-être bien, ricana Sebastian en haussant les épaules, nullement impressionné. Comment vous en êtes vous rendu compte ?

William rajusta ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Il se trouve qu'en allant faucher une âme, toute à l'heure, j'ai croisé votre corps.

-Oh... s'exclama le démon, toujours aussi amusé. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop amoché... Vous vous montrez généralement peu courtois en ma présence...

William ignora la dernière réplique de Sebastian et alla s'adosser contre le mur opposé à son interlocuteur.

-Et bien au début, je « vous » ai évidement attaqué. Pour tout vous avouer, j'aurais été ravi que ma dernière action en tant que Shinigami soit le meurtre de Sebastian Michaelis. J'aurais au moins accomplit quelque chose pour notre communauté.

-C'est trop d'honneur, fit Sebastian en s'inclinant.

William émit un petit « Tsk » puis poursuivit :

-J'étais tellement aveuglé par mon désir de vous tuer que je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué que « votre » comportement était étrange. Ce n'est que juste avant de « vous » faucher que j'ai compris que votre corps était habité par Grell.

-Grell l'a échappé belle, fit remarquer Sebastian dans un rictus. Et vous aussi... je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état vous auriez été en apprenant que vous étiez son meurtrier...

Sebastian s'attendit à une quelconque protestation de la part de William, mais il n'en fut rien. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait vu juste, et que l'impassible Shinigami ait _réellement_ des sentiments pour Grell ?

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une monstruosité telle que vous y compreniez quelque chose, finit par cracher William. Après tout, vous êtes incapable d'éprouver des émotions... Cela... cela me dégoûte de l'admettre, mais dans un sens, je vous envie.

Sebastian laissa alors le silence s'installer, afin que William réalise ce que cette révélation signifiait. Il venait de montrer un signe de faiblesse à un démon. Lui, William T. Spears, celui qui haïssait les démons avec passion, venait d'avouer qu'il enviait leur absence .._.d'humanité_ ?

-Et bien, quelle surprise, admit Sebastian. Est-ce parce que j'ai l'apparence de Grell que vous vous montrez si ouvert ?

William serra les dents.

-Vous _osez_ en rajouter une couche ? Vraiment...(il rajusta ses lunettes) Profiter ainsi de la faiblesse des autres... vous êtes bien un démon.

-Et oui, je suis un diable de majordome.

-Hum. Ca fait drôle, venant de la bouche de Grell.

-Oh, je suis navré. (il imita la posture et la manière de parler de Grell) _Je suis un majordome de la MORT !_ (il reprit une expression normale.) Est-ce mieux ainsi, _Will_ ?

-Arrêtez ce petit jeu immédiatement. C'est dérangeant.

Le rictus de Sebastian s'accentua. Il savait que le fait d'imiter Grell rendrait Spears mal à l'aise. Le Shinigami n'était pas si imprévisible, en fin de compte.

-Mr Spears, demanda Sebastian après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, Que ressentez-vous exactement pour Grell ? Désolé de vous le faire remarquer, mais si vous ne le considériez que comme un simple employé, vous n'auriez pas choisi de devenir humain à sa place, n'est-ce pas ?

William planta ses yeux dans ceux de « Grell ». Encore une fois, son regard était aussi insondable que glacial, et Sebastian sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

-Et vous, Michaelis ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Sebastian, pris au dépourvu.

-Que ressentez vous pour lui ? « Désolé de vous le faire remarquer », mais si vous n'éprouviez aucun sentiment à son égard, vous ne prendriez pas la peine de faire en sorte que personne ne sache que vous êtes dans son corps, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous ne l'auriez pas défendu auprès de ces deux filles dans les toilettes ce matin, ni même auprès de Slingby.

Sebastian ricana : il était clair que Spears tentait d'éviter la question en la retournant contre lui.

-Pour tout vous dire, le corps de Grell réagit très souvent de lui même. Je suis donc obligé d'obéir à certaines impulsions. Je ne fais pas forcément ça dans l'intérêt de Grell. Et puis... il est vrai que je me suis assez rapidement prêté au jeu. Cette journée fut bien plus divertissante que celles que je passe au manoir. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la seule chose que je ressens envers votre collègue est un profond agacement. Comme vous le savez certainement, les démons ne sont pas capable d'aimer.

-Mais ils peuvent ressentir une puissante attirance.

-Je vous l'accorde, cependant elle ne se limite qu'aux âmes. Pas à l'individu en lui même. Et l'âme de mon Jeune Maître me suffit amplement, je ne suis pas du genre infidèle, finit-il en riant.

William pinça les lèvres. Il ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler sa gêne, à présent.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et ôta ses lunettes afin de les nettoyer.

-Je crois que pour ma part... murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les verres de ses lunettes, je crois bien que... je me soucie de Grell.

Cette fois-ci, le coeur de Grell battait si fort que Sebastian avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. _Je me soucie de lui_...Venant de William, cela signifiait beaucoup.

-En tous cas, le corps de Grell est heureux de l'apprendre, avoua Sebastian en souriant.

Le démon ne se préoccupait pas tellement des amourettes de Grell en temps normal, mais le fait d'être dans son corps l'impliquait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Tout cet amour en lui... Cela lui donnait la nausée. L'amour et les démons de faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage, et Sebastian, à cet instant précis, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter à la fois ce corps et cet affreux sentiment.

-C'est une bonne chose que le vrai Grell ne soit pas là, déclara William en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Lorsque je l'ai vu toute à l'heure, il avait semblé oublié que l'audience se tenait ce soir. Il ne sait donc pas qu'il ne me reverra jamais. Et c'est tant mieux.

-Je vois, vous n'auriez pas supporté les adieux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, non sans une pointe d'ironie.

Une fois de plus, William évita la question.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. C'est dommage que vous soyez dans le corps de Grell, j'aurais vraiment aimé vous tuer avant de devenir humain. Enfin, c'est ainsi. (il leva les yeux vers Sebastian). Adieux, Sebastian Michaelis, finit-il froidement. Promettez-moi simplement de ne pas trop faire souffrir Grell.

-Et bien... fit-il en plissant les sourcils, je ferai de mon mieux...

Sur ce, William hocha la tête, d'une manière toujours aussi stoïque, puis sortit de la pièce. Mais une fois passé l'embrasure de la porte, l'homme sembla se figer. Sebastian, intrigué, alla se mettre à son niveau, et fut lui aussi ébahit par la vue qui s'offrait à lui :

La salle d'audience était complètement dévastée. Les tables ainsi que les chaises étaient saccagées, éparpillées sans cérémonie aux quatre coins de la salle. Plusieurs jurés ainsi que le Juge gisaient au sol, baignant dans leur propre sang. Et au centre de la pièce, debout sur la table de l'accusé, essoufflé, tenant quatre couteaux en argent dans chaque main, se tenait le corps de Sebastian...

-Intéressant... fit Sebastian, une fois remis de l'effet de surprise. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce revirement de situation.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, Grell se retourna vivement afin de faire face aussi bien à Will, toujours sans voix, qu'à Sebby.

Ce dernier s'était attendu à ce que Grell ne lui saute dessus, ou bien sur Spears, mais il n'en fut rien. Grell descendit de la table sur laquelle il était perché et se rapprocha de William, alors qu'une aura démoniaque se répandait progressivement autour de lui. Sebastian sentit de nouveau un agréable frisson le parcourir. Comme s'il ressentait à la fois de la peur et de l'excitation... Ce corps mourrait littéralement d'envie de sauter sur celui du démon. C'était une sensation très étrange de se sentir attirer par soi même.

-_William Tobias Spears_... susurra dangereusement Grell à l'adresse de William.

-Euh.. Gr-Grell.. Euh...

Sebastian dû réprimer une envie de rire. Voir William bégayer était très divertissant.

Grell tendit une main vers William, qui, instinctivement, eut un mouvement de recul. Cependant, le Shinigami dans le corps d'un démon ne fit pas preuve de la moindre violence. Il ferma les yeux, et Sebastian s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient des ses yeux. Alors Grell, au fur et à mesure que son aura maléfique se dissipait, posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de William.

Le silence s'installa. Ni Grell, ni William n'osaient bouger, comme hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Sebastian, lui, se sentit étrangement excité par la vue de son corps regardant amoureusement William. Le corps de Grell avait _vraiment_ des problèmes**.(1)**

-Will... souffla Grell d'une voix si faible, si emplie d'émotion qu'elle en était presque inaudible. Pourquoi-

-Pas ici, le coupa-t-il en lançant un regard sombre à Sebastian. Viens.

Sur-ce, il l'entraîna gentiment dans la petite salle, en ordonnant à Sebastian de ne pas bouger et de ne surtout pas venir les interrompre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) ...Hum... Grell serait-il un Yaoiste ? Oarf... Il est déjà une fangirl, alors... XD<strong>

**...Non seulement ce chapitre me plait pas mais en plus il est super court... Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je rajoute un petit bonus : **

**COMMENT ANALYSER WILLIAM T. SPEARS **

**William T. Spears est un être au regard aussi froid qu'un ice berg, et à l'impassibilité légendaire (c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait son charme~)**

**Cependant, il est possible d'analyser ses émotions (si, si, il en a !) par le biais d'un petit tic si typique à lui même, j'ai nommé LE TRIPOTAGE DE LUNETTES ! **

**Regardez bien votre Will adoré : S'il ne fait que remonter ses lunette le long de l'arrête de son nez, cela signifie qu'il est passablement agacé. Il ne refène qu'une petite émotion.**

**S'il les tripote en les remontant plusieurs fois de suite, il est réellement énervé, contre quelqu'un ou bien lui même. Il cherche à faire disparaître une émotion dérangeante, à nier l'évidence...**

**S'il les retire afin de les essuyer, il est gêné. (NB : Chez toute personne normale, cette action pourrait se traduire par un rougissement. )**

**S'il oublie de les rajuster, cela veut dire qu'il a envie de se laisser envahir par une émotion. L'exemple le plus courant est la colère : ça lui donne plus de peps lors d'un combat ! **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS VOUS TROUVEZ EN PRESENCE D'UN WILL SANS LUNETTES, COUREZ VOUS CACHER TRES LOIN. sans sa "Lunetto-thérapie" pour se calmer, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et comme il est fort myope, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous cacher très loin. Assurez-vous aussi qu'li redresse ses lunettes au moins une fois toutes les deux minutes. C'est pour son bien. **

**Bref, sur ce délire complètement improvisé, je vous laisse, chers lecteurs adorés ! Bye bye kiss~ !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! merci pour toutes vos belles reviews ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, même s'il est franchement niais. (je ne savais pas que je pouvais écrire des trucs aussi fleur-bleue... XD) J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire qe 'ai eut à l'écrire !**

* * *

><p>William referma silencieusement la porte alors que Grell se tenait déjà au centre de la pièce, partagé entre une immense colère et une profonde tristesse.<p>

William passa la main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le regard de Grell le troublait au plus haut point. Ces yeux rouges, ceux d'un démon, qui le fixaient avec tant de..._ passion_... Pourquoi cela ne le dégoûtait pas ? Cela devrait le dégoûter !

...Peut-être parce que ce regard vibrant d'émotion était celui de Grell, non de Michaelis. Grell ne pouvait pas le dégoûter, pas même lorsqu'il habitait le corps de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Demanda soudainement Grell d'une voix brisée.

-Tu parles de l'audience ? Répondit William en reprenant un peu de contenance – hors de question qu'il ne montre le moindre signe de faiblesse . Je « te » l'ai rappelé ce matin. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ce n'était pas toi. (il redressa ses lunettes) C'est tout ce que tu voulais sav... Grell ?

L'état de Grell força William à s'interrompre. Le Shinigami rouge était à présent à genoux, pris de terribles sanglots, ses mains tentant vainement d'épancher les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait vraiment eut une soirée éprouvante, et ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Jamais il ne s'était montré dans un état si pitoyable devant Will, mais à présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Parce que, dans quelques heures, Will ne se souviendrait même pas de lui. Pourquoi lui dissimuler sa peine ?

William resta immobile, incapable de prendre une décision. Il n'aimait pas être confronté à une situation inconnue, et il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais fait face à un Grell en pleurs (d'autant plus que de voir Michaelis à genoux en train de pleurer était tout de même étrange.) Devait-il tenter de le consoler ? Ne rien faire ? ... Il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras, en tous cas. Pas dans ce corps.

Il observa alors son ami se libérer de toutes ces souffrances, toute cette douleur qu'il avait accumulée au fil des années. Tout le monde avait le droit de craquer, après tout. Grell ne pouvait pas faire éternellement semblant d'être heureux. Il fallait bien qu'il se... « purifie » un jour ou l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grell sembla enfin se calmer, et le silence revint doucement dans la salle. William lui tendit alors une main incertaine afin de l'aider à se relever, mais Grell la repoussa.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il faiblement en se relevant.

-Hm. Pour t'aider à quitter cette position grotesque et à te mettre debout ?

-Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais, Will, trancha Grell, et William décida que la colère ne lui allait vraiment pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu... défendue ?

Les deux Shinigamis s'observèrent en silence. Grell attendait une réponse. Mais que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? William lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question...

-Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne. Pas maintenant.

Grell fit claquer sa langue, frustré. Il croisa les bras et s'éloigna de William en faisant quelques pas.

-Si tu as d'autres questions à poser en revanche, je veux bien y répondre.

Grell s'arrêta et se retourna. Il eut l'air d'analyser la proposition durant quelques secondes, puis plaça sa main sur sa hanche pour enfin déclarer d'une voix incertaine :

-Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître toute à l'heure ?

Aie. Cette fois, William connaissait la réponse, mais ne voulait pas la prononcer.

-Et toi, rétorqua-t-il, pourquoi as-tu subitement décidé d'échanger de corps avec Michaelis ?

Grell éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Ha ! C'est tout toi, ça ! Éviter un sujet dont tu n'as pas envie de parler en soulignant les erreurs des autres ! (il se rapprocha de William qui de bougea pas.) Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas fait exprès d'échanger de corps avec lui. Tout ce que je voulais c'était...

Il s'arrêta. Avait-il besoin de dire à William qu'il avait fait cela pour avoir le corps de Sebastian ?

-Bref... soupira-t-il en plaçant une longue mèche noire derrière ses oreilles. Maintenant, réponds moi ! Pourquoi as-tu fais semblant de ne pas me reconnaître ? Est-ce que tu..tu peux imaginer le mal que ça m'a fait, de savoir que mon ami le plus proche était sur le point de me tuer ?

Grell attendit manifestement une quelconque réaction de la part de William, mais lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier conservait son habituelle expression impassible, il poursuivit.

-Et ce regard... dit-il en se mordant la lèvre afin d'étouffer un autre sanglot. Ce regard de pure haine... Sais-tu... Sais-tu ce que ça m'a fait, William, de voir un être cher me lancer un tel regard ?

William riva les yeux au sol, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir Grell – bien que, dans le corps de Sebastian – dans cet état. Le Shinigami avait finit par le rendre honteux.

-J'ai été terriblement égoïste, Grell, avoua-t-il, sa voix teintée d'une certaine culpabilité. Je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant.

-Égoïste ? Répéta Grell qui ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

-Oui. La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître était que.. Je n'en reviens pas de te dire ça... Je... J'avais trop peur de mes propres émotions.

Grell cligna des yeux, surpris. Si William venait à lui faire un tel aveux, c'est qu'il devait vraiment le penser. En un sens, Grell était très heureux que l'insondable William se confie à lui. _Enfin._

-Tes.. émotions ?

William hocha abruptement la tête.

-La chose que je craignais le plus, dit-il en ôtant ses lunettes, ce n'était pas la sentence. Ce n'était pas de passer le reste de mes jours dans la peau d'un humain. C'était de... te dire adieux.

A ces mots, Grell se sentit presque fondre de l'intérieur. Sa colère s'évapora, et laissa place à un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite.

-Will...iam...murmura-t-il en tremblant.

-Je redoutais le moment de notre séparation. Tout simplement parce que je savais que je ne pourrais rien gérer, et comme tu le sais, je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle de quelque chose. Or, il a certaines...émotions que je ne peux contrôler. Des émotions qui ne se manifestent qu'en ta présence. Alors lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais dans le corps de Michaelis, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître. Ainsi, j'évitais les adieux.

Grell en avait le souffle coupé. Il observa avec incrédulité l'homme qui se tenait devant replacer délicatement ses lunettes sur son nez. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme après une telle tirade ?

-Et aussi, ajouta William, je me suis dit que si le dernier souvenir que tu aurais de moi était celle d'un homme cruel et empli de haine, alors tu souffrirais moins. C'était stupide, je te l'acco- Oh, non, je t'en prie, ne recommence pas à pleurer !

-M-mais Wi- Will ! Pleurnicha Grell. Com- Comment as-tu _snif_, as-tu pu pen-penser une t-t-telle cho-ose ? Si _snif_, si je n'étais pas en-entrée par éfra-éfraction dans les bureaux et si- si je n'av-avais pas demand-é aux réceptionistes où _snif _où tu étais je... Nous... Oooh...

-Comme je te l'ai dit, répondit-il, agacé, j'ai été aussi égoïste que stupide. Je.. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me montrer courageux et affronter ma peur. Pard-

-Mais mets-y de l'émotion, bon sang ! S'écria Grell en mitraillant Will de petits coups de poing. Comment peux-tu me dire de telles choses d'un ton si morne ! Humanise toi ! Ne te-

William agrippa les poignets de Grell, agacé par son comportement. Son visage ainsi que celui de « Sebastian » étaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. William planta ses yeux dans ceux de Grell, qui s'arrêta aussitôt de se débattre.

Ils étaient si proches que Grell pouvait entendre les battements de coeur de William. Il fut fort surpris de constater que son coeur battait au moins – voir plus vite – que le sien.

-Je m'excuse, Grell, déclara-t-il, sincère. Mais je suis incapable de me montrer aussi expressif que toi.

-Même.. même pas si tu ne redresses pas tes lunettes durant plus de deux minutes ?

William haussa les sourcils, confus.

-Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

-Ah ? Non parce que j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que-

-Grell ! J'essaie d'exprimer mes émotions, en ce moment même ! Ne viens pas me déconcentrer ! (il se frotta les yeux). C'est dur, tu sais...

Grell écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit tristement en dégageant ses poignets de l'étreinte de Will.

-Tu as tout faux,Will... Les émotions, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se décide. Cela ne nécessite aucune concentration. Cela vient... _naturellement_... (il marqua une pause, conscient que ses mots étaient en train d'être précautionneusement analysés par le cerveau méthodique de William.) Will ? Finit-il par demander en jetant un regard amusé à son ami. Au risque de me répéter, pourquoi m'as-tu défendue ?

-Et toi, pourquoi as-tu tué tous les membres de l'Assemblée ?

-Rho, c'est pas vrai, tu recommence à éluder la question ? Pour me défouler, ça te va ? Le meurtre est depuis longtemps le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime. Depuis le jour où j'ai tué ma mère et où je me suis rendue compte de la joie que je ressentais à la vue d'un corps ensanglanté...

-C'est écoeurant...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Moi, au moins, lorsqu'on me pose une question, je répond, même si la réponse me dérange.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te répondre maintenant, soupira-t-il en tripotant les branches de ses lunettes.

-Oui mais « maintenant », c'était tout à l'heure. « Maintenant » ce n'est plus maintenant.

Will haussa un sourcil. Grell adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

-Ton raisonnement est absurde, Sutcliff. Ne veux-tu pas faire preuve de logique pour une fois ?

-Je suis logique dans mon absurdité, rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac. Alors ? J'attends une réponse...

William dévia le regard vers le mur, n'osant pas faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Je ne sais pas.

Grell soupira en posant sa main droite sur sa hanche. Puis il fit quelques pas vers William et caressa amoureusement sa joue. Will eut la réaction escomptée et... _rougit_.

-Et bien tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué d'exprimer ses émotions...

L'oeil de William tiqua. Il porta sa main à ses lunettes, mais Grell intercepta le mouvement.

-Non, non, non, hors de question que tu aies recours à ton petit anti-stress... Maintenant, ferme les yeux et dis moi comment tu te sens.

William, n'ayant de toutes manières, pas d'autres choix, décida d'obtempérer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa envahir par ce qu'il avait toujours craint : son humanité.

-Je... je me sens... triste et...heureux à la fois. Je me sens bien...et pourtant, je souffre... Cette impression s'empire... à mesure que je sens ta respiration contre ma joue...

Grell gloussa devant la teinte écarlate que prenaient les joues de William à son insu. Savait-il à quel point il était beau ainsi ?

-Très bien...à présent... regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Will ouvrit doucement les paupières et s'attendit à rencontrer les yeux immondes et repoussant du démon. Pourtant... ces beaux yeux relevés en amande, teintés d'un vert peu commun, même pour un Shinigami, vibrant presque d'émotion... ne pouvaient être que ceux de Grell.

-Grell ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais... je ne comprend pas... je te vois... toi ! Cela échappe à toute logique, c'est le corps de Michaelis qui devrait-

-Il n'y aucune logique dans lorsqu'il est question d'amour, Will.

-Pardon ?

Grell se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis toujours dans le corps de Sebby, tu sais. Seulement, tu ne me vois plus avec ta tête. Mais...(il rougit) avec ton coeur.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Il ne pensait pas que William irait jusqu'à le voir à travers le corps de Sebastian... Comme s'il avait réussit à lire au plus profond de son être... Tout ceci était si dramatique ! Si romantique !

William observait Grell avec incrédulité. Il réussissait réellement à le voir...Incroyable... Était-ce vraiment ça, le pouvoir de... Oh, c'était ridicule ! Vraiment...ri-di-cule. Et pourtant...

-Will... chuchota Grell à l'oreille de William. Dis-le moi, maintenant. Pourquoi m'as-tu protégée ? ... Tu le sais, à présent, n'est-ce pas~ ?

William serra les poings. Oui. Oui, il le savait. Ca suffit. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher.

Il attrapa alors Grell par la taille, sa taille si fine et étrangement féminine. Il pouvait le voir. Le vrai lui. Il tenait bien Grell entre ses bras, pas ce déchet de Michaelis. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne chercha pas à le savoir. Il voyait Grell dans le corps de Grell, tout simplement. Il replaça alors doucement une mèche rouge derrière l'oreille de l'autre Shinigami qui l'observait avec une profonde confusion. Ses yeux étincelaient à la lumière du chandelier qui éclairait la salle, le vert et le doré se mélangeant à la perfection, créant ainsi une couleur unique et magnifique.

Sa tête lui ordonnait de quitter cette salle, de remettre Grell à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes et de se rendre dans la salle d'opération où on lui ôterait ses pouvoirs sans plus tarder. Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Dans l'instant présent, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Tout ce qu'il voulait était profiter de l'incommensurable chaleur qui envahissait son corps entier, et de ne plus jamais la quitter.

Il ferma les yeux, et doucement, tout doucement, rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Grell.

* * *

><p>Sebastian poussa un profond soupir. Grell et Spears « discutaient » depuis une bonne demie-heure, et le démon n'était pas du genre patient. De plus, il commençait à se lasser de l'excitation que le corps de Grell lui faisait ressentir. Chaque fois qu'il se mettait à imaginer ce que pouvaient bien faire les deux Shinigamis, il devait lutter contre une furieuse envie de saigner du nez.<p>

-Sutcliff ? Savez-vous où est Spears ? Lui demanda une Shinigami brune qui, d'après sa blouse blanche, devait très certainement être un Shinigami-chirurgien.

-Et bien je suppose, mais...

-Allez me le chercher. Il est attendu en salle d'opération.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de Sebastian, la Shinigami tourna les talons et sortit de la salle d'audience à grandes enjambées, sans prêter attentions aux corps gisant au sol.

Sebastian soupira de nouveau. Tant pis. Il avait promis à Spears de ne pas venir le déranger, mais il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Ah la la... Etre ainsi associé à des Shinigamis n'était pas de tout repos.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la petite salle annexe... et dû réprimer une puissante envie de vomir lorsqu'il _se vit_ en train _d'embrasser_ William T. Spears avec fougue. D'autant plus que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de se débattre.

Heureusement, son déjeuné décida de rester dans son estomac. Par contre son sang ne voulait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de couler de son nez.

-Hum ? Will, demanda Grell en quittant les lèvres de William, tu trouves pas que ça sent le sang ?

William, estomaqué par un Sebastian Michaelis soumis à un saignement nasal, fit signe à Grell de se retourner d'un mouvement de doigt saccadé.

Grell ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

-SEBA-SEBAS-CHAAAN ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arriiiive ? ! Arrête, je ne vais plus avoir une seule goutte de sang dans mes veines ! ... Oh... remarque, c'est pas si grave... je suis si belle ainsi recouverte de mon propre sang ~ !

-Ne.. bredouilla Sebastian en se bouchant le nez pour en contenir l'effusion. Ne prend plus ce ton enjôleur avec MA voix ! Et je te prierai de ne plus embrasser Mr Spears avec MES lèvres ! C'est dégoûtant !

Grell fut immédiatement dégagé par William qui, manifestement, avait refermé son coeur et ne voyait plus Grell à travers Sebastian, mais juste Sebastian à califourchon sur ses jambes.

-Michaelis, ne vous avez-je pas demandé de ne pas nous déranger ?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, mais les Shinigamis-chirurgiens vous attendent.

-Oh. Fit William en replaçant ses lunettes. Je vois. Bien, alors j'y vais.

-Non, Will ! S'écria Grell en l'agrippant par la manche. Arrête ! Il y a forcément un.. un autre moyen ! Tu ne peux pas disparaître de ma vie comme ça... pas alors que... que tu viens juste d'y entrer...

Sebastian frissonna. Entendre sa propre voix proférer de telles niaiseries était vraiment déroutant.

William se dégagea doucement de la poigne de Grell.

-C'est exactement ce que je redoutais, souffla-t-il en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Grel. Exactement pourquoi j'avais si peur d'exprimer mes émotions et de te dire adieux. (il prit une inspiration) _Je ne veux pas te quitter._

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle. Bien sûr, Grell avait compris ce que Will ressentait pour lui... Mais... Il ne l'avais pas encore dit de vive voix...

-Alors.. ne le fais pas... répondit Grell en se blottissant contre l'autre Shinigami sous le regard las de Sebastian.

-C'est impossible, Grell ! Tonna William. Il n'y a pas moyen de faire marche arrière ! Nous ne pouvons même pas fuir, il y a des Shinigamis dans tous les pays du monde ! Ils me retrouveront et te puniront pour m'avoir aidé !

-Je m'en fiche ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse devenir humain pour moi !

William prit une inspiration puis souleva Grell, façon jeune mariée, pour le remettre à Sebastian. Grell eut beau se débattre, même le corps de Sebastian ne faisait pas le poids face à deux Shinigamis aussi puissants que Will et « Grell ».

-S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de lui, dit froidement William sous les protestation de Grell.

Sur-ce, le Shinigami au cheveux sombres fit volte face, et, sans même un regard vers Grell, quitta la salle.

-Non ! Will ! WILL ! NON !

Grell s'agitait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir que Sebastian le lâche – ce qui était assez étonnant venant de sa part – mais en vain.

-Grell, sois raisonnable. Même si je te laissais le rattraper, cela ne servirait à rien.

Grell enfouit alors sa tête dans la nuque de Sebastian et céda une nouvelle fois aux larmes. Sebastian attendit patiemment que le Shinigami se calme, puis, une fois assuré qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide, le reposa à terre.

-Mon corps est vraiment dans un état lamentable, constata Sebastian en observant Grell, toujours larmoyant. Je te le prête une journée et voilà le résultat... Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires, les hommes ont tendance à fuir devant les _femmes_ peu soigneuses...

-Sebas-chaaaaaan... pleurnicha-t-il comme seule réponse.

Sebastian plaça sa main sur son front en soupirant.

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà demandé de ne plus prendre cette voix féminine tant que tu es dans mon corps ?

Grell leva alors les yeux vers son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait vraiment le temps de l'observer. Le résultat ne lui déplut pas. Il était vraiment jolie ! Et puis, très féminin, aussi. C'était le plus important. En revanche, la voix avec laquelle parlait Sebastian n'était pas du tout mélodieuse... Elle était si grave ! Etait-ce son timbre normal ? Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de parler d'un ton féminin qu'il en avait oublié sa « voix d'origine ». Elle ne lui plaisait PAS DU TOUT.

Sebastian prit également le temps d'analyser son corps. Manifestement, Grell lui en avait fait bavé. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses chaussures tachées, ses yeux bouffis et encadrés de cernes, et une plaie encore saignante lui traversait la gorge. Et pourtant, le corps de Grell brûlait de désir. Il _voulait_ le serrer dans ses bras. Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas.

-Grell, viens dans mes bras.

-PARDON ? S'exclama Grell, abasourdi.

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. Ton corps en meure d'envie et ça commence à m'agacer.

Grell, toujours aussi étonné, s'approcha lentement de Sebastian. Lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de lui, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Se retrouver dans ses propres bras était une sensation très étrange. Lui qui avait si souvent rêvé d'étreindre son tendre démon... Il en était presque déçu.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Osa Sebastian en se décollant légèrement dans le but de croiser le regard de Grell.

Ce dernier plissa les sourcils.

-Je... je n'arrive pas à te voir...

-Je te demande pardon, mais j'ai peur de na pas bien comprendre...

Grell abaissa les yeux vers Sebastian – qui, rappelons-le, était actuellement plus petit.

-Toute à l'heure, expliqua-t-il, confus, toute à l'heure, lorsque j'ai demandé à Will de me regarder dans les yeux, il a finit par me voir, moi, et non ton corps. Mais là, j'ai beau te regarder, me plonger dans tes yeux, je ne vois que moi... Je n'arrive pas à te voir... Pourquoi ?

-C'est très simple, sourit Sebastian, c'est parce que tu ne n'aime pas.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Grell en faisant la moue. Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! J'en suis persuadée !

Sebastian eut un petit ricanement qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Grell, peu habitué à s'entendre ricaner.

-Non, Grell. Si tu n'arrives pas à me voir à travers ton corps, cela veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas - du moins, pas de la manière dont tu penses.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu es un démon !

-Peut-être, mais un démon qui a passé une journée dans le corps d'un Shinigami particulièrement à fleur de peau. Je pense à présent en connaître un rayon sur ce que tu appelles « amour ».

-Mais... Mais justement ! Si tu ressens ce que mon corps ressent, alors tu dois bien savoir que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian secoua la tête, toujours en souriant poliment.

-Non... Ce que tu aimes chez moi est mon corps, non ma personne. Ton corps me fait ressentir une profonde attirance lorsque je te vois. J'ai subitement envie de me jeter sur toi et de t'étreindre, de te toucher... Ce n'est que purement physique. Je ressens la même chose envers mon Maître, excepté le fait que je suis attiré par son âme, non son corps, bien sûr.

Grell était bouche-bée. Foudroyé de stupeur. Sebastian n'avait pas tord... C'était même pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans le corps de l'autre... Parce que Grell avait souhaité obtenir _le corps_ de Sebastian, pas Sebastian...

Il avait beau plonger ses yeux dans les siens, il ne voyait toujours que ses propres prunelles vertes, et rien d'autre. Il ne ressentait ni désir, ni amour. Rien. Ce qui voulait dire que si Sebastian n'était pas dans son _vrai_ corps, il ne l'intéressait pas.

-C'est... terrible... soupira-t-il, sous le choc. Et tellement peu romantique ! Arg ! Moi qui pensais être une jeune fille pure et innocente ! Avoir une attirance seulement physique pour quelqu'un, c'est indigne d'une Lady ! Termina-t-il sur un ton tragique.

-Par contre, continua Sebastian alors que Grell continuait de s'affoler dans son coin, je peux te dire que j'ai réellement été confronté au sentiment amoureux face à Mr Spears. Je suis d'ailleurs heureux de savoir que je ne recroiserai plus jamais sa route, je ne tenais pas vraiment à ressentir de nouveau ce genre d'émotion envers lui...

Will.. Oui.. En y repensant, le coeur de Grell s'emballait chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ou même qu'il entendait son nom. Il ne cherchais jamais à lui faire du mal, ou bien à se montrer de manière vulgaire. Il le respectait. Tout comme lui le respectait. Il... aimait William. Passionnément. Ce n'était pas que de l'attirance physique. Il en était sûr.

William était son « true love. »

C'est pourquoi il ne tolérerait pas de passer le restant de son éternité sans lui.

-Sebby ?

-Oui ?

-Je compte bien finir ma vie avec Will, déclara-t-il tandis qu'un sourire déterminé se dessinait sur ses lèvres. D'une manière..._ ou d'une autre_...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, promis, les chapitres suivants seront moins déprimants ! Je tiens aussi à dire que je reprends les cours demain, donc je posterai beaucoup moins souvent... (JE VEUX PAAAAS REPRENDRE LE TRAVAIIIIL ! ) <strong>

**Will est reellement le "true love" de Grell, d'après Yana Toboso. Je ne l'ai pas invené ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde ! l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois par semaines, mais avec les révisions du bac, je ne promets rien... Ce chapitre est un chapitre transitoire. Il n'est pas très palpitant, mais il est obligatoire, donc bon... Merci encore de vos reviews ! Au fait, vous avez vu le nouvel OAV de Kuroshitsuji ? Aaaaah... J'AIME WILL ! ^^**

* * *

><p>La nuit était depuis bien longtemps tombée sur la ville, oppressante, lourde, comme si l'atmosphère elle-même partageait la souffrance de Grell. Lui et Sebastian marchaient depuis près d'une heure dans le labyrinthe urbain qu'était Londres. Le démon avait été fort étonné : lorsque Grell avait annoncé qu'il comptait bien finir sa vie avec Spears, Sebastian aurait pensé que Grell se précipiterait vers la salle d'opération dans une stupide tentative de sauvetage. Mais non. Grell, pour une raison inconnue de Sebastian, s'était contenté de sauter de toits en toits jusqu'à atteindre les quartiers sombres de Londres, refusant de lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête.<p>

-Grell, demanda Sebastian alors que le Shinigami s'était arrêté dans sa course, manifestement perdu. une fois pour toutes, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où tu m'entraînes ?

-Huum... soupira-t-il en cherchant la bonne direction à prendre, Sebby, si je me souviens bien, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre... souligna-t-il en souriant de manière enjôleuse.

Le sourcil de Sebastian tiqua : en effet, Grell ne lui avait jamais demandé de le suivre. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé de l'aide. Sebastian n'avait fait qu'agir..._ naturellement_...Comme si ça allait de soit...

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, fit remarquer Sebastian d'un ton las, je suis guidé par les impulsions de ton corps. Et ton corps ne veut vraiment pas quitter le mien de vue...

Grell sourit. Puis le sourire se changea petit à petit en éclat de rire, un rire fou, incontrôlable, le poussant jusqu'aux larmes. Sebastian était assez étonné. Il y avait une heure de cela, Grell pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui. Et maintenant, il riait aux éclats ? Le Shinigami était tellement lunatique...

Attendri par l'euphorie de son camarade, un fin sourire se dessina bientôt sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

-Je te préfère comme cela, admit-il tandis que Grell se remettait petit à petit. Le peine ne te va vraiment pas. Encore moins lorsque tu es dans mon corps.

Grell replaça nerveusement une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

-Hum. Merci, Sebby. Rire fait un bien fou... J'en avais besoin.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors que Grell se dandinait sur ses pieds. Le fait de découvrir qu'il n'éprouvait qu'une attirance physique pour le démon le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et bien qu'il aimait la compagnie de Sebastian, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir assez honteux. De son côté, Sebastian avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre les impulsions du corps du Shinigami. C'est ainsi que son bras vint s'enrouler tout naturellement autour des épaules de Grell. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le démon, gêné. Être enlacé par son propre corps n'était vraiment pas agréable...

-Nous devons retrouver nos corps respectifs, trancha Sebastian d'un ton catégorique alors qu'il se serrait un peu plus contre Grell. Ton corps commence à devenir incontrôlable. C'est dérangeant.

Sebastian s'était attendu à ce que le Shinigami proteste, mais il n'en fut rien. Il hocha simplement la tête, résigné.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je nous ai conduit ici, avoua-t-il en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Ca alors, quelle surprise ! De nous deux, je ne pensais pas que tu serais le premier à craquer... Mon corps n'est plus à ton goût ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua Grell en riant faiblement. J'ai (il enroula ses bras autour de son torse en se tortillant) toujours_ mortellement_ envie de toi, Sebby... .Mais sauver Will risque d'être quelque chose d'assez difficile, ne rendons pas les choses plus compliquées.

-Et bien, Mr Sutcliff, s'exclama Sebastian en souriant, aurait-on gagné un peu de maturité ?

Grell donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

-C'est _Miss_ Sutcliff, corrigea-t-il en plaisantant. Et j'étais déjà très mature avant ! Je suis une femme, pas une de ces morveuses insignifiantes !

-Bien... je promets de te considérer comme... (il eut un rictus) _une femme_, si tu promets de ne plus me frapper.

-Hum ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en regardant ses poings.

-Pas vraiment, répondit le démon en soupirant. Mais le fait est que chaque fois que tu te montres violent avec moi, ton corps réagit bizarrement.

-C...Comment ça, bizarrement ? Bégaya Grell dans un sourire crispé.

Sebastian lui lança un regard en coin, amusé.

-Disons que je ne te savais pas aussi masochiste, Grell.

Grell rougit furieusement en bredouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et en tripotant ses doigts. C'était vrai. Il était follement attiré par la puissance, et adorait lorsque les hommes faisaient étalage de leur force en le brutalisant un peu. Il trouvait ça très excitant. Seulement Sebastian n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-Enfin, bref, ne changeons pas de sujet, reprit Sebastian en refaisant le noeud de son ruban. Tu sais donc comment nous faire retrouver nos corps ?

Grell croisa les bras en réfléchissant.

-Hum, pas vraiment, mais je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait d'aller voir la personne qui nous a fait échangé de corps...

-Cette personne qui est .. ?

-Lau.

Lorsque Grell croisa le regard las de Sebastian, il comprit qu'il avait sûrement fait une bêtise en faisant confiance à Lau. Apparemment, le démon ne portait pas vraiment le Chinois dans son coeur.

-Bon... soupira Sebastian en plaçant sa main sur son front. Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix... * soupir * Si tu n'étais pas dans mon corps, je t'aurais probablement tué, finit-il en souriant aimablement.

-Déééésooooléeee... Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'avait jamais testé cet encens auparavant ! (il fit la moue ) Sebby, tu me pardonnes ?

-Seulement si tu ne fais plus jamais cette expression avec ma tête.

Grell leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit sa marche, en direction de la maison de Lau. Il fut cependant stoppé par Sebastian qui lui agrippa l'épaule.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton sceptique.

-Où tu veux que j'aille ? Chez Lau, bien sûr !

Sebastian soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ah la la... Ce cliché selon lequel les _femmes _n'auraient aucun sens de l'orientation serait donc vrai ?

Bien que cette remarque fut plutôt péjorative, Grell eut l'air satisfait. C'était la première fois que Sebastian se référait à lui en tant que « femme ».

-Grell, poursuivit le démon alors que son interlocuteur gloussait dans son coin, il faut prendre à droite.

-Hein ? Ah, euh oui... Droite... Hum.. Alors attends... je suis droitière... J'écris avec cette main là... donc... euh...

Sebastian, d'un air passablement agacé, attendit patiemment que Grell ait terminé son petit repérage. Vraiment, parfois il se demandait si Grell n'était pas _réellement_ une femme. Être si efféminé, s'en était presque effrayant. Quel genre d'homme perdait trois minutes à regarder ses mains afin de dissocier sa droite de sa gauche ? Fatigué, le démon agrippa de nouveau Grell et l'entraîna dans la bonne direction, sans prêter attention à ses protestations.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la sombre résidence de Lau. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans les mauvais quartiers de Londres, et Grell, en bonne « jeune femme » qu'il était, ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son élément.

-Finissons-en, dit-il en frappant à la porte sous le hochement de tête approbateur de Sebastian.

Ran-Mao vint très vite leur ouvrir, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit _très_ légère. Grell ne put empêcher un sifflement méprisant.

-Bonsoir, commença Sebastian d'un ton aimable en s'inclinant, nous sommes profondément navrés de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, seulement nous devons de toute urgence nous entretenir avec Mr Lau.

Ran-Mao les observa durant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de les inviter à entrer. Sebastian, après l'avoir remerciée, lui emboîta le pas vers la chambre de Lau, suivi de Grell, mains croisées derrière sa tête, qui ne cessait de pousser des soupirs méprisants.

-Aaaah ! Monsieur le Majordome ! S'exclama joyeusement Lau, émergeant de sa chambre avec un pyjama bleu et un bonnet de nuit qui lui donnait l'air d'être encore plus à côté de la plaque que d'habitude. Il abaissa son regard vers Sebastian dont le bras était enroulé autour de celui de Grell. Et la Miss qui n'a pas voulu me dire son nom ! D'après ce que je vois, mon encens vous a été fort utile, vu la manière dont vous agrippez Mr Michaelis !

A ces mots, Sebastian s'aperçut que « son corps » échappait de nouveau à son contrôle et se pressa de s'écarter de Grell sous le rire de Lau.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-Ce qui nous amène, s'emporta Grell, c'est votre stupide encens qui-

-Nous ferions peut-être mieux de discuter de tout cela dans un endroit plus approprié, l'interrompit Sebastian en plaçant sa main devant la bouche de Grell.

-Hmm, oui, très bien fit Lau tandis que Grell continuait d'émettre des grognement de protestations étouffés. Ran-Mao ? Tu nous suis ?

Ran-Mao opina puis tous les quatre prirent la direction d'un petit salon, dont les coussins et les couvertures empestaient l'opium. Lau invita Grell et Sebastian à prendre place sur le canapé devant lequel se tenait une petite table basse. Ran-Mao leur servit du thé puis alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lau, comme à son habitude.

Sebastian examina la tasse de thé avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il allait enfin connaître le goût de cette boisson dont les humains – et tout particulièrement son maître – raffolaient. Après s'être assuré que le liquide ne soit pas trop chaud, il porta doucement la tasse à ses lèvres... Et fut fort déçu.

-Hu hu hu..

-Pourquoi glousses-tu, Grell ? Demanda Sebastian, légèrement agacé.

-Non, j'attendais juste avec impatience la tête que tu allait faire en goûtant au thé... (il gloussa) Tu n'aimes pas ça, pas vrai ?

-Comment dire... répondit-il, embarrassé d'avoir été percé à jour.

-C'est normal. (Il se rapprocha de Sebastian afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille) C'est parce que _moi_ je n'aime pas le thé. Et comme en prenant mon corps, tu as aussi pris mes goûts... Par contre tu devrais essayer le chocolat chaud ! Là, tu ne seras pas déçu ! Hu hu hu...

-Et bien, et bien, déclara calmement Lau d'un ton amusé, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces messes basses ? Je pensais que vous deviez me dire quelque chose ?

Grell s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé en soupirant.

-Je te laisse lui expliquer, moi je risque de le tuer avant qu'il n'ait pu nous fournir un antidote, dit-il en croisant nonchalamment ses bras derrière sa nuque.

-Très bien. (Sebastian reposa doucement sa tasse de thé sur la table.) Mr Lau, il se trouve que votre encens a eu un effet assez singulier sur mon camarade ainsi que sur ma personne.

-Eh ? Mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Si cela n'avait eu aucun effet, à quoi cela aurait-il servit ?

-QUOI ? Rugit Grell en aplatissant ses mains sur la table. VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS SAVIEZ QUE CE TRUC NOUS FERAIT ECHANGER DE CORPS ET QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT SEMBLANT DE NE PAS ETRE AU COURANT ?

-Et bien... fit Lau en buvant son thé d'une manière mystérieuse. Pas du tout. Vous venez juste de m'apprendre les effets de cet encens.

Grell ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Très bien. Sebby ? Passe-moi ma tronçonneuse.

-Grell, je ne crois pas que-

-PASSE MOI MA TRONCONNEUSE ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE RENCONTRER LA **MORT** !

-Ran-Mao ? Appela Lau alors que Grell et Sebastian s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Veux-tu bien calmer nos invités ?

Lau n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Ran-Mao fit asseoir Grell de force sur le canapé, d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Grell gémit en se recroquevillant sur son ventre et en proférant diverses insultes à la jeune chinoise qui resta de marbre tout en allant tranquillement se rasseoir sur les genoux de son ami.

-Mr Lau, reprit Sebastian d'un ton posé. Comme Grell vient de vous l'expliquer, nous nous trouvons actuellement de le corps de l'autre. Y aurait-il un antidote ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Sebastian attendit que le chinois poursuive, mais puisqu'il n'en fut rien, il reprit la parole.

-Et... Quel est cet antidote ?

-Ca... (il fit traîner sa phrase en longueur afin de mettre du suspens) Je n'en sais rien.

Sebastian dû réfréner un pulsion meurtrière. Ce fut d'autant plus dur que le corps de Grell avait aussi très envie de tuer.

-Excusez-moi... susurra Grell en se forçant à conserver son calme. Mais c'est pas vous qui venez de dire qu'il y avait un antidote ?

-Oui, je peux en effet vous affirmer qu'il en existe un, puisque tout possède un antidote. Mais je ne l'ai pas.

-C'est embêtant, soupira Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils. Si je reste dans ce corps, je ne pourrai jamais dévorer l'âme du Jeune Maître.

-Et moi, avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour ce corps, je ne veux pas passez le restant de mes jours dans la peau d'un homme ! Pleurnicha Grell sous les soupirs de Sebastian, Lau et même Ran-Mao.

-Et... reprit le démon après quelques minutes de silence ponctuées par les gémissements de Grell, si nous utilisions le même encens ? Puisqu'il possède le pouvoir de transmuter les âmes, nous pourrions nous en servir pour récupèrer nos corps respectifs, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Grell secoua la tête.

-Ça marcherait pas. Vois-tu, Sebby, il est très difficile d'extraire l'âme d'un corps dont elle n'appartient pas. De plus, une âme qui a déjà été extirpée de son corps de retrouve... Comment dire.. _désorientée_. Si nous utilisions de nouveau l'encens, rien ne garantit que nos âmes regagnent nos corps. Elles risqueraient d'errer à jamais.

Sebastian fut assez impressionné par les connaissances de Grell en matière d'âme. Il l'avait toujours pris pour un Shinigami inutile et inefficace qui s'était retrouvé enchaîné à ce « métier » par hasard, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Manifestement, Grell s'intéressait tout de même un minimum à sa condition de Faucheur.

Sebastian et Grell soupirèrent à l'unisson, résignés à passer encore quelques temps dans le corps de l'autre.

-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas demander conseil à un spécialiste des âmes ? Suggéra Lau en inspirant une bouffée d'opium. Vous voyez de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian ferma les yeux en marmonnant un petit « oh, non... » tandis que Grell s'enthousiasmait dans son coin.

-Sebby ? J'espère que tu es toujours aussi doué pour raconter des blagues ! Parce qu'on va _lui _rendre visite... Hu hu hu !

* * *

><p>-Grell ! Sebastian ! Que me vaux le plaisir ! S'exclama Undertaker en immergeant d'un immense cercueil alors que le duo venait d'entrer dans la petite boutique.<p>

-Bonsoir, Undertaker, dit poliment Sebastian tandis que Grell souffla un petit « Salut~ » en papillonnant des cils. Nous avons un service à vous demander.

-He he he... Quel sérieux, _my lady_... Enfin, tu connais le prix... Si tu me fais rire, je serai prêt à faire _n'importe quoi_ pour te satisfaire... he he he...

-Ooooh~ fit Grell d'un ton enjôleur, _vraiment_ n'importe quoi ?

Sebastian n'aimait pas vraiment le ton suggestif que les deux énergumènes mettaient dans le mot « n'importe quoi ». Grell et Undertaker étaient-ils proches à ce point ? De plus, Grell ne venait-il pas de perdre le soi disant « amour de sa vie » ? Ne devrait-il pas être triste au lieu de flirter avec un homme glauque qui passait son temps libre à redécorer des cadavres ? Avec SON corps et SA voix, en plus ! Et le pire, c'était que Undertaker avait l'air d'apprécier !

-Hm, hm ! Toussota Sebastian en mettant ainsi un terme au petit jeu de Grell. Je me charge de faire rire Mr Undertaker. Peux-tu m'attendre dehors ?

-Heeeiiin ? Mais moi aussi je veux que tu me fasses rire ! (il prit un ton tragique) Rappelles toi... je suis si triste en ce moment...

-Ça m'est complètement égal, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Bouh ! Sebas-Chan, tu es cruel ! Si crue-

-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le rire de Undertaker fut si puissant que la terre en trembla.

-BWAHAHA ! Vous.. HE HE HE Vous avez HE HE HE échangé de corps ? HE HE HE HE C'est la chose la plus amusante que je n'ai jamais vue ! BWAHAHAHAHA !

-... Et bien... Je suis heureux de voir que cette situation amuse quelqu'un, maugréa Sebastian.

-Undertaker, soupira Grell alors que le Shinigami plus âgé tentait de se calmer, est-ce que tu aurais une solution à notre problème ?

-He he he.. Pourquoi veux-tu retrouver ton corps, jeune lady ? Celui-ci te va très bien... (il souligna le contour du menton de Grell de son ongle long et noir) Et... certaines de tes expressions vont très bien à Sebastian... he he he...

Lorsqu'il vit Grell rougir des compliments de Undertaker et y répondre en gloussant, Sebastian sentit une vague de jalousie envahir le corps de Grell. Il _voulait_ être à la place du croque-mort. Il _voulait_ que son doigt _à lui_ caresse le menton de Grell. Il secoua la tête. Retrouver son corps devenait vraiment une priorité. Si ça continuait, il allait bientôt absorber toutes les émotions contenues dans le corps du Shinigami rouge.

-Ca suffit, finit par intervenir Sebastian en ramenant Grell contre son torse. Undertaker, nous devons récupérer nos corps. Il n'y a pas à discuter.

-Bon, bon, sourit Undertaker. Puisque vous m'avez fait rire, je vais vous aider. Je dois avoir quelques livres sur les transferts d'âme dans mon arrière boutique. Je reviens... He he he... ne faites pas trop de bêtises en mon absence...

Le Shinigami aux cheveux argentés s'exécuta, laissant ainsi Sebastian et Grell seuls dans la pièce. Le démon tenait toujours fermement Grell entre ses bras. Sa tête lui disait de le lâcher, mais le désir du corps de Grell était trop puissant. Sebastian sentait « son » coeur battre dans « sa » poitrine, et, bien que cela le dégoûtait, il ne pouvait plus quitter son corps des yeux.

-Sebby... Je te trouve très câlin depuis toute à l'heure...

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-il à répondre ? Grell savait pertinemment qu'il ne se montrait « câlin » qu'à cause du corps du Shinigami qui ne pouvait plus se passer du corps du démon. Grell, de son côté, ne savait pas quoi penser. Lui qui avait vécu toutes ces années sans jamais plaire à un homme, voilà que Will l'avait tendrement embrassé et que Sebby n'arrêtait pas de l'étreindre, et ce dans la même soirée ! De plus... Il aimait Sebastian, c'était certain. Mais pas de la manière dont il aimait Will. Avec Will, il pensait mariage, famille, éternité... Mais avec Sebby... C'était différent. Il savait que rien ne pourrait durer avec lui. De toutes manières, il n'était pas _amoureux _de lui. Sa relation avec le démon était vraiment difficile à décrire. Et puis, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier d'être câliner par son propre corps. C'était pour cela qu'il était sûr de ne pas être amoureux de Sebastian. Will, lui, pouvait bien être dans le corps de Elisabeth Midford, il serait tout de même capable de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Car quand il est question d'amour pur, de sentiments, de passion, l'apparence importe peu.

Sebastian n'en pouvait plus. Cette confusion dans _ses _yeux rouges était irrésistible. Le corps de Grell réclamait plus de proximité... Ce besoin... devenait incontrôlable. Il avait beau lutter de toutes ces forces, il ne put que sentir ses pieds se soulever pour atteindre les lèvres de Grell, impuissant.

-Sebas-Chan... je ne sais pas si...

Sebastian ne laissa pas le temps à Grell de terminer sa phrase. Il lui dévora littéralement la bouche. Aaah~ ses petits gémissements étaient si agréables..

...

...

UNE SECONDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ?

Rapidement, brutalement, Sebastian repoussa Grell qui chancela et tomba assis sur un cercueil. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent durant ce qui leur parut une éternité, sans oser prononcer un mot.

Grell en avait si souvent rêvé de ce baiser... Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait être le soir où Will venait de disparaître de sa vie ? Pourquoi alors qu'il n'était pas dans son corps ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui ?

-Je suis sincèrement navré, Grell, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant. Je n'ai pas pu résister à_ tes_ impulsion. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Grell resta là, toujours assis sur le cercueil, dévisageant son propre visage avec confusion. Il passa sans s'en rendre compte son doigt sur ses lèvres, à l'endroit où Sebby venait de poser les siennes. Il essaya de se demander ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait beau chercher, ce baiser ne représentait rien. Il n'avait fait que s'embrasser lui-même. Ce n'était ni plaisant, ni repoussant.

-Hum... soupira-t-il d'un ton rêveur. Si seulement j'arrivais à te voir à travers mon corps...

-Je préférerais également, avoua Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils. Ainsi, je n'aurais plus autant envie de toi - sans vouloir te vexer.

Grell, quoique légèrement blessé par cette dernière remarque, n'en laissa rien paraître et balaya l'air de sa main.

-C'est bon, t'en fais pas. _J'aime_ lorsque tu me dis des choses méchantes~

Sebastian sourit, ravi de constater que Grell avait recommencé son petit jeu de séduction. Grell qui ne cherchait pas à flirter avec lui... Ce n'était plus Grell !

-He he he... je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Grell et Sebastian sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Undertaker, un gros livre à la main.

-Euh.. Non.. Pas... pas du tout ! Bredouilla Grell, ce qui fit d'avantage rire le croque-mort.

-J'ai trouvé le livre que je cherchais, dit-il en ouvrant l'épais grimoire sur le cercueil sur lequel Grell était toujours assis. Il en parcourut rapidement les pages en gloussant, puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, fit un petit « Ah ! » satisfait.

-Nous y voilà, annonça-t-il, et Sebastian et Grell se penchèrent sur le livre. Le transfert d'âme... he he he... C'est intéressant... D'après ce livre, vos âmes ont besoin d'une sorte de passerelle pour regagner leurs corps respectifs, sinon elles risquent de se perdre et de s'évaporer dans la nature pour toujours... he he he...

-Une passerelle ? Répéta Grell. Ah, oui, je crois me souvenir d'un cours à la Shinig'Académie à ce sujet...

-Si tu avais été plus attentif en cours, on en serait pas là, fit remarquer Sebastian.

-Pff ! Pourquoi aurais-je été attentive en cours ? J'avais des bonnes notes sans même me pointer en classe ! S'exclama Grell non sans une pointe d'arrogance.

Sebastian ne prêta pas attention à la dernière remarque de Grell et se reconcentra sur Undertaker. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point l'homme était séduisant...

...

Il devait VRAIMENT retrouver son corps.

-Comment crée-t-on une passerelle ? Demanda-t-il en chassant les pensées perverses que lui apportait le corps de Grell.

-Voyons... (Undertaker parcourut rapidement le livre des yeux). Ah.. Ils disent que vous devez créer un..._ lien affectif_, qui se matérialiserait par un objet. Cet objet serait la représentation de votre affection et servirait de passerelle afin de guider vos âmes... Vous me suivez ?

-Je crois... fit Grell, sans être trop sûr de lui.

-Quel sorte d'objet ? Souleva Sebastian, qui n'aimait pas tellement cette histoire de lien affectif.

-He he he... Et bien, une bague de fiançailles est la plus belle preuve d'affection qui existe...

-Seulement il est hors de question que je demande qui que ce soit en mariage, rétorqua Sebastian en souriant.

-Aaaw... soupira Grell en liant ses mains. J'aimerais tellement me marier... Dans une magnifique _wedding dress_ rouge... et Will qui m'attendrait au centre de l'église... Hmm~ Oooh YESS ! Sebby ! Tu voudras bien être mon témoin ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire ironique, seulement, si tu ne veux pas me ressembler sur tes photos de mariage, tu ferais mieux de redescendre sur terre...

-Oh. Oui, tu as raison, maugréa-t-il en déprimant.

-He he he... Vous êtes vraiment drôles, tous les deux...

-Voyons... réfléchit Sebastian en se frottant le menton. Nous devons trouver un objet qui représente notre « affection "...

Grell et Sebastian réfléchirent durant une bonne heure, énumérant méticuleusement chaque objet qui pourrait être susceptible de répondre à la description du livre, en vain.

-Et bien... Malheureusement, je crois que nous sommes prisonniers de ces corps pendant encore un petit bout de temps, conclut Grell.

Sebastian plissa les yeux alors qu'un mince rayon de soleil venait de s'infiltrer dans la boutique.

-Le jour se lève, dit-il en regardant la ruelle extérieure.

Grell, à travers la fenêtre, observa le ciel, illuminé de rouge. Un sourire mélancolique traversa ses lèvres. L'aube était aussi belle que le crépuscule.

-Grell ? Demanda Sebastian en posant ses mains sur les épaules de « Sebastian ». Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Nous allons devoir nous faire passer l'un pour l'autre encore un moment...

-Oui, souffla-t-il sans quitter le ciel flamboyant des yeux. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de sauver Will, pas vrai ? Ça sera plus compliqué... Mais (il prit une pose dramatique) L'amour est un combat constant !

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, observant la ville s'éveiller lentement de sa longue nuit de sommeil.

-Il faut que tu retournes au près du Jeune Maître, finit par dire Sebastian. Il risque de ne pas être content si tu n'es pas de retour pour lui préparer le petit déjeun-Fwaaaa !

-Toi tu as sommei, constata Grell face au bâillement de son camarade. Mon corps a besoin d'un bon sommeil réparateur pour conserver toute sa beauté ! Tu reprends le travail dans cinq heures, tu as encore le temps de piquer un petit somme.

-Toutes ces contraintes humaines sont insupportables...

Grell gloussa puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Si je me souviens bien, le morveux se lève dans deux heures. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Attend une petite minute, le rattrapa Sebastian. Si nous devons encore nous faire passer l'un pour l'autre, je pense qu'une discussion s'impose. Plus d'une fois je me suis retrouvé dans une situation gênante car je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter.

-Oui, tu as raison... Même si je suis vexée que tu me connaisses si peu~ ! Enfin, bref... Retrouvons-nous vers midi trente à l'entrée du parc qui se trouve en face des immeubles des Shinigamis, ça te va ? Ça sera un peu... comme un ren~dez~vous !

Grell gloussa. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de séduire Sebastian. C'était inscrit dans ses gènes. Il envoya donc un baiser volant au démon, adressa un « au revoir » enjoué à Undertaker, puis s'envola pour le manoir Phantomhive.

Sebastian l'observa partir. Son corps était si gracieux... Tout dans ses gestes était désirable.

-He he he... Alors, Sebastian... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ressentir ce que Grell ressent pour toi ?

Il soupira.

-C'est très déplaisant. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon corps ainsi que ma nature de démon qui m'imperméabilise contre ce genre de pulsions.

-He he he... Fais bien attention à toi... Les émotions humaines ont tendance à s'ancrer dans les âmes...He he he... qui dit que tu ne conserveras pas quelques traits « Grelliens » lorsque tu redeviendras toi même ? Et là se serait catastrophique, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que le coeur de la jeune lady appartient tout entier à cet ennuyant William...

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez insinuer, répliqua froidement Sebastian. Je ne ressent rien pour Grell, même en étant confronté au sentiments humains. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est son corps...enfin, _mon_ corps.

-He he he... Continue de penser ça... Parce que si tu venais à ressentir quelque chose envers Miss Grell, et ce même après avoir récupéré ton corps... he he he... Il se passerait quelque chose d'assez drôle.. (il fit glisser son doigt le long du cou de son interlocuteur, jusqu'à attendre sa poitrine gauche) car à la minute même où tu la verrais dans les bras de William... Ton coeur se briserait en mille morceau, et tu disparaîtrait à jamais...car un diable de majordome n'est pas sensé avoir le coeur brisé, n'est-ce pas ? He he he...

-Votre sollicitude me touche au plus haut point, coupa poliment Sebastian en se dégageant des griffes du croque-mort. Mais n'ayez crainte, il n'y a aucune chance que cela n'arrive.

Undertaker entra dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire, tandis que Sebastian sortait silencieusement de la boutique, la tête embuée par une multitude de pensées, toutes concernant la même personne.

_Grell. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hum... Alors, quel objet vont-ils trouver pour établir un lien affectif ? Les paris sont ouverts ! <strong>

**On entre officielement dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Sebby et Grell, tout en continuant à mener la vie de l'autre, vont également chercher un moyen de sauver Will. Et Sebastian aura de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler ! Va-t-il, comme l'a soulevé Undertaker, finir par aimer Grell ? XD vous le saurez dans le suite de ...(musique dramatique) SWITCH ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Voici un autre chapitre histoire de nous motiver pour la prochaine semaine de boulot à suivre...Bon, ce chapitre n'a rien de spécial, mais on en saura plus sur la vie de Sebastian et surtout Grell dans le prochain. Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>-Jeune Maître, il est temps de vous lever.<p>

Ciel s'extirpa doucement de son sommeil tandis que son majordome était occupé à ouvrir les volets, un air presque..._triste_ inscrit sur son visage. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange chez Sebastian depuis hier...

-Votre petit déjeuner est prêt, fit Grell en montrant le plateau posé sur une petite table, en face du lit de Ciel. Je tenais également à vous informer que je n'ai pu questionner Miss Rutford. Lorsque je suis arrivée chez elle, quelqu'un l'avait tuée. Je suis profondément navré, finit-il en s'inclinant.

Ciel émit un petit « tch » en détournant le regard.

-C'est bon, trancha celui-ci. La Reine vient de m'informer qu'elle laissait cette affaire aux mains de Scotland Yard.

Grell lança un regard glacial à Ciel. Il était persuadé que le petit morveux avait inventé cette histoire de toute pièce, dans le seul but de le pousser à se démasquer. A tous les coups, la photo de Miss Rutford qu'il lui avait montrée avait été tirée d'un journal quelconque, et il n'y avait sûrement jamais eu de Merry Andleburg, ni d'aucun vol d'oeuvres d'art.

-Très bien, Monsieur, finit-il tout de même par cracher.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Ciel, tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, observa minutieusement son majordome, tentant de détecter ce qui clochait avec lui, en vain.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse aujourd'hui, Monsieur ? Demanda Grell en se concentrant sur son rôle de Sebastian Michaelis.

-Je veux que tu nettoies les vitres du manoir, annonça-t-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-C'est déjà fait, Monsieur.

-Hm. Dans ce cas, tu vas t'occuper du linge...

-Déjà fait.

-La vaisselle ?

-Aussi.

-Les sols ?

-Également, Monsieur.

Ciel grogna, agacé.

-Bon, et bien, puisque tu sais si bien devancer mes ordres, fais ce que tu veux, je te laisse improviser !

-Hein ? Mais...balbutia-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. Non ! Je... S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi quelque chose à faire !

-Tch ! C'est quoi cette attitude suppliante, Sebastian ?

Grell plissa les sourcils en dirigeant son regard sur le sol. Encore une fois, il venait de laisser s'échapper sa véritable personnalité. Mais il voulait tellement s'occuper l'esprit...

-Jeune Maître... S'il vous plaît, donnez moi quelque chose à f-

-NON ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je te donne un ordre, tu n'as pas à le contester ! Et je t'ordonne de faire ce que tu veux durant cette journée, du moment que cela reste dans les limites du pacte et que tu ne blesses personne.

Grell se mordit la lèvre afin de réprimer un nouveau flot de paroles qui pourraient trahir sa couverture. Cela ne ressemblait pas au morveux d'accorder une journée de libre à son démon. Il devait sûrement le tester, dans le but de voir comment il allait remplir sa journée, et s'il ne ferait rien de contraire au caractère habituel de Sebastian. Cependant, Grell, en tant que diable de majordome, ne pouvait fournir qu'une seule réponse :

-Yes, my Lord.

* * *

><p>Grell sortit de la chambre de Ciel, bouleversé. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Car dès qu'il était seul, dès qu'il s'ennuyait, ses pensées s'orientaient immédiatement vers Will. Will qui devait sûrement être, à l'heure actuelle, dans un hôpital humain, prêt à commencer sa nouvelle vie. Il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Non, il ne devait pas céder à la tristesse. Il sauverait William, il en était persuadé. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le sauverait.<p>

Il avait déjà pensé à de nombreux moyens d'extirper l'impassible Shinigami du monde des humains... Tout d'abord, il avait eut l'idée d'entrer de force dans la salle d'opération, de tuer tous les Shinigamis-Chirurgiens puis de s'enfuir avec Will. Mais c'eût été stupide, car comme l'avait soulevé William, les Shinigamis étaient omniprésents sur Terre, et on finirait par les retrouver.

Puis, Grell avait pensé devenir lui même humain, mais là aussi, son plan avait une faille : s'il renonçait à sa vie de Shinigami, tous ses souvenirs lui seraient ôtés, tout comme ceux de William. Donc aucun d'eux ne se souviendrait de l'autre, il leur serait alors impossible de se retrouver.

Grell avait même pensé à passer un pacte avec Sebastian, puisque, comme il l'avait appris à la Shinig'Académie, les démons, en échange d'une âme, peuvent exaucer n'importe quel voeux, aussi impossible soit-il. Seulement Grell ne voulait pas que Sebby prenne son âme, puisque cela reviendrait à mourir et donc à quitter Will.

Toutes ces idées étaient aussi vaines les unes que les autres. Mais que cela ne tienne, il finirait bien par trouver. Et alors il vivrait heureux avec son Willy, il se marierait avec lui et aurait des enf-

Ah non... Pas d'enfants. C'est vrai. Il ne pourrait jamais en avoir, tout ça à cause de ce corps _masculin. _

Grell observa tristement son ventre. Ce ventre qui ne s'arrondirait jamais, qui ne serait jamais capable de lui offrir ce cadeau de la nature, celui de ressentir la vie en lui. _Pourquoi..._ La vie pouvait réellement être injuste.

-Sebastian ?

Grell sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Finnian, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts pleins d'innocence.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le petit jardinier. Vous avez l'air triste...

_Pourquoi y'm parle, lui ? Je lui ai rien demandé ! _Pensa Grell avec amertume, alors que Finny continuait de l'observer avec un air inquiet. _Huuum... je sais... Hu hu hu ~ je vais m'amuser un peu, ça va me remonter le moral... _

-Ah... Tu veux savoir ce qui me rend triste, Finny ? Demanda-t-il dramatiquement.

-Bien sûr ! Je vous aime bien, Sebastian ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste...

Grell porta sa main à son menton en prenant un ton mélancolique.

-Tu vois, Finnian... J'ai un rêve.

-Un rêve ?

-Ne m'interromps pas ! Rugit-il, avant de reprendre en liant ses mains sur son coeur. Oui, j'ai un rêve... Celui de ...(il fit une pause tragique ) _porter un enfant. _

-Oh.. Euh...

-Seulement ce rêve ! S'exclama-t-il en écartant vivement les bras, Ce rêve ne peut aboutir, car vois-tu, je suis... Ah, triste sort que voilà ! Vie, pourquoi te joues-tu ainsi de moi ? Je suis... né... mâle.

-Oh...Euh...

-Non, non ! Ne me prend pas en pitié, petit jardiner ! Mon coeur, déjà fragile, ne le supporterait pas... (il se rapprocha de Finnian - qui commençait à avoir un peu peur- et l'agrippa par le col) Et toi ? Comment, fais-tu pour vivre avec l'idée que tu ne pourras jamais enfanter ! (il porta sa main à son front) COMMENT ? _Comment_...

-Euh bah... Euh... J'y... j'y avait jamais pensé... Euh... Sebastian, vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?

-_Aller bien_ (il ricana) ha ha ! Comment le pourrais-je... Comment pourrais-je aller bien, alors que mon propre collègue de travail ne partage pas ma détresse ! Finnian, ne voudrais-tu donc pas porter la vie ? Ressentir les battements d'un autre coeur en toi ? Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ?

Finnian resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, puis sa lèvre se mit à trembler, et pour finir, il fondit en larmes.

-SEEEEBAAAASTIIIIAAAAAN ! _Snif_ vous avez raison..._snif_ ça doit être un sentiment extraordinaire... _Bouhouhou_ ! Pourquoi est-ce que les garçons ne peuvent pas porter d'enfant ! _Bouhouhou_ c'est pas juuuuste !

Grell, tout fier de sa magnifique performance d'actrice, s'autorisa un petit sourire. Le jeune jardinier avait été très facile à influencer... Eh ! Ciel ne lui avait-il pas ordonner de faire ce qu'il voulait ? Et puis, voir que quelqu'un était encore plus triste que lui lui faisait presque oublier sa propre peine. Tout en ricanant, Grell reprit sa marche, abandonnant le pauvre Finnian à ses pleurs, lorsqu'il entendit la voix ferme de Bardroy.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tonna le cuisinier en s'approchant du jeune jardiner.

Grell se stoppa et se retourna lentement vers les deux employés tandis que Finny, toujours en pleurant, tentait d'expliquer la situation à Bard.

-Attends une seconde, Finny, s'exclama Bard en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es dans cet état parce que tu viens de prendre conscience que tu ne pourras jamais porter d'enfant ?

-_Snif_... oui...

-Et c'est Sebastian qui t'a enfoncé cette idée stupide dans la tête, continua-t-il en dévisageant Grell.

-Et oui, fit ce dernier en haussant négligemment les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il vaut mieux le confronter dès maintenant à la dure réalité de la vie, non ?

Bard fit gentiment signe à Finny d'aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine pour se calmer, puis il se rapprocha de celui qu'il prenait pour Sebastian, énervé.

-Ca te fait plaisir de faire pleurer Finny ? Demanda-t-il alors que Grell l'observait avec ennui, ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Sebastian, bon sang, j'ai toujours su que tu avait un certain côté sombre, mais pas à ce point là !

Grell posa alors les yeux sur le cuisinier. Le cuisinier qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'observer. Et pourtant... ainsi éclairé par la douce lumière du soleil qui pénétrait faiblement à travers les fenêtres, il n'était pas si mal que ça pour un humain...

Voyons... Il avait déjà fait craqué Maylene et Finny... Il n'y avait qu'avec Bard qu'il ne s'était pas encore amusé...

-_Huuum_... soupira-t-il sensuellement en se rapprochant du cuisinier. Et... Est-ce qu'il te plaît, mon côté sombre ~ ?

Bard fronça les sourcils et se dégagea très rapidement de Grell.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cria-t-il. Si tu t'approches encore une fois de moi avec cet air suspect, je te cogne !

-Hmm~ Ah, ouiiii ! J'aime que les hommes soient durs avec moi~, soupira Grell en se tortillant – il n'était pas réellement attiré par Bard, mais faire semblant de l'être pour le faire plonger dans la folie était très divertissant.

-Sebastian t'es devenu complètement dingue ! Hurla le pauvre cuisinier, désorienté. Il faut que j'en avertisse le Jeune Maître, là, ça va plus du tout !

-Quoi ? Fit Grell, en redescendant sur Terre. Non ! Ne dis rien au morv- au Maître !

Si Ciel découvrait que Grell s'amusait à rendre ses employés tarés, il allait forcément se faire démasquer. Le Shinigami s'apprêta alors à rattraper le cuisinier, mais il était trop tard, Bard était déjà monté à l'étage, vers le bureau du petit Lord...

* * *

><p>Sebastian, après avoir longuement cherché la chambre qui portait le numéro 12, pénétra finalement dans le petit appartement de Grell, qui se trouvait dans les dortoirs des Shinigamis. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les Shinigamis étaient tous gratuitement logés dans ces dortoirs, mais ils avaient aussi le droit d'acheter une maison dans le monde des humains et d'y vivre si l'envie les prenait. Seulement, cette option leur revenait très cher, or la plupart des Faucheurs ne gagnaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Les Shinigamis supérieurs, en offrant gratuitement une chambre aux recrues, espéraient ainsi les dissuader de trop fréquenter les humains.<p>

Mais Sebastian pouvait comprendre que certains Shinigamis soient tentés de s'acheter une belle maison.. L'appartement dans lequel il venait d'entrer était assez petit, et ne comportait que le nombre de pièces nécessaire. L'entrée donnait directement sur un couloir, au parquet boisé et aux murs blancs, décorés par des étagères entières de peluches décousues et inquiétantes, illustrant merveilleusement le paradoxe de la personnalité de Grell, à savoir un enfant avec des goûts très morbides. Sur la droite, Sebastian reconnu la cuisine, très petite elle aussi. Il n'y avait qu'une simple cuisinière à gaz, une petite table avec une chaise, un réfrigérateur rouge, et des placards rouges dans lesquels le Shinigami devait ranger ses ustensiles de cuisine. Néanmoins, contrairement aux reste de l'appartement, la cuisine était propre et bien rangée, ce qui laissait supposer que Grell ne l'utilisait pas souvent.

Sur la gauche, se trouvaient les toilettes, elles aussi très peu spacieuses. La cuvette était d'un rouge flamboyant, tout comme le lavabo, et Sebastian se dit que trop de rouge, tuait le rouge.

Enfin, au bout du couloir, se trouvait le lieu dans lequel Sebastian aurait préféré ne jamais pénétrer, à savoir la CHAMBRE DE GRELL SUTCLIFF. (Il la reconnue à l'inscription rouge sur fond noir accrochée à la porte : « CHAMBRE DE GRELL SUTCLIFF ».) C'était manifestement la pièce la plus vaste de l'appartement. La moquette blanche était douce et légère, comme si l'on marchait sur un nuage. Les murs étaient d'un rouge assez pâle, mais accentué par les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient par la grande fenêtre suspendue en face d'un sofa rouge et pelucheux. A côté du sofa, une immense penderie en bois. Sebastian l'ouvrit par curiosité. Les vêtements y étaient tous grossièrement empilés en boule, et le démon se dit que Grell devait vraiment apprendre à être plus soigneux s'il comptait vivre avec le rigoureux William T. Spears. Cependant, malgré le désordre évident qui régnait dans cette pauvre petite penderie, le démon réussit à distinguer deux catégories de vêtements : ceux qui étaient suspendues à des cintres – pantalons noirs, chemises blanches, gilets gris, marrons ou noirs – étaient les habits de travail de Grell. En revanche, ceux qui étaient plus ou moins pliés sur les étagères ne pouvaient être que ses vêtements quotidiens. Grossomodo, il ne s'agissait que de vêtements mixtes ou féminins, rouges et noirs pour la plupart, quoique quelques touches de violet venaient parfois s'ajouter à la flamboyance du reste. Sebastian tira sur le premier tiroir situé sous les étagères, et découvrit la petite lingerie de Grell. Et quand il disait « petite », il voulait vraiment dire « petite ». Bon, il y avait tout de même quelques caleç- non, même pas, des _boxers_, mais le reste de la collection de sous vêtements du Shinigami n'était constitué que de petites culottes qui donnaient presque la nausée à Sebastian. Il ne savait même pas que ce genre de chose était autorisée à la vente... C'était le 19e siècle, enfin ! Ah, mais c'est vrai que les Shinigamis avaient de l'avance sur les humains, il en était sûrement de même pour les vêtements.

Sebastian referma doucement le tiroir. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce _qu'il_ portait en ce moment comme sous vêtement.

Il poursuivit l'analyse de la chambre. A droite de la penderie se trouvait une petite bibliothèque, qui comportait quelques pièces de théâtre – du Shakespeare, principalement – des contes pour enfant comme Blanche Neige ou La Belle au Bois Dormant, la collection complète des ouvrages de Jane Austen, Alice au Pays des Merveilles, divers journaux intimes ayant manifestement appartenu aux jeunes femmes que Grell avaient fauchées, des Death Book... et des manuscrits écrits à la main. Sebastian en prit un, curieux, et reconnu l'écriture ronde et légèrement irrégulière de Grell. Sur la première page du livre, il lut l'inscription « Love and Death ». Le mot « Love » était écrit en rouge, horizontalement, alors que le mot « Death », en noir, était écrit verticalement, de sorte que le « e » de « Love » et le « e » de « Death » ne forment qu'un. Sebastian devina qu'il devait s'agir du fameux roman de Grell. Il le prit et le mit dans la poche de son manteau, dans le but de le lire ultérieurement. Il en apprendrait sûrement plus sur Grell.

Au centre de la pièce, trônait un grand lit à baldaquin . Les couvertures, les coussins et les rideaux étaient évidement rouges, et Sebastian fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule peluche sur le lit. Une poupée, avec des cheveux noirs et des boutons rouges en guise d'yeux...

_Une poupée à mon effigie... Et bien, Grell, je suis flatté... _pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Ses yeux passèrent du lit vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, et qui ne pouvait déboucher que dans la salle de bain. Sebastian se dit qu'un bain ne lui ferait pas de mal. Malgré la fatigue, il ne se voyait pas aller au lit sans se laver. Il souleva l'un des oreillers de Grell et y trouva un pyjama rose avec une tête de mort rouge sur la chemise. Bien que l'ensemble soit définitivement féminin, au moins, ce n'était pas une chemise de nuit. Il prit donc le pyjama en soupirant, puis s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Il posa « ses » lunettes sur le rebord du lavabo, puis regarda l'image de Grell se refléter dans le miroir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait – enfin, « voir » était un bien grand mot, étant donné que Grell était très myope – le Shinigami sans ses lunettes. La forme en amande de ses yeux en était d'autant plus accentuée, et son visage s'en trouvait affiné. Sebastian commença à se déshabiller, et bien que, dans un premier temps, il essaya de ne pas trop regarder le corps de Grell afin de respecter son intimité, la tentation, décuplée par le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un corps à sentiments humains, le poussa à s'observer dans le miroir. La glace n'était pas suffisamment grande pour lui refléter la totalité de « son » corps, et le reflet s'arrêtait à peu près au niveau du nombril. Sebastian fut estomaqué par la... _féminité_ de ce corps. Comme si le corps de Grell tentait de s'adapter au souhait du Shinigami en arborant des courbes féminines. Ses hanches étaient très fines, et la cambrure de ses reins était inhabituelle pour un homme. De dos, on pouvait aisément le prendre pour une femme, malgré les épaules légèrement trop larges. Le démon ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette vue... Il ne savait même pas comment qualifier le coprs de Grell. Joliment féminin, peut-être...

Il soupira en s'arrachant à « son » reflet et s'immergea dans la baignoire, en prenant soin de relever « ses » cheveux de sorte qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés. Il avait rarement le temps de se détendre ainsi au manoir, et il dû admettre que c'était très agréable. Après une demie-heure, il décida tout de même de sortir du bain et d'enfiler son pyjama. Il brossa rapidement ses cheveux, en se demandant si Grell les attachait pour dormir. Comme il était très fatigué et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec la longue chevelure rouge du Shinigami, il décida qu'il irait se coucher cheveux défaits. Il s'écroula sur le lit, s'enroula dans les couvertures, puis, après avoir bien prit soin de régler son réveil, se plongea dans un profond sommeil...

* * *

><p>-Alors, Sebastian. Vas-y, j'attends une explication.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive observait avec une profonde colère son majordome planté debout au centre de la pièce, et qui semblait assez nerveux malgré ses efforts pour conserver un visage impassible.

-Pourquoi, poursuivit le jeune Lord en croisant les bras sur son bureau, as-tu décidé de pousser les employés de mon manoir au bord de la crise de nerf ? Tu ne les trouves pas suffisamment incapables ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Jeune Maître, répondit Grell du ton le plus calme sont il était capable.

Ciel aplatit ses mains sur son bureau, faisant ainsi sursauter Grell.

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Vociféra-t-il. Maylene pleure dans sa chambre depuis hier soir ! Finny m'a demandé toute à l'heure si je pensais que la science réussirait un jour à donner aux hommes le privilège de porter un enfant ! Bard dit qu'il veut retourner aux Etats-Unis, loin de Londres et de tous les excentriques homosexuels qui y vivent ! Et je crois même avoir entendu Tanaka dire « Ha ha ha » au lieu de « Ho ho ho » !

-Ah, pour ce qui est de Monsieur Tanaka, je n'y suis pour rien, je l'avais même oublié...

-Doooonc, tu avoues être responsable du comportement des autres ?

-Mais... N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez ordonné de faire ce que je voulais, aujourd'hui ? Rétorqua Grell avec un rictus ironique, laissant de côté son anxiété et entrant de nouveau dans le rôle de Sebastian.

Ciel ne répondit pas, trop occupé à lancer un regard assassin à « Sebastian ».

-De plus, poursuivit Grell, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que Maylene, Bard et Finny ont tout trois une personnalité fragile. Il leur en faut peu pour se mettre dans un état lamentable. Je n'ai fait que mettre le doigt sur leurs imperfections, dans le but de leur ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité de la vie. Ma parole n'est pas à mettre en doute, Monsieur. Je vous rappelle qu'en tant que diable de majordome, je ne peux pas vous mentir.

En vérité, Grell n'étant pas Sebastian, il pouvait très bien mentir à Ciel, sauf si ce dernier lui donnait l'ordre de lui dire la vérité. C'était la nature de démon de Sebastian qui le poussait à ne jamais mentir, et non son contrat, ni son corps.

-Tu ne peux pas me mentir... répéta Ciel en souriant vicieusement. Sauf si... si tu n'es pas Sebastian.

Le sang de Grell ne fit qu'un tour.

-Monsieur ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je suis et je resterai Sebastian, et ce jusqu'à la fin, fit Grell en se rappelant ce que lui avait répondit le démon lorsqu'il lui avait demandé « Sebastian, pourquoi es-tu Sebastian ? » lors de leur première rencontre.

Le jeune Lord se leva de son siège et se rapprocha de Grell, qui se garda de faire le moindre geste, malgré la furieuse envie de s'enfuir en hurlant de la salle. Il n'aimait pas du tout être confronté à tant de tension.

-Sebastian, trancha Ciel en découvrant son cache oeil. C'est un ordre. Révèle moi ta véritable identité.

Grell grimaça de douleur. La marque du pacte lui faisait de nouveau très mal, alors que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il tenta de les retenir, en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais en vain. La douleur se propageait maintenant à travers toute la partie gauche de son corps, insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus résister...

-Je... Je s-suis... Gr-... Grell Sutcliff.

La douleur partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, libérant ainsi Grell de son agonie. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Ciel qui toisait Grell de toute sa hauteur.

-Grell... Tch... Je le savais. (il ricana puis se mit à tourner doucement autour d'un Grell dans tous ses états) J'avoue que tu m'as un peu fait douté lorsque tu as accepté ma mission... Mais bon, apparemment, tu t'en ai tiré en tuant cette femme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Elle était morte quand je suis arrivée. Et je peux te jurer que si je n'était pas dans le corps de Sebby, je te tuerais aussi, sale morveux !

Ciel éclata de rire.

-Ha ha ha ! Et risquer de te faire assassiner par ton cher « Sebas-Chan » par la suite ? Ne me fais pas rire, Grell !

Grell se jeta alors sur le cou de insupportable gamin, le plaquant ainsi contre le mur en menaçant de l'étrangler.

-Hu hu hu... je t'ai toujours détesté, Ciel Phantomhive, rit-il en souriant. Tout d'abord, tu m'as poussée à tuer Madam Red, et en plus tu accapares Sebby... Sans compter le fait que je ne supporte pas les enfants, ce qui n'est pas vraiment pour jouer en ta faveur, hum ?

-Tch ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je te rappelle que tant que tu es Sebastian, tu es obligé de m'obéir et de respecter le contrat, en d'autres termes, tu as interdiction de me faire du mal. Maintenant, lâche moi.

Grell fut contraint d'obéir, et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, ôta sa main de la gorge de Ciel.

-Je veux récupérer mon majordome, annonça Ciel sur un ton péremptoire. Tu vas donc lui rendre son corps.

-Je ne peux pas lui rendre son corps, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en croisant les bras. Ni moi, ni lui ne savons comment faire.

Grell expliqua alors la situation à Ciel, à savoir qu'il leur fallait tout d'abord trouver un objet dit « passerelle » afin de guider leurs âmes. Le Lord l'écouta attentivement, sans oublier de manifester son mécontentement à travers une bonne dizaine de « Tch ».

-Très bien, soupira Ciel une fois le récit de Grell finit. Ta priorité étant de trouver cet objet, je te libère de toute autre corvée jusqu'à ce que vos âmes retrouvent leur corps respectifs. De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais être servi par _toi._

-QUOI, COMMENT CA « PAR _MOI _» ? JE TE SIGNAL QUE J'AI FAIT UN EXCELLENT TRAVAIL, SALE MORVEUX ! Rugit-il, remonté.

-Mouais, si tu le dis, répondit Ciel en buvant une gorgée de thé. Par contre, une fois que tu seras de nouveau toi, je ne veux plus te voir courir autour de Sebastian, c'est clair ?

L'expression faciale de Grell passa de « furieuse » à « amusée » en moins de trois secondes.

-_Huuum_~ pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?

Les joues de Ciel prirent une très légère teinte rose, à peine visible, mais qui n'échappa tout de même pas aux yeux de démon de Grell.

-Tch ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Sebastian est _mon_ majordome, il se doit d'être à mes côtés, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Bon, bon, fit Grell en balayant l'air de sa main droite alors que son autre main était posée sur sa hanche. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne harcèlerai plus Sebby. (il lia ses mains et regarda le plafond d'un air romantique) C'est Will que j'aime ! Et dès que je l'aurai sauvé, nous vivrons heureux pour toujours !

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

-Tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas, et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu entends par « sauver ». Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop Spears, donc je ne t'aiderai pas sur ce point.

-Pfft ! Comme si j'avais besoin de l'aide d'un gamin tel que toi ! L'amour est plus fort que tout, et c'est pour ça que je parviendrai à le sauver !

-... Si tu le dis... marmonna-t-il en reprenant son travail.

Grell s'extasia sur la beauté de l'amour durant encore quelques minutes alors que Ciel continuait de remplir des documents concernant la compagnie Phantom, sans se préoccuper de l'individu détraqué qui se tenait devant lui. Puis Grell sortit soudainement la petite montre de Sebastian de sa poche, et laissa échapper un glapissement suraigu lorsqu'il vit l'heure.

-Par pitié ne crie plus comme ça tant que tu as cette voix, c'est extrêmement dérangeant ! Rugit Ciel.

-Aaaah ! Je suis super en retard ! S'exclama-t-il sans prêter attentions aux grognements du morveux. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sebby dans cinq minuuuttes ! Hiii !

-Calme toi ! Si tu as envie de t'énerver pour rien, sors de mon bureau, d'accord ! La vue du corps de Sebastian en train de se comporter de manière si pathétique me donne envie de te t-

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Grell était déjà parti en direction du parc dans lequel il avait donné rendez-vous à Sebastian. Le démon avait raison, une petite discussion s'imposait...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Comment Grell va-t-il s'y prendre pour sauver Will ? Les paris sont ouverts ! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente, je suis térriblement prise par mes révisions... (si je trouve le CRETIN qui a inventé le bac, je l'éventre.) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^ Et merci pour les reviews, surtout continuez !**

**ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SPOILERS DU DERNIER OAV _THE TALE OF WILLIAM THE SHINIGAMI_. **

* * *

><p><em>La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. <em>

_Calme._

_Sombre._

_Oppressante. _

_Le noir profond du ciel contrastait à merveille avec le blanc de la neige, recouvrant entièrement la végétation de la petite forêt. Personne ne s'aventurait jamais dans ces bois. Surtout pas en hiver. Les branches sombres et noueuses des arbres dénués de feuilles, entremêlées entre elles, ressemblaient aux mains squelettiques de la Mort, prête à faucher l'âme du premier humain qui croiserait sa route. Le vent glacial était comme le dernier soupir d'un être vivant, pénétrant et intense. _

_Les gens étaient tous les mêmes. Peureux et lâches, fuyant tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. C'est pourquoi, en cette froide nuit de février, ils restaient tous chez eux, au chaud dans leur lits. Et pourtant.. S'ils prenaient la peine de voir au delà de l'aspect inquiétant de cette foret, ils pourraient, tout comme Gabrielle à cette heure, admirer l'un des plus beaux phénomènes naturels qu'il soit : _

_La Lune rouge. _

_Belle et flamboyante, telle une tache de sang dans le ciel, sublimant les étoiles d'argent et surplombant l'atmosphère lugubre de la clairière. _

_Ce rouge... ce beau rouge, la Lune se l'était approprié, tout comme Gabrielle. Assise dans la neige, la jeune fille contemplait rêveusement cet astre de rubis, qui représentait si bien son était d'esprit. Ses longs cheveux rouges se répandaient joliment sur le sol, comparables à une cascade de sang. _

_Seule trace de vie dans ce paysage morbide, Gabrielle Morpassiaut était d'une beauté époustouflante..._

-SEBASTIAN !

Sebastian referma rapidement _Love and Death_ qu'il lisait en attendant Grell, pour faire face à ses propres yeux rouges, visiblement contrariés.

-Bonjour, Grell, dit-il calmement, même avec la rapidité que t'octroie mon corps, tu arrives à être en retard ?

L'attitude désinvolte de Sebastian sembla énerver d'avantage le Shinigami.

-COMMENT OSES-TU LIRE MON LIVRE ? Ce... Ce truc c'est comme mon journal intime ! (Il écarquilla les yeux) Oh My DEATH ! Tu ne m'a pas maquillée ? Et cette coiffure ! Ooooh je suis horrible ! Sebby, tu aurais pu faire un effort !

Sebastian poussa un profond soupir alors que Grell continuait à s'agiter en déblatérant tout et n'importe quoi, comme à son habitude.

-Grell, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, tu vas nous faire remarquer, souligna le démon en jetant quelques coups d'oeil aux alentours. Le parc était pratiquement désert, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un puisse voir son corps dans cet affolement si indigne de Sebastian Michaelis.

-Je m'en contre fiche !

Sur ces mots, Grell se rapprocha de Sebastian qui pouvait sentir l'excitation monter dans le corps du Shinigami à mesure que ce dernier approchait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Sebastian, le coeur battant la chamade, alors que Grell commençait à le « tripoter ».

-Je cherche ma... Ah ! S'exclama-t-il triomphalement en sortant une petite trousse rouge de la poche de son célèbre manteau écarlate porté par Sebastian. Ma trousse de maquillage ! Une Lady se doit de l'avoir toujours sur elle, non ?

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait ça dans sa poche – il n'avait pas tellement fouillé dans les poches de Grell, Dieu seul savait ce que l'on pouvait y trouver.

-Je te préviens gentiment, Grell. Si tu maquilles mon corps, je me ferai un plaisir de me raser la tête. Enfin, _ta tête. _

Grell frissonna alors qu'il tentait de s'ôter l'image d'un lui-même chauve de son esprit.

-Je ne comptais pas maquiller ton corps, Sebby, tu es assez beau comme ça ~, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil, et Sebastian sentit « ses joues » s'empourprer. Simplement, je ne peux pas laisser mon corps dans cet état !

Il sortit donc un pot de fond de teint de sa trousse et, sans que le démon ne puisse émettre le moindre signe de protestation, Grell tamponna son visage de poudre blanche.

-_Atchoum_ ! Éternua Sebastian alors que Grell combattait un furieux fou rire. C'est réellement désagréable... Comment fais-tu pour endurer ça tous les jours ?

Grell haussa les épaules.

-Il faut souffrir pour être belle. Ah ~ ma peau est vraiment magnifique ainsi sublimée par la poudre ! Finit-il en gloussant.

Sebastian, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais de vive voix, devait admettre que Grell était méritant. S'infliger toute cette torture, alors qu'en tant qu'homme, il n'était normalement pas tenu de le faire... Sa lubie de se faire passer pour une femme n'était en réalité pas un jeu, ou une simple fantaisie comme il l'avait cru. Le Shinigami tenait vraiment à paraître féminin, même si pour cela, il devait subir la douleur des chaussures à talons ou encore se lever plus tôt le matin pour mettre au point son maquillage. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

-Ferme les yeux, ordonna gentiment Grell alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appliquer le mascara.

Sebastian s'exécuta sans broncher. Après tout, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec Grell. Son apparence comptait vraiment pour lui. Tant qu'il était dans son corps, il se devait de respecter cela.

La séance de maquillage dura ce qui sembla une éternité à Sebastian. Mais finalement, lorsqu'il vit un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur les lèvres de Grell, il comprit que c'était enfin fini.

-J'espère que tu as retenu ce que j'ai fait, dit Grell en faisant descendre son manteau des épaules de Sebastian, qui, jusqu'ici, le portait « normalement ». Demain, je ne serai pas là pour rattraper tes erreurs !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian, une trace d'ironie dans sa voix. Tu te préoccupes tant que ça de ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi ?

Grell le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il plissa les sourcils, puis s'assit sur le banc le plus proche en soupirant.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps avant de commencer ta petite interview, hum ? Fit-il, faussement amusé, alors que Sebastian le rejoignait sur le banc.

-Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, reprit poliment le démon, puisque je suis obligé de me faire passer pour toi, j'aimerai autant en savoir d'avantage sur la personne que je suis sensé interpréter. En tant que... _actrice_, tu devrais comprendre ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas ?

Grell sourit tristement en orientant son regard vers le bas. Ses pieds se balançaient au dessus du sol, et ses mains étaient liées sur ses genoux.

-Tu sais... personne n'a jamais vraiment cherché à me connaître... Même si c'est plus pour ton propre intérêt je... ça me fait plaisir, Sebas-Chan.

Sebastian, à l'entente de ses belles paroles prononcées par sa propre voix, sentit une vague de chaleur envahir le corps de Grell. Les paroles de Undertaker lui revinrent alors en tête... Et si... Et si il était _vraiment_ en train de tomber amoureux de Grell ? Il s'était tellement habitué à sentir le corps du Shinigami manifester son excitation chaque fois qu'il voyait son propre corps, qu'il ne savait même plus si c'était le coeur de Grell ou le sien qui battait lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses yeux rouges... Non... c'était vraiment absurde. Un démon ne pouvait pas aimer, et encore moins un Shinigami, physiquement mâle de surcroît.

-Alors ? Reprit Grell en coupant Sebastian dans ses tourments. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en premier sur moi ?

Tellement de choses... Il y avait tellement de choses que Sebastian voulait savoir sur Grell... Depuis qu'il avait compris que le dynamique Faucheur n'était pas qu'un simple pervers détraqué et psychopathe, il s'était pris de curiosité pour le personnage. Il avait toujours adoré les personnalités complexes, et Grell était un bon exemple.

-Dis m'en plus sur les Shinigamis.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui intéressait Sebastian. Il n'avait franchement rien à faire de ses ennemis naturel. Néanmoins, il se dit qu'il risquait de travailler en tant que Faucheur durant un bon bout de temps, et qu'il était donc judicieux de connaître leur mode de fonctionnement. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Grell pense qu'il ne s'intéresse trop à lui, et avait donc décidé de commencer par une question plus professionnelle.

-Et bien... fit Grell en se tournant vers Sebastian, pour commencer, il y a plusieurs sortes de Shinigamis : la plupart d'entre nous – moi comprise – avons été humains avant d'être des Dieu de la **MORT**. D'autres naissent Shinigamis, mais c'est beaucoup plus rare.

-Est-ce héréditaire ?

-Mmmmoui et non... Il est vrai que si tes parents sont Shinigamis, tu as beaucoup de chance de l'être à ta naissance. Mais il arrive que deux Shinigamis aient un enfant humain, ou que deux humains aient un enfant né Shinigami. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, les Shinigami de naissance sont très rares.

Sebastian se trouvait déjà face à un concept qu'il trouvait ridicule. Pourquoi certains humains avaient-ils le privilège de devenir des Dieu de la Mort ? Les démons, eux, l'étaient tous de naissance .

-Dans ce cas, comment un humain devient-il un Shinigami ?

-Il faut d'abord que l'humain soit mort, reprit Grell en croisant les jambes. A ce moment là, le Dieu de la MORT qui est chargé de faucher l'âme du mourant arrive et la juge, comme à son habitude. Pour que l'humain devienne Shinigami, il faut que, durant sa vie, il ait manifesté un fort intérêt pour la (il fit sa célèbre pause) **MORT**, qu'il n'en ai jamais eut peur, et que la vue du sang et de cadavres ne le dérange pas. Crois moi, ce genre d'humain est plutôt rare, fit-il remarquer en gloussant. Enfin bref, une fois que le Shinigami a jugé l'humain apte à supporter le poids d'être un Dieu de la MORT, il le fauche, mais avec une lame particulière. (il sortit sa tronçonneuse et montra à Sebastian un petit bouton rouge) Tu vois ? Si j'appuie là, la lame de ma tronçonneuse sera changée, et au lieu d'être collectée, l'âme sera envoyée vers les bureaux d'analyse, où les spécialistes effectuerons les modifications nécessaires – comme tu le sais, les âmes des humains et des Shinigamis ne sont pas les mêmes, pas vrai ? (Sebastian hocha la tête.) Bon... Ensuite, l'âme est réincorporée dans le corps de l'humain, qui est transporté en salle d'opération. Les Shinigami-Chirurgiens modifient alors le corps de l'humain en le renforçant et en décuplant ses capacités, pour qu'il devienne un Shinigami. Une fois le nouveau Shinigami réveillé, il peut choisir l'âge de son corps. (il éclata de rire) Encore heureux ! Tu imagines un Shinigami de 99 ans ? Hu hu hu !

Sebastian laissa Grell dans son délire tout en réfléchissant à ce que le Faucheur venait de lui dire.

-Et en ce qui concerne la vue ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous portez tous des lunettes...

-Ah... oui ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant les lunettes rouges de Sebastian du doigt. Aaah~ Chaque fois que je repense au jour où j'ai reçu mes vraies lunettes, j'en ai des frissons partout ! Les lunettes sont très importantes ! Premièrement, tous les Shinigamis qui ont été humains sont pratiquement aveugles sans elles. Ceci est dû au fait que nous sommes techniquement morts. Une enveloppe corporelle n'est jamais entièrement ressuscité. Elle conserve toujours un défaut, preuve que la mort lui a déjà passé « **dessu **» (il rit au jeu de mot entre « dessus » et « dessu »). Chez les Shinigamis, c'est la vue. Pour une raison qui échappe aux scientifiques, les Shinigami-Chirurgiens n'arrivent pas à reformer les yeux humains. Ils sont obligés de... Comment dire... pas vraiment « greffer » mais plutôt remplacer nos yeux humains par ces orbes bi-colors. Et du coup, bien qu'on ai tous de très jolis yeux, on est tous myopes ! C'est donc en partie pour ça qu'on porte des lunettes. L'autre raison est qu'elles nous protègent des Lanternes Cinématiques. Sans lunettes, les Lanternes Cinématiques nous attaquent et nous... Huuuum~ _pénètrent_. Will l'a appris à ses dépends lors de notre examen.

-Je ne veux pas savoir par quoi ou par qui Spears a été pénétré, merci, dit froidement Sebastian.

-Hhmm... En parlant de ça, fit Grell en s'enlaçant lui même. Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ma... _première fois_ avec Will, pas vrai ?

Sebastian observa avec une profonde lassitude Grell lui lancer des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Le démon ne connaissait que trop bien le goût de Grell pour les ambiguïtés à caractère sexuel, et il était pratiquement sûr que la « première fois » dont parlait le Shinigami n'avait en vérité rien à voir avec ce que l'on pourrait penser de prime abord.

-Huuuummm~ gémit Grell. C'était si passionnel.. Si violent... Hhhmm Aaah... Wiiiiilll !

-Peux-tu arrêter, s'il te plaît ? Grogna Sebastian alors que sa tête était de nouveau envahie par les pensées perverses que lui envoyaient le corps de Grell. J'ai encore beaucoup de questions à te poser, j'aimerai autant ne pas perdre de temps...

Grell poussa un soupir dramatique puis reconcentra son attention sur son interlocuteur.

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre sur moi ?

-D'abord... Qu'est-ce que tu appelles exactement par (il toussota) « Première fois » ?

Un petit silence accompagna cette question. Sebastian n'en revenait pas d'avoir posé cette question. Comme si la « vie sexuelle » de Grell lui importait ! Maudit soit ce corps si humain qui le pousse à la curiosité ! Grell, de son côté, semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie. Le démon venait de lui demander exactement ce qu'il espérait.

-OooooOOOooooh Sebby ! Tu sais que c'est très déplacé de demander à une jeune femme de raconter ce genre de choses !

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais cherché, en même temps... fit sarcastiquement remarquer le démon.

Grell gloussa en rougissant, puis balaya l'air de sa main droite.

-Ok, ok, puisque tu insistes, je vais te raconter... D'abord il faut savoir que Will et moi étions dans la même classe à la Shinig'Académie. Nous étions tous les deux diamétralement opposés... Will était le stéréotype de l'élève modèle, sérieux et attentif, tandis que moi... (il sourit à cette pensée) J'étais agitée et irrespectueuse. Nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup... Cependant, nous avions un point commun : la solitude.

Grell marqua une pause, et Sebastian ne put dire si c'était parce que se rappeler l'époque où il était seul faisait mal au Shinigami ou s'il voulait simplement mettre un peu de suspense. Grell avait, après tout, le goût du mélodrame.

-Aucun de nous deux n'était très apprécié, poursuivit tristement Grell. Will, quoique gentil et toujours prêt à aider ceux qui avaient de moins bonnes notes que lui, était d'un naturel froid et solitaire. Hu hu, il n'a pas tellement changé...

Sebastian put voir la peine traverser les yeux écarlates de Grell. Même s'il tentait d'être fort, il était évident que l'absence de Spears lui pesait, et que la perspective de ne peut-être plus jamais le revoir le terrifiait.

-Quand à moi, reprit-il, j'étais très... méprisante, orgueilleuse et arrogante. Je me montrais très hautaine avec toutes les personnes qui, selon mes critères, ne me « méritaient pas ». Et peu de personnes me méritaient. Je n'aimais personne et, de toute façon, être aimée par ces « êtres inférieurs » ne m'intéressait pas. (il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux) Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour. Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti. Ni même dans ma vie d'humaine, finit-il alors que ses yeux commençaient à se troubler.

Sebastian demeura silencieux. Il ne voulait pas forcer Grell à parler de son passé s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il enroula alors délicatement son bras autour des épaules du Shinigami, qui sursauta.

-Sebby... murmura-t-il.

Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes, avant de, contre toute attente, repousser l'étreinte du démon.

-Pardonne-moi, soupira-t-il alors que Sebastian l'observait avec incrédulité. Mais je... ça m'a pris très longtemps avant de le réaliser, Sebastian, mais maintenant j'en suis sûre : c'est Will que j'aime.

-Je sais. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que tu me choisisses, trancha-t-il, amusé. Mais ton corps réclame le mien, et ce même s'il se trouve que tu ne m'aimes pas de la même manière que Spears.

Voyant que Grell ne savait pas quoi répondre, Sebastian décida de l'inciter à poursuivre son récit, en lui précisant bien qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui parler de ce qui lui semblait trop douloureux.

-Où j'en étais ? Ah, oui. Je disais que je n'avais jamais ressenti d'amour pour personne. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et ma mère me détestait. Bien que j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle m'accepte, je n'ai jamais été moi-même capable de l'aimer. Crois moi... j'en ai souffert.

-Je te crois, sourit Sebastian. Je ne connais que trop l'importance que les humais accordent à l'amour et à la reconnaissance. C'est d'ailleurs généralement de là que viennent le désespoir et l'amertume, dont mon espèce se nourrit...

Grell hocha faiblement la tête, puis poursuivit :

-Enfin bref... Comme je te l'ai dit, Will et moi ne nous aimions pas du tout. Et évidement, il a fallut que les profs nous collent ensemble lors de l'examen final. Will a essayé d'être le plus courtois possible, mais étant donné que j'avais eu une meilleure note que lui en pratique, je me croyais au dessus de lui et me montrait très désagréable.

Sebastian rit légèrement suite à cette déclaration. C'était un peu comme si les rôles avaient été inversés : Spears tentait de se faire accepter et de ne pas être un boulet pour Grell. C'était vraiment drôle. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis...

-Et puis... il a eu ce... ce _jour_, fit Grell rêveusement. Nous nous disputions à propos de l'âme que nous devions juger : Will soutenait que l'on devait la faucher, alors que j'étais persuadée que le propriétaire de cette âme était appelé à faire de grandes choses, et que nous devions le laisser vivre. Alors nous... nous nous sommes battus et... Pour la première fois de ma vie... j'ai senti que quelqu'un avait le potentiel pour me_ maîtriser_... (il enveloppa ses bras autour de son torse en frémissant) Pour la première fois, je rencontrais quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Quelqu'un qui pouvait me défendre, sur qui je pouvais me reposer. Quelqu'un qui me _méritais_. Et j'ai trouvé ça fabuleux. Chaque coup que me portait Will me faisait ressentir une sensation nouvelle... Aaah~ je peux encore sentir cette passion m'envahir... Cette fougue... Cette ardeur qu'il mettait dans ce combat... Il m'a prise de partout... devant, derrière... Aaaaaahn~

-... Tu es vraiment masochiste, Grell, déclara Sebastian alors que Grell se tortillait dans tous les sens.

-Aaah... Ah oui, je l'avoue ! J'aime mes hommes vi~o~lents !

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te comporter bizarrement dans mon corps !

Grell se stoppa progressivement en regagnant sa respiration, et le silence suivit. Une fois certain que le Shinigami ne recommencerait pas ses tortillements vulgaires, Sebastian reprit la parole.

-Quels sont tes rapports avec les autres Shinigamis ? J'ai pu comprendre que tu étais ami avec un certain Ronald Knox...

-Aw, Ron ? Oui, je dirais même que c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est l'un des seuls Shinigamis qui sache s'amuser et profiter de la vie, même s'il est tout de même bosseur. Il est lui-même ami avec Alan Humphries, qui est le petit protégé de Eric Slingby... Du coup, on traîne souvent ensemble, tous les quatre. Mais je dois avouer que je n'aime pas trop Eric. Et il ne m'aime pas tellement non plus.

-Oui, à ce propos, sourit Sebastian. Tu n'en m'en voudras pas, mais Slingby m'a légèrement agacé hier midi, et j'ai donc été forcé de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Grell écarquilla les yeux. Il avait souvent eu envie de remettre Eric à sa place – ses commentaires cruels envers le choix qu'il avait fait de vivre en tant que femme le rendait dingue – mais il n'avait pas voulu risquer de compromettre son amitié avec Ron, son seul véritable ami, et s'était toujours contenté d'encaisser.

-Co... Comment ça ?

-Oh, rien de bien compliqué, continua le démon, son sourire artificiel aux lèvres. J'ai simplement mis le doigt sur le fait que c'était assez hypocrite de sa part de te critiquer alors qu'il avait lui même quelques penchants envers l'un de ses collègues masculins...

Cette fois-ci, Grell fut bouche-bée, partagé entre un fou rire et un évanouissement.

-Tu.. Tu lui a dit _ça_ ?

Sebastian hocha joyeusement la tête. Bien sûr, tout le monde au bureau soupçonnait Eric et Alan d'être un peu plus que des amis, mais personne n'avait osé le rapporter au susceptible et très viril Eric. C'est qu'il pouvait être violent, lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Et... Comment il l'a pris ?

-Il s'est enfui du réfectoire avec Humphries. Je te rassure, Knox l'a bien pris.

Grell poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sebastian pour le remercier de l'avoir défendu. Sebastian put de nouveau sentir le corps de Grell s'enflammer au contact du corps du « démon », bien qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale.

-Bien, toussa Grell en se rasseyant sur le banc. Quoi d'autre ?

Quoi d'autre... Sebastian jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre... Il reprenait le travail dans un quart d'heure, et il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il voulait savoir sur Grell...

-As-tu trouvé un objet qui pourrait faire office de passerelle pour nos âmes ? Demanda-t-il en choisissant d'aller au plus important – il pourrait toujours en apprendre plus sur Grell par le biais de son roman.

-Non... J'ai été plus occupée à éviter le morveux. D'ailleurs, il nous a démasqué.

-QUOI ? Mais tu aurais me le dire plus tôt !

Grell haussa les épaules.

-Pff ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ! Il a dit que ma priorité était de retrouver mon corps, et que je n'avais pas à m'occuper des affaires du manoir.

Sebastian cligna des yeux, puis soupira.

-C'est une catastrophe. Es-tu conscient de la masse de travail que j'aurai à effectuer à mon retour ? Non seulement je devrai rattraper le retard que j'aurai accumulé, mais également le travail bâclé des autres servants incompétents...

-Hu hu ! Tu parles comme Will ~ !

Le démon décida de ne pas relever cette dernière remarque. Grell était resté trop longtemps sans voir Spears, maintenant il le voyait partout.

-D'ailleurs...reprit Grell, avec moins d'excitation cette fois. Je ne sais toujours pas comment le récupérer... Je.. Je sais que je vais trouver mais...

Sa voix se brisa alors que ses yeux s'orientèrent naturellement vers le sol. Sebastian sentit le besoin urgent de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait très bien qu'il serait rejeté. Même à travers un corps qui n'était pas le sien, Grell demeurait étrangement féminin. Ses genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre, ses mains liés, tout dans sa posture, jusque dans la manière dont il replaçait délicatement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, faisait penser à une femme. Et Sebastian trouvait ça d'autant plus bizarre que Grell était dans son corps. Se voir se comporter de manière si peu virile était assez déroutant.

-Grell... Puis-je te poser une question ?

-Je suis là pour ça, non ?

-Enfin, comment dire, c'est une question légèrement indiscrète...

Grell fronça les sourcils. Une question indiscrète ? De quoi cela pouvait bien s'agir ? Il ne voyait définitivement pas Sebastian le questionner à propos de choses trop personnelles... S'il lui demandait s'il était vierge, par exemple, devrait-il répondre ou devrait-il voir ça comme une violation d'intimité ?

-Hum.. finit-il par faire, incertain. Vas-y, je t'écoute...

-Comprend bien que c'est dans le seul but de te jouer du mieux que possible, d'accord ?

Grell, après une courte réflexion, hocha la tête.

-Bien.. alors... Grell... Pourquoi tu fais-tu passer pour une femme ?

-... ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est idiot comme question ! Je _suis_ une femme, tout simplement !

Sebastian soupira. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse, mais il avait vraiment espéré quelque chose de plus sérieux.

-Grell, en étant enfermé dans ton corps depuis environ une journée, je peux te jurer que tu es un homme.

-Tu as observé mon magnifique corps ? Huum... tu es plus voyeur que je le pensais...gloussa-t-il.

-Ne change pas de sujet. En allant aux toilettes ou en me mettant en pyjama, j'ai été obligé de voir quelques parties de ton anatomie que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir, d'ailleurs, finit-il d'un ton mordant qui refroidit aussitôt Grell.

-Mhf ! T'es méchant, Sebby !

-Et bien, je suis un diable de majordome, après tout. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

-Ben, si ! Je t'ai dit que ta question était idiote, puisque _j'étais_ une femme.

-Grell, aussi fort que tu souhaiterais que ce soit le cas, cela ne l'est pas.

-Non, écoute moi, je sais que j'ai un corps masculin, je ne suis pas si débile ! Mais je suis néanmoins une femme... Une femme avec un corps d'homme.

Sebastian leva un sourcil.

-Regarde : toi, tu es bien Sebastian, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, jusque là, je suis d'accord.

-Bon. Et pourtant, n'importe qui qui te verrait en ce moment jurerait que tu es Grell Sutcliff... Tu es Sebastian dans le corps de Grell – mon corps. Mais tu n'en reste pas moins toi, pas vrai ?

-Oh, Grell, soupira-t-il, las. Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, mais j'espère me tromper.

Grell fit « non » avec son index.

-Et si ! Je suis peut-être dans un corps d'homme, mais je n'en suis pas moins une femme. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas le corps qui fait la personne... C'est l'âme, l'esprit... la sensibilité... Tu le dis toi même, le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe, modifiable. Alors que...

-Alors que l'âme et l'esprit sont deux éléments constants, termina Sebastian et Grell hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Oui... Quelque soit l'enveloppe corporelle dans laquelle l'âme et l'esprit sont injectés, ils restent toujours les mêmes. Aussi, mon esprit pourrait bien se trouver dans le corps d'un chameau, je serai toujours une femme.

Sebastian tenta de conserver son calme alors que l'image d'un chameau avec des lunettes, des cheveux rouges et des dents pointues s'incrustait dans son esprit.

-Et bien... je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu par tes arguments, mais je ne peux que m'incliner devant tant de recherche... Tu es beaucoup plus profond que tu n'y paraît, Grell.

Grell fit un sourire crispé, ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre cette remarque.

-Bon...soupira Sebastian en regardant sa montre. Il me reste quelques minutes avant de retrouver Knox à la bibliothèque. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? Ta date de naissance, par exemple ? Ton livre ou film préféré ? Ton passe temps ?

-Je suis née le 29 juin... Je ne te dirai pas l'année, une Lady ne révèle jamais son âge ~ J'aime beaucoup lire, surtout les pièces de théâtre, et comme tu peux le deviner, ma pièce favorite est Roméo et Juliette. Quoique récemment, j'ai découvert un livre qui ne sera écrit que dans un siècle et qui est plutôt pas mal...

-Dans un siècle ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Grell fit un petit « pff ! »

-Aucune idée. Je ne connais pas tous les secrets des Shinigamis... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les plus puissants d'entre eux peuvent faire des sauts dans le temps. Parfois, ils ramènent des oeuvres qui ont un puissant impacte sur les humains du futur. C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai découvert mon film préféré : Titanic ! Aaaah~ The Ship of **DEATH** ! My Heaaaaart will go ooooon ! Chanta-t-il en écartant les bras et en imaginant que Will le prenait par les hanches, ce qui amusa passablement Sebastian.

-Tu es réellement irrécupérable...

Grell rit à la remarque du démon.

-Sinon... Mes passe-temps... Hum... Depuis la première âme que j'ai fauchée, je me suis prise d'affection pour l'écriture.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constaté. Tu n'écris pas trop mal, d'ailleurs.

-Ah oui ? Huum... Je n'avais jamais fait lire mon roman à personne... Mais... Enfin, vu les circonstances... je pense que je peux t'y autoriser, bien que tu n'aies pas vraiment attendu ma bénédiction, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Et oui, je plaide coupable, répondit ironiquement Sebastian en s'inclinant.

-Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, ok ? Bon.. mis à part l'écriture, j'aime aussi beaucoup jouer la comédie. Je prenais des cours lorsque j'étais humaine. Et puis, même si les horaires imposées par mon travail m'empêchent de continuer, il n'est pas rare que je m'incruste lors de certaines représentations... Tu te souviens de _Hamlet_ ?

-Comment oublier... soupira Sebastian en posant sa main sur son front.

-J'étais la meilleure Ophélia jamais interprétée !

-La meilleure, je ne sais pas, mais il est clair que ta prestation n'est pas passée inaperçue. A ce propos, je te conseillerai de rester à distance du Vicomte Druitt. Je crois qu'il t'a.. _remarqué._

Grell fit la grimace. Sûr, le Vicomte était un bel homme, et c'était plutôt flatteur de susciter l'intérêt d'un individu qui aimait tant la beauté, mais bon...

-Je dessine aussi à mes heures perdue, reprit Grell. En fait, j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est artistique... la peinture rouge étant mon support préféré, termina-t-il avec un ton sadique en mimant les mouvements de sa tronçonneuse.

-Bon... Et bien, merci, Grell. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller, déclara Sebastian en se levant du banc. Il adressa un dernier sourire à Grell puis disparut en direction des bureaux des Shinigamis.

Grell l'observa partir, puis décida de s'allonger un peu sur le banc. Etant dans un corps de démon, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, et il devait avouer que ses rêves passionnés et romantiques à souhait lui manquaient. Comme il n'avait rien à faire et que sa journée avait été riche en émotion, il essaya tout de même de se reposer un peu. Il somnolait depuis une bonne demie heure, lorsqu'une voix familière lui parvint aux oreilles...

-Vraiment, Vanessa, je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour marcher... Vraiment... je suis amnésique, pas handicapé !

Le sang de Grell ne fit qu'un tour, et il se redressa tellement vite que sa tête lui tourna. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Parce que là, à l'autre bout du parc, en compagnie d'une jeune femme brune, se tenait la personne qui représentait tout son univers :

William T. Spears.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA ! Ne suis-je pas sadique ~ ?<strong>

**Explications sur le prénom "Gabrielle Morpassiaut" : Bon, Gabrielle est le prénom féminin qui se rapproche le plus de Grell, à mon humble avis."Mortpassiaut" vient de "Mortem", la Mort, et "Passio", la passion. Deux termes qui caractèrisent bien Grell (et qui vont très bien ensemble ^^). je voulais aussi une consonnance Française, puisque la France étant considérée comme le pays de l'amour, (surtout Paris, en fait) je vois bien Grell aimer ce pays. **

**Date de naissance de Grell : Après avoir un peu regardé la signification des signes astrologiques, j'ai trouvé que le cancer lui correspondait le plus. (rêveur, romantique, imaginatif, et cachant une certaine sensiblité derrière une apparence insensible, d'après ce que j'ai compris.) Et puis, Grell devait être né en même temps que l'été, la saison chaude et torride ~**

**Désolée j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de placer un petit clin d'oeil "Titanic" suite au chapitre 56 qui vient de sortir en ligne ^^**

**Et pour le livre de notre époque que Grell est en train de lire, je vous laisse imaginer XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bouh ! Le dernier chapitre était vraiment nul ! J'espère que j'arriverai à me rattraper avec les pochains ... Bref, merci pour les reviews ^^ ! **

* * *

><p>William marchait calmement le long des chemins sinueux du petit parc, sa soeur à ses côtés. Cette dernière ne cessait de l'observer soucieusement, comme si elle craignait que son frère ne s'évanouisse à chaque seconde. Vraiment... C'était d'un ennui !<p>

Il s'était réveillé le matin même, dans une chambre d'hôpital, souffrant, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, d'une amnésie à long terme provoquée par un accident. Il se serait fait renversé par une voiture en sortant du travail. Aucun dommage physique à proprement parlé, mais Will avait entièrement perdu la mémoire. Il ne savait plus qui il était, ni ce qu'il faisait dans la vie... Il ne reconnaissait plus personne... Comme si... comme si sa vie entière lui avait été ôtée...

A son réveil, il avait trouvé Vanessa à son chevet. La jeune femme s'était présentée à lui en tant que sa soeur aînée. Elle lui avait alors appris qu'il se nommait William Tobias Spears, qu'il avait 25 ans, et qu'il travaillait en tant que bureaucrate dans une très grande entreprise. Sa soeur était sa seule famille, et il était célibataire... Cette dernière révélation fut celle qui le surprit le plus. Non pas qu'il se croyait tellement parfait qu'il était impensable qu'un homme comme lui n'ait pas de petite amie, mais il avait l'étrange sentiment que la dernière chose qu'il ait faite avant son accident soit d'embrasser passionnément quelqu'un... Bof... ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression.

Après plusieurs séries d'examens, les médecins avaient décidé d'autoriser William à sortir de l'hôpital, étant donné que mise à part son amnésie, il était en parfaite santé. Vanessa avait soulevé que prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien, et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à se balader dans le parc naturel du quartier. William aurait largement préféré reprendre le travail, mais comme l'avait fait remarqué sa soeur, il ne pourrait pas retourner travailler à moins qu'il ne repasse ses études, puisqu'il était bien incapable de se souvenir du fonctionnement de la vie en entreprise.

-Vraiment, Vanessa, soupira-t-il en redressant ses lunettes alors que la jeune femme à ses côtés commençait à lui prendre le bras, je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour marcher... Vraiment... je suis amnésique, pas handicapé !

-Excuse-moi, William, fit-elle sur un ton soucieux, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, quand même !

-C'est réellement inutile, Vanessa. Je vais très bien, assura-t-il.

William décida qu'il aimait la solitude. Il ne savait pas si c'était également son cas avant son accident, mais en tout cas, il était clair que la présence de sa soeur à ses côtés l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose.

-WIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL !

Le brun fut coupé dans ses pensées par un cri assez aigu qui venait d'un homme avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs et vêtu d'un smoking noir et blanc qui fonçait littéralement sur lui. Avant que l'étrange individu ne puisse lui sauter dessus, Vanessa s'interposa froidement entre l'homme et son frère.

L'homme se stoppa dans son élan. Il lança un regard méprisant à Vanessa, mais à la seconde même où il posa ses yeux rouges sur William, une expression de joie intense se dessina sur son beau visage.

-Oooooh Will ! S'exclama-t-il en se tortillant, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te revoir ! J'ai... vraiment cru que...

Sa voix fut brisée par un sanglot, alors que Will l'observait d'un air impassible. A en croire cette étrange personne, ils se connaissaient, or William ne se voyait absolument pas fréquenter ce genre d'individu. De plus, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'homme en larmes devant sa soeur lui inspirait une profonde antipathie.

-Vanessa, je connais cet homme ? Demanda-t-il.

Vanessa secoua négativement la tête, sans décrocher son regard glacial de l'homme en question.

-Mhf ! Même si c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, ça fait quand même mal, avoua-t-il en ramenant sa main à son coeur, comme si ce dernier venait de se briser – vraiment, avait-il besoin d'être aussi théâtral ? - Mais~ reprit-il en poussant Vanessa et en faisant glisser son index le long du menton de William, je saurai user de tous mes atouts pou t'aider à te souvenir de moi... personnellement, je préconise la mémoire tactile... Hu hu ! Il est impossible que ton corps ait oublié le contact du mi- AIE !

Il se frotta la tête alors que Vanessa venait juste de l'assommer avec une sorte d'élagueur... William avait en effet remarqué que sa soeur se baladait avec l'étrange outil depuis ce matin, mais la raison lui échappait totalement. Et puis, qu'est-ce que l'homme en noir voulait dire par « mémoire tactile » ? Qui était-il, bon sang !

-Ne t'approche pas de mon frère, rugit la jeune femme en pointant l'extrémité de sa Faux sur le petit importun.

Un large sourire, plutôt sinistre, s'étala sur les lèvres du brun aux yeux rouges.

-Hu hu hu ~ gloussa-t-il. Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi ? Huuum... je ne serais pas contre un petit duel... (il replaça ses cheveux derrière ses épaules) C'est quand tu veux...

Vanessa fixa son adversaire durant quelques secondes, analysant méticuleusement la situation.

-William, finit-elle par dire. J'ai deux ou trois choses à régler. Va m'attendre sur le banc, là bas, s'il te plaît.

William, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était cet homme qui semblait si bien le connaître, décida de faire confiance à sa soeur et de lui obéir. Un peu de calme et de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il lança donc un dernier regard à l'homme qui lui rendit par un bisou volant qui le fit tressaillir, puis alla s'asseoir sur le banc le plus éloigné.

Une fois assurée que William ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre, Vanessa rétracta sa Faux avec professionnalisme. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se battre, et préférait largement une bonne discussion.

-Bien... commença-t-elle, que veux-tu, _démon _? Et comment connais-tu William ?

-Eh ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais un démon ?

Elle retroussa son nez avec dégoût.

-Tu sens.

Cette dernière réplique sembla énerver le « démon » puisqu'il montra les dents.

-Comment une fille aussi inintéressante que toi peux critiquer mon subtil parfum ? (il fit apparaître une dizaine de couteaux de cuisine dans ses mains) Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire !

-Non, attends ! S'écria-t-elle, en analysant les traits de son adversaire. Ca y est... murmura-t-elle. Je me disais bien que ton visage ne m'était pas inconnu... Tu es le démon recherché par tout le service, pour le meurtre des membres de l'Assemblée présents lors du jugement de Will ! ... _Sebastian Michaelis ! _

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis démasquée.

Vanessa fut tellement fière d'elle qu'elle ne remarqua pas la légère trace d'ironie dans la voix du « démon ».

-Et, reprit-elle, cette fois-ci avec plus de colère, si j'en crois les rumeurs... Tu es aussi le démon de Sutcliff, pas vrai ?

-Hu hu hu... On peut voir ça comme ça...

« Sebastian » évita sans peine le coup de Faux de Vanessa. Cette dernière venait de décider de ,tout compte fait, passer à l'action : ce démon était de mèche avec Sutcliff. Or, tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin de l'imbécile de Shinigami devait mourir.

Grell, de son côté, nageait dans le bonheur. Non seulement il avait retrouvé Will, mais en plus, il avait l'occasion de mener un magnifique combat dans le corps ô combien puissant de Sebby. Après avoir esquivé plusieurs assauts de son adversaire, il se rapprocha d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante et épingla ses vêtements au sol à l'aide de ses couteaux, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

-Hu hu hu... ricana-t-il avec son habituel sourire sadique, tu es... si faible... et pourtant tu oses me défier ?

Il lui lança un couteau en plein milieu du front. La jeune femme glapit alors qu'un mince filet de sang dégoulinait le long de l'arrête de son nez.

-Ah... s'extasia Grell. Tu es bien la soeur de Will, tu as les mêmes traits que lui... tu es... aussi jolie que lui... ( il fit glisser son doigt le long de la blessure de Vanessa afin de répartir le sang sur son visage.) C'est pourquoi je vais prendre un immense plaisir à souligner ta beauté par le rouge flamboyant de ton sang... Lorsque ton cadavre rougeoyant sera envoyé à la morgue, tu seras la plus belle... tu seras... _Huuum_~ mortellement belle !

-ESPECE DE MALADE ! Hurla Vanessa, aussi furieuse que apeurée. SI TU TIENS UN TANT SOIT PEU A WILL, TU FERAIS MIEUX DE ME LAISSER EN VIE ! QUI SERA LA POUR LUI VENIR EN AIDE SI JE NE SUIS PAS LA, HEIN ?

-Et bien... (il lui lança un autre couteau, dans le ventre cette fois-ci) sa petite amie y arrivera très bien, je pense...

-W- Will n'a p-pas de petite amie, cracha-t-elle avec peine, la douleur de ses blessures commençait à devenir insupportable.

Grell lui lança un sourire amusé. Il aimait cette position de puissance. La sensation d'en savoir tellement plus que cette femme était très jouissive.

-Ah non ? Hmm~ peut-être que tu n'en sais pas autant sur ton frère que tu le pense... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait au boulot...

-C'est st- stupide... Il ne tra- travaille qu'avec des hommes !

Grell prit alors une posture théâtrale en plaçant sa main droite sur son front.

-Te dire ce que je sais sur Will... Ou ne pas te dire ce que je sais sur Will... Telle est la question... Hu hu hu... (il se pencha vers elle ) Malheureusement, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour connaître la réponse...

Il souleva alors le menton de Vanessa et plaça un couteau sous sa gorge, un air dément au visage. Mais au moment même où il s'apprêtait à égorger la jeune femme, Will lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper sur le champ.

-Je savais que vous n'étiez pas net, déclara stoïquement William en rajustant ses lunettes et en s'agenouillant près de sa soeur. Si vous osez la toucher, je vous tue.

Will ne savait pas bien d'où lui venait de telles pulsions meurtrières. Jusqu'ici, il avait supposé qu'il était quelqu'un de plutôt gentil, prêt à aider toute personne dans le besoin. Mais à la seconde même où il avait vu Vanessa ainsi étalée sur le sol, agonisant, l'envie de tuer cet homme en noir en était devenue presque incontrôlable... Pire, il avait eut l'impression que la mort avait toujours fait parti de son quotidien.. Quelle genre de personne était-il ?

-Will... murmura sombrement Grell.

William encra son regard dans celui de Grell. Ce dernier affichait une expression sérieuse, puis, en l'espace d'une demie-seconde, il alla s'accrocher autour du cou de William, laissant échapper des couinements de joie.

-WIIILL ! OH, TU ES TOUJOURS SI FROID MON WILLY !

-Lâ- lâchez moi tout de suite ! Rugit Will en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Grell, qui était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus fort que lui. N'y tenant plus, William donna un nouveau coup de pied dans l'estomac de Grell. Celui-ci plissa les sourcils.

-Will.. dit-il tristement en desserrant son étreinte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce coup de pied ? Je n'ai rien senti !

Grell posa sa main là ou l'ancien Shinigami venait de le frapper. Ce coup n'avait rien à voir avec ceux surpuissants que lui administraient habituellement Will. C'est là que Grell réalisa à quel point l'amour de sa vie était devenu..._ humain._..

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, trancha-t-il en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras. Je dois la conduire à l'hôpital.

-N.. NON ! Will, attends, je t'en prie ! (il l'agrippa par le tissu de sa veste.) Tu dois venir avec moi à la bibliothèque des Shinigamis ! Là bas, je suis sûre que je trouverai un moyen de te rendre tes souvenirs !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi une bibliothèque pourrait me faire retrouver la mémoire, trancha-t-il sans même se retourner. Je n'aime pas lire.

-Mais.. Mais... Non.. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça !

Grell s'était dit que la tâche la plus dure allait être de retrouver William. Inconsciemment, il avait cru que lorsque l'homme de sa vie aurait posé les yeux sur lui, il se serait passé quelque chose... Il aurait peut-être contracté quelques bribes de souvenir que lui auraient assuré qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Grell... Ou mieux, peut-être aurait-il suffit qu'il se plonge dans ses yeux pour retrouver la mémoire, comme dans un conte de fée... Mais non...

-William, je te demande de me faire confiance, supplia-t-il, viens avec moi !

Le brun se retourna alors lentement vers Grell.

-Vous avez presque tué ma soeur, dit-il froidement. Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?

-Mais parce que je suis ton amie ! Jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit qui puisse te bless-

-Non, écoutez-moi, déclara-t-il fermement. Bien que j'ai perdu la mémoire, je suis tout de même conscient du genre de personne dont j'apprécie la compagnie. Et il est plus qu'évident que vous, vous ne pourriez_ jamais_ rentrer dans cette catégorie de personne.

Grell eut un mouvement de recul.

-Will..

-Je ne sais peut-être plus qui je suis... Je n'ai peut-être aucun souvenir de ma vie avant mon réveil... Mais je suis persuadé d'une chose : Je n'ai jamais été ami avec une personne telle que vous.

Grell laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

-Si vous avez cru le contraire, reprit William en tenant sa soeur plus fermement, alors je suis navré de vous dire que vous avez dû mal interprété mes sentiments à votre égard.

Sans ajouter mot, Will sortit lentement du parc, en laissant Grell à ses propres sanglots.

Comment Will avait-il pu lui dire ça ? D'accord, il était amnésique et ne se souvenait pas de lui, mais...

Grell n'avait jamais été aimé par personne avant Will. Il avait toujours été rejeté, que ce soit par sa mère, ses camarades de classe, ses professeurs, ses supérieurs.. Et savoir qu'il avait été capable susciter l'amour du glacial William T. Spears l'avait emplit de joie... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eut l'impression qu'il valait quelque chose. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était en société, il se montrait comme un personne sûre d'elle, débordant de confiance en soi et avec un égo sur dimensionné. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. La vérité était qu'il craignait le rejet par dessus tout, et que, mise à part dans les domaines où il se savait doué – comme le théâtre – il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui. C'était la raison principale de sa maladresse, d'ailleurs.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il était une femme forte ! Pas une morveuse pleurnicharde ! Bon sang, il avait plus pleuré en un jour que dans toute sa vie de Shinigami ! Lorsqu'il se laissait aller aux larmes, cela lui rappelait sa vie d'humain, lorsqu'il était faible et exposé à la violence des autres. Il n'était plus cet humain. Il était un Dieu de la Mort, et peut-être même le plus puissant de sa génération... Il était aussi bien craint par ses collègues que par ses ennemis... Pff ! Si Ron, Alan ou pire, Eric, le voyaient comme ça...

Mais les mots de Will faisaient si mal !

Et si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai ? Et si il ne l'avait jamais aimé ?

Il s'essuya ses yeux rougis d'un geste rageur, rongé par le doute... Il ne supportait plus cette peine. Il ne supportait plus la solitude.

Il lui fallait du réconfort. Quelqu'un à qui se confier, et tout de suite.

Qulqu'un comme... _Sebastian..._

* * *

><p>-Grell, comment tu te sens ?<p>

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Knox ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée, conscient que l'absence de William coûtait à Grell. Seulement Sebastian, bien qu'il en avait l'apparence, n'était pas Grell, et être ainsi materné par un blondinet à lunettes lui tapait vraiment sur le système.

-Ca va, Ron, je t'assure, dit calmement le démon. Il avait bien compris que l'amitié de Ronald était précieuse aux yeux de Grell, et faisait son possible pour se montrer sympathique envers lui.

-Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas à-

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'une femme, blonde aux cheveux courts et aux lunettes très modernes, dans le petit bureau de Grell.

-Grell Sutcliff et Ronald Knox, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle méchamment alors que les deux autres hochaient la tête. Vous savez pourquoi je connais vos noms ? (il répondirent un petit « non ») PARCE QUE VOUS ETES LES DEUX SEULS A NE PAS ETRE VENU A MA PRESENTATION DE CE MATIN !

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, comme figés par la voix autoritaire de la femme. Sebastian devait admettre qu'elle dégageait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on avait vraiment pas envie de jouer au plus malin avec elle.

La blonde se pencha sur la table du bureau, l'ai menaçant, et lança un regard meurtrier à Ron et Sebastian. Ce dernier sentait la peur monter dans le corps de Grell...

-Je suis Victoria Burner la remplaçante de William.. D'après ce que je vois, ce crétin n'avait vraiment pas l'étoffe d'un leader, je vais faire en sorte de rattraper tout ça...

Sebastian entendit Ron déglutir à mesure qu'il se ratatinait sur sa chaise. Lui même tentait de rester digne alors que le corps de Grell lui ordonnait de sauter par la fenêtre, dans l'espoir d'atterrir dans un monde meilleur.

-Vous allez tous les deux vous remettre au travail, c'est clair ? Knox, vous retournez dans votre bureau, où une dizaine de dossier n'attendent que d'être honorés par votre belle écriture.

-Ou-ou-ou-oui, M'dame !

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas le temps de dire au revoir à Grell et fonça loin de sa nouvelle patronne.

-Mr Sutcliff, siffla-t-elle une fois Knox parti.

-_Miss _Sutcliff, si ça ne vous dérange pas, reprit Sebastian, amusé ( il devait avouer qu'imiter Grell était très drôle.)

Burner souleva un sourcil en détaillant « Grell » dans ses moindres détails.

-Vous êtes une fille ? Lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Bien s-

-Et ben moi, je crois pas, donc se sera _Mr_ Sutcliff. Donc, je disais, j'ai eu largement le temps d'examiner votre dossier, Sutcliff, et apparemment, Will a été plutôt gentil avec vous, non ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas tr-

-Si, je vous le dis, il a été plutôt gentil avec vous. Mais ça sera pas la même avec moi. Je vous préviens, si vous ne changez pas votre comportement, vous n'allez pas faire long feu !

Sebastian se força à prendre un air désolé, alors qu'il souriait intérieurement. Généralement, lorsqu'une personne se montrait si autoritaire lors d'une première rencontre, c'est parce que justement, elle avait peur de se faire marcher sur les pieds. C'était généralement révélateur d'une personnalité faible.

-Très bien, Madame, répondit poliment Sebastian.

Le femme le toisa du regard avant de lui transmettre une Death List.

-Voilà, comme vous le voyez, dit-elle, il n'y a qu'un nom sur la liste. J'ai pensé que comme vous êtes connu pour vos catastrophes, il valait mieux commencer doucement.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, rétorqua Sebastian sarcastiquement, mais je suis parfaitement capable de gérer plusieurs â-

-CE SERA COMME CA ET PAS AUTREMENT, CA VOUS POSE UN PROBLEME, _**SLUT**_CLIFF ?

Sebastian pu sentir que Grell n'aurait pas tellement apprécié ce petit surnom, mais comme il ne voulait pas créer des ennuis au Shinigami, il fit comme-ci il n'avait rien entendu.

-Aucunement.

-Bien.

Sur-ce, la tyrannique Shinigami tourna sèchement les talon en laissant la Death List sur le bureau de Grell. Sebastian s'en saisit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement lorsqu'il lut le nom de son « client » :

_Phil Sutcliff..._

* * *

><p><strong>TIN TIN TIN ! Suspense, suspense ! ^^ Au fait, "Slut" veut dire quelque chose comme "salope" en anglais. Je sais, ce jeu de mot était trop facile, honte à moi... * soupir * pauvre Grell... Dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur le père de Grell ^^ Oh, et, petit sondage : qui veut voir Vanessa MORTE ? XD <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Wooo ! malgré le bug de mon ordi, j'ai quand même réussi à poster ce chapitre ! HAHAHA ! Ma puissance est sans faille ! J'ai su triompher du vil ordinateur ! ... Okay, j'arrête XD. Bon, normalement ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter là où il s'arrête, mais après il devenait trop long. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous faire ainsi attendre la suite ^^ Merci beaucoup pour toutes les belles reviews que j'ai reçues, mais à cause de ce bug, je n'ai pas pu y répondre, désolée (snif ! ). Dès que mon ordi est réparé, je m'y met ! **

* * *

><p>-Très bien, Grell, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?<p>

Ciel se tenait, bras croisés, devant les bâtiments des Shinigamis en compagnie d'un Grell plutôt embêté.

-Et bien... dit-il alors que Ciel roulait des yeux, impatienté. Il faut absolument que j'aille parler à Sebby et-

-Pourquoi ? coupa le jeune Lord avec agressivité.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Grell de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce morveux ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement la fermer ?

-Il faut que je lui parle, c'est tout, répondit-il fermement. Pfft ! Comme s'il allait lui dire qu'il voulait voir Sebastian afin qu'il le rassure sur les sentiments de Will... Comment un garçon de douze ans pourrait bien comprendre ses angoisses féminines ? ! Et sans oublier qu'il devait informer le démon qu'il avait retrouvé William... Et Ciel n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé au Shinigami brun ?

Ciel soupira. Il était plus que conscient de la rancœur que lui portait Grell, et si ce dernier décidait de se rabaisser au point de lui demander un service, c'est que cela devait être important.

-Doooonc, reprit Grell un fois certain que le morveux ne l'ouvrirait plus pour rien dire, il faut que j'aille absolument parler à Sebby... le problème c'est que je suis recherchée par tout le secteur...je pense que je pourrai m'infiltrer dans les bâtiments sans difficulté, mais il serait tout de même plus prudent que je sache où est Sebas-Chan avant de me lancer bêtement dans la gueule du loup...

-C'est vrai que tu es d'une nature si peu impulsive, railla Ciel avec un mince rictus.

-Ecoute... soupira Grell en tentant de garder son calme. Je ne t'aime pas, et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, mais nous voulons tous les deux que Sebastian retrouve son corps, alors nous devons (il fit la grimace) coopérer et conserver une entente cordiale...je suppose.

-Tch ! Ne me fais rire... Comme si _toi_ tu allais réussir à contrôler tes émotions... je ne te donne pas plus de trois minutes avant que tu ne me menaces de me tuer...

-ESPECE DE SALE... (il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit une expression satisfaite s'étaler sur le visage de Ciel) Hum. Je veux dire... Une Lady se doit d'être maîtresse de ses sentiments !

-Je vois... ça explique pourquoi tu en es incapable...Tu es franchement tout sauf une Lady, Grell. Même si tu étais effectivement une femme, tu ressemblerais plus à ce genre de midinette sans vertu que l'on trouve dans les mauvais quartiers de Londres...

Grell serra le poing et dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas insulter une nouvelle fois l'arrogant gamin. Non, il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Ciel, de son côté, prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs du Shinigami. Il allait lui rendre un énorme service, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu en compensation, non ?

-Je te prierais... fit Grell d'une voix rendue étrange par la colère qu'il tentait de contrôler, de ne plus jamais me traiter de fille vulgaire.

Le Lord lança alors un regard curieux en direction de celui qui avait l'apparence de son majordome. Grell était surtout connu pour son attitude aguicheuse, et Ciel n'aurait pas cru le mettre dans un tel état de fureur en le qualifiant de « vulgaire »... Haha ! Le comte Ciel Phantomhive savait toujours frapper là où ça faisait mal. Tout pour mettre ses adversaires à terre...

Les yeux démoniaques de Grell scintillait à présent d'une lueur effrayante, alors qu'une aura sombre se répandait progressivement autour de son corps. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne menaçait pas le garçon de mort était qu'il voulait absolument lui prouver qu'il avait tord, et qu'il pouvait parfaitement se maîtriser s'il le voulait. _Sérieusement._.. ce... sale... morveux avait osé l'insulter de...de midinette sans vertu ?

-Maintenant entre dans ce bâtiment et va demander où est Sebastian, ordonna-t-il alors que Ciel continuait de sourire cruellement.

Le jeune garçon eut un petit ricanement puis, après avoir lancé un rictus méprisant au Shinigami, le toisa du haut de ses 1m 30 et lança, avec tout le venin dont il était capable :

_-Yes, My false Lady_...

Sur-ce, et avant que Grell ne puisse l'étriper, Ciel marcha d'un pas impérial en direction de l'entrée l'immeuble en forme de prisme.

Il arriva dans un hall spacieux et éclairé, dont les murs et les sols étaient tous faits de carrelage blanc et luisant. Quelques plantes vertes faisaient office de décoration, mais le reste était plutôt sobre. La pièce était presque vide, et la réceptionniste avait l'air de franchement s'ennuyer car elle poussa un « ah ! » enjoué à la seconde même où Ciel posa le pied dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, sourit-elle joyeusement. Bienvenue dans les bureaux Londoniens des Shinigamis. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je cherche l'une de vos recrues, répondit Ciel sans même se donner la peine de saluer poliment la jeune femme.

-Très bien, fit-elle en pianotant quelque chose sur ce qui ressemblait, d'après Ciel, à une petite télévision connectée à un clavier semblable à celui que l'on trouvait sur les machines à écrire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Oh, ça ? C'est un ordinateur.

-Un _quoi _?

Elle balaya l'air de sa main droite.

-Peu importe. Cette invention n'est connue que des Shinigamis.

Ciel ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Tout ce qui venait des Shinigamis était bon à jeter, selon lui.

-Alors... Nom, prénom, sexe, âge et race, s'il vous plaît, demanda la réceptionniste d'un ton las sans quitter son écran des yeux.

-Le mien ou celui de la personne que je cherche ?

-Les deux.

Ciel soupira en se disant que les bureaucrates ne pouvaient décidément rien faire vite.

-Je suis le comte Ciel Phantomhive, mâle, 12 ans, humain, et je cherche Grell Sutcliff, mâle, Shinigami, et je ne veux pas savoir quel âge il a.

-Hmmm Grell Sutcliff, vous dites ? Dans mes registres elle est de sexe féminin.

-_Alors lui_.. se murmura Ciel à lui-même, passablement fatigué, en pariant que Grell avait dû falsifier son dossier pour apparaître de sexe féminin. Bref, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, dîtes moi où il est.

-Avant cela il faut que j'appelle mon supérieur, je ne peux pas donner ce genre d'information de ma propre initiative.

Le jeune Lord soupira de nouveau alors que la femme composait le numéro de son patron.

-Voulez-vous que je mette le haut parleur, jeune homme ?

Ciel haussa les épaules, en lâchant un petit « si vous voulez », indifférent. Tout ce qu'il voulait était en finir.

La réceptionniste appuya donc sur un bouton et aussitôt un bruit de tonalité envahit le hall qui baignait dans le silence.

_Vous venez de contacter le service des recrues, ne quittez pas, un employé va prendre votre appel. _

Cette déclaration fut suivie par une musique d'attente particulièrement insupportable, ponctuée toutes les minutes par un « _ne quittez pas, nous prendrons votre appel dans peu de temps _». Au bout d'une demie-heure, Ciel commençait à légèrement s'impatienter. Il était sur le point de partir et d'aller envoyer paître le Shinigami Rouge, lorsqu'_enfin_, la voix d'un homme se fit entendre au téléphone.

-Richard Durmwell, responsable de la répartition des recrues, bonjour ?

-Ouiii, Monsieur Durmwell ? C'est Nathalie, de la réception...

-Ah, bonjour Nathalie. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Et bien, j'ai ici un charmant jeune humain qui demande où se trouve la recrue Grell Sutcliff. Suis-je autorisée à lui dire où elle-

-_Il_, rectifia Ciel.

-Oui, bref, où _il_ se trouve ?

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Ciel eut très peur qu'on lui dise que ce genre d'information était strictement confidentielle et qu'il avait attendu une demie-heure à écouter une musique horrible pour rien.

-Bien sûr !

La réceptionniste ainsi que Ciel poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement.

-Après avoir rempli quelques formulaires, évidement, reprit Durmwell alors que Ciel maugréait dans son coin. Ne vous inquiétez pas (il rit) ça ne prendra qu'une poignée de minutes.

* * *

><p>Une heure, cinquante huit minutes et trente six secondes plus tard, Ciel rejoignit enfin Grell à l'extérieur des bâtiments. Son sang tambourinait contre ses tempes et sa main droite lui faisait atrocement mal à cause de tous les formulaires qu'il venait de remplir.<p>

-Et bien, s'exclama Grell, tu en as mis du temps ! Hu hu... c'est vrai que j'ai à faire à un gamin pourri gâté qui n'est même pas capable de boutonner une chemise tout seul...

-La ferme ! Rugit Ciel alors que Grell gloussait comme une collégienne, pour ton information, j'ai dû remplir une bonne trentaine de documents, me rendre dans cinq secteurs différents et m'adresser à une bonne vingtaine de Shinigamis avant de savoir où tu – enfin, Sebastian – se trouvait !

-Huum...Et oui, c'est ça, l'administration, rit-il en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Ciel décida de ne pas prêter attention à cette dernière remarque. S'impliquer dans une nouvelle dispute ne ferait qu'aggraver son mal de tête.. Si seulement Sebastian était là !

-Enfin bon, reprit le Lord, tout ça pour te dire que Sebastian est parti récolter une âme. Hm ! Un démon qui fauche une âme... Lui qui a le goût de l'ironie, il ne risque pas d'être déçu... finit-il en ricanant.

-Récolter une âme ! (il poussa un soupir dramatique) Ooooh...Qui va me réconforter maintenant ?

Ciel sortit une feuille de sa poche et la brandit sous le nez de Grell qui fit un petit « Mh ? »

-C'est l'adresse à laquelle Sebastian vient d'être envoyé. Tu n'as qu'à y aller, dit-il froidement.

Grell arracha le document des main du jeune garçon, lit rapidement l'adresse puis enfouit grossièrement la feuille dans la poche de sa veste.

-Merci ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Tu n'es peut-être pas si empoté que ça, en fait !

-C'EST TOI QUI DIT CA ? S'exclama Ciel avec fureur, (c'est que Grell n'était pas tellement connu pour son adresse et son savoir faire. )

La colère du jeune Lord ne fit qu'accentuer la bonne humeur du Shinigami, qui, selon lui, venait de prouver qu'il parvenait mieux à maîtriser ses émotions que le morveux.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, n'empêche que moi, je sais lacer mes bottes toutes seule, reprit-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche de manière théâtrale.

-Évidement, quand on à personne sur qui se reposer... fit habilement remarquer Ciel, tandis que Grell commençaient à rougir de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? !

-Que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas seul...

-Maiiiiis... souffla Grell qui essayait de ne pas exploser de rage, maintenant je ne suis plus seule, puisque je suis officiellement ton majordome... (il se rapprocha de Ciel en répandant une aura effrayante autour de lui) je suis donc enchaînée à toi... (il sourit de manière Sebastienne) C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas, _jeune maître _?

Ciel, il devait se l'avouer, commençait à paniquer. Sebastian lui avait toujours légèrement fait peur lorsqu'il laissait son côté démon l'emporter. Il craignait toujours qu'il décide de le tuer et de prendre son âme avant que sa vengeance ne soit accomplie, et mourir sans avoir retrouvé l'assassin de ses parents était ce qui terrorisait le plus le jeune homme.

Avant que Ciel n'ait pu se torturer d'avantage l'esprit, Grell souleva son « maître » d'un seul bras et le porta sans ménagement sur son épaule gauche, comme un sac à patate.

-Arrête ! Protesta le jeune garçon en mitraillant Grell de coup de poings qui ne lui firent aucun effet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te ramène au manoir. Je compte bien partir à la recherche de Sebby, et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi. (il se retourna vers lui avec un large sourire) Et comme, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as une fâcheuse tendance à te faire enlever par des pédophiles bizarres qui veulent te tuer/ te violer/ t'échanger contre une rançon/ te découper et vendre des organes/ te prostituer, je préfère te raccompagner moi-même. En tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive, il est de mon devoir d'assurer ta pro~tec~tion !

-Grell, c'est de toi que je devrais me méfier, tu es bien plus dangereux que tous les autres détraqués que j'ai rencontré !

-Justement~ personne n'osera s'attaquer à toi si je suis là, surtout sous cette apparence.

Voyant que se débattre ou discuter ne servirait à rien, Ciel se contenta de pousser un profond soupir de résignation, et se laissa trimbaler « délicatement » par Grell jusqu'à son manoir.

* * *

><p>Sebastian referma son Death Book tout en sortant de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle reposait à présent le cadavre de Phil Sutcliff. Faucher une âme n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir pour le démon qu'il était, mais cette âme ci fut particulièrement éprouvante. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Grell ? … Maudit soient ses sentiments humains qui lui faisaient ressentir de l'appréhension !<p>

-Sebby ! Cria la voix de Sebastian dans les couloirs.

Le démon fronça un sourcil : pas de doute, la voix qu'il venait d'entendre était bien la sienne, ce qui voulait dire que Grell était là. Sans plus tarder, Grell entra avec fracas dans la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Sebastian. Ce dernier, à la seconde même où il vit son propre corps, obéit à un réflexe conditionné et sauta dans les bras du Shinigami Rouge.

-MfSebhftian thfu m'héthouffes !

-Je te prie de m'excuser, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Grell se dégagea tant bien que mal des bras du démon en poussant des petits gémissements.

-J'ai dit : tu m'étouffes !

Sebastian réalisa alors qu'il avait de nouveau succombé à ses impulsions et se recula rapidement de Grell en murmurant un petit « pardon » qui fit sourire le Shinigami. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Sebastian s'excuserait de l'avoir pris dans ses bras, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Grell, demanda-t-il en tentant – vainement – de garder son expression calme habituelle.

-Ben... fit-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. J'ai... J'ai retrouvé... Will...

-Oh, c'est une bonne chose, répondit-il aimablement tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas prêter attention à la vague de jalousie qui commençait à se répandre dans son corps.

Grell hocha faiblement la tête.

-Oui... C'est plutôt bien mais... (il prit un ton dramatique) Oooh, Sebby ! Il m'a dit des choses si blessantes !

Le sourcil de Sebastian tiqua. Avant toute cette histoire d'échange de corps, il était le premier à prendre un malin plaisir à rabaisser Grell. Il trouvait ça d'autant plus amusant que le Shinigami ne se défendait jamais face à lui. Mais à présent... Après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Grell, à savoir que, même s'il ne le laissait jamais transparaître et qu'il faisait celui qui se fichait du regard des autres, les remarques désobligeantes qu'il entendait à longueur de journée le faisaient atrocement souffrir, le démon ne voulait plus lui infliger tout ça. Il n'arrivait pas bien à savoir si c'était le fait d'être dans son corps ou bien si c'étaient ses propres sentiments qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte, mais toujours était-il qu'il était maintenant capable de trucider toute personne qui oserait causer de la peine au Shinigami.

Grell, quant à lui, commençait à s'accommoder au fait qu'il ne voyait plus Sebastian comme le potentiel futur père de ses enfants (c'était une façon de parler, bien sûr ). Il était même plutôt heureux de s'être trouvé un confident, qui le comprenait aussi bien du fait qu'il habitait à la fois son corps et ses sentiments. Comme toutes les « filles », il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive qui pourrait le consoler, lui donner des conseils... N'ayant pas de meilleure amie, ni de mère ou de grande soeur, il avait toujours gardé ses tourments et ses doutes pour lui – Ronald avait beau être adorable, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes, et Will... Et bien... disons que l'empathie ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses qualités. - Mais Sebastian était là, maintenant. Sa nature démoniaque ayant été bridée suite à l'échange de corps, il était devenu le confident idéal. En tant que démon, il connaissait les humains par coeur, et savait quoi faire pour leur remonter le moral (ou à l'inverse, les faire plonger dans une profonde déprime), et Grell bénissait le ciel pour ça.

-Will... Will m'a dit que... bredouilla Grell en détourant le regard des yeux émeraude de Sebastian qui l'observaient avec intensité, qu'il était impensable qu'il ai aimé quelqu'un comme moi.

Le Shinigami porta sa main à son coeur en prenant de grandes inspirations. Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel : Grell était tellement dans le mélodrame qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il jouait la comédie ou s'il était vraiment accablé.

-Il est réellement inutile de te mettre dans un tel état, Grell. Tu sais bien que Spears a perdu la mémoire... je suppose que lorsque tu l'as vu, tu n'a pas cherché à dissimuler ton enthousiasme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben oui... Je me suis jetée dans ses bras ! J'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir !

-Grell...soupira Sebastian en plaçant sa main sur son front. Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'avec la nature froide de Spears, il n'apprécierait pas tellement qu'un étranger – mâle, en plus – lui saute dans les bras ? Il est plus que normal qu'il t'ai rejeté...

Grell cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de pousser un cri de joie.

-Mais oui ! Oh, Sebby, tu es merveilleux ! Je n'y avait pas pensé !

-Et bien -

-De toute manière, reprit Grell, plus déterminé que jamais, je suis sûre que c'est cette idiote de Vanessa qui ligue mon Willy contre moi ! Grrr ! Dès que je serai de nouveau un Shinigami, je la tronçonne avec ma Death Scythe !

-Vanessa ? S'exclama soudainement le démon. Elle était là également ?

-Ouiiiii ! Rugit Grell qui fulminait. Elle était là genre « Oh, regardez moi ! Je suis la femme la plus importante aux yeux de William ! Ouh, je suis teeeeellement importante ! » Pff ! Je la haiiiis !

Sebastian laissa Grell à ses délires et se frotta le menton en réfléchissant. Si Miss Spears était auprès de son frère, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été envoyée pour assurer la protection de ce dernier... et étant donné la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers Grell et les démons, cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile de porter secours à William... Il allait falloir s'occuper d'elle, tout en gagnant la confiance de Spears, chose qui était déjà assez ardue lorsqu'on avait rien à se reprocher.

-Le principal, c'est que tu l'aies retrouvé, souleva sagement Sebastian. Nous aviserons plus tard. Au pire, nous pourrons toujours improviser.

-Improviser ?

-Oui... Toute grande actrice en est capable, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il en imitant si bien Grell que ce dernier se demanda s'il plaisantait où s'il commençait vraiment à se comporter comme lui.

-Mh... murmura-t-il, plus ou moins convaincu. Bon... Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? L'autre morveux trouvait ça très drôle qu'un démon ait à faucher une âme.

Sebastian adressa un sourire réconfortant à son interlocuteur tout en tripotant inconsciemment la poignée de « sa » tronçonneuse, matérialisée dans sa main droite.

-A ce propos... (il tendit la tronçonneuse à Grell) je pense que tu devrais regarder cette Lanterne Cinématique.

-Pourquoi ? (il fit un sourire pervers) Il y a des choses intéressantes~ ?

-Et bien... en quelque sorte...

Sebastian avait l'air franchement mal à l'aise, chose qui était assez inhabituelle chez lui. Grell commença alors à paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sebby ? A qui appartenait cette âme ?

-…. A ton père.

Grell écarquilla les yeux.

-QUOI ?

Sans attendre de réponse de Sebastian, il bouscula ce dernier et se précipita dans la chambre où reposait le cadavre. Il s'approcha lentement du lit. Son coeur tambourinait contre sa poitrine... La masse qui était enroulée dans les couvertures n'était pas n'importe quel humain... c'était... son père. Son père était dans la même pièce que lui !

Il tendit une main tremblante, s'apprêtant à découvrir les draps... C'était trop dur... peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux...

Il déglutit, puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, souleva violemment les couvertures.

Il s'éloigna immédiatement du lit, regrettant ce geste. Voulait-il vraiment voir son père ?

-Vas-y, Grell, murmura Sebastian en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Shinigami. Tu le regretteras, sinon.

Grell posa sa main sur celle de Sebastian, en le remerciant d'ainsi le soutenir. Il prit une grande inspiration, et, tout doucement, revint au chevet de son père. Puis, dans un dernier élan de courage, il abaissa le regard vers le corps inanimé du vieil homme.

Il était là. Sous ses yeux.

Son père...

Il venait probablement de mourir de vieillesse. Grell n'avait pas le coeur à faire des calculs, mais le vieil homme devait bien avoir dans les 90, presque 100 ans. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement blancs, et il était impossible d'en connaître leur ancienne couleur.

-C... Comment étaient...ses yeux ? Demanda-t-il faiblement à Sebastian. Tu... Tu as certainement dû les voir lorsque tu es venu aucher son âme, alors.. Comment...

-Marron. Marron et... en amande. La même forme que les tiens.

Il hocha la tête. Il lui était impossible de reconnaître ses traits sur le visage ridé de son père.

Tant mieux.

Il ne voulait rien partager avec cet homme qui avait osé l'abandonner. Il était la cause de tous ses problèmes. S'il avait été là, sa mère ne l'aurait pas haï. Il ne serait pas mort à l'âge de 17 ans. S'il avait été là, il aurait peut-être pu vivre dans une famille aimante, avoir une longue et belle vie avant de mourir et de, de toute manière, devenir un Shinigami. Sans crier gare, il arracha alors la tronçonneuse des mains de Sebastian et la plongea dans le ventre de son père. Son sang, encore frais, gicla sur les murs de la pièce, alors que Grell pouvait sentir ses organes se broyer sous le poids de sa fidèle Faux.

-Il était déjà mort, tu sais, fit remarquer calmement Sebastian, qui encore une fois se dit que le Shinigami était vraiment imprévisible.

Grell ne répondit pas. Il tendit brutalement sa tronçonneuse au démon et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Sebastian lança un dernier regard au corps maintenant ensanglanté de Phil Sutcliff et se pressa de rejoindre Grell.

-Tu oublies ça, dit-il en souriant et en brandissant la tronçonneuse sous son nez.

-Pour quoi faire ? Trancha-t-il en écrasant une larme. Tant que tu es dans mon corps, tu-

-Tu sais très bien quoi en faire.

Grell plissa les sourcils en se mordant les lèvres.

-Je n'en veux pas ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne veux pas de sa Lanterne Cinématique ! Si tu crois que ça va me remonter le moral de voir mon père heureux de m'avoir abandonnée !

Sebastian lui plaça alors de force sa Death Scythe dans les bras, de sorte qu'il n'ai plus d'autres choix que de la saisir.

-Fais moi confiance, Grell, et regarde sa Lanterne Cinématique.

-TU RIGOLES ? S'emporta-t-il. ON A DES CHOSES BIEN PLUS IMPORTANTES A FAIRE ! ET WILL ? ET NOS CORPS ?

C'était la première fois que Sebastian voyait les traits de son visage ainsi défigurés par la colère. Et cet état plaisait beaucoup au corps de Grell, qui ressentait de nouveau le besoin de sauter sur le démon. Sebastian, qui n'avait décidément aucun contrôle sur ce corps, céda de nouveau à ses impulsions et vint saisir les lèvres de Grell. Se dernier protesta, et cette fois-ci, n'attendit pas que Sebastian se dégage de son propre chef. Il propulsa le démon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-CA SUFFIT ! Rugit-il. SEBASTIAN, JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE C'ETAIT WILL QUE J'AIMAIS ! … Si encore c'était _toi _dans _ton _corps qui m'embrassait, je trouverais ça plutôt agréable, mais là c'est carrément dégoûtant ! Je.. je peux comprendre qu'il peut être difficile de te contrôler, j'ai aussi vécu ça, mais... Enfin.. je...

N'arrivant plus à ordonner correctement ses pensées, il décida de tout simplement donner une bonne baffe à Sebastian qui ne l'en empêcha pas : il était le premier à penser qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Un tel comportement n'était pas digne de lui-même.

-_Pour qui tu me prends_, Sebastian ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser profiter de moi sans rien dire ?

La gifle avait paru calmer Grell, puisque son ton était à présent presque amusé.

-Je... je suis vraiment désolé, Grell, fit-il en..._pleurnichant_ ?

Un silence suivit ses paroles, Sebastian réalisant qu'il venait de se comporter _de nouveau_ comme Grell. Grell, de son côté, savait très bien que Sebastian ne l'avait pas embrassé volontairement. Il savait que son corps n'arrivait pas à se contrôler lorsque celui de Sebastian était à proximité. Mais ça ne pouvait tout de même continuer ! Leur priorité était vraiment de retrouver leur corps... Il commençait à craindre les modifications que son corps pouvait apporter au caractère du démon... C'était un fait, Sebastian devenait de plus en plus... comme lui.

-Grell, prend ta tronçonneuse et rend toi à la bibliothèque. Tu _dois_ voir cette Lanterne Cinématique, ordonna Sebastian, en changeant ainsi de conversation.

-Mais-

-Pendant ce temps, je vais retourner à ton appartement, voir si je ne trouve pas un objet qui traduirait notre affection, afin que nous puissions réintégrer nos corps. De plus, tu pourras profiter du fait que tu te trouves à la bibliothèque pour voler discrètement la Lanterne de Spears. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour la réincorporer à son âme.

-Hum... Tu veux vraiment que je visionne la vie de mon père, hein ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-il en souriant, comme à son habitude.

-Ah... Tu es réellement spécial, Sebby. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes autant...

-Pour être franc, moi non plus.

C'était la vérité. Dans l'absolu, Sebastian n'en tirerait aucun intérêt. Mais il avait agi de manière tellement bizarre depuis qu'il était dans ce corps que plus rien ne l'étonnait.

Grell observa sa tronçonneuse avec attention et mélancolie, tout en passant son doigt ganté de blanc sur le métal luisant. Il voulut lever les yeux vers Sebastian, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu, ne lui laissant plus d'autres choix que de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Grell est vraiment lunatique dans ce chapitre, je trouve !<strong> **Et je sais pas vous mais ça me fait vraiment rire que Sebby se fasse rejeter par Grell ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde ! J'en ai enfin fini avec le BAC, et j'ai retrouvé internet ! Ouiiii ! ^^ Donc voilà deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner de mon absence ! Merci à tous pour vos belles reviews, et n'oubliez pas qu'elles sont toujours appréciées !**

* * *

><p>Grell, aidé par la rapidité et la discrétion que lui apportaient le corps de Sebastian, arriva devant l'entrée de la Bibliothèque sans se faire remarquer. Si ne serait-ce qu'un Shinigami l'avait croisé, il aurait risqué de gros problèmes. Il avait, après tout, tué plusieurs des Faucheurs les plus importants du pays, et même d'Europe. Encore heureux qu'il ait commis cet acte dans le corps du démon, il ne serait ainsi pas jugé lorsqu'il reprendrait son apparence normale.<p>

Sa tronçonneuse fermement tenue dans sa main droite, il prit une dernière inspiration puis posa sa main sur la poignée de porte du grand bâtiment. Il était sur le point de pousser la porte, lorsque soudain…

-Eeeeeric ! Lâche-moi !

La voix faible d'Alan fit sursauter Grell. Il regarda autour de lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une cachette, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Eric Slingby qui tenait fermement Alan Humphries par la taille.

Les trois hommes se figèrent. Eric observait Grell avec attention, resserrant son étreinte sur son ami. Grell, de son côté, tenta un petit sourire crispé.

-Un… Un… Un… bredouilla Alan.

-UN DEMON ! Hurla Eric en sortant sa Death Scythe.

Grell évita l'attaque de Eric puis renchérit par un violent coup de pied qui fit perdre l'équilibre au Shinigami blond. Il sourit : depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de _tuer_ Slingby !

-Eric ! S'exclama Alan en aidant son camarade à se relever.

-Va…va-t-en, Alan ! Bégaya Eric en se cramponnant à son arme. Je le reconnais ! C'est Sebastian Michaelis, celui qui a tué les juges après le procès de Spears … Il est très dangereux, ne t'en approche pas !

Eric se positionna instinctivement devant Alan, afin de le protéger. Mais à sa grande surprise, Grell ne fit aucun mouvement. Non… En vérité, le Shinigami Rouge avait quelque chose en tête de bien plus amusant qu'un simple combat pour se débarrasser des deux gêneurs.

-Kess t'attend, démon ? Ricana Eric, en position d'attaque. T'as peur ou quoi ?

-Peur ? Répéta Grell dans un immense sourire. Et bien… oui, un peu… Surtout pour ton copain, en fait, finit-il en gloussant.

Eric fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Alan, qui haussa les épaules avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur pour moi ? Demanda Alan, sur la défensive.

Le sourire de Grell s'accentua.

-Et bien… murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante. Tu es siiii pâle ! Ah ! (il fit une pose dramatique) C'est comme si tu portais le visage de… la **MORT !**

Alan déglutit, alors que Eric, oubliant immédiatement son combat, se précipita vers son ami en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais il a raison ! Alan, tu es tout pâle ! T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu vas pas refaire une attaque ?

-N- Non c'est bon, je-

-T'es sûr ? Ca va ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

-Eric arrête ! (il lança un coup d'œil à Grell, qui, visiblement, était sur le point d'éclater de rire.) Tu vois pas que c'est une technique pour nous distraire ! Occupons-nous plutôt de ce démon !

-Je me fous royalement de ce démon, Alan ! Ta santé est plus importante !

Alan commença à grincer des dents.

-Woah ! S'exclama Grell. Il est encore plus pâle que toute à l'heure ! Je crois que ça s'aggrave !

-LA FERME , DEMON ! Hurla Alan alors que Eric s'agitait autour de lui.

-Ne t'emporte pas comme ça ! Ordonna Eric avec inquiétude. C'est mauvais pour toi !

-ERIC JE VAIS TRES BIEN ! CE DEMON ESSAIE DE TE DISTRAIRE, T'OCCUPE PAS DE MOI ET REPREND PLUTOT LE COMB-

Il s'interrompit brutalement.

Ca recommençait.

L'impression que son cœur était pris dans un étau, enserré par des milliers d'épines.

_Les Epines de la Mort…_

-ALAN ! S'écria Eric en tentant de retenir son camarade qui s'écroulait au sol, sa main crispée sur son cœur endolori.

-Oooh… Il était vraiment sur le point de mourir, alors ? Constata Grell avec amusement.

Eric foudroya le « démon » du regard en soulevant Alan du sol. Ce dernier était pris de terribles spasmes, mais continuait néanmoins de protester contre l'attitude protectrice de l'autre Shinigami, le priant de continuer le combat.

-Je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie, trancha Eric. (il se retourna vers Grell.) Tu as de la chance, Michaelis.

-Pour une fois… soupira-t-il en plaçant sa main sur sa hanche.

Eric le toisa une dernière fois puis disparut en direction des locaux principaux, sans prêter attention aux protestations de son ami.

Grell l'observa partir, son habituel sourire sinistre aux lèvres. Tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu : Alan s'était emporté, et à force, avait réellement fait une attaque. Hu hu… Qui a dit que Grell n'était pas intelligent ? Il détestait Slingby. Il voulait qu'il souffre, et il savait parfaitement que voir son ami… non, la personne dont il était amoureux mourir serait bien plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure. Bien sûr, Grell ne voulait pas vraiment tuer Alan – c'était après tout un jeune homme assez sympathique qui, sans l'apprécier outre mesure, prenait tout de même souvent sa défense – mais le faire entrer dans un stade proche de la mort suffisait pour détruire Eric…. Le sadisme de Sebastian devait sans doute déteindre un peu sur lui…

Bref, le plus important, c'était qu'il avait réussit à se débarrasser des deux Shinigamis sans trop d'encombre.

Quelque chose de bien plus dur et éprouvant l'attendait à présent…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Grell entra à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque, celle-ci était entièrement déserte, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant. Les Faucheurs s'attardaient rarement dans la Bibliothèque. La plupart ne s'y rendaient que pour y déposer une âme, et bien qu'il fût possible d'y visionner n'importe quelle Lanterne Cinématique ou d'y lire quelques Doomsday Book, les Shinigamis n'aimaient généralement pas traîner dans les locaux durant leur temps libre. Ils préféraient faire comme Undertaker, à savoir emprunter des Doomsday Books ou des Lanternes Cinématiques et les visionner chez eux.<p>

Grell se dirigea alors sans réfléchir – mais en prenant soin que la Bibliothécaire ne remarque pas sa présence - vers la salle d'archive. Après quelques minutes de recherche à travers les rayons, il finit par trouver l'étagère sur laquelle les Doomsday Book de sa famille étaient entreposé.

C'était hallucinant.

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il avait une famille si grande… Toutes ces personnes qui portaient son nom… Derrière ces simples livres, il pouvait deviner ses oncles…ses tantes… ses cousins…ses grands-parents… Lui qui n'avait jamais connu que sa mère…

Sa mère…

Son doigt ne tarda pas à effleurer la tranche du Doomsday Book qui portait le nom de Suzanne Fremwell Sutcliff. Il marqua une pause, se remémorant presque contre lui le soir où il avait décidé de lui faire payer son acte atroce. Tuer son propre enfant… Cette pensé était complètement incompréhensible aux yeux d'une personne comme Grell, qui_ rêvait_ d'avoir un enfant.

Il secoua la tête, se focalisant ainsi de nouveau sur son but. Sans tergiverser d'avantage, le Shinigami extirpa le Doomsday Book de son père, rangé entre celui de sa mère et le sien. Il couru par la suite en direction de la salle de lecture, et s'installa dans un grand canapé – le plus confortable de la pièce – avant de poser le livre à terre devant ne lui suffisait plus que de toucher les pages ouvertes du Doomsday Book de l'extrémité de sa Death Scythe, et la Lanterne Cinématique de Phil Sutcliff défilerait sous ses yeux.

Simple.

Cependant, Grell ne pouvait se décider à le faire.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il _devait_ le faire. Il le savait, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

Mais c'était dur.

Il resta longtemps sans bouger, observant silencieusement l'ouvrage posé à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'était progressivement et inconsciemment recroquevillé sur un énorme oreiller, qu'il enserrait autour de ses bras. Il approcha alors tout doucement sa main de sa tronçonneuse qui reposait à côté de lui. Jamais elle ne lui avait parue aussi lourde. Il la souleva péniblement et la tendit d'un bras tremblant au dessus du Doomsday Book. Il hésita encore durant quelques secondes puis, après une dernière inspiration, aplatit violement la Faux sur le livre….

* * *

><p><strong>Le vent soufflait dans les arbres fleuris en cette soirée de mars. Un homme, encapuchonné dans un large imperméable noir, courrait à travers les champs comme si sa vie en dépendait, en tentant de se protéger de la grêle qui le mitraillait. <strong>

**-Il est là ! Cria une voix au loin. **

**L'homme se retourna et constata que les forces de l'ordre lui couraient toujours après. Paniqué, il reprit sa course. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, et, bien que sa figure soit cachée par son imperméable, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était à bout de souffle. La grêle tombait de plus en plus fort, et il devenait maintenant vital qu'il trouve un abri. D'autant plus que ses poursuivants gagnaient du terrain. **

**Il leva les yeux vers une petite maison qui se trouvait au sommet d'une colline, isolée de tous. Il rassembla alors les quelques forces qui lui restaient afin de monter cette colline, et, une fois arrivé devant la maison, défonça la porte. **

**Une femme se tenait juste devant lui, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier, il plaça sa main sur sa bouche et l'emmena se cacher dans la cuisine. **

**-Shhht… fit-il en resserrant sa prise sur la femme rousse. Shhht, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je-**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La femme lui administra un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen, se libérant ainsi de sa prise. L'homme s'écroula au sol en étouffant un cri, mais la femme ne se laissa pas attendrir. Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – une assiette – et menaça alors son agresseur. **

**-Qui êtes vous ? S'écria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf. Et comment osez-vous entrer chez moi ainsi ? ! On ne vous a pas appris qu'il est très mal placé de pénétrer ainsi dans la maison d'une jeune femme ?**

**-Je.. Je suis Phil Sutcliff ! Je cherche juste un endroit où me cacher ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! **

**La femme dévisagea Phil durant quelques instants, puis, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que l'homme ne représentait aucune menace, laissa tomber son assiette et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. **

**-Vous cacher de quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. **

**Phil la fit s'asseoir en posant sa main sur son épaule. **

**-Restons au sol. Ils pourraient nous voir par la fenêtre.**

**-Mais qui pourraient nous v-**

**-Shht ! (il éteignit les lumières tout en restant au sol.) Parlons doucement. **

**La femme leva les yeux au ciel. **

**-QUI POURRAIT NOUS VOIR ? S'écria-t-elle en souriant ironiquement. **

**-Mais taisez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il en la bâillonnant de nouveau avec sa main. **

**-Mhhft ! (elle se libéra) Alors expliquez moi ! C'est quand même la moindre des choses après votre entrée fracassante ! **

**-D'accord, d'accord ! Je… Je suis recherché pour… meurtre. **

**-Pour meurtre ? Répéta-t-elle en plissant les yeux. **

**L'homme hocha la tête. **

**-Et… qui avez-vous…demanda précautionneusement la jeune femme, effrayée. **

**-Oh, non, non personne ! S'empressa de dire Phil. Ils pensent que c'est moi qui l'ai tué, mais c'est faux ! J'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et… Bon… disons qu'ils ont tendance à sauter assez vite aux conclusions… finit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. **

**La femme sembla se détendre en poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'adossant au mur. **

**-Ouf… Non l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que vous étiez rentré chez moi pour me tuer. **

**-Ah ? (il se rapprocha d'elle) Et… Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? **

**-Moi ? (elle lui lança un regard en coin.) J'aurai hurlé au viol, je pense, et tout le monde aurait accouru pour me sauver, conclu-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. **

**-Eh ? Pourquoi au viol ? Pourquoi pas au meurtre ? **

**-Hu hu… C'est plus amusant, comme ça, non ? **

**Sur-ce, elle éclata de rire, alors que Phil resta longtemps silencieux face à l'étrange phénomène qu'était son interlocutrice. **

**-En tous cas… finit-il par dire en se massant le ventre, vous savez vous défendre… Et vous êtes assez compréhensive… **

**La femme rougit devant l'intensité du regard de Phil. Les deux jeunes gens se plongèrent dans un profond silence, tous deux scotchés par la vue de l'autre. **

**-Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres femmes… susurra Phil en souriant. Vous m'avez l'air… si forte… si libre… (elle rit) Quel est votre nom ? **

**-Suzanne, répondit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts et roux. Suzanne Fremwell. **

**-Enchanté, Suzanne. **

**Il ôta alors son capuchon. Ses cheveux bruns et coiffés en épis vinrent chatouiller ses yeux marron en amande, dont l'intensité était renforcée par les verres brillants de ses lunettes ovales. Ses traits étaient assez fins, et ses sourcils relevés lui donnaient un air rêveur. **

**-Permettez-moi de refaire ma présentation. Je suis Phil Sutcliff. **

Il y eut un petit _« SHRUIT»_ et la Lanterne Cinématique s'estompa avant de dévoiler une nouvelle scène.

**Phil et Suzanne se tenaient, main dans la main, sur le seuil d'une maisonnette, située au beau milieu de la forêt. **

**-Suzanne, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu… Tu peux toujours retourner chez toi, tu sais… **

**La femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. **

**-Phiiiil… Oui, je suis sûre ! Personne ne nous trouvera ici ! **

**-Oui mais si on nous retrouve ! Je suis toujours recherché, tu sais ! Je (il rapprocha le visage de la jeune femme du sien) Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger… **

**-Hum… fit-elle en gloussant. Qui a dit que j'avais peur du danger ? **

**Ils sourirent tous les deux, juste avant de s'embrasser langoureusement. **

**-Je suis très heureuse d'enfin vivre avec toi, Phil, avoua-t-elle une fois le baiser terminé. **

**-Moi aussi, répondit Phil, ses yeux marron plus intenses que jamais. **

_« SHRUIT »_

**-Phil ? **

**Suzanne fit irruption dans le salon, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle semblait plus vieille, ce qui laissait présumer que la scène se déroulait quelques années après la précédente. **

**Phil observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, assis dans un grand fauteuil vert, un air soucieux peint sur son beau visage. **

**-Phii-iiil ! Insista Suzanne en venant enlacer son mari. **

**-Mh… oui ? Finit-il par murmurer, extirpé de ses pensés. **

**-Tu.. tu as pensé à un nom pour le bébé ? Demanda-t-elle en plaçant instinctivement sa main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. **

**Phil lui administra un faible sourire. **

**-Et toi ? **

**La femme rousse hocha joyeusement la tête. **

**-OUI ! Alors, euh, (elle énuméra sur ses doigts.) ****Tia, Jessica, Candy, Angelica, Wendy, Isabel, Suzy… **

**-**_**Suzy**_** ? reprit-il en ricanant. Tu ne serais pas légèrement égocentrique, toi ? **

**-Quoi ? Fit-elle, en feignant d'être outrée. Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est pas ma faute si mon prénom est magnifique ! **

**Il soupira en souriant gentiment.**

**-D'accord, dit-il. Mais si c'est un garçon ? **

**Elle fronça le nez en rigolant. **

**-J'aimerai bien que ce soit une fille… Mais bon… J'ai pensé à Arthur, ou Adrian… Oliver… Thomas… … Non, franchement, je sais pas…**

**Phil rit de nouveau, puis vint tendrement poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. **

**-Et bien tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de Suzanne. J'ai trouvé un nom parfait pour cet enfant… Qu'il soit fille ou garçon, d'ailleurs. **

**-Ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir ce que c'est que ce prénom hors du commun, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Mon-Incroyable-Et-Super-Intelligente-Femme ? L'interrogea –t- elle sur un faux ton de reproche. **

**-Chérie… Est-ce que tu te rappelle le temps qu'il faisait le jour où l'on s'est rencontré ? **

**-Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je oublier le jour ou tu as fait irruption dans ma vie – au sens propre du terme ? (elle gloussa) Il faisait un temps abominable ! Il y avait même de la grêle, si je me souviens bien.**

**Son mari hocha la tête. **

**-Exactement. Et… Puisque ce jour est probablement le plus beau de ma vie, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait nommer notre enfant d'après cette rencontre… J'ai donc pensé… A **_**Grell**_**.**

**La femme cligna des yeux. **

**-Grell ? Répéta-t-elle. Jamais entendu ce nom… **

**-C'est Allemand… Ou Français, je sais plus… Enfin bref, qu'en dis-tu ? **

**Elle sauta sur les lèvres de son mari qui lui rendu son baiser. **

**-J'en dis que je suis bien heureuse qu'on se soit rencontrés un jour de grêle, et pas un jour de tempête de sable. Ca aurait fait débile comme nom, « Tempetdesable ». **

**-Oh, si ça ne te plait pas…**

**Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. **

**-Je plaisante. C'est parfait comme nom… (elle abaissa son regard vers son ventre en souriant bêtement) Hu hu… **_**Grell**_**… **

_« SHRUIT »_

**Cette fois-ci, la scène s'ouvrit sur la chambre de Suzanne et Phil. La femme dormait profondément, enroulée dans ses couvertures. En revanche, l'homme était assis sur le lit. Il fixait le mur d'un air vague, profondément attristé. Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. **

**Soudain, il se leva. Il contourna le lit et alla se mettre au chevet de sa femme. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis souleva délicatement les draps afin de ne pas la réveiller, découvrant ainsi son ventre déjà bien arrondit qu'il embrassa doucement. **

**Il se redressa, ses yeux embués de larmes. **

**-Je suis désolé… chuchota-t-il. Sa peine était si intense qu'elle semblait émaner de lui. **

**-Je suis désolé… répéta-t-il en prenant la main de Suzanne. Mais je… je dois partir. Je te fais déjà courir un risque mortel en vivant avec toi… Ils… Ils me retrouveront forcément un jour… Il faudra fuir… je… je ne veux pas que mon enfant ait cette vie… S'il te plait… Pardonne-moi, Suzanne… (il caressa son ventre) Pardonne-moi, Grell…**

**Il se mordit la lèvre afin d'étouffer un sanglot puis, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Suzanne, s'enfuit de la maison. **

_« SHRUIT »_

**Phil Sutcliff était accroupi derrière un buisson, caché sous son fidèle imperméable. Quelques rides d'expression avaient commencées à se dessiner sur son visage, et il semblait réellement épuisé. Il avait l'air d'observer avec attention deux personnes – une femme et un enfant- situées à quelques mètres de lui, et était de toute évidence soucieux de ne pas être découvert. **

**-Il m'aime… un peu… beaucoup… **

**-Grell, lâche cette fleur ! Tu as dix ans, tu n'es plus en âge de jouer à ce genre de trucs ! Rugit Suzanne en traînant son fils par la main.**

**-…Passionnément… à la folie… A LA FOLIE ! MAMAN, IL M'AIME A LA FOLIE ! **

**-**_**Elle**_**, Grell. **_**Elle**_** t'aime à la folie. Les garçons aiment les filles et inversement. **

**-… Ben, oui, je sais, donc c'est bien ce que je dis : **_**il**_** m'aime ! **

**Suzanne leva les yeux au ciel en grognant, puis prit son fils par les épaules en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. **

**-Grell. Ca fait deux ans que je te répète la même chose : tu es un garçon, okay ? **

**-… Mais regarde mes cheveux ! Comme ils sont longs ! Les garçons n'ont pas les cheveux longs, donc je suis une fille ! **

**A ces mots, Suzanne commença à perdre son sang froid et réagit comme à son habitude, à savoir violemment, et donna une bonne gifle au jeune garçon. Les pleurs de Grell commencèrent à se répandre dans l'air, et Phil mourait d'envie d'intervenir. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait juré de couper les ponts avec sa femme et son… Uhm… « fils ». **

**Les scènes qui suivirent furent pratiquement les mêmes, à l'exception près que Grell grandissait de plan et plan, et que plus les années passaient, plus Suzanne accumulait de la rancœur face au comportement féminin de son fils unique. A l'inverse, Phil n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé outre mesure par les tendances de Grell. Son enfant resterait son enfant, quoiqu'il arrive. **

**Puis soudainement, le décor changea radicalement. Manifestement, Suzanne et Grell avaient décidés de déménager, et, bien que Phil ait eu du mal à s'y retrouver, le désir de veiller discrètement sur sa famille était si fort qu'il réussit à les suivre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.**

**Grell avait énormément grandi. Il devait avoir environ seize ou dix sept ans à présent, et il était honnêtement difficile de le prendre pour un homme, même si on était au courant de son vrai sexe. Son père continuait de l'observer vivre et s'épanouir comme il le pouvait entre ses camarades moqueurs et sa mère de plus en plus violente. **

**Phil était en admiration devant son fils. Il le trouvait remarquablement fort, de continuer à sourire alors qu'il se faisait battre tous les soirs en rentrant à la maison. Si seulement il avait le même courage… Mais il avait bien trop peur de retourner aux côtés de Suzanne, d'aller lui parler, et ce bien qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout son comportement violent. **

**Et puis un jour, alors qu'il venait de semer un groupe de policier, il décida de s'octroyer un petit moment de détente en espionnant Grell, comme il le faisait depuis près de dix huit ans. Il le vit en compagnie d'un jeune homme, plutôt beau, qui lui courait après depuis un petit bout de temps à présent. **

**-Allez, Grell… Juste un bisou, c'est pas grand-chose… **

**Grell détourna ses yeux verts de son camarde, en rougissant.**

**-Tu.. bredouilla-t-il, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, non ? **

**-Oui, je sais, tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, et-**

**- Et en tant que jeune Lady, (il prit un air romantique) je ne peux qu'embrasser l'homme de ma vie ! **

**-Je sais, je sais, fit-il, ennuyé. Mais je ne te demande pas non plus de… enfin… tu vois… **

**-Faire l'amour ? Finit-il en toute simplicité – Grell n'avait jamais été vraiment pudique sur certains sujets dont une « Lady » ne devrait pas parler. **

**-Ou..Ouais… balbutia-t-il en rougissant à son tour. Je veux juste t'embrasser. Après, je te laisse tranquille, promis. **

**Grell eut l'air d'analyser la situation, puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, enroula ses bras autour de son ami qui se pencha et tous deux échangèrent un très rapide baiser. Phil détourna le regard, conscient que son fils n'aurait pas aimé se savoir espionné en de telles circonstances. **

**Puis Grell, après un dernier « au revoir » à son ami, regagna le chemin de la maison. **

**Ce fut la dernière fois que Phil vit son fils. **

_« SHRUIT »_

**Phil se tenait debout devant deux pierres tombales, dans un vieux cimetière. Il venait de déposer une tulipe rouge sur la tombe portant le nom de Grell Sutcliff, et observait à présent celle de sa femme. Après la mort de son fils, tué par Suzanne, il avait décidé de quitter la ville et de ne jamais plus y retourner. Comment la femme qu'il avait tant aimée avait-elle pu devenir un tel monstre ? Mais voilà… Lorsqu'il avait appris que le corps de la rousse venait d'être retrouvé, gisant sur le sol ensanglanté de son salon, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se recueillir sur sa tombe, comme pour vérifier que c'était la vérité. Certaines rumeurs disaient que c'était lui, Phil Sutcliff, qui avait tué sa femme. D'autres racontaient que c'était le fantôme de Grell qui était revenu prendre sa revanche, certains villageois ayant juré apercevoir le « jeune homme » le soir du meurtre. **

**Foutaises.**

**Et lui, il était là, vivant, alors que les deux êtres qu'il avait le plus aimé reposaient sous ses pieds… Dire qu'il les avait quittés justement pour éviter ça… **

**Il posa une dernière fois ses beaux yeux marron sur les deux tombes, puis sortit du cimetière, un sentiment de profonde tristesse sur le cœur. **

**Les images qui suivirent ne furent pas d'un très grand intérêt. Phil poursuivit son existence comme il le pouvait. Au début plongé dans la déprime, il semblait se remettre progressivement au fil des années. Il ne se fit jamais attraper par la police, et, de toute manière, les forces de l'ordre avaient fini par cesser les recherches. Lorsqu'il était devenu trop vieux pour vagabonder, il avait décidé de se rendre à l'hôpital de Londres. Une doctoresse du nom de Angelina venait souvent lui rendre visite. Il appréciait cette femme, mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus était son majordome. Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fois, et ne connaissait pas son nom – lui non plus – mais il dégageait quelque chose qui le réconfortait. **

**Lorsque Angelina mourut, assassinée par Jack l'éventreur, il décida qu'il avait vu suffisamment de personnes mourir dans sa vie. C'était à son tour. **

**Il était vieux, à présent. Il le sentait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, et son rythme cardiaque était de plus en plus bas.**

_« SHRUIT »_

**Phil était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. La chambre était vide et peu éclairée. Il s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. **

**-Qui est là ? Dit-il faiblement. **

**Son regard charbonneux était fixé sur un des coins de la pièce. Malgré la pénombre, il devinait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. L'intrus émergea doucement de l'ombre. D'abord un pied, puis une jambe… un bras qui portait une énorme tronçonneuse… Et finalement… **

**-… G… Grell ? Souffla-t-il, alors que « Grell » (en vérité, Sebastian) se rapprochait de lui. **

**-Et bien… Si cela peut vous faire plaisir… réplica-t-il en souriant poliment. Votre heure est venue, pour tout vous dire. Je crains que je ne sois obligé de faucher votre âme. **

**-Je… Je vois… **

**Il s'allongea en souriant, alors que Sebastian se rapprochait de lui. Il appuya doucement la tronçonneuse sur la poitrine du vieil homme, et instantanément, la Lanterne Cinématique de Phil jaillit de son corps.**

**Sebastian observa avec attention le film de la vie de Phil. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Une fois la Lanterne Cinématique finie, le démon leva sa Death Scythe. **

**- Lorsque j'aurai sectionné la bobine de film, expliqua Sebastian sans laisser tomber son sourire artificiel, votre âme sera récoltée et cela mettra un terme à votre existence. **

**A ces mots, la mine de Phil s'illumina, alors qu'un sourire paisible vint étirer ses lèvres. **

**-Aaah… J'ai toujours su que tu serais la personne qui viendrait me chercher le jour de ma mort... Grell…**

_**Ma fille….**_

* * *

><p>Grell observa la dernière bobine de film se dissiper dans l'air. Il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta assis, sans bouger, sans même penser.<p>

Il se sentait certes très ému… Mais la colère l'emportait sur le reste. Il en voulait mortellement à son père d'avoir été aussi lâche. Bon sang… s'il avait su faire preuve d'une once de courage, il aurait pu empêcher sa mère de devenir une meurtrière ! Plus que tout, il aurait pu soutenir Grell ! Il n'aurait pas été seul contre tous… Il aurait eut quelqu'un à ses côtés, qui l'aimait l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

De nouveau submergé par l'envie de détruire, de tuer, il empoigna sa tronçonneuse et se mit à dévaster tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, à commencer par le Doomsday Book. Lorsque la Bibliothécaire accouru, alertée par le bruit, il l'éventra afin de faire bonne mesure. Des larmes de frustration et de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Si seulement… Si seulement il avait été là !

-Grell.

Le Shinigami se retourna brutalement, et, sans même savoir qui venait de l'appeler, attaqua la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, qui intercepta sa tronçonneuse sans difficulté.

-Seb.. Sebastian ? Murmura-t-il alors qu'il venait de lever les yeux vers l'autre homme.

Le démon prit délicatement la Faux des mains de Grell et la posa sur ce qu'il restait du canapé. Il l'observa regagner sa respiration. La rage était toujours lisible sur le visage du Shinigami, et ses yeux démoniaques étincelaient de colère. Puis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, la fureur fit place à la tristesse et Grell fondit en larmes, pelotonné contre Sebastian.

-J'aur-j'aurais aimé être celle qu-qui faucherait son â-âme, avoua-t-il en sanglotant.

-Je sais, répondit stoïquement Sebastian en caressant gentiment les cheveux noirs de Grell. J'ai pu le ressentir lorsqu'il était en face de moi.

Grell ne répondit pas, la voix étouffée par ses pleurs. Il blottit sa tête contre l'épaule du démon qui se fit un plaisir de le réconforter. Sebastian se rendit compte qu'il aimait cette proximité. Ce n'était pas seulement le corps de Grell qui parlait. C'était également lui, Sebastian Michaelis, qui profitait de la chaleur agréable qu'il ressentait au contact de Grell. Cette révélation l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Un démon n'était pas sensé éprouver ce genre de sentiments, et surtout pas envers un Shinigami. C'était doublement contre nature, et rien de bon ne pourrait en découler.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Grell s'était calmé, et qu'il respirait à présent contre son torse.

-Je veux récupérer Will.

La voix de Grell était claire, décidée. Elle ne permettait aucune contestation.

-Je pense que je l'avais compris, rétorqua sarcastiquement Sebastian.

-Je veux le récupérer. (il baissa les yeux vers Sebastian) Maintenant.

Sebastian le regarda froidement durant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-La priorité n'est plus de récupérer non corps ?

Grell secoua négativement la tête.

-Non. Tu as eu raison de me forcer à visionner la Lanterne Cinématique de mon père. Ca m'a fait prendre conscience du fait que je _peux_ être aimée. Les personnes qui m'acceptent et qui m'apprécient telle que je suis existent. Elles sont rares, mais elles existent. Je suis déjà passée à côté d'une telle personne avec mon père. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de Will.

Sebastian soupira en prenant son menton dans sa main.

-Je ne sais pas… Je t'avouerai que récupérer notre apparence m'arrangerait. (il sourit) je ne supporte plus d'être toi.

La véritable raison était bien sûr que Sebastian voulait retrouver son corps le plus vite possible afin de savoir s'il appréciait réellement Grell ou si tout ceci n'était dû qu'aux sentiments humains qui parcouraient l'enveloppe corporelle du Faucheur.

-Quoi ? Mon corps sublime n'est pas à ton goût ? fit Grell, sa bonne humeur subitement retrouvée.

Sebastian ricana. L'avantage lorsque l'on souffrait de sautes d'humeur comme Grell, c'est qu'on ne restait pas longtemps déprimé.

-Et bien vous m'en voyez navrée, très cher, reprit le Shinigami en plaçant sa main sur sa hanche, mais j'ai un futur mari-futur père de mes enfants qui m'attend, et il est hors de question que je le laisse aux mains de cette abomination qu'il ose appeler « sœur » ! En plus, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, je te ferai remarquer que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé l'objet qui pourra guider nos âmes ! … Mais au fait, t'étais pas sensé être chez moi, toi ?

-Ta charmante patronne m'a intercepté avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit…. J'ai dû faire semblant d'aller retourner travailler avant de venir te rejoindre.

-Ouh ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, Mais c'est que tu commences à agir comme moi ! (il gloussa) je trouve ça trop drôle !

Grell continua de rire bêtement dans son coin, alors que Sebastian commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur lui-même. Grell disait-il la vérité ? Franchement l'idée de se transformer progressivement en clone de Grell le terrorisait.

-Et pour Spears, alors, reprit Sebastian en décidant de changer de sujet.

-Ah, oui…(il se tortilla) Aaaahn Wiiilll ! Ce que j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras ! Mmmhnn !

- Grell, concentre-toi deux secondes.

-Hum. Pardon. (il toussota) je crois que j'ai une idée en ce qui le concerne.

Grell lança un regard satisfait à Sebastian puis tourna les talons. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un Doomsday Book à la main.

-Est-ce celui de Spears ? Demanda Sebastian bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Oui. La partie de la Lanterne Cinématique qu'on lui a supprimée est contenue dans ce livre. Il suffira de la lui réincorporer et-

-Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Sans vouloir te vexer, d'après ce que j'ai compris, seule la bibliothécaire peut réaliser cet exploit… Et… comment dire… finit-il en lançant un regard suggestif au corps de la bibliothécaire.

-Hmf ! fit-il en balayant l'air de sa main, comme si j'avais besoin d'elle ! L'amour est plus fort que tout ! … De toute manière, la première chose à faire est d'aller parler à Will, conclut-il e se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sebastian l'intercepta.

-Mais que-

-Tu as déjà eu ta chance en lui parlant toute à l'heure, dit le démon en souriant. Il est plus qu'évident que Mr Spears ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi.

-Mmrf… grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Je vais aller lui parler. Après tout, la seule vue de ton corps devrait suffire à le mettre en confiance…

Le rictus de Sebastian s'accentua alors que Grell murmura un petit « moui t'as pas tord ».

Cette histoire n'avait que trop duré. Il allait rendre son « Will » à Grell, et lorsqu'il les verrait ensemble et que cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, il aurait alors la confirmation qu'il ne ressentait _rien_ pour Grell.

Oui… Sebastian allait s'occuper de William T. Spears.

_Per-son-nelle-ment._

* * *

><p><strong>J'aurai bien aimé approfondir un peu plus les pensées de Phil et Suzanne, mais j'ai décidé de me placer du point de vue de Grell, qui ne fait que regarder la Lanterne Cinematque en tant que spectateur. Qui sait, je ferai peut-être un OS plus élaboré sur eux... Aaah ! J'ai tellement d'autres idées de fics ! Mais je préfère finir correctement celle-ci avant d'en commencer une autre ^^ . <strong>

**Petite anecdote : Au début, je voulais que Grell et sa mère aient exactement les mêmes yeux, mais qu'il ressemble plus à son père pour le reste. Seulement, je voulais absolument éviter le "Tu es le protrait craché de ton père... Sauf les yeux, tu as ceux de ta mère !" XD Grell n'est PAS Harry Potter ! Donc du coup, Grell est un peu un mélange de ses deux parents. Il a la même couleur d'yeux que sa mère, mais la même forme que ceux de son père. Il a la même couleur de cheveux que sa mère, mais la même texture que son père. Les mêmes sourcils que son père, la même bouche que sa mère, les autres parties de son corps sont spécifiques à lui- même ^^ **

**Voilà... je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter pour ce chapitre... Pour les reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde ! ^^ Et encore désolée pour ceux/celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je me rattrape dès vos prochaines reviews ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ce chapitre était très laborieux à écrire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, Vanessa observait vaguement le plafond en soupirant de lassitude. L'ennui était clairement visible sur le visage de la jeune femme. En tant que Shinigami, son corps guérissait très rapidement des blessures non-causées par une Death Scythe, et les plaies que lui avait causées son combat avaient cicatrisées depuis quelques heures. Cependant, William ne devait pas le savoir. Bien qu'il soit amnésique, il n'en était pas stupide pour autant, et remarquerait aussitôt que la soudaine guérison de sa sœur, alors qu'elle était presque à l'agonie le matin même, était anormale.<p>

Elle était sur le point de se lever de son lit afin de prendre un peu l'air, lorsque William entra dans la pièce. Vanessa se rallongea immédiatement, en cachant son corps cicatrisé sous les couvertures. Son frère s'était momentanément absenté, sans vraiment donner de raison. La Shinigami en avait aussitôt déduit que William avait simplement besoin d'un peu de solitude. Il lui avait, après tout, tenu compagnie durant toute l'après-midi, et William passait rarement plus de deux heures en compagnie de la même personne, du moins pour ce qu'elle en savait.

-J'ai été long, admit William en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-…'Pas grave. (Elle remarqua le sac que tenait William dans sa main droite.) Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ?

William orienta son regard vers le sac. Lorsqu'il en sortit un paquet cadeau, Vanessa crut avoir une crise cardiaque. William ne lui avait jamais offert de cadeau. Ni à elle, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'il n'était pas généreux, mais il était tellement peu empathique que non seulement il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des cadeaux, mais en plus, il ne savait jamais quoi offrir. Pourtant, n'importe quel cadeau de la part de son frère lui aurait fait plaisir. Tout pour avoir la conviction qu'elle n'était pas totalement transparente aux yeux du brun. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, son frère ne lui avait jamais manifesté la moindre attention. Il restait toujours aussi froid, et ce quoiqu'il arrive et quelqu'en soient les circonstances.

William et Vanessa constituaient un rare cas de frère et sœur humains devenus tous deux Shinigamis à leur mort. Ils avaient donc passé leur enfance ensemble. Tandis que la petite Vanessa était d'un naturel relativement social, William n'avait jamais aimé la compagnie des autres. En vérité, il aimait très peu de chose. Rien ne l'intéressait. Ni les gens, ni sa famille, ni les livres, ni la nature, ni la musique, encore moins le théâtre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se décidait enfin à adresser la parole à quelqu'un, il était plutôt de bonne compagnie. Mais il était quasiment impossible d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. A l'adolescence, il avait pris conscience qu'il ne réussirait jamais à rien dans la vie s'il ne se mettait pas à pratiquer une activité, n'importe laquelle. Préférant se fier à son esprit logique et méticuleux, il avait décidé de se consacrer entièrement à ses études (c'était, en effet, l'activité qui lui serait le plus utile pour avoir un bon niveau de vie.)

A vingt ans, William état devenu le parfait exemple d'employé modèle. Travailler ne l'emballait toujours pas, mais il s'y consacrait à fond. Avec son côté sombre et ses magnifiques yeux verts, il avait suscité l'intérêt de beaucoup de jeunes filles, mais il rejetait avec passion tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à l'amour – pas le temps. Lorsque Vanessa mourut, rongée par une maladie incurable, William n'en avait pas semblé ébranlé. La mort n'était que l'action qui marquait la fin de la vie, rien de plus. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il fut tué quelques années plus tard dans un incendie, il rejoint sa sœur en tant que Shinigami.

Sa seconde vie n'avait pas été très différente de la première – à quelques Death Scythes près. William agissait toujours aussi froidement, malgré tous les efforts déployés par sa sœur. Alors qu'il entamait sa dernière année à la Shinig'Académie et que Vanessa prenait place en tant que juré de l'Assemblée, tout espoir pour enfin intéresser William à quelque chose semblait perdu.

Et puis, _il_ vint.

Cet… imbécile de Sutcliff !

Pour la première fois, William lui… _parlait de quelqu'un_. Il passait son temps à lui raconter à quel point Sutcliff était négligent, arrogant, irrespectueux… Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas trop, mais on ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il n'éprouvait pas de l'indifférence envers lui, à l'inverse des autres qui personnes – Vanessa comprise – n'existaient même pas à ses yeux.

Vanessa aurait tellement aimé être celle qui changerait son frère ! Pour qui il se prenait, cet imbécile flamboyant qui n'était même pas capable de savoir à quel sexe il appartenait !

De plus, plus les années passaient, et plus William semblait… tolérer le comportement de Sutcliff. Il le punissait, bien sûr, mais jamais sévèrement. Il était évident que son frère éprouvait de l'affection pour cet idiot – plus que pour elle ! – et ça lui était insupportable.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que William s'était sacrifié pour sauver la peau de Sutcliff, cela avait été la goûte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Mais maintenant que William avait complètement perdu la mémoire, elle comptait bien en profiter pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Elle serait la seule personne dans sa vie, et il serait bien obligé de lui manifester un minimum d'intérêt.

-Vanessa ?

La jeune femme revint sur terre, et leva les yeux vers son frère qui lui tenait le paquet cadeau.

-Ah, excuse-moi, j'étais dans la Lune, dit-elle en acceptant le paquet.

William répondit par un sec hochement de tête. Vanessa n'y prêta pas attention, et se jeta sur son cadeau. Elle déchira le papier avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un enfant le jour de Noël, et… sortit son présent.

C'était une robe rouge.

Rouge.

La couleur dont aussi bien William qu'elle avaient horreur.

-Ca ne te plaît pas ? S'enquit William devant la moue décomposée de sa sœur.

-Euh… fit-elle en observant la robe… La… coupe me plaît mais… Enfin, pourquoi _rouge_ ?

William leva les sourcils, étonné.

-Tu n'aimes pas cette couleur ? … J'aurais pourtant juré…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'aime le rouge ? demanda-t-elle (elle n'avait jamais rien porté qui soit de cette horrible couleur flashy.)

Il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants, puis alla s'adosser contre la fenêtre.

-Je ne sais pas. Une impression… (il se retourna vers elle ) Ca va peut-être te paraître stupide, mais lorsque j'ai vu cette robe, j'ai eu la sensation qu'il fallait que je l'offre à quelqu'un. Etant donné que tu es la seule personne que je connais…

Vanessa grogna. Ce Sutcliff était toujours présent dans l'esprit de son frère, malgré son amnésie… C'était intolérable !

-Et bien non, William. Je déteste le rouge.

-Toi peut-être, mais… (il sembla chercher ses mots) est-ce que par hasard… Je ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui aime cette couleur ?

William attendit patiemment une réponse de la part de sa sœur, mais cette dernière se terra dans un silence inconfortable qui voulait plus en dire que n'importe quel mensonge. Il se rapprocha alors de sa sœur et vint planter un regard glacial dans ses yeux turquoise.

- Dis-moi ce que tu me caches. _Tout de suite_.

Ce ton autoritaire fit frissonner la jeune femme. Pour être honnête, il lui faisait un peu peur. Mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer la vérité. Le mensonge s'imposait.

-D'accord, fit-elle en redressant ses lunettes. Tu… tu connais effectivement une personne qui (elle leva les yeux au ciel) adooooore le rouge. Grell Sutcliff. C'est un de tes collègues de travail. Il est tire au flanc, inefficace, bruyant… (elle sourit) exactement le genre de personne que tu détestes, hein William ?

-Hm… Effectivement.

Satisfaite par cette réponse, Vanessa éclata de rire. William l'observa en soulevant un sourcil, ce qui refroidit immédiatement la jeune femme.

-Hm, breeef ! Plus sérieusement, si un type bizarre avec des cheveux rouges et des dents pointues vient t'aborder, envoie-le paître, d'accord ? Sutcliff n'est vraiment pas fréquentable.

William analysa les propos de sa sœur. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Ce… « Sutcliff » était-il si insupportable ?

-Et dis moi, finit-il par dire. L'homme qui t'a attaqué toute à l'heure, qui était-il ? Il avait l'air de bien me connaître, cracha-t-il avec dégoût en repensant aux propos obscènes de « Sebastian ».

-C'est un employé de l'entreprise rivale à la tienne. Sebastian Michaelis. Vous vous haïssez mutuellement, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

-_Mutuellement_ ? C'est étrange, ça, fit-il d'un ton légèrement ironique. Parce que je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ce Michaelis me haïssait particulièrement.

-Oh, il se comporte souvent comme ça pour te déstabiliser.

William murmura un « hmm » sceptique. Il était persuadé que sa sœur lui cachait quelque chose sur son passé, plus particulièrement sur sa profession. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, Vanessa le suivant du regard. Lorsqu'il passa devant un petit miroir accroché au mur, il s'y arrêta et observa ses yeux. Ils étaient… étranges. Il était pratiquement sûr que cette couleur bichromate était inhabituelle. Il avait déjà entendu parler de personnes aux yeux bleus-verts, comme Vanessa, mais jamais verts-dorés. Du moins, pas vert-doré comme les siens : les deux couleurs étaient clairement distinctes, elles ne se mélangeaient pas. Il soupira de sa propre bêtise… Comme si une couleur d'yeux pouvait le renseigner sur sa vie passée…

-Où tu vas ? S'exclama Vanessa lorsqu'elle vit son frère quitter la chambre.

William, égal à lui-même, n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer à fournir une quelconque réponse, et se contenta de laisser sa sœur à ses mensonges évidents.

* * *

><p>William décida de prendre un peu l'air dans la cour intérieure de l'hôpital. Il balaya du regard les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce sentiment, mais il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir à voir avec ces gens. Comme si… comme s'il n'appartenait pas au même monde. Il réfréna tout de suite cette pensée. Il ne voulait commencer à se croire supérieur aux autres. Pourtant… toutes ces personnes lui paraissaient si… semblables, si ennuyants ! Comme cette vieille femme assise sur le banc à donner à manger à des pigeons… vraiment… que pouvait-il y avoir d'amusant à cela ? Et ce gamin qui sautait dans une flaque d'eau… tout ce qu'il allait réussir c'est à tacher son pantalon… et cet ho- cette fe-… …. Cet individu qui le fixait de ses yeux verts inquiétants, avec ses longs cheveux rouges et ses dents pointues…<p>

…

Une seconde… ne serait-ce pas le Grell Sutcliff dont lui avait parlé Vanessa ?

Sebastian, de son côté, avait décidé d'attendre patiemment que Spears ne sorte de la chambre de sa sœur. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il avait conclu que la meilleure chose à faire serait que l'ancien Shinigami fasse le premier pas. Spears n'aimait pas vraiment être forcé de socialiser.

Il le fixa donc longuement, attendant qu'il croise enfin son regard. Il dû d'ailleurs faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas le violer sur place lorsque ses yeux glacials croisèrent les siens. Cette vague d'amour nauséeuse l'envahit de nouveau, et il fut forcé de constater que Grell était réellement follement amoureux de l'homme.

Spears, après une courte hésitation, s'approcha de Sebastian. Les mots de Vanessa lui revinrent en tête, mais, et bien qu'il en soit honteux, il ne faisait pas tellement confiance à sa sœur.

-Grell Sutcliff, c'est bien cela ? Trancha-t-il en s'imposant devant lui de toute sa splendeur.

Sebastian fut très surpris de voir que Spears connaissait « son » nom.

_Ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas…_ se répétait inlassablement le démon. S'il cédait aux impulsions du corps de Grell, il ficherait tout en l'air.

-Ne vous enflammez pas, je ne me souviens absolument pas de vous. Vanessa vous a simplement mentionné.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, répondit Sebastian en souriant. (il lui tendit la main.) je suis en effet Grell Sutcliff.

William analysa la main que lui offrait Sebastian avant de se décider à la serrer.

-William T. Spears… Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

-A l'évidence, mais il est toujours bon de faire une présentation dans les formes.

William rétorqua par un petit haussement de sourcil approbateur. Qu'est-ce que Vanessa racontait ? Ce Sutcliff avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus présentable… malgré son apparence légèrement extravertie, mais au moins il n'était pas aussi ennuyant que les autres personnes de la cour.

-D'après ce que m'a dit ma sœur, nous travaillons dans la même entreprise, c'est bien cela ? Affirma-t-il en reprenant le contrôle de sa main.

-Et bien… oui, plus ou moins… En tous les cas, vous êtes un supérieur remarquable, ajouta Sebastian pour faire bonne mesure – et Lucifer savait ce que ça lui coutait de flatter Spears.

-Hm. Merci, répondit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Mais je pense que c'est la moindre des choses pour un chef de secteur.

Sebastian sourit presque sincèrement suite à la réplique de Spears. Combien de fois avait-il répondu « c'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive » face à un compliment ?

-Vous avez entièrement raison. (il lui lança un regard en coin) Personnellement, je pense que la satisfaction d'un travail bien accompli surpasse la peine des heures de labeur.

William détailla son interlocuteur avant de répondre du ton le plus aimable dont il était capable :

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose le poussait à accorder sa confiance à Sutcliff. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même mode de pensé, et il appréciait la manière dont il abordait la notion de travail.

Sebastian, quant à lui, fut agréablement surpris par cette conversation. Il aurait cru que gagner la confiance de Spears – pire, rester en sa compagnie sans avoir recours aux insultes – serait insupportable. Mais en vérité, il venait de se rendre compte que lui et l'ancien Shinigami avaient pas mal de points communs. Tout comme lui, Spears était très professionnel, il préférait le calme au bruit, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le monde, et il détestait la bêtise et l'incompétence. S'ils n'avaient pas été ennemis naturels et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu bien s'entendre – ou du moins ne pas s'entre tuer à chaque rencontre.

-Mr Spears, reprit respectueusement le démon, je suppose que vous aimeriez en savoir plus sur votre vie avant votre accident. Je pourrais peut-être vous éclairer.

William hésita. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'attendre quelque chose d'un parfait inconnu – ou du n'importe que d'ailleurs – et avait vraiment envie de rester un peu seul. D'un autre côté, il brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui-même, et il était persuadé que Vanessa ne lui dirait rien de plus.

-Très bien, finit-il par soupirer. Allons discuter dehors, à l'écart. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde connaisse ma vie.

Sebastian abdiqua puis fit signe à William de le suivre hors de l'hôpital. Ils prirent tous les deux place à la terrasse d'un café, et William remercia le ciel du fait que « Grell » ressemblait énormément à une femme. Il n'aurait pas aimé être vu en tête à tête en compagnie d'un homme.

-Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? Demanda le serveur.

-Un café sans sucre s'il vous plaît, demanda William. Et vous ?

-Un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly, dit Sebastian, en se rappelant que c'était la boisson préférée de Gabrielle Morpassiaut.

Le serveur nota la commande puis partit chercher les boissons.

-Je paye, trancha William sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Sebastian ne comptait pas payer de toute manière. Soit il serait parti discrètement lorsque serait venu le moment de l'addition, soit il aurait employé une technique plus « Grellienne » en prétextant qu'une Lady ne payait jamais sa part.

Le serveur revint avec les boissons et les tendit aux deux hommes en leur souhaitant une bonne après midi.

Sebastian but une gorgée de chocolat chaud et fut immédiatement séduit. Il était curieux de goûter également au café, mais il ne se voyait pas demander à Spears de partager avec lui. Il leva les yeux vers lui. L'homme l'observait d'une manière si intense que Sebastian –ou plutôt, le corps de Grell – en eut des frissons. Il était évident que Spears avait envie de tout savoir, mais était trop fier pour prendre la parole en premier. Sebastian décida donc de se lancer :

-Mr Spears… Croyez-vous au surnaturel ? A l'existence d'une vie après la mort ?

William fronça les sourcils, étonné par cette question pour le moins singulière.

-Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Je pense être assez terre-à-terre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Sebastian. Vous n'allez pas me faciliter la tache…

Le démon était en effet décidé à dire toute la vérité à Spears, et si celui-ci ne croyait pas au surnaturel, il aurait beaucoup de mal à le prendre au sérieux lorsqu'il parlerait de Dieu de la Mort.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? S'enquit William, soudain sur la défensive.

-Mr Spears… C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais vous êtes un Shinigami.

-Un _quoi _?

Nouveau soupir de Sebastian. S'il ne connaissait même pas le terme …

-Un Shinigami. Ou Dieu de la Mort, si vous préférez.

William resta silencieux en fixant le démon, tandis que son sourcil droit se soulevait tout doucement de trois centimètres de plus que son sourcil gauche.

-Donc… Hum… D'après vous, je suis un Dieu, c'est cela ? Reprit-il lentement, non sans une once de sarcasme.

-Pas exactement. En vérité, le terme « Dieu de la Mort » est inexact. Vous êtes plus comme un Demi-Dieu. Vous possédez certes des dons et des capacités hors du commun, mais vous n'êtes pas immortel et possédez des besoins et des sentiments humains. Je suis également un Shinigami, d'où le fait que nous possédons la même couleur d'yeux.

-Ah oui, en effet, c'est tout à fait logique.

Sebastian, maniant lui-même l'ironie comme personne, n'eut pas de mal à deviner que Spears se moquait ouvertement de lui.

-La raison pour laquelle vous avez perdu la mémoire, poursuivit-il malgré le regard polaire de William, est que vous avez eu des… problèmes avec la loi. De ce fait, vous avez été rétrogradé au rang d'humain, et comme ils ne pouvaient pas vous laisser avec vos souvenirs de Dieu, ils ont dû effacer tous les souvenirs de votre vie passée.

Sebastian attendit une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se contenta de boire une gorgée de café, puis, après un long silence, ce décida à ouvrir la bouche :

-Je vois.

Sur ce, il posa sa tasse de café, paya l'addition puis sortit de table, sans même prendre la peine d'adresser un regard à « Grell ». S'il y avait quelque chose dont William avait horreur, c'était qu'on se foute de sa gueule, et il était évident que ce « Sutcliff » s'était foutu de sa gueule. Un _Dieu_… et puis quoi encore ?

-Mr Spears, je vous en prie, ne me quittez pas ainsi, déclara Sebastian d'un ton mielleux, amusé.

Sans prêter attention aux propos de « Grell », William reprit sa marche vers l'hôpital. Il préférait encore les mensonges de Vanessa que les délires de « Sutcliff ».

_Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

L'ancien Shinigami leva les yeux au ciel. D'où venait ce bruit ?

_VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

… Ca avait l'air de se rapprocher…

_**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !**_

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut assaillit par ce qui lui sembla être une masse noire portant une tronçonneuse. La « chose » lui sauta dans les bras en gloussant, sans se soucier de l'engin qui vrombissait à quelques centimètres du nez de William.

-WIIIIILL !

-LACHEZ MOI !... Ou au moins, éteignez ce truc avant de sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'est dangereux !

Grell – car s'était lui – bredouilla un petit « désolée ! » et éteignit sa chère tronçonneuse. Mais il ne quitta pas pour autant les bras de son cher et tendre.

-Ah, merci de me l'avoir rattrapé, fit Sebastian en rejoignant le « couple ».

Grell en guise de réponse se frotta affectueusement contre les joues de William. Ce dernier tentait vainement de se dégager, mais un humain ne pouvait rien contre un « démon ». Comment l'homme qui avait blessé sa sœur osait-il se montrer si familier ? Ce n'était pas tellement le fait que Vanessa avait faillit mourir – il avait fini par comprendre que la jeune femme lui était complètement indifférente – c'était l'acte en lui-même. William pensait que la longueur de vie de chaque personne était déterminée à sa naissance, planifiée. Et il haïssait tout ce qui était imprévisible. Or, lorsqu'on tuait quelqu'un, on perturbait ainsi de manière imprévisible la vie d'un être, et cela l'insupportait.

-Et si on faisait en sorte que Mr Spears ne nous échappe plus jamais ? Sourit Sebastian d'un air sadique.

-Ooooh vouuui ! Gloussa Grell alors que William commençait à avoir un peu peur. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparés, Will !

William vit avec horreur la main de Sebastian se rapprocher de son visage. Puis il fit LA chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire :

Il ôta les lunettes de William.

_Et là, ce fut le drame. _

-**RENDEZ- MOI TOUT DE SUITE MES LUNETTES ! Rhhha ! J'en ai RAZ LE BOL de toute cette histoire ! **(il orienta son attention vers Grell qui l'avait lâché sous le cou de la surprise)** Mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous ? Vous êtes toujours là avec vos « OOooh Will t'es trop beau, je t'aime, épouse moi, hu hu hu hu hu hu ! » Vous êtes ridicule ! _Vraiment_ même la plus débile des lycéennes ne se comporte pas comme ça ! **(Cette fois-ci il regarda Sebastian) **Et VOUS ? Non mais c'est quoi cette manière de s'habiller ! Vous êtes au courant que les hommes ne portent pas de manteau féminin, et encore moins les cheveux aussi longs ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me fasse agresser par deux types aussi timbrés que vous ? Et en plus vous…**

-…. Je suis pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée de lui enlever ses lunettes…chuchota Grell à Sebastian tandis que William continuait à péter son câble.

-Hmm… Oui effectivement.

-… **hors de question que je m'associe avec vous ! Je ne suis pas**….

-On pourrait peut-être lui rendre ses lunettes, non ? Suggéra Grell.

-Tu crois ? Oh, non, je le trouve plus distrayant ainsi.

-… **Non VRAIMENT j'en peux plus ! Et vous m'écoutez même pas en plus ! Espèces de** &\# **doublés de** ^ »& **et puis** &(=## **en plus je** O##& **otarie **# » »& !

-Sebby rend lui ses lunettes il me fait peur. Et puis mon Will, c'est stoïque que je l'aime.

-Très bien… soupira Sebastian. Mais tiens le bien dans ce cas l-

**-NE VOUS AVISEZ MEME PAS DE ME TOUCHER ! **

Grell tenta de faire abstraction du fait que Will l'insultait de tous les noms qu'il connaissait et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Sebastian en profita pour lui rendre ses lunettes. L'effet fut immédiat.

-… … J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, fit William en clignant des yeux, perplexe.

Grell éclata de rire en resserrant son étreinte, et même Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gloussement.

-Enfin bref… Grell, pourquoi es-tu là, demanda Sebastian sans prêter attention à l'incompréhension de William, qui croyait que Sebastian était Grell.

-Parce que je sais comment faire pour sauver Will !

-Pour l'instant la seule chose dont j'aimerai être sauvé, c'est vous, fit remarquer Will en tentant toujours d'échapper aux bras de Grell.

-Hu hu que tu es taquin, Will !

Il tenta de l'embrasser, et aurait réussit si Sebastian n'était pas intervenu en tirant Grell par les cheveux. (il l'aurait bien frappé mais ne voulait pas abimer son corps.)

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne rien faire de dégoûtant tant que tu es moi, ordonna Sebastian en souriant.

-Mhf… Méchant.

-Comment ça « tant que tu es moi » ? S'interrogea William qui sentait le mal de tête arriver.

Grell et Sebastian s'interrompirent en observant William d'un air las.

-… Très bien, je ne pose pas de questions, en déduit l'ancien Shinigami en redressant ses lunettes.

-Alooors, soupira Sebastian tandis que William croisait les bras – s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il jurerait qu'il boudait – Grell, que comptes-tu faire ?

Grell sortit sa tronçonneuse en affichant un sourire radieux.

-Tuer Will !

Nouveau silence.

-… je vais peut-être y aller, moi, fit William.

-Grell, sans vouloir te manquer de respect, qu'est-ce qui fait croire à ton esprit tordu que cette idée est « bonne » ? Personnellement, la mort de Spears ne m'attristerait pas outre mesure, mais il est hors de question que je passe le reste de ma vie à te consoler après…

- Sebby, que tu es bête !

-… En considérant le fait que tu te trouves intelligent, je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Sans rire, je vais vous laisser.

Sebastian rattrapa William par la manche, et l'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de rester auprès des deux autres –non sans fulminer.

-Tu ne comprends pas, reprit Grell en secouant la tête d'un air important. Si je tue William, sa Lanterne Cinématique défilera, et non seulement je pourrais rattacher la portion de film qui lui a été ôtée, mais en plus, je pourrais le transformer de nouveau en Shinigami !

-Et tu penses honnêtement que les Shinigamis qui ont condamné Spears ne vont rien trouver à redire ?

-Ah la la, les hommes sont si peu réfléchis… déclara-t-il dramatiquement (et William ne put empêcher un petit « vraiment… » suite à cette déclaration.) J'ai tué tous ceux qui étaient présents au tribunal ! … J'avais tout planifié ! Ha ha ha je suis vraiment trop intelligente… (Sebastian et William levèrent un sourcil.) Hum. Enfin bref, ça ne peut que marcher !

Sebastian considéra l'idée de Grell durant quelques secondes. Il porta son attention sur Spears, qui faisait de son mieux pour rester impassible malgré sa peur évidente. Hmm… voir cet homme mort était une perspective très tentante. D'autant plus que le corps de Grell avait l'air très content à l'idée de voir Will en sang…

-C'est d'accord, Grell. Tue-le.

-OUIIIII ! (il actionna sa tronçonneuse) Hu hu hu ! C'est partiiiii !

Il chargea William, qui, voyant le coup venir, réussit à éviter la Faux de justesse.

-AAaaahn Wiiiill ! Tu es si magnifique quand tu as peur ! OUIII ! C'est ça, fuis ! OOoooooOOOh c'est comme un ballet ! Une danse macabre ! Mmmmh je t'aime tellement !

Grell, que la course poursuite amusait beaucoup, continua à attaquer William tout en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher : il voulait juste lui faire peur dans le but qu'il recule.

-Le jeu du chat et de la souris est mon favori ! Gloussa-t-il alors que William se jetait dans une impasse. Ooooh… mais tu es bloqué ? Quel dommage, on dirait bien que la partie s'arrête ici…

William était à bout de souffle. De plus, il se retrouvait le dos au mur. Quel idiot de prendre une impasse !

-Hu hu hu ! Aller, Will chéri ! (il leva sa tronçonneuse) C'est pour ton bien, dans quelques minutes, on rira de cette mésaventure…(il leva rêveusement les yeux au ciel) Mmmmmhn ! Et juste après, tu me demanderas en mariage, d'accord ?

-Vous êtes complètement fou, dit-il très calmement pour quelqu'un dont la vie était menacée.

-OOOOH OUIII ! Si tu savais comme je suis folle de toi ! Mais là n'est pas la question…

Voyant la tronçonneuse de Grell s'approcher dangereusement de lui, William ferma les yeux, prêt à affronter la mort. Il entendit alors un bruit de déchirement, suivit d'un gros « WHAT THE FUCK ? ». Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se trouver face à un Grell plutôt énervé, qui observait avec mépris… le corps de Vanessa étendu à ses pieds.

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHAHA ! Je me suis tapée un ENORME délire avec William sans lunettes ! Mais lorsqu'il les avait perdues dans un épisode de la saison 2, j'ai eu un peu l'impression qu'il commençait à perdre les pédales, donc j'ai eu envie de jouer là dessus ^^ (Mais siiii ! L'épisode où il parle à un mur ! XD qu'est-ce que j'avais ri ! ) <strong>

**Dans la version sous titrée anglaise, quand la Tronçonneuse de Grell est mise hors d'usage par Sebastian lors de leur combat, il crie "WTF ?" (What The Fuck ) et j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle qu'il fallait que je le replace quelque part XD. **

**A très bientôt ! ~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Je vous l'avais dit que je ne serai pas longue à publier ^^ Cette histoire me plaît beaucoup, donc je n'ai pas trop de mal à l'écrire ! Attention, ce chapitre peut vous mettre des images assez dérageantes en tête XD... Mais bon, je crois qu'avec cette fic, on est plus à un truc bizarre près..**

* * *

><p>Grell observait William – dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le corps de sa sœur – à travers la Lanterne Cinématique de Vanessa qui se propageait dans les airs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.<p>

Intérieurement, il était plutôt heureux de s'être débarrassé de cette gêneuse… Mais Will pourrait-il le pardonner ? C'était tout de même sa sœur…

Will, de son côté, était obnubilé par l'étrange bobine de film qui semblait sortir de la poitrine de Vanessa… Celle-ci contenait, de toute évidence, des fragments de la vie de sa sœur. Il la voyait plus petite, occupée à jouer avec d'autres filles… puis il se voyait lui, enfant, seul en train de réviser dans son coin, alors que Vanessa tentait vainement de le faire participer à ses jeux…

Lorsque la Lanterne Cinématique arriva à sa moitié, juste après que Vanessa ait succombé à une terrible maladie, il y eut un espèce de vide dans la bobine.

Le plan d'après, Vanessa apprenait qu'elle venait de devenir un Shinigami.

William n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son incompréhension s'accentuait à mesure que le film défilait, et qu'il voyait sa sœur faucher des âmes. Il eut la conviction que « Sutcliff » ne lui avait pas mentit lorsqu'il se vit lui-même rejoindre les rangs des Dieux de la Mort.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait aucun doute, l'homme qu'il voyait à travers cette bobine de film était bien lui, seulement, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été ce… _Dieu. _Il était un Dieu ! Comment pouvait-on oublier quelque chose d'aussi capital !

Et Vanessa… Elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire ! Lorsque le film montra les derniers instants de la vie de la jeune femme, William constata avec amertume que sa sœur ne lui avait pas soufflé mot de sa véritable nature par pur égoïsme… Apparemment, elle avait pensé que si elle ne disait rien à son frère, alors elle existerait à ses yeux… Vraiment… servir ainsi son propre intérêt était révoltant !

Il avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Cette femme…

Sur les derniers plans, on pouvait la voir observer William et « Grell » par la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils quittaient l'hôpital, elle les avait suivit. Puis lorsqu'elle vit « Michaelis » s'approcher de son frère avec ce qui semblait être une Death Scythe, elle comprit où Sutcliff et Michaelis voulaient en venir : ils essayaient de ramener William. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Si William retrouvait la mémoire, tout serait perdu. Il recommencerait à l'ignorer.

Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de voir de nouveau l'indifférence se refléter dans les yeux de son cher frère.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas hésité à le protéger et à prendre le coup à sa place.

-Quelle idiote, cracha Grell. Il avait décidé de dissimuler son anxiété derrière le mépris.

-En effet. Quelle idiote.

Grell leva ses yeux, étonné, vers Will.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas triste ? Demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

Will secoua négativement la tête.

-Pourquoi devrais-je m'apitoyer sur le sort de cette femme ? Elle n'a pensé qu'à son propre bonheur. Elle savait pertinemment que je voulais connaître la vérité sur mon passé. Ce genre de comportement est impardonnable. (il rajusta ses lunettes et lança un regard sombre au cadavre) Nous avons beau partager le même sang, je ne la considère plus comme ma sœur. Normalement, un membre de la famille est une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance. Elle m'a menti sur toute la ligne. Elle ne mérite pas que je me rabaisse à un sentiment aussi pitoyable que la tristesse.

Un silence pesant suivit cette tirade. Grell ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Will. Il venait de parler avec tellement de prestance, tellement de classe, sur un ton toujours aussi calme d'une histoire pourtant tragique… Etre ainsi trahi par sa propre sœur devait être terrible, et pourtant William se tenait tout simplement debout devant le corps de Vanessa, qu'il regardait de manière impassible, tout comme il le faisait auparavant, avec les personnes dont il devait faucher l'âme. De voir ainsi Will aborder la mort si stoïquement donnait l'impression à Grell d'être en face du Shinigami William T. Spears. Comme si toute cette histoire de rétrogradation n'avait jamais eu lieue.

Soudain, sans prévenir, William plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Grell. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce regard toujours aussi froid… toujours aussi… pénétrant…

-Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité sur mon passé, dit-il toujours aussi calmement. Même si ma mémoire n'est toujours pas revenue, et même si je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes, au moins je sais qui je suis. (Il s'adressa alors à Sebastian qui venait de les rejoindre) Veuillez excuser mon attitude déplorable. J'aurai dû vous croire.

-Je vous en prie, dit Sebastian en s'inclinant. (il adorait toujours autant lorsque Spears mettait sa fierté de côté pour présenter des excuses. )

-Alors euh… je peux ? Demanda Grell en approchant sa tronçonneuse de la Lanterne Cinématique de Vanessa. Elle n'est pas encore morte, reprit-il, elle ne le sera que si je coupe sa bobine de film.

-Allez-y, trancha William en redressant ses lunettes.

Grell sourit sadiquement puis sectionna avec grand plaisir la Lanterne Cinématique.

-Voi~là ! Chantonna-t-il une fois le travail terminé.

William rassembla ses pensées. Ce qu'il venait de voir sortait réellement de l'ordinaire, et jamais il n'aurait cru que des Faucheurs d'âme existaient. Tout ceci le désorientait un peu.

-Si je comprends bien… dit-il en se frottant les yeux – son mal de tête empirait – vous êtes également des Shinigamis, c'est bien cela ?

-Ne me manquez pas de respect, monsieur Spears, ordonna Sebastian toujours aussi poliment, je suis un démon.

-Mais moi je suis bien un Shinigami ! On est pareils, Wiiill ! finit Grell en se tortillant.

-Et en vérité, _je_ suis Sebastian Michaelis, poursuivit Sebastian. Et _lui_, c'est Grell Sutcliff.

Devant le regard complètement perdu de William, Grell éclata de rire.

-Mais ne vous embrouillez pas l'esprit avec tout ceci, conclut Sebastian alors que Grell continuait de glousser, dans quelques instants, la mémoire vous reviendra et alors la situation sera beaucoup plus claire pour vous.

A ces mots, la tronçonneuse de Grell vrombit. William devinait ce qu'il avait en tête. N'avait-il pas dit que pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, il allait d'abord devoir le tuer ? Cela semblait si insensé… En même temps, Sutcliff et Michaelis avaient été francs avec lui depuis le début, pourquoi mentiraient-ils maintenant ? Il devait leur faire confiance. C'était dur, mais les deux hommes étaient les seules personnes qui pouvaient lui rendre la mémoire, et quelque part au fond de lui, il était persuadé que l'homme qui tenait la tronçonneuse (il ne savait plus bien si c'était Michaelis ou Sutcliff) ne voulait que son bien. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette impression. N'importe qui aurait eu tendance à fuir devant un type au regard sadique qui tenait une tronçonneuse en marche dans sa main droite.

-Allez, Wi-~lli~am ! Je te promets qu'un meurtre sanglant est tout aussi passionnel qu'une romance éternelle… fit sensuellement Grell en caressant la tranche de sa tronçonneuse de son doigt ganté de blanc.

Le sourcil de William tiqua. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

-Très bien.

Il ôta ses lunettes. Il voulait ressentir pleinement la mort en lui. Que tout ces sens soient en éveil pour le moment fatidique, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses lunettes avaient tendance à atténuer ses émotions.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il froidement en faisant face à Grell.

-Hu hu hu… D'habitude, c'est moi qui demande à être pénétrée par quelque chose de gros et vibrant… Promet moi que dès qu'on sera de nouveau ensemble, tu me rendras la pareille, d'accord ? Finit-il en faisant un clin d'œil remplit de sous-entendu à Will.

-S'il vous plaît, assurez-vous que je sois mort la prochaine fois que vous me direz ce genre de chose obscène, frissonna-t-il.

Grell rit.

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais tu apprendras bien vite que tu adoooores lorsque je me montre coquine !

-Je vous jure… maugréât-il, êtes-vous donc incapable de tuer quelqu'un sans vous disperser ?

-C'est ce qui caractérise le plus Grell, malheureusement, soupira Sebastian en repensant à la fois où lui et Grell s'étaient battus, il y a si longtemps maintenant.

-Mfh ! Vous êtes méchants !

-Grell, arrête et tue-le, qu'on en finisse, s'impatienta le démon qui commençait à en avoir assez. Il ne prenait jamais autant de temps lorsqu'il terrassait quelqu'un. Mais il n'y mettait pas autant d'engouement que Grell, qui lui prenait son pied à chacun de ses meurtres, et mettait tout en œuvre pour faire durer le plaisir.

-Bon… si on peut plus s'amuser… pesta Grell ~~en faisant la moue. Il appuya alors sur le petit bouton rouge situé sous sa tronçonneuse, afin d'en changer la lame, de manière à transformer William en Shinigami.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? S'assura William en tripotant nerveusement les lunettes qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Maiiiiis oui ! (il mit sa tronçonneuse sous le nez de Will) Prêt ?

-Ca fait dix minutes que je vous dit que je le su-

Grell ne le laissa pas terminer da phrase, et le transperça avec sa terrible Death Scythe.

Aussitôt, les joues de Grell commençèrent à s'empourprer. Il se sentait dans le même était d'excitation que le jour où Will l'avait battu lors de leur examen final... Son corps s'enflammait à mesure que sa Faux pénétrait en William... Il ne tarda pas à pousser des petits gémissements, qui l'excitèrent davantage du fait qu'il s'exrpimait avec la voix de Sebastian.

-AAAaaah~ ! Wiiiilll ! C'est merveilleux ! Aaa~aanh ! Je peux me sentir en toi… Mmmmhn~ ! S'écria Grell avec passion alors que le sang de son bien aimé giclait sur son uniforme. Ooooh… Si tu savais à quel point tu es magnifique ainsi Will ! Nous voilà recouverts tous les deux par le même sang, réunis dans l'amour comme dans la mort… Aaahn ! C'est digne des plus grandes tragédies ! OOOH YESSS !

Le cœur de Grell vibrait au rythme de sa tronçonneuse. Jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir à tuer quelqu'un. Il avait l'impression de fusionner avec William, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. C'était merveilleux… cela devait-être ce que l'on ressentait le soir de sa nuit de noce. La passion et l'amour qu'il ressentait envers Will l'envahissaient entièrement. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas ôter sa Faux du corps de William. Il en voulait encore. Il en voulait plus.

Sebastian observait la scène d'un point de vue externe, avec un profond dégoût. Les sentiments qu'avait l'air d'éprouver Grell à cet instant étaient repoussants. La manière dont il gémissait, dont il jouissait était complètement déplacée. De plus, le corps de Grell était particulièrement excité par la vue du corps de Sebastian et de William en proie à une telle situation. Il dû de nouveau lutter contre un saignement nasal. Ce que lui faisait ressentir le corps de Grell était étrange. Comme s'il voulait à la fois être à la place de Spears et à la fois à la place de « Sebastian ». L'envie de rejoindre les deux hommes et de se mêler à eux était très forte.

Le vrombissement de la tronçonneuse devenait de plus en plus intense, ainsi que les cris de Grell.

-OOOOH OUI ! WILL~ ! JE CROIS QUE CA VIENT ! AAAAAAHH !

Il y eut un « CLIC » et la tronçonneuse se stoppa. Grell, penché au dessus de Will, poussa un dernier cri de pur bonheur avant de reprendre calmement sa respiration. Ses cheveux noirs étaient décoiffés et venaient se coller contre son visage en sueur. Puis il ôta précautionneusement sa Faux du corps de William. Sa Lanterne Cinématique atrophiée s'échappa de sa plaie, montrant la journée qu'il venait de passer en tant qu'humain.

-C'est… c'est bon… souffla-t-il en direction de Sebastian dont les joues étaient d'un rouge écarlate. Je viens d'envoyer son âme dans les bureaux d'analyse, afin qu'ils la modifient en âme de Shinigami.

Sebastian hocha la tête, toujours légèrement déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Passe-moi son Doomsday Book, demanda le Shinigami en replaçant une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

Sebastian obéit. Grell ouvrit alors le livre et y posa sa tronçonneuse. La Lanterne Cinématique qui contenait la vie passée de William en jaillit alors.

-Maintenant, il s'agit de ne pas faire de bêtise, souligna Grell.

Il sortit de sa poche une paire de petits ciseaux rouges à bout rond, dont il se servait comme Death Scythe lorsque Will lui avait confisqué sa tronçonneuse.

-Pourquoi ces ciseaux ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Parce qu'il faut que je coupe avec beaucoup de précaution sa Lanterne Cinématique à l'endroit exact où elle a déjà été coupée lorsqu'ils l'ont transformé en humain. Ma tronçonneuse n'est pas assez précise.

Grell rapprocha alors ses ciseaux de la toute fin de la bobine de film, un air extrêmement concentré au visage. S'il dérapait de ne serait-ce un millimètre, il risquait d'effacer définitivement des éléments importants de la mémoire de Will. Une fois assuré qu'il ne risquait pas de faire de bêtise, il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à découper. Lentement… méticuleusement…

Lorsqu'il eut fini – et réussi -, il souffla de soulagement, puis apposa le morceau de la Lanterne Cinématique qu'il venait de sectionner sur celle qui s'échappait encore du corps de William. Les deux portions de films fusionnèrent, et Grell eut alors la certitude que tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans.

-J'AI REUSSI ! S'écria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de Sebastian. Sebby ! J'ai vraiment réussi ! Dans quelques heures, mon Willy va se réveiller et tout sera de nouveau comme avant !

Des larmes de joies ruisselaient le long de ses joues, alors que Sebastian faisait son possible pour partager sa joie.

-Oui, Grell. Je dois dire que tu as été étonnement habile.

-Comment ça « étonnement » ? grogna-t-il, faussement offusqué. Je suis tellement peu maladroite !

-Je suis persuadé que même toi, tu ne crois pas à ce que tu viens de dire.

Grell rit en serrant Sebastian de plus belle. Ce dernier réussit pour la première fois à réfréner ses pulsions, et a lieu se jeter sur les lèvres de Grell, il se contenta d'un simple bisou sur la joue, en toute amitié.

-Dis Sebas-Chan…

-Mh ?

-Tu continueras à être mon ami quand on aura retrouvé nos corps ?

-Et bien… fit-il, ne sachant que répondre.

-Je sais bien que c'est mon corps qui te pousse à m'apprécier… Mais qu'en est-il de toi ?

Sebastian réfléchit. Il s'était déjà posé cette question un nombre incalculable de fois, sans parvenir à trouver la réponse.

-Il est très difficile de te répondre, avoua-t-il en souriant. Pour cela, il faudrait que je parvienne à séparer les émotions de ton corps des miennes.

Grell resserra d'avantage don étreinte.

-Je vois… murmura-t-il tristement.

* * *

><p>Lorsque William reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'une touffe de cheveux rouges était en train de l'étouffer.<p>

-Mhphcouche thoih chtuh m'héthchouffme !

« La chose rouge » poussa un cri aigu en se jetant sur William.

-WIIIILL ! Tu es revenu à toi !

-Revenu à…

Il regarda autour de lui. Manifestement, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le tribunal. Sa rétrogradation. La mort de sa sœur. L'échange de corps.

…

_L'échange de corps ? _

-Vous avez retrouvé vos corps ? S'écria-t-il en constatant que c'était bien le corps de Grell qui se frottait contre lui et le corps de Michaelis qui se tenait à l'écart.

-Voui ! répondit manifestement Grell. Le temps que les Shinigamis-Chirurgiens rendent à ton corps leurs pouvoirs de Shinigami, nous avons eu le temps de cogiter et voilà ! C'est merveilleux, non ? Wiiiillu !

Sebastian toussota. William ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Il fixait le sol en évitant délibérément de croiser son regard, ce qui était très inhabituel venant de l'arrogant démon.

Quelque chose vient alors lui titiller l'esprit. Il se leva de son lit en envoyant sans cérémonie Grell s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche.

-Will ! Geignit-il. Comment oses-tu traiter une Lady ainsi ?

Le Shinigami brun ne prêta pas attention à Grell qui se frottait le nez, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sebastian. Il se rapprocha alors doucement du démon.

-Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites, Mr Spe-

Avant que Sebastian ne puisse finir sa phrase, William… l'embrassa.

Et ce dernier sut qu'il n'était pas en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie lorsque le «démon » répondit à son baiser.

-Vraiment… je n'aime pas du tout lorsque tu m'appelles « Mr Spears », Grell.

« Sebastian » - qui était donc en vérité toujours Grell – rougit en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Tu m'as reconnue ?

-Evidement, répondit William toujours aussi froidement. Bien que je doive admettre que le jeu de Michaelis était remarquable. Je crois que tu as trouvé ton maître en matière de comédie, Grell.

La mine de Grell se renfrogna alors que Sebastian reprenait son comportement habituel.

-Etiez-vous obligé cependant d'embrasser mon corps ? Souleva le démon en soupirant.

Will ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà atteint son maximum de tolérance en avouant au démon qu'il avait des qualités d'acteur. Il n'allait pas en plus poursuivre la conversation. Ne serait-ce que le fait de penser qu'il lui avait payé un chocolat chaud et qu'il s'était même… excusé auprès de lui le dégoûtait.

-Tu es décidément têtu, Sutcliff, reprit-il en se reconcentrant sur Grell. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas me sauver ?

-Mhf ! Comme si je t'obéissais !

William sourit _presque _à cette phrase. Presque.

Ce qui l'embêtait dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il allait devoir faire face à ses sentiments, à présent. Il avait montré à Grell ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils auraient été amené se revoir par la suite. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, la vie de couple lui faisait peur. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas un lâche. Et la perspective de briser le cœur de Grell en se rétractant l'horrifiait davantage.

Lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Grell se rapprocher des siennes, il eut tout de même un mouvement de recul. Le fait que concrètement, c'était tout de même le corps de Michaelis qui voulait l'embrasser le freinait légèrement. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à repousser Grell lui-même puisque Michaelis s'en chargeat à sa place.

-Grell, pour la dernière fois, rugit-il en le tirant par les cheveux, ne fait pas de choses abjectes tant que tu es moi !

Sur-ce, il entraîna Grell loin de William.

-Wiiiil ! S'écria-t-il en faisant semblant de pleurer et en tendant sa main vers l'autre Shinigami qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, il ne nous empêchera pas de nous aimer bien longtemps ! Notre amour triomphera !

William rajusta ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux, sûrement dans le but de camoufler un léger rougissement.

Sebastian jeta alors Grell sur le lit qui était le plus éloigné de William, puis reprit la parole :

-Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, nous devons impérativement retrouver nos corps. Je ne tiendrais pas une journée de plus.

William lui lança un regard méprisant, du genre « Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait te plaindre, mais plutôt Grell pour être emprisonné dans le corps d'un être aussi monstrueux que toi. »

-Personnellement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous aider. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi de toute manière. Je dois retrouver mon emploi, et les démarches risquent de me prendre beaucoup de temps… Je vous jure… je _hais_ les heures supplémentaires non rémunérées.

-Honnêtement, je doute que votre remplaçante se montrera très coopérative… ajouta Sebastian, amusé.

William lui adressa un regard polaire, puis fit un bref signe de tête à Grell qui lui rendit par un bisou volant. Enfin, il sortit de la pièce, déterminé à retrouver son poste de chef de secteur.

-Et leeee voilàààà repartiiii ! Oowoho ! Me laiiiissannt, seuuule, ainsi ! Ooowoho !

-Arrête de chanter, c'est franchement agaçant, coupa Sebastian, que la fatigue commençait à gagner.

-…. Rhoo ! Mais j'aime chanter ! Et puis, ta voix est si sexy… (il recommença à chanter) Non non, Jamais, je n'arrêterai de chanter ! J'aime ça, chanter, oui, oui, j'aime chanter, chanter ! chaaaanter ! CHAAAANT-Hhf !

Sebastian, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, venait de lancer un oreiller à Grell qui s'écroula sur le lit.

-Grell, je sais qu'en tant que « démon », tu ne ressens pas la fatigue, mais moi je suis harassé. (il lança un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche qu'il avait récupérée) Il est déjà si tard… (soupir) je ferai mieux de rentrer.

-… Moui, moi aussi. Je vais fouiller un peu au manoir voir si je ne trouve pas ce fameux objet.

Sebastian approuva en faisant un signe de tête, puis s'éclipsa de la chambre d'hôpital. Grell décida de rester un peu seul, afin de se remémorer les évènements de la journée. Dire que ce matin même, il se demandait s'il reverrait un jour William. Et là… il était là. Il l'aimait même au point de le reconnaître à travers les traits de Sebby. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Il devait absolument retrouver son apparence normale. Après cela, il pourrait enfin vivre pleinement son conte de fée…

* * *

><p><strong>La scène où Grell tue Will était vraiment amusante à écrire ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant que moi ! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Bon, j'ai été un peu longue, et je m'en excuse... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, personnellement je l'aime bien, il y a un peu de tout dedans. Merci pour les reviews ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Grell retourna au manoir Phantomhive, il était déjà tard et tout le monde était endormi. Il profita donc du fait qu'il était seul dans les couloirs pour fouiller la résidence de fond en comble, plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver ce fameux objet qui lui permettrait de regagner son corps, et donc de vivre aux côtés de Will. Il entreprit donc de chercher dans les pièces qu'occupaient le plus souvent Sebastian, à commencer par la cuisine.<p>

Il ouvrit tous les placards, tous les tiroirs, il chercha même – à contre cœur – dans la poubelle, mais le seul objet qu'il trouva et qui avait un quelconque rapport avec lui était la boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur qu'il lui avait offert pour la saint Valentin. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était même pas ouverte et la déclaration d'amour enflammée collée sur le dessus de la boîte avait été déchirée, preuve flagrante que le démon ne partageait pas vraiment les sentiments de sa fangirl numéro 1.

Si Grell avait trouvé son cadeau de saint Valentin ainsi délaissé trois jours auparavant, il aurait certainement été très triste. Mais tout avait changé à présent, et cette situation le faisait presque rire. Comment avait-il pu être bête au point de croire qu'un démon pouvait l'aimer ? Déjà qu'une personne normale douée de sentiment en était difficilement capable, alors un démon…

Il décida de mettre ses pensées de côté. Le temps où il était seul et désespéré de trouver un homme qui veuille bien de lui était révolu. Will était là, Will l'attendait. Il se mit à sautiller tout seul dans les couloirs en pensant à son futur époux. Car OUI, il était convaincu qu'il se marierait avec Will. Dans quelques mois, voir quelques jours… non, quelques mois (un mariage digne de ce nom mettait du temps à s'organiser.) Il deviendrait « Mme Grell Spears », et il trouvait que cela sonnait très bien.

Lorsqu'il passa devant un grand miroir, il ne put s'empêcher d'y admirer le reflet de Sebastian. L'homme était _vraiment_ beau. Et distingué. Et fidèle à son travail. Et sombre. Tout ce qui faisait craquer Grell. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit montré aussi attaché à lui !

Il passa sensuellement sa main dans ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux d'ébène, noirs et luisants, doux et attirants. Il _aimait_ ce corps. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder, car il aimait encore plus Will. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Sebastian n'allait pas disparaître de sa vie une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé leur apparence normale.

Il arriva dans la chambre de Sebastian. Celle-ci était petite et vide. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum, à savoir un lit et une penderie. Le sol était fait de parquet en bois tout simple, et les murs étaient blancs. Pas de fenêtre. En tant que démon, Sebastian devait préférer l'obscurité.

Grell fut attiré par un bruit qui provenait de la penderie. Il l'ouvrit, puis resta bouche-bée d'incompréhension lorsqu'il y découvrit… _un petit chat._

Le chat se frotta contre ses jambes à la seconde où il le vit. Grell, après quelques secondes de silence afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, remarqua que dans la penderie se trouvaient un bol rempli d'eau et un autre rempli de nourriture pour chat. Plusieurs trous avaient été percés dans la porte de l'armoire afin que le chat puisse respirer.

-… Et ben… fit-il en caressant négligemment l'animal. Si Sebastian te cache, c'est que le morveux ne doit pas vouloir de toi… Et 'il ne veut pas de toi, alors ça veut dire que Sebastian lui désobéi en te gardant… Il doit vraiment aimer les chats… (il croisa les bras) Hmf ! Si j'avais su, je me serais déguisée en chat pour lui faire plaisir ! (il prit une pose féline) Nyah !

-Miaaa !

-Aaww… Je dois admettre que tu es a-do-rable, même si généralement, les chats, c'est pas trop mon truc… Poursuivit-il en gratouillant le petit animal sous son cou. Je préfère les GROS chiens ! Comme Pluto… Aaaah~… Je me demande où il est, d'ailleurs…

Il s'amusa encore quelques instants avec le chat, puis le prit et le posa délicatement sur le lit de Sebastian. Ceci fait, il entreprit de fouiller les poches des vêtements du démon. Peut-être avait-il gardé le ruban rouge qu'il portait lorsqu'il était au service de Madam Red, ou bien la robe blanche horrible que l'autre gamine insupportablement niaise l'avait obligé à porter, ou encore…

-MES LUNETTES ! S'écria-t-il en se rappelant des lunettes cassées qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche d'une des vestes de Sebastian quelques jours plus tôt. MAIS BIEN SUR ! POURQUOI N'Y AI-JE PAS PENSE PLUS TOT ?

-OH, cria la voix de Bard, SILENCE, ON VOUDRAIT BIEN DORMIR !

-LA FERME, répliqua Grell en posant ses mains sur ses hanches (bien que Bard, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre à un étage au dessus, ne pouvait pas le voir.)

-LA FERME TOI-MEME !

-QUELLE REPARTIE CA FAIT PEUR !

-VOUS VOUS TAISEZ TOUS LES DEUX C'EST UN ORDRE ! Rugit à son tour la voix du morveux.

-PARDON JEUNE MAITRE ! Cria Bard. JE ME RENDORS TOUT DE SUITE !

-OUAIS, TU FAIS BIEN, hurla Grell, D'AILLEURS SI C'EST POUR PARLER AUSSI MAL A UNE FEMME, TU FERAIS MIEUX DE NE JAMAIS TE REVEILLER !

-GRELL LA FEEEERME ! Tonna Ciel.

Grell, à contre cœur, décida d'obéir au gamin, plus à cause de sa gorge qui commençait à l'irriter à force de crier que par peur de « son maître ». Oh, peu importait Ciel. Il avait enfin trouvé l'objet qui pourrait lui faire récupérer son corps. Si Sebastian avait conservé ses lunettes cassées, c'est qu'il se souciait un peu de lui. C'était donc une preuve de son affection. Maintenant, il allait falloir que Grell remette la main sur ces fameuses lunettes. Voyons… La dernière fois, il les avait remises dans la poche de la veste dans laquelle il les avait trouvées. Malheureusement, il eût beau chercher dans toutes les vestes – y compris celle qu'il portait en ce moment- il ne trouva RIEN.

Il s'écroula sur le lit ce qui fit sursauter le chat qui se carapata dans sa penderie. Si cela continuait, il ne réussirait jamais à retrouver son corps. Non, il ne devait pas baisser les bras, ce n'était pas son genre. Réfléchissons… il avait replacé les lunettes dans la poche de la veste de Sebastian, veste qui se trouvait au dessus d'une pile de vêtements repassés… Et qui s'occupait du linge repassé ?

-Maylene, trancha –t-il en se redressant en position assise.

C'était forcément cette femme de chambre qui avait pris les lunettes. La raison était simple (du moins pour quelqu'un comme Grell) : la jeune femme, après avoir été violement rejetée par « Sebastian », n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui voler un objet lui appartenant, obtenant ainsi, inconsciemment, une certaine compensation. C'était de la pure psychologie féminine, et Grell aurait sûrement fait la même chose s'il avait été à sa place (quoique lui aurait plutôt volé un caleçon ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.)

Il se dégagea donc du lit en pestant. Bien que cela lui déplaise au plus haut point, il allait devoir rendre visite à la femme de chambre, et tenter de… l'amadouer.

Heureusement pour lui, Maylene était déjà bien éprise de Sebastian, il n'aurait donc pas besoin d'aller trop loin pour la forcer à lui rendre les lunettes. Il suffirait d'un petit mot doux par ci, d'une petite caresse par là, et son charme démoniaque naturel ferait le reste. Si les choses venaient à devenir plus intimes, il n'aurait qu'à l'assommer, chercher les lunettes et s'enfuir.

Ce n'était pas comme si une simple femme de chambre de rien du tout allait porter plainte pour agression sexuelle, de toute manière.

Sur cette bonne pensée, il se dirigea d'une démarche saccadée vers la chambre de Maylene.

Lorsqu'il se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre, la jeune femme dormait à poings fermés, enroulée dans ses couvertures. Grell balaya la salle des yeux (les démons étant nyctalope, ils pouvaient voir dans le noir.) dans l'espoir d'y trouver lui-même les lunettes sans avoir à questionner Maylene, mais en vain. Il se résolu donc à s'allonger auprès d'elle. Il prit une inspiration puis caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme qui ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Elle poussa un cri en s'écartant rapidement du lit lorsqu'elle reconnut « Sebastian ». Grell leva les yeux au ciel. Si LUI se réveillait aux côtés d'un homme aussi beau que Sebby, il n'aurait pas vraiment la même réaction.

-Monsieur Sebastian ! S'agita-t-elle en mettant ses propres lunettes. Que faites-vous ici ?

Grell décela une pointe de colère dans sa voix cassée. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas remise de leur dernière conversation.

-Je suis venu m'excuser, Maylene, dit-il en prenant une expression Sebastienne très sensuelle. Mon attitude de l'autre joue est impardonnable et indigne d'un majordome.

Il n'en pensait évidement pas une miette, mais en tant qu'actrice, mentir ne lui posait pas de problème.

Maylene resta silencieuse quelques secondes et Grell devina qu'elle était en train de considérer ses excuses.

Las de ce silence, il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules. Enlacer une autre femme ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, du moment qu'il ne rentrait pas dans des rapports plus intimes.

-Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

La jeune femme rougit intensément, et Grell dû se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ecoute…souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de la femme de chambre. Si tu me rends un petit service… je te promets que tu passeras une nuit merveilleuse.

Grell ne comptait absolument pas faire passer « une nuit merveilleuse » à la jeune femme. Mais elle était assez naïve pour le croire.

Il se mit à passer sa main gantée dans les cheveux prune de Maylene, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

-T…Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Un large sourire sinistre s'étala sur les lèvres de Grell.

-Alors… Dis-moi… Tu m'as pris une paire de lunettes rouges la dernière fois. J'aimerais les récupérer…annonça-t-il tout en rapprochant le corps de la jeune femme du sien.

-Aaah~…bien…s-sûr. Elles s-sont dans le tiroir de ma table de nui-

-Merci !

Il se détacha aussitôt de Maylene et couru ouvrir le tiroir. Il y trouva effectivement ses vieilles lunettes, toutes sales et cassées.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi vouliez-vous ses lunettes, Monsieur Sebastian, demanda-t-elle timidement en tentant de reprendre son souffle – « Sebastian » avait le chic pour l'enflammer.

-Hm ? Oh, tu vois… fit-il en lui lançant un regard sadique. Ces lunettes sont celles d'une très _bonne _amie à moi, et j'aimerai les lui rendre.

-Ah…fit-elle, manifestement déçue. Je comprends. Cette fameuse fille aux cheveux rouges, n'est-ce pas ? (elle s'assit sur son lit, piteuse.) Bard m'en a parlé…

-Oui ! Tout à fait ! (il sourit joyeusement) Bon, merci pour tout ! Ciao-ciaoo !

Sur-ce, il disparut de la chambre. Il savait que Maylene serait bien trop timide pour lui réclamer sa fameuse nuit de plaisir, et il devinait qu'elle devait sûrement être en train de pleurer à l'heure qu'il est. Mais cela lui était complètement égal. Il avait trouvé ses lunettes, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ravi de sa magnifique performance, il sautilla hors du manoir, en direction de son appartement.

* * *

><p>Sebastian rêvait. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Les démons dormaient rarement, et lorsqu'ils dormaient, ils ne rêvaient jamais. Les rêves et les illusions étaient réservés aux humains et aux Demi-dieux. Les démons ne faisaient qu'exploiter cette « faiblesse ».<p>

Toujours était-il que maintenant qu'il était dans un corps de Shinigami, il lui était tout fat possible de rêver. Et c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il savait qu'il était en train de rêver, car il n'était plus dans le corps de Grell, mais dans le sien. Il se trouvait dans le jardin de la résidence Phantomhive, occupé à servir du thé à Ciel. Le jeune garçon but sa tasse d'une traite, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut fini. Sebastian le trouva fort alléchant ainsi. Plus désirable que jamais. L'envie de lécher à son tour ses lèvres en aspirant son âme hors de son corps était très puissante. Il prit alors le gamin par le col, ferma les yeux, puis se rapprocha de lui, dans le but de prendre son âme. A sa grande surprise, Ciel ne se débattit pas.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment… _Sebby_…

L'entente de son surnom le fit sursauter. Une seule personne l'appelait de cette manière. Il ouvrit les yeux, et à sa grande stupeur, Ciel s'était inexplicablement transformé en Grell. Ce dernier l'observait de ses intenses yeux verts, prêt à recevoir le baiser de la mort. Sebastian aurait dû être dégoûté, pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, l'âme de Grell lui paraissait tout aussi alléchante que celle de Ciel. Oh oui, il voulait l'âme du Shinigami. Il voulait l'engloutir, la sentir couler à l'intérieur de sa gorge, il voulait s'imprégner de Grell, le sentir en lui.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas qu'il ne tenait plus Grell dans ses bras. Ce dernier se trouvait plus loin, pelotonné dans les bras de William.

-Hu hu hu ! Gloussa Grell, tu as été trop lent, Sebby ! Tu as trop réfléchi, et les femmes n'aiment pas attendre !

-C'est trop tard, Michaelis, renchérit William en se serrant contre Grell, subitement devenu une femme, vous ne l'aurez jamais.

Il embrassa Grell sous les yeux effarés de Sebastian, puis se rapprocha du démon alors que le Vicomte Druitt emmenait Grell célébrer son nouveau statut de femme avec Agni, Undertaker, Pluto, et tous les autres hommes que Sebastian avait croisé depuis qu'il était au service de Ciel.

-Vous l'aviez sous les yeux depuis le début, Michaelis. Votre stupide nature de démon vous a fait croire que vous ne ressentiez rien pour elle. A présent (il sourit cruellement) Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur elle. Vous n'êtes plus rien. Elle est à nous (Grell apparu juste devant lui et l'éventra avec sa tronçonneuse, sous les rires de tous les hommes, Will mis à part)… pour l'éternité…

Eternité…

_Eternité_…

-SEBBY !

Sebastian se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour se souvenir d'où il était. Il pris « ses » lunettes posées sur la table de nuit, puis fit face à Grell qui l'observait avec un grand sourire.

-Tu rêvais de moi ? Lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Si on veut… répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils – il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, mais il savait qu'il avait un rapport avec Grell.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas : avoir du mal se réveiller. D'habitude lorsqu'il dormait, il était tout de suite en pleine forme à son réveil. Mais là, ses yeux lui piquaient, sa tête était engourdie, et il ne cessait de bâiller.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas, fit Grell en haussant négligemment les épaules, cinq heures ?

-_Cinq heures_ ? Répéta Sebastian d'un air « et tu me réveilles à cette heure là ? ».

Grell mit d'un air satisfait les lunettes cassées sous le nez de Sebastian.

-Je l'ai trouvééé ! Chantonna-t-il. Vas-y, tu me peux me féliciter… AAhh~, IIII'm juuuust theeee BEST ! OUIII ! On va récupérer nos corps ! C'est TROOOOP MORTEL !

Sebastian prit les lunettes. Ah oui, il se souvenait vaguement de les avoir ramassées le jour où lui et Grell s'étaient battus, dans le but de les réparer et de les lui rendre en signe de dédommagement. A l'époque, ce n'était pas tellement par gentillesse mais par intérêt qu'il avait fait cela : il savait que Grell pourrait lui être utile, et il voulait donc gagner son amitié. Mais les choses avaient changées depuis, et il serait à présent ravi de les lui réparer sans rien attendre en retour. Cet objet était donc bien une preuve de l'affection qui existait entre les deux hommes.

-Bien, allons immédiatement chez Undertaker. J'ai conservé un bâton de l'encens que Mr Lau avait utilisé sur toi, nous n'aurons donc pas besoin de repasser par chez lui pour lui en demander.

-C'est une bonne chose, soupira Grell qui n'avait pas DU TOUT envie de revoir le chinois. Mais je ne sais pas si ça nous sera très utile, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, une âme qui a déjà été extirpée de son corps est très difficile à extirper de nouveau… L'encens ne sera pas assez puissant…

-Je pense que cela ne coûte rien de l'avoir sur moi. On ne sait jamais.

Grell fit un petit « Hm.. » pensif. Sebastian en profita pour s'étirer, histoire de se réveiller un peu.

-Dis, Sebby… De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

-Grell, tu ne crois pas que nous avons plus important à faire ?

-Je te dis ça parce que tu avais l'air plutôt perturbé dans ton sommeil… (il se rapprocha de lui en battant des cils ) Alors ? Dis moi s'il te plaiiiit ! Supplia-t-il en sautillant à genoux sur son lit.

Sebastian passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacé.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Oooh, c'est dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir de quoi peut bien rêver un homme tel que toi… Moi soit je fais des rêves …Huuumm… romantiques à souhait, dit-il en repensant à la fois où il avait rêvé que le magnifique acteur qui jouait Roméo dans la représentation de Roméo et Juliette qu'il avait vu était entré par sa fenêtre et l'avait emporté sur un cheval blanc en lui jurant un amour éternel, ou alors des rêves vraiment stupides, comme la fois où j'ai rêvé que toi et Will aviez eu un enfant qui s'appelait Claude si je me souviens bien…

Sebastian frissonna à la simple entente de cette phrase.

-Enfin bref, reprit Grell, tu as raison, ne perdons pas de temps et allons voir (il gloussa) Un~der~ta~ker...

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes arrivèrent très vite devant la boutique fermée de Undertaker. Grell frappa à la porte en chuchotant un petit « Hellooo ? », et le fossoyeur vint très vite leur ouvrir.<p>

-Sebastian! Grell! He he he… Entrez donc… ricana-t-il en avalant un biscuit en forme d'os.

Grell et Sebastian ne se firent pas prier, et prirent place sur un cercueil, tout en se questionnant sur la raison pour laquelle le croque-mort était toujours éveillé à une heure pareille.

-Alors, demanda Undertaker de sa voix inquiétante, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sebastian était persuadé que le vieux Shinigami connaissait parfaitement la raison de leur visite, mais que la situation le faisait tellement rire qu'il voulait l'entendre de lui-même.

-J'ai trouvé l'objet qui pourra guider nos âmes ! S'écria Grell en brandissant les lunettes sous les yeux (ou plutôt, la frange) de Undertaker.

-He he he… Parfait, je pense que cela fera l'affaire…

Grell glapit de joie et sauta dans les bras du Shinigami retraité. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, tout en observant avec amusement Sebastian se raidir sur son « siège ».

-Grell, reprit le croque-mort, je vais avoir besoin de ma Death Scythe, elle se trouve dans mon arrière boutique, peux-tu aller me la chercher ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il en papillonnant des cils. J'y vais !

-Merci…

Une fois Grell hors de la pièce, Undertaker vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Sebastian.

-He he he… Alors… es-tu prêt à retrouver ton corps et à affronter les responsabilités qui vont avec ? Rit-il en mangeant une autre bouché de biscuit.

-Bien entendu, réplica calmement Sebastian. Bien que la vie d'un majordome ne soit pas tous les jours facile, je-

-Je ne parlais pas de tes devoirs de majordome et tu le sais, l'interrompit-il d'un ton toujours aussi amusé.

-Mon existence entière ne repose que sur mon statut de majordome, répondit Sebastian de son sourire hypocrite habituel. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

-He he he… je vois (il avala un autre biscuit) j'espère que tu continuras à penser la même chose lorsque tu seras de nouveau dans ton corps… J'aurais beaucoup de peine si tu venais à mourir, tu es tellement drôle… he he he…

-Je vous remercie, fit-il aimablement en s'inclinant.

Grell choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la salle, la Death Scythe de Undertaker à la main.

-Je devrais prendre une photo… He he he Sebastian Michaelis brandissant joyeusement une Faux de la Mort est un spectacle que l'on ne voit pas tous les jours.

-Je vous interdis de prendre mon corps en photo, l'avertit Sebastian. Pas alors qu'il est dans un état si piteux… la barbe de deux jours ne me va vraiment pas.

-C'est pas ma faute, se défendit Grell. Je ne sais absolument pas me raser ! Du moins…(il prit un ton plein de sous-entendu) pas cette partie là du corps… hu hu…

-Comment fais-tu, alors ? Demanda Sebastian, sans prêter attention à la dernière phrase du Shinigami Rouge.

-Quoi ? Mais les femmes n'ont pas besoin de se raser !

Undertaker éclata de rire alors que Sebastian soupirait de lassitude. Il s'était attendu à une réponse de ce genre. Toujours était-il que Grell n'était peut-être pas une femme, mais il n'avait manifestement pas besoin de se raser. Ce type était décidément un cas à part.

-Moi je trouve que ça te va plutôt pas mal, reprit Grell en chantonnant. Mais ce qui me fait rire, c'est que tu viens encore une fois de te comporter comme moi !

-Comment ?

-La jeune Lady a raison, souligna Undertaker, il est dans ses habitudes de ne pas se laisser photographier lorsqu'elle n'est pas à son avantage… He he he… je crains les séquelles que tu risques de conserver une fois ton corps retrouvé…

Sebastian se leva de son cercueil, énervé contre lui-même. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Ils devaient redevenir normaux, et vite.

-Mr Undertaker, j'aimerai pouvoir procéder à l'échange de corps, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il poliment.

-Attends, tu ne veux pas attendre William ?

-Mon Willy ? Gloussa Grell en liant ses mains, il doit venir ?

-He he he… en effet… Il avait quelques documents à venir passer prendre, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne dormais pas lorsque vous êtes arrivés… Il semblerait que cet ennuyant Shinigami n'ait du temps libre que très tôt le matin… Surtout en ce moment alors qu'il essaie de regagner sa place… He he he… je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais très bien entendu avec cette Victoria Burner, finit-il pensivement.

-Ca alors, Will va venir, quelle coïncidence, pas vrai Sebby ? S'excita Grell.

Sebastian ne répondit pas. C'était trop parfait pour que cela soit une coïncidence. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Undertaker avait dû savoir qu'ils passeraient dans la soirée. Mais comment, telle était la question… L'ancien Shinigami avait décidément plus d'un tour dans son chapeau.

Les trois hommes patientèrent quelques instants – Grell tenait à ce que Will assiste à la réinsertion de son âme dans son corps afin de l'embrasser immédiatement après – puis un « toc toc » propre et régulier se fit entendre.

Undertaker alla ouvrit, moins joyeux que d'habitude ( il n'aimait pas des masses William).

-Désolé pour le retard, dit froidement William en déposant sa veste sur le porte manteau. J'avais dit cinq heures trente et il est cinq heures trente et vingt secondes. C'est impardonnable.

-Tu es tout excusé, répondit Undertaker, passablement agacé – William l'ennuyait déjà, et il n'aimait pas s'ennuyer.

-Wiiiliiiaaaam ! S'exclama Grell en bondissant dans ses bras.

-Grell Sutcliff. Que faites-vous ici ?

Grell se tortilla tout en gloussant.

-Ouh… J'adore ce ton formel…

Sebastian réussit presque à percevoir un minuscule sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Spears. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion d'optique.

-Ils sont ici pour récupérer leur corps, déclara Undertaker.

-Ah très bien, trancha-t-il de manière toujours aussi stoïque. Je vais prendre mes documents et m'en aller. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, et Victoria ne se montre pas vraiment coopérative.

-Eeeh ? Tu pars, Will ? Pleurnicha Grell en se resserrant davantage contre le Shinigami brun. Reste ici ! Tu ne veux pas être le premier à me voir de nouveau dans mon corps ? Fit-il, plein d'espoir.

-Non.

Grell eut l'air tellement déçu que Undertaker s'écroula de rire sur un des cercueil. William se senti comme obligé de se justifier.

-Je veux dire… Etant donné le fait que j'arrive très bien à te voir à travers le corps de Michaelis, cela m'est égal d'être le premier à te voir réintégrer ton corps…

_Bien rattrapé_, pensa ironiquement Sebastian.

Grell croisa les bras en boudant, nullement convaincu.

-De plus, j'ai énormément de choses à faire, reprit Will plus sévèrement en rajustant ses lunettes.

Grell fut à deux doigts de répondre quelque chose comme « qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que MOI », mais il eut une meilleure idée.

-… Wiiill~… je sais exactement quoi faire pour te faire rester…

Le sourcil de William tiqua en même temps que celui de Sebastian. Lorsque Grell prenait ce ton, rien de bon ne pouvait advenir. Undertaker, toujours égal à lui-même, se contentait de rire dans son coin. Et lui qui pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'amuser en présence de William !

Grell, de son côté, alla prendre la Death Scythe de Undertaker qu'il avait posée contre un coin de la pièce, et la planta dans le sol grâce à sa force surhumaine. Il lança un clin d'œil en direction de William puis entreprit… un magnifique numéro de pole dance.

Voir son corps se tortiller de manière aussi obscène contre la barre verticale qu'était devenue la Death Scythe était trop pour Sebastian. Vue la tête déconfite de William, il ne devait pas non plus apprécier la danse de Grell outre mesure.

Undertaker, lui, étanit présentement en train de décéder tant il riait.

-Je vais tout te montreeeer... même ce qui n'est pas censuréééé… chanta sensuellement Grell en continuant son numéro. **(1)**

William ne cessait de tripoter nerveusement ses lunettes. Pour qu'il puisse voir Grell à travers Michaelis, il devait se laisser entièrement envahir par… réussirait-il à l'avouer ? L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Grell. Or là, il était plus dégoûté qu'autre chose. Donc tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Michaelis qui lui envoyait des baiser volants tout en enchaînant poses vulgaires sur poses vulgaires.

...

Repoussant.

-Grell, arrête ça immédiatement, ordonna-t-il sèchement, sans pour autant hausser le ton.

Grell ne pouvait qu'obéir, il craignait trop la colère de Will. Dépité, il s'écarta donc de la Death Scythe et tenta sa dernière option : il se jeta dans les bras de Will en faisant semblant de pleurer (tellement bien qu'il réussissait à berner tout le monde.)

-Wiiiill ! Oh, mon Willy chéri! Je t'en supplie, reste en encore un peu ! Tu ne refuserais pas ça à ta future femme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne crois pas à un seul moment avoir mentionné un quelconque mariage, Sutcliff.

William trouvait que Grell n'était jamais satisfait. Lorsqu'il était célibataire, il voulait un homme, lorsqu'il en avait un, il voulait se marier, et lorsqu'il serait marié – si c'était le cas- il voudrait des enfants, et SI par n'importe quel miracle il avait effectivement des enfants, que voudrait-il ensuite ? Une maison ? Un chien ? Un amant ?

-… Vraiment… soupira-t-il en redressant ses lunettes.

-Will, ne soit pas comme ça, le gronda gentiment Grell. Bien sûr, que tu veux m'épouser, je suis l'épouse idéale.

William leva un sourcil qui se passa de tout commentaire. Il n'avait JAMAIS songé à se marier, mais il était persuadé que Grell finirait par le convaincre un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas tout de suite.

-Mr Undertaker, finit par soupirer William en s'adressant au vieux Shinigami qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, je pensais que vous aviez un échange de corps à opérer…Qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ? Je suis extrêmement pressé.

_Je vous jure,_ pensa-t-il, trop respectueux pour le dire à voix haute, _si même les Shinigamis légendaires ne sont plus capable d'être rapides et efficaces… _

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu restes ? Fit Grell, euphorique.

-Manifestement, Réplica froidement William.

A ces mots, Grell se jeta une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Will lui tapota affectueusement la tête, tout en lançant un regard sombre à Sebastian, qui le lui rendit au centuple...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) A chanter sur l'air de "R Shitei" de la deuxième comédie musicale de Kuroshitsuji.<strong>

**Bon, et bien, on se rapproche de la fin... Juste par curiosité, comment vous pensez que ça va se finir ? ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello ! Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, et franchement j'étais pas inspirée... C'est l'avant dernier ! (et ouiiii, c'est bintôt fini... snif) Profitez bien ! **

* * *

><p>-Pourrions-nous commencer, s'enquit Sebastian auprès de Undertaker, dans le but de couper court à l'étreinte de Grell et William.<p>

-He he he… Quelle impatience…répondit-il en se levant du cercueil sur lequel il était occupé à finir sa boîte de cookies. Puisque tu sembles si décidé…reprit-il en passant son doigt sur la joue de Sebastian, alors allons-y… he he he…

Sur ces mots, le vieux Shinigami vint arracher Grell des bras de William, puis le plaça au centre de la pièce, à environ quatre-vingt centimètres à la droite de Sebastian.

-Grell, ma chère, dit-il avec son sourire inquiétant habituel, peux-tu me donner les lunettes ?

Grell fouilla ses poches avant d'en extirper ses anciennes lunettes. Il les observa avec mélancolie durant une fraction de seconde, avant de lancer un regard légèrement inquiet à Sebastian. Ces lunettes représentaient énormément pour lui. Elles étaient la preuve que l'inaccessible démon se souciait un tant soit peu de lui. Cependant, il lui était impossible de savoir si son diabolique camarade continuerait de se comporter en… _ami_, une fois son corps retrouvé. Perdre Sebastian serait un réel coup dur pour lui. Tant qu'il était dans son corps, il avait la garantie que Sebastian resterait à ses côtés. Mais qu'en serait-il par la suite ?

Il orienta ses yeux vers Undertaker qui riait silencieusement, sa main tendue vers lui, prêt à recevoir les lunettes.

-Grell.

Le Shinigami rouge sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Will, extirpé de ses pensées.

-Ne fait pas attendre Mr Undertaker, Grell, poursuivit froidement William. Vraiment… je croyais t'avoir dit que j'étais pressé…

-Bien que cela me déplaise, je dois donner raison à Mr Spears, Grell, déclara Sebastian à son tour en souriant.

William laissa échapper un petit sifflement méprisant, nullement flatté de partager le point de vue du démon. Grell n'y fit même pas attention. Comment Will et Sebby osaient-ils le presser de la sorte ? Ne se rendaient-il pas compte de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ?_ Les hommes_…

Soudain, il sentit les mains de Undertaker se poser gentiment sur ses épaules.

-Tout se passera bien, l'assura-t-il. Grell ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais il était persuadé qu'ils étaient conciliants.

Grell hocha la tête en adressant un faible petit sourire au Shinigami, juste avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Undertaker ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte, toujours en riant.

-Merci… murmura Grell, dont la voix était étouffée par les cheveux d'argent de l'homme. Il ne se montrait pratiquement jamais aussi émotif en public, mais ces derniers jours avaient été si éprouvants !

-Allez, allez, fit Undertaker en lui tapotant la tête. (il leva ses yeux vers Will qui serrait fermement sa Faux dans sa main, comme s'il était sur le point de l'attaquer. Sebastian soupirait de lassitude.) He he he… Si tu ne me lâches pas, je crois bien que William risque de me tuer…

Si Grell avait été dans son état émotionnel normal, il aurait probablement poussé le jeu de séduction avec le vieux Shinigami un peu plus loin, histoire de savoir si Will l'aimait au point de défier ce Faucheur de légende. Mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Il se dégagea donc des bras de l'homme, lança un dernier regard à ses lunettes, puis, après une grande inspiration, les tendit au croque-mort.

_Grell est-il vraiment obligé de tout tourner au mélodrame… _pensa William en rajustant ses lunettes, alors que Undertaker plaçait l'objet à terre, entre Sebastian et Grell.

-Avez-vous l'encens ? Demanda le fossoyeur aux deux concernées.

-Oui, répondit Sebastian en lui donnant le petit bâtonnet.

-Q…Qwaa ? Balbultia Grell, confus, mais je croyais que l'encens n'était pas suffisant pour-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Will lui donna un coup de Faux sur la tête.

-Aaaaie ! Will, ne soit pas si brutal avec moi…enfin…(il rougit en se dandinant) pas dans cette situation… Hu hu, parce que je ne serais pas contre un peu de violence lorsqu'on fera l'am-

-Grell, cesse d'agir de manière aussi agaçante et ne contredit pas Mr Undertaker, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait ! Trancha Will, qui continuait de brandir sa Death Scythe vers Grell du fond de la pièce.

-Par pitié, William, arrête d'être aussi ennuyant, riposta Undertaker, sur un ton inhabituellement sec. Je t'assure que tu en as plus à apprendre de Grell qu'elle en a à apprendre de toi.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de ricaner tandis que Grell se passa la main dans ses cheveux, fier de lui. L'expression complètement défaite de William était à conserver dans les anales. Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta de déglutir en rétractant sa Faux.

-Veuillez m'excuser, demanda-t-il en s'inclinant. Je n'avais pas conscience que mon comportement vous dérangeait.

Undertaker soupira. Manifestement, William n'avait RIEN compris. Rien à faire, il était toujours aussi ennuyant.

-Oui, oui, oui, je te pardonne…. (soupir) Bon, où en étions nous… Ah ! (il reprit sa voix inquiétante habituelle) He he he… Tu n'as pas tort, Grell… L'encens ne serait effectivement pas suffisant… Cependant…son pouvoir mêlé à celui de ma Death Scythe sera assez puissant pour extraire vos âmes.. he he he… et cela risque d'être assez distrayant… je n'avais pas pratiqué d'extraction depuis au moins trois cents ans… (il se tortilla en ricanant) he he he… c'en est presque excitant…

Grell, qui avait subitement retrouvé tout son dynamisme – peut-être suite au compliment de Undertaker - se mit à sautiller sur place en applaudissant, lui-même très excité par l'engouement de son aîné. Sebastian avait simplement très hâte que tout ceci soit terminé. William s'apprêta à faire remarquer à Undertaker que son attitude était peu professionnelle, mais il se ravisa à temps. Il pensa vaguement à rire à gorge déployée histoire de bien faire comprendre qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'amuser, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en futilités.

-….Alooors… He he he… Etes-vous prêts, Grell, Sebastian ? Demanda Undertaker en prenant sa Faux.

-Parfaitement, répondit poliment Sebastian.

-Oui-ii ! S'exclama Grell.

-Bien… Dans ce cas, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous allonger à terre… vos corps auront du mal à rester debout une fois privés de leur âme, et je ne voudrais pas avoir à fabriquer deux nouveaux cercueils si vous veniez à faire une mauvaise chute, he he he…

-C'est très aimable à vous, rétorqua Sebastian en s'allongeant au sol.

Grell l'imita, puis Undertaker les pria de se prendre par la main afin de faciliter le transfert. Sebastian en profita pour caresser doucement la main du Shinigami, toujours poussé par ses impulsions Grelliennes. Si Grell essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait rien senti, William ne se priva pas de manifester son mécontentement au démon, et vint planter sa Faux juste au-dessus de la main de Sebastian.

-Je vous conseillerais fortement de ne pas faire autre chose que de lui tenir la main, susurra-t-il sur un ton menaçant qui fit sourire Sebastian. Vraiment… ne pouvez-vous pas vous contrôler ?

-Willy, tu es jaloux ? Gloussa Grell. Hu hu, c'est mignon !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement puis rétracta sa Faux, avant de retourner se planter au fond de la pièce.

-He he he… la jalousie te rendrais presque divertissant, William, renchérit Undertaker.

-Croyez-vous réellement que le temps est à la plaisanterie, intervint Sebastian en faisant ainsi cesser le bruit que provoquait le tripotage de lunettes de Will.

-Tu as raison, majordome… admit le vieux Shinigami. Bon… allons-y.

Lorsque Grell vit l'énorme Faux de Undertaker se soulever, il resserra sa prise sur la main de Sebastian. Bien qu'il soit heureux de retrouver son apparence normale, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. Tout d'abord, il n'aimait pas du tout la sensation que procurait l'extraction d'âme. Ensuite, que se passerait-il si son âme ne réintégrait pas son corps ? Et s'il devenait l'une de ces âmes errantes, perdue pour l'éternité ? Et si son âme se trompait de corps, et qu'elle vienne se loger dans celui d'un homme très laid qui passait justement à ce moment-là dans la boutique ? Et si… et si…

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la Death Scythe frôler son corps. Aussitôt, son esprit devint vague, sa vision s'obscurcit, et il sombra tout doucement dans l'inconscience, alors que l'odeur de l'encens l'englobait progressivement...

* * *

><p>William, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était dans un état d'angoisse innommable. Il avait toujours été une personne stressée, et de voir Grell ainsi étendu sur le sol, vidé de son âme – mort, en quelque sorte – n'était pas pour le rassurer.<p>

-Est-ce que tout ce passe bien ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Nous allons le savoir d'ici peu… Ah !

Le sourire de Undertaker s'élargit lorsqu'un étrange phénomène se produisit : un tourbillon de pétales de roses rouges s'échappait à présent du corps de Sebastian, tandis que des plumes de corbeau flottaient autour de celui de Grell.

-Que-est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit William, qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à ce spectacle singulier.

-Oh… le brillant William.T Spears se retrouve face à une situation inconnue ? he he he… Amusant…

-Pardonnez mon ignorance, je n'avais jamais encore été confronté à ce genre de réaction. (il redressa ses lunettes) D'habitude, lorsqu'une Death Scythe transperce un corps, cela fait jaillir l'âme ainsi que la Lanterne Cinématique de l'individu. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas ici.

-Effectivement… Seulement, je n'ai pas transpercé leur corps. Si je l'avais fait, il aurait été impossible pour leurs âmes d'être réintégrées, et j'aurais été obligé de les faucher. Je n'ai fait que les frôler. Ce que tu vois s'échapper de leur corps est leur essence. C'est ce qui les représente, en quelque sorte. Cela doit sûrement être dû au pouvoir de l'encens… he he he… C'est très joli…

-Quelle importance que cela soit « joli » ? Pourquoi est-ce leur « essence » qui s'échappe de leur corps ? Cela devrait être leur âme…n'est-ce pas ?

William tentait de contrôler sa voix qu'il savait légèrement tremblante, tout en fixant Undertaker. Ce dernier était occupé à observer les plumes et les pétales se mélanger harmonieusement dans un magnifique ballet aérien en souriant.

-Un peu de patience, William. Ceci n'est que le début.

En effet, à travers ce nuage de noir et de rouge, Will parvint à distinguer les âmes de Grell et Sebastian, regroupées autour des lunettes, au sol. L'une, noire et inquiétante, était celle d'un démon. L'autre, transparente et terne, celle d'un Shinigami. Toutes deux avaient l'air de se prêter à un jeu, en s'entremêlant puis en se quittant instantanément pour se rapprocher de nouveau. William devait l'admettre, le spectacle était tout de même époustouflant.

Puis les plumes et les pétales, jusqu'ici mélangées, eurent l'air de se dissocier. Les plumes s'orientèrent vers le corps de Sebastian, tandis que les pétales virevoltèrent vers celui de Grell.

-He he he… C'est ici que tout se joue…

Sur ces mots, Undertaker aplatit sa Faux sur les petites lunettes rouges, provoquant ainsi une explosion lumineuse. La sombre boutique fut, durant quelques instants, éclairée par une lumière presque divine, qui força Will à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le calme était revenu. Il n'y avait plus ni pétales rouges, ni plumes noires, ni âmes, ni lunettes. Seulement Grell et Sebastian, toujours couchés sur le sol.

Il n'osa pas demander à Undertaker si tout était fini – il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire de nouveau rabaisser par le légendaire Shinigami. Heureusement ce dernier anticipa sa question :

-Je pense que c'est bon, William. Tout s'est correctement déroulé. Leur essence ainsi que leur âme ont réintégrées le bon corps.

William soupira de soulagement.

-Très bien. Dans combien de temps se réveilleront-ils ?

A peine William eut-il posé cette question que le corps de Sebastian se redressa doucement en position assise.

-Will, es-tu obligé de faire autant de bruit quand je dors ? Une femme a besoin de repos pour être belle !

-Arrêtez ce petit jeu, Michaelis, rétorqua William sur la défensive. Vous ne réussirez jamais à vous faire passer pour Grell à mes yeux.

Sebastian lui adressa l'un de ses fameux rictus en se relevant très gracieusement, tandis que Undertaker partait dans un nouveau fou-rire.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mr Spears, dit le démon en époussetant sa veste. J'aurais dû savoir que l'amour que vous portez à Grell serait plus puissant que mon jeu d'acteur…

Will redressa ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux en murmurant un petit « j'vous jure… ».

-C'est tout de même bon de retrouver son corps, poursuivit Sebastian en se recoiffant. Je vous remercie, Mr Undertaker.

-He he he de rien… (il lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille) Comment te sens-tu ? Ressens-tu encore le Grell qui sommeille en toi ?

Le sourire aimable qui lui rendit Sebastian servait surtout de facette afin de dissimuler sa réelle inquiétude. Pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas tellement différent. Il aurait cru que de ne plus être soumis aux sentiments humains de Grell le libérerait, le soulagerait… bref, qu'il sentirait tout de même quelque chose, mais rien. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait conservé ces sentiments ? Il observa Spears. Bon, il n'avait plus envie de se jeter dans ses bras en lui clamant un amour éternel, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Néanmoins, il ne le détestait plus autant qu'avant. Comme si l'amour avait réussi à atténuer la haine….

- Ne me dévisagez pas de cette manière, démon, ordonna sèchement William.

-Au lieu de vous occuper de mes faits et gestes, vous devriez plutôt vous soucier de votre « future épouse », rétorqua Sebastian sur un ton qu'il voulut sarcastique mais dont l'amertume était évidente, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée…

William, bien qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre à voix haute, devait donner raison au démon. Grell était toujours étalé au sol. Bon sang… que se passait-il encore ?

Le sombre Shinigami se rapprocha alors de Grell, les sourcils froncés. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus de lui et qu'il remarqua que les lèvres de Grell s'étiraient quelque peu, comme pour recevoir un baiser, il soupira.

-Sutcliff, je sais que vous êtes en vie, levez-vous, fit-il froidement.

Grell n'obéit évidemment pas et continua d'attendre que Will daigne poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en liant ses mains sur sa poitrine, imitant à la perfection la princesse endormie en attente du baiser d'amour de son prince charmant. William avait évidemment deviné ce que le trop romantique Shinigami avait en tête, mais il se refusait à se prêter à ce petit jeu stupide, bien que la perspective d'embrasser Grell dans son corps le réjouissait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

-Tu sais William, je crois bien qu'elle ne quittera pas le sol tant que tu ne l'auras pas embrassée… souligna malicieusement Undertaker.

-Mais Mr Spears ici présent est bien trop sérieux pour se prêter à ce genre de comédie, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta ironiquement Sebastian en se rapprochant d'un William plus tendu que de normale. Dites-moi… préférez-vous que je me charge de réveiller la princesse à votre place ?

William se retourna brutalement vers Sebastian en lui donnant un coup de poing que le démon évita avec aisance.

-Je suis ravi de constater que j'ai récupéré mes facultés de démon, déclara Sebastian en souriant, alors que William le fusillait d'un regard empli de haine.

La tension était si intense qu'elle en était presque palpable. Will semblait prêt à tuer Sebastian, qui continuait de lui adresser un rictus ironique. Cette atmosphère tendue faisait beaucoup rire Undertaker, qui attendait une confrontation de ce genre. Lui-même irait bien réveiller Grell pour s'amuser, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas son rôle. Et puis, observer deux hommes aussi peu sentimentaux que William et Sebastian se disputer les faveurs de Grell était bien plus divertissant.

-… J'ai compris, finit par trancher William en rajustant ses lunettes afin de se calmer.

Il se plaça donc à califourchon sur Grell, ce qui fit frémir le Shinigami Rouge, puis posa un délicat baisé sur ses lèvres. Grell, qui se sentait très bien dans son rôle de belle au bois dormant, papillonna des cils d'une manière très théâtrale, en faisant ainsi semblant de se réveiller à l'instant alors qu'il était sorti de son inconscience en même temps que Sebastian. Il voulait simplement revenir à lui d'une manière plus romantique.

-Ooow Will ! Mon prince charmant ! Mmmh… Tes lèvres sont encore plus agréables lorsque je les sens à travers les miennes. ..

William continua de fixer Grell d'une manière impassible, mais la très faible rougeur qui s'étalait à présent sur ses joues trahissait son véritable état émotionnel.

-Lève-toi maintenant Grell, ordonna Will alors que les bras de Grell s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules.

-Ooh, mais Will ! Si je me levais toute seule, cela briserait ce moment de pur romantisme ! … Tu dois me soulever toi-même,_ darling_…

William ferma les yeux, légèrement agacé, alors que le rire de Undertaker résonnait en arrière-plan. Il pouvait presque entendre les dents de Sebastian grincer, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il soupira puis souleva Grell, façon jeune mariée, tout en conservant une expression stoïque qui ne déplaisait pas à la « princesse ».

-Hu hu.. Merci de m'avoir aidée à me relever.. Tu es si attentionné, mon Willy… Tu peux me reposer, maintenant.

William ne se fit pas prier. Il avait beau aimer Grell, il avait du mal avec le contact.

Une fois Grell debout sur ses jambes, il se mit immédiatement à se tortiller en passant ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son corps, heureux de pouvoir être de nouveau lui. Puis il se rapprocha de Sebastian.

-Mon corps ne te manquera pas trop, Sebas-Chan ? Hu hu… (il se frotta contre lui) Parce que le tien… Aaah… tu me laissera le toucher de nouveau de temps en temps ?

Le coup de Faux de William arriva si vite que Sebastian eut juste le temps d'utiliser Grell en guise de bouclier.

-Aaaaie ! Geignit Grell en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Je vous interdis de vous coller ainsi à lui, est-ce clair, Michaelis ?

La colère de William amusait plus Sebastian qu'autre chose.

-Si vous n'étiez pas aussi aveuglé par votre amertume envers moi, vous auriez constaté que c'est lui qui est venu se frotter contre moi, fit-il remarquer.

-Vraiment… grogna-t-il avec dégoût. Je hais les démons…

-Ne vous battez pas pour moi, tous les deux, minauda Grell en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Wiiill… Tu seras toujours mon préféré, gloussa-t-il en se blottissant dans les bras du Shinigami, Mais Sebby est si… Aaaah~ ! je ne trouve pas de mots…

Sebastian s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose comme « arrête de te comporter de manière aussi repoussante », mais à la seconde où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Grell, il sentit comme …un électrochoc. Toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé alors qu'il était dans le corps de Grell remontèrent en lui, le submergeant, tel un tsunami. Il ressentit alors une attirance incommensurable pour Grell, encore plus puissante que celle qu'il éprouvait envers son maître.

Il savait, à présent. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Grell. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance physique.

C'était… _une diable d'attirance. _

Il en avait après son âme. Une âme si complexe, pure et pervertie à la fois, bonne et mauvaise, forte et sensible… Une âme telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue.

Il voulait le dévorer, le vider de l'intérieur. Tout comme dans son rêve, qui lui revint subitement en mémoire. Il voulait fusionner avec lui, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Que son âme se mêle de nouveau à la sienne, et ce pour toujours. Qu'il s'imprègne de son essence, que ces magnifiques pétales de rose jouent de nouveau avec les plumes de corbeau…

Il était tellement subjugué par cette sensation nouvelle qu'il ne remarque même pas que les trois autres hommes le dévisageaient avec confusion. Il était dans un autre monde, plongé dans la perspective de bientôt savourer l'âme de Grell. Cela virait presque à l'obsession. Il n'avait plus que cela en tête.

Il voulait Grell.

-Sebas-Chan ? S'inquiéta Grell en bougeant sa main en face du visage du démon. Tu es avec nous ?

La voix féminine du Shinigami le ramena à la réalité. Il recomposa son visage calme et aimable habituel, avant d'adresser un grand sourire à son interlocuteur.

-Je te prie de m'excuser, Grell. Je vais parfaitement bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Bon sang… il pouvait percevoir son âme à travers ses yeux verts et brillant d'intensité. Sa faim augmentait à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses yeux. Jamais l'expression « les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme » ne lui avait semblé si verdict

Il voulait partir. Il voulait s'enfuir du petit magasin de pompes funèbres, retourner au manoir et faire comme si cette histoire n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais il savait très bien que c'était impossible. Une fois qu'un démon devenait aussi obsédé par une âme, il lui était impossible de l'oublier. Et même l'âme, pourtant de première qualité de Ciel, ne pourrait atténuer sa faim. C'était comme d'être frappé par une malédiction. Il ne trouverait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas Grell.

-Grell, finit-il par cracher, puis-je te parler en privé durant un court instant, s'il te plaît ?

Grell et Will, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangèrent un regard confus. Puis Will relâcha Grell en le laissant aller vers Sebastian.

-Je te fais confiance, dit-il à Grell comme seule explication. Quand à vous, démon, si vous le touchez, je ne ferai pas que vous tuer. Je ferai en sorte que votre âme erre à jamais dans le néant.

-N'ayez aucune inquiétude, Mr Spears. Je n'en ai absolument pas après son corps, répondit-il en souriant.

Will grogna, peu convaincu, puis Sebastian entraîna Grell dans l'arrière-boutique. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il intercepta le regard de Undertaker, et il eut la conviction que le Shinigami retraité savait exactement ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

-he he he… rit-il lorsque Sebastian et Grell eurent disparu à l'intérieur de l'arrière-boutique. Les choses risquent de devenir très intéressantes… Si Sebastian s'apprête à faire ce que je pense, il s'agira là d'un cas unique… he he he…

-Hum… fit William en orientant son regard vers le plafond. Je pense avoir également deviné ce que ce déchet à en tête…

-Oh ? Et tu ne vas rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? S'exclama Undertaker en sautant du cercueil sur lequel il était assis.

-Je ne pense pas avoir mon mot à dire, trancha-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes. La décision appartient à Grell. Vraiment… un démon qui en a après l'âme d'un Shinigami… n'est-ce pas ironique ?

-He he he… en effet. … Aaah… Dans toute ma vie, je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré une complicité entre nos deux races… C'est une première…

-Et cela ne peut que mal finir, conclut William, ses yeux rivés vers la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Vraiment… J'espère que Grell saura se montrer suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans le piège…

_Grell…_pensa-t-il en fronçant presque tristement ses sourcils_. je t'en prie… soit fort. _

* * *

><p>-Alors, Sebas-Cheri ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda joyeusement Grell. Nous deux dans un endroit si intime… Aaahn… Si tu m'avais proposé ça avant que je ne sois avec Will… Uuunm !<p>

-Grell. Je veux passer un pacte avec toi.

Aussitôt, l'expression enjôleuse de Grell quitta son visage pour adopter une expression plus sérieuse.

-Quoi ?

-Réfléchi, Grell, reprit Sebastian sur un ton diaboliquement doux et seducteur, Les démons, sous un pacte et en l'échange d'une âme, peuvent exaucer n'importe quel vœu. Et je dis bien (il posa sa main sur le ventre de Grell) _n'importe lequel._

Grell déglutit, complètement perdu.

-Je… bredouilla-t-il faiblement en joignant ses mains sur celle de démon avait bien dit_... n'importe quoi_ ?... Oh... C'était vraiment horrible de sa part... Sebby savait à quel point Grell rêvait d'être une femme et de porter un enfant... Et il profitait de cette faiblesse...

Mais...

C'était si tentant...

-Sebas..tian... murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Tu es... _diabolique_...

Sebastian ricana doucement suite à cette révélation. Il était si facile de manipuler Grell alors qu'il le connaissait si bien...

-Alors…_ Miss_ Grell… (il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui chuchota sensuellement) _: Voulez-vous passer un pacte avec moi ? _

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dum Dum... Je suis méchante d'arrêter ça là, hein ? ^^ Enfin, Grell et Sebastian ont récupéré leur coprs. C'est déjà ça ! Rdv pour l'épilogue ! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**OH MY DEATH ! Le dernier chapitre ! J'ai envie de pleurer... d'abord le dernier Harry Potter, et maintenant ça... Snif... ça fait beaucoup en une soirée ^^. Mais bon, je voulais le finir avant de partir en vacances. Je reviendrai avec d'autres fics, mais comme je n'aurai pas internet, il faudra attendre (je vais peut-être en profiter pour faire une BD de cette fic, mais ce n'est qu'un projet.) Enfin bref, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur ! **

* * *

><p>C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Un vent, doux et frais, flottait dans l'air, venant caresser gentiment les cheveux noirs de Sebastian.<p>

Comme tous les jours depuis un siècle exactement, le démon était assis sur _ce_ banc du parc. Ce banc, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

L'environnement qui l'entourait n'avait rien à voir avec le parc luxurieux qu'il avait connu autre fois. L'herbe verte était devenue bitume, les arbres s'étaient changés en immeubles gris et ternes, dans lesquels les humains avaient choisi de s'enfermer. Seul le banc avait survécu. Immuable. Intemporel. Et surtout, imprégné de _sa_ présence.

Sebastian pouvait presque sentir l'âme de Grell à travers le banc sur lequel ils avaient discutés, il y avait de cela des années.

Cette âme qui, dans peu de temps, serait sienne.

Il avait tant attendu… Mais cela en valait la peine. Comme il le disait souvent, plus on attend, meilleur est le festin. Même l'âme de Ciel, qu'il avait engloutie quelques temps après l'échange de corps, n'avait pu le rassasier. Pourtant, cette âme, si pure, avait été délicieuse. Mais rien ne pourrait surpasser la perfection de l'âme de Grell. Sebastian s'en léchait déjà les babines…

Il se replongea dans sa lecture. _Love and Death _était devenu un best seller, connu et vendu un peu partout dans le monde. Sebastian avait beau le lire pour la huitième fois, il ne s'en lassait pas. Le livre lui permettait de se sentir proche de Grell, de conserver un lien avec le Shinigami, afin d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas_ imaginé_ cette âme parfaite….

Il avait tellement changé depuis cet échange de corps… Undertaker avait eu raison : il avait conservé quelques séquelles. Il s'était pris à adorer le rouge. Il ne supportait plus la compagnie des femmes. Il était devenu beaucoup moins calme, se prenant parfois à s'enthousiasmer pour des choses qu'il aurait qualifié de futiles.

_On ne peut pas ressortir indemne d'une rencontre avec Grell Sutcliff_, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Il referma son livre et le posa à côté de lui. Il finit son verre de chocolat chaud qu'il avait acheté au café du coin, puis le jeta à la poubelle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à la première fois qu'il avait pu profiter de la nourriture humaine à travers le palais de Grell. Cela en devenait insupportable. Tout ce qu'il faisait le ramenait au Shinigami. Se délecter de son âme était devenu une nécessité. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre une journée de plus…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche.

Allez… Plus qu'une heure à attendre…

Plus qu'une heure...et Grell et lui ne feraient plus qu'un..

* * *

><p>Grell ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillée par la lumière du jour. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, cependant l'absence de son mari dans le lit lui indiquait qu'il devait être environ onze heures du matin.<p>

Elle s'étira en laissant échapper un long gémissement. Elle s'enroula d'avantage dans ses couvertures… Aaahn~.. son oreiller avait l'odeur de Will…

Elle se sentait si bien dans ce lit… elle aimerait ne jamais le quitter.

Elle roula sur le côté droit du lit. A côté d'elle se trouvait une petite table de nuit, sur laquelle était posée sa photo de mariage. Que de bons souvenirs… Elle était si ravissante dans cette robe rouge… Et William lui avait fait l'honneur de sourire sur cette photo. Il lui devait bien ça. Il avait tout de même mis cinquante ans avant de faire sa demande.

Elle soupira avec mélancolie en se souvenant de son mariage. Sa vie était tout simplement parfaite. Elle était au comble du bonheur. Elle avait enfin tout ce dont elle rêvait…

Si seulement le prix n'en avait pas été si coûteux…

Son sourire s'effaça à petit à petit, lorsqu'elle senti une brûlure au niveau de son nombril. Elle souleva sa chemise de nuit, et étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

Non…

Ca ne pouvait pas déjà être_… le jour_…

Et pourtant… La marque de Sebastian tatouée sur son ventre, qui brillait comme jamais elle n'avait brillé, était la preuve même que cette journée… était la dernière.

-Non… murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Je ne veux pas…

-Grell ?

Grell se dépêcha de remettre sa chemise de nuit. Elle ne voulait pas que Will soit au courant.

-Euh… Ou-oui, entre Will…

William pénétra dans la chambre et vint se coucher près de sa femme.

-Il serait peut-être temps de te lever, Grell. Je sais que tu viens de finir le tournage de ton film, mais il te reste ton travail de Shinigami, et ces dossiers ne se rempliront pas tout seu-

Grell ne laissa pas à Will le temps de finir sa phrase, et l'entraîna sur le lit avec elle.

-Vraiment.. fit William en rendant son étreinte à Grell, même le matin, tu es toujours en pleine forme.

-Grrr, roucoula Grell, et toi, tu es toujours aussi froid~… C'est irrésistible… OOooh~ Will ! Fais- moi un autre enfant !

William, qui jusqu'ici, se trouvait _sous_ Grell, retourna sa femme qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

-Maintenant ? demanda Will en conservant son air froid. Tu ne penses pas que Benedict nous pose suffisamment de problèmes ?

Grell sourit comme toute réponse. Le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte était probablement le plus beau de toute son existence. Bien sûr, la jeune Benedict était une source d'ennui – elle avait apparemment hérité du mépris du règlement de sa mère et passait plus de temps dans le bureau du directeur de la Shinig'Academy qu'en classe - mais Grell l'aimait passionnément, et elle savait que William aussi. C'était leur fille, après tout. Grell aurait tant aimé avoir un deuxième enfant … ressentir une autre fois la vie en elle, avant de… perdre la sienne…

-Grell, murmura William après l'avoir embrassée, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le regard de William était toujours aussi pénétrant... il donnait des frissons à Grell chaque fois qu'elle se plongeait dans ses deux magnifiques orbes d'émeraude. Ce regard… si tranchant… semblait avoir la capacité de la sonder jusque dans son âme.

-R..Rien, Will. Je me rendais simplement compte à quel point je t'aimais…

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de William. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Grell, s'extirpa du lit puis, après avoir déclaré que son petit déjeuner l'attendait dans la cuisine, il sortit de la chambre.

Grell s'écroula sur le lit en poussant un profond soupir, et, tout en plaçant tristement sa main à l'emplacement de la marque, elle se souvint du jour où elle avait passé le pacte avec Sebastian, il y avait de cela cent ans, jours pour jours…

* * *

><p><strong>-Alors… <strong>_**Miss**_** Grell… Voulez-vous passer un pacte avec moi ? **

**Le cerveau de Grell fonctionnait à toute allure. Sebastian était en train de lui proposer de devenir ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, et ce depuis l'âge de huit ans. De plus, s'il devenait une femme, cela signifiait qu'il serait enfin capable de porter un enfant. **_**Leur**_** enfant. Avoir un bébé avec l'homme de sa vie était son rêve le plus fou… Et jusqu'ici, il l'avait toujours cru impossible. Aaah… accepter cette proposition était si tentant… Uuumn… Surtout quand Sebby se tenait aussi proche de lui… **

**-J'attends une réponse, lui susurra le démon, tout en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher – il ne voulait pas trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à William de ne pas toucher à Grell, cela le réjouirait trop. **

**AAaahn… Sebby… **

**Le Shinigami pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue… Comment… comment pouvait-il refuser ? **

**-Je… je le veux…Sebas-Chan… je veux passer un pacte avec toi… **

**Sebastian sourit sadiquement.**

**-Très bien, répondit-il en se léchant les babines, dans ce cas… formule ton vœu. **

**-Tu le sais déjà… Sebastian… Je.. Je veux que tu fasses de moi une femme…**

**-Es-tu sûr, lui demanda-t-il avec un ton amusé, toujours en lui parlant de sa voix séductrice, il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière… Une fois la marque inscrite sur ton corps, nous serons liés, jusqu'au jour où je prendrai ton âme… Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper, Grell Sutcliff. **

**-Oui… ce… ce n'est pas si différent qu'un contrat de mariage, constata-t-il en riant faiblement, plus pour masquer son angoisse. **

**Le démon ricana. **

**-Même dans ce genre de situation, tu restes toujours aussi agaçant… **

**-J'aimerai simplement formuler une condition, reprit Grell sans prêter attention à la dernière remarque de son interlocuteur. Je veux que tu m'accorde un délai de cent ans avant de dévorer mon âme. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de devenir une femme si je ne peux pas en profiter. **

**Sebastian réfléchit durant quelques instants. Attendre cent ans serait vraiment horrible, d'un autre côté, cela lui paraissait raisonnable. **

**-J'accepte, dit-il. Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais aussi imposer une condition.**

**-Je t'écoute… répondit-il, curieux.**

**-Jusqu'au terme du pacte, nous ne devrons plus nous revoir. Tu devras arrêter de me courir après. **

**Les yeux rouges de Sebastian étaient très sérieux. Sebby ne voulait plus le voir ? Mais pourquoi… **

**-Ne pose pas de questions, reprit le démon avant que Grell n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. C'est ainsi, c'est tout. **

**Blessé, Grell envoya un coup de pied à Sebastian qui l'esquiva sans manifester la moindre émotion. Le silence suivit cette attaque. Les yeux de Grell étaient plantés dans ceux de Sebastian, et la respiration du Shinigami était haletante. **

**-… C'est d'accord…finit par murmurer Grell en abaissant le regard. J'accepte de passer ce contrat, même si cela signifie que je ne te reverrai plus que le jour de ma mort. **

**Sebastian lui adressa un rictus. **

**-Bien…maintenant, déclara-t-il en enlevant le gant de sa main qui ne portait pas la marque de son contrat avec Ciel, formule clairement ton veux.**

**Grell ferma les yeux en plissant les sourcils, puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer avec fermeté : **

**-Sebastian… C'est un ordre… fais de moi une femme ! **

**Le démon s'agenouilla en s'inclinant : **

**-Yes…. **_**my Lady**_**. **

* * *

><p>Grell secoua la tête puis s'enfouit sous ses draps en sanglotant. Cent ans… Lorsqu'elle avait passé ce pacte, cela lui avait paru si lointain… Et là, la réalité venait de la rattraper.<p>

C'était injuste.

Elle aimait son corps, celui d'une femme. Elle aimait Will, son mari et son seul véritable amour. Elle aimait Benedict, sa fille qui méritait si bien son prénom, tant sa naissance avait été une bénédiction. Elle aimait sa maison, véritable nid d'amour comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Elle aimait son métier d'actrice, d'écrivaine et de Shinigami, elle qui avait toujours cherché à être sous les feux de la rampe. Alors pourquoi tout ceci devait-il se finir maintenant ?

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes. Will et Benedict ne devaient rien soupçonner. Bien sûr, William savait qu'elle avait passé un pacte avec Sebastian, mais elle avait refusé de lui dire quand il viendrait prendre son âme. Quant à sa fille, il été hors de question de l'attrister avec ce genre de choses. Elle avait déjà suffisamment d'ennuis à l'école.

Grell se leva donc péniblement de son lit, en passant ses doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux rouges pour les démêler, puis se rendit dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, m'man, fit Benedict en mangeant son croissant au chocolat. Bien dormi, à ce que je vois…

Grell répondit en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

-Arrête ça, grogna-t-elle en se débattant.

Grell gloussa devant l'attitude de sa fille. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'adolescence, elle ne tolérait plus le moindre câlin.

Benedict était un joli mélange de Will et Grell. Ses yeux verts en amande et ourlés de longs cils étaient aussi froids que ceux de son père. Ses cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient sur les épaules étaient aussi sauvages que ceux de sa mère. Ses lunettes blanches rappelaient celles que portaient Vanessa. C'était une jeune fille gentille mais qui se cachait sous un comportement arrogant et sarcastique. Sa véritable nature était celle d'une personne dynamique et excentrique, mais, tout comme sa mère, elle adorait jouer la comédie, et se créait donc souvent des personnages, si bien que seuls ses proches la connaissait réellement. C'était un Shinigami très puissant mais qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Heureusement, elle était aussi très bosseuse, et avait donc d'excellentes notes.

-Je t'ai préparé du chocolat viennois, Grell, lui dit William sans quitter ses yeux de son journal.

-Merci, fit-elle en prenant place en face de sa fille.

-P'a, tu m'as nettoyé ma Faux ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il sur un ton impassible en lui tenant une perche surmontée d'une petite tronçonneuse. Elle était dans un état réellement lamentable. Qu'as-tu fais encore ?

-Rho, rien d'important. Y'avait un gars dans ma classe qui disait que les filles ne devaient pas aller sur le terrain, et qu'elles devaient se contenter de rester à la réception ou au service compta.

-…Et ? L'encouragea William en levant un sourcil.

-Et bien je lui ai montré que j'étais parfaitement capable d'aller sur le terrain, répondit-elle en souriant de la même manière que Grell. Pff ! Pas ma faute si je suis plus forte que lui… Faut pas me défier, j'ai horreur de ça.

-Tu sais que se battre est contraire au règlement ? Gronda Will.

-Bah… répondit Benedict en balayant l'air avec sa main. Je suis même plus forte que la plupart des profs, alors j'ai pas peur d'être punie…

-Je ne tolèrerai pas que ma fille ait un tel comportement, trancha William en redressant ses lunettes. Tu es privée de sortie.

-Qwaaa ? Oh, mais Papa ! Tu peux pas me faire ça, Julian m'a invitée au cinéma samed-

-Cela m'est égal, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Vraiment… pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois le portrait craché de ta mère…

-Hey ! S'exclama Grell. Moi je suis contente qu'elle ait pas ton caractère, ça aurait été mortellement ennuyant…

-Aller, mon petit papounet, pleurnicha Benedict en enlaçant son père, ne me punie pas…

-Si.

-Mrf ! Maman, aide-moiiii !

-Désolée, Bene, mais ton père a raison. Et puis, Julian ne te mérite pas. Tu ferais mieux de te préserver pour l'homme qui réussira vraiment à te faire vibrer… Hmm~…

-Bwah ! S'écria-t-elle, dégoûtée. Arrête de dire ce genre de choses, venant de la bouche de ma mère, c'est écœurant ! (elle croisa les bras) Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de la passion et de l'amour ? je veux m'amuser moi, c'est tout !

Grell gloussa alors que Will demanda gentiment à sa fille qu'elle retourne finir son petit déjeuner avant d'arriver en retard, tout en se disant que si un seul garçon osait toucher à sa petite fille, il ne verrait pas le jour se lever demain.

-Bon, ben j'y vais, alors, déclara Benedict une fois son repas terminé.

-Tu oublie ta Faux, fit remarquer William en tendant l'élagueur à sa fille.

-Ah, oui, merci papa, dit-elle sèchement, toujours en colère après son père.

-Attend, s'écria Grell en se précipitant vers la jeune fille.

-Mh ?

Grell fit alors un énorme câlin à sa fille adorée. C'était après tout la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait… car dans moins d'une heure…

Elle ne devait pas y penser. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était le petit corps chaud pelotonné dans ses bras. Elle réussit à réfréner ses larmes. Benedict ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, donc cela aurait paru suspect.

-Je t'aime, Benedict.

-Je sais, je sais, tu me le dis au moins trente-six fois par jours… grogna-t-elle, agacé, tout en rendant froidement son étreinte à sa mère.

-Fais bien attention à toi…

-Oui, oui… Allez lâche moi, je vais être en retard, finit-elle en imitant ironiquement une voix de petite fille modèle.

Elle se dégagea des bras de Grell, mais celle-ci la rattrapa.

-Attend ! Une.. une dernière chose…

-Quoiiiii…. Fit-elle en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Grell força sa fille à lui faire face. Benedict n'avait jamais vu sa mère si sérieuse, elle qui, d'habitude, était toujours insouciante et surexcitée.

- Ecoute-moi, Benedict. Promet moi que tu ne chercheras _jamai_s à fréquenter un démon.

Elle grimaça.

-Mh ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Quel genre de Shinigami fréquenterait un démon ?

Grell failli gronder sa fille, histoire de l'empêcher de manquer de nouveau respect à sa mère, mais le temps n'était pas aux disputes.

-C'est juste un avertissement. On ne sait jamais. Si tu avais déjà croisé un démon, tu saurais qu'il est parfois très dur de leur résister.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Si un démon croise ma route, il n'aura aucune chance contre moi. Je suis le Shinigami le plus puissant de toute ma promotion, dit-elle fièrement.

-Parfois ça ne suffit pas…murmura-t-elle en repensant à son premier combat contre Sebastian.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

Elle cligna des yeux.

-Rien, fit-elle en souriant.

Benedict dévisagea sa mère durant quelques secondes. Elle avait encore cet air mélancolique au visage… cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'on parlait de démon.

-Je… je dois y aller, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Bonne journée, M'an !

-Et moi, non, constata Will.

-Bonne journée, P'a, soupira-t-elle, amusée.

Sur ce, Benedict adressa un dernier « au revoir » à ses parents, puis sortit de la maison.

Si tôt la porte fermée, Grell éclata en sanglots. Dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait sa fille… qu'allait-elle devenir sans sa mère ? Will n'arriverait jamais à la gérer tout seul ! Et si… si Will trouvait une autre femme ? Ooooh…

-C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, affirma William en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Grell.

-Q-quoi ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Grell. C'est aujourd'hui que ce démon vient prendre ton âme.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir, Grell acquiesça avant d'enfouir sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari. William caressa gentiment les cheveux de Grell, lui-même fort attristé, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Les deux Shinigami demeurèrent ainsi durant ce qui leur sembla une éternité. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, de peur de briser cette magnifique proximité.

Will ne concevait pas la vie sans Grell. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps… Grell était unique. La seule personne au monde qui avait réussi à voir au-delà de son masque de froideur, la seule personne qui ne le craignait pas… il avait mis très longtemps avant de réaliser qu'il l'aimait, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais rien aimé avant. Et cet amour l'avait conduit au mariage, puis à la paternité… si on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait père de famille, il ne l'aurait vraiment pas cru. Mais il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix de vie. Il vivait entouré de deux êtres qu'il aimait à la folie, même s'il ne le montrait absolument pas. Dissimuler ses émotions était devenu trop naturel.

Non. Il devait faire un effort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Grell sans lui avoir dit au moins une fois…

-Je t'aime.

Grell écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu… tu peux répéter ?

-Je t'aime.

-Tu.. bredouilla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, tu sais ?

-Oui, répondit-il en faisant un effort incommensurable pour ne pas paraître complètement stoïque.

Trop heureuse, Grell embrassa son mari avec passion. C'était un baiser tendre et tragique à la fois, rendu aigre-doux par les larmes de Grell.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leur respirations étaient devenues saccadées et leur joues rougies.

-Wow… soupira Grell en se recoiffant. Je devrais être en danger de mort tous les jours…

Elle resserra son étreinte contre William.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Grell, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de passer ce pacte. Ton sexe m'importe peu.

-Il m'importait à moi, répondit-elle en souriant. Et puis, nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir d'enfant.

-Il y avait d'autres moyens. Les opérations visant à changer le sexe sont devenues très courantes de nos jours, d'autant plus que les Shinigamis sont plus avancés que les humains.

-… Il n'y avait pas que ça… tu vas te mettre en colère mais… je voulais avoir la certitude que je reverrais Sebastian.

Le sourcil de William tiqua et il se dégagea légèrement de Grell.

-Ne me dis pas que tu entretiens encore des sentiments pour.. pour ce…

-NON ! (Will sembla se détendre) Non… Mais à l'époque, si. Je sais que j'ai été idiote, mais il était si beau, et si charismatique… il avait vraiment l'air de…

-De quoi ? _T'aimer_ ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

-C'est bon, William, pas la peine d'en rajouter, je me reproche suffisamment ma naïveté comme ça…

William redressa ses lunettes. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Grell. Pas alors qu'elle allait mourir dans quelques heures.

-C'est à quelle heure ? Finit-il par demander.

Grell lança un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans une heure.

-Parfait (il la souleva façon jeune mariée)Nous pouvons donc nous amuser encore un peu…

Sur-ce, il transporta un Grell Sutcliff écarlate dans leur chambre…

Autant le faire une dernière fois, non ?

* * *

><p>Grell arriva à la lisière du petit bois du quartier, le seul espace de verdure encore existant dans les parages. L'angoisse et la peine se lisaient sur son visage, et chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait un peu plus de son destin tragique.<p>

-Ravi de te revoir… Grell Sutcliff…

Grell se stoppa à l'entente de cette voix… cette voix… si suave…si doucereuse… si…_ tentente_…

Elle observa les environnements alentour, mais aucune trace de Sebastian. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour reprendre sa route, le démon se tenait juste devant elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Seba… Sebastian ! Tu m'as fait peur…

Un large sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de Sebastian. Grell était là. Superbe dans cette petite robe rouge, qui sublimait ses courbes féminines… Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine, sûrement de peur, peut-être d'appréhension. Et son âme… Aaah… il pouvait la sentir frémir à travers ses yeux…

-Comment ? dit-il sur un ton amusé. Cela fait cent ans que nous ne sommes pas vus, et je n'ai même pas le droit à une petite marque d'affection ?

Grell eut un mouvement de recul, sans pour autant continuer de fixer le magnifique démon qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Mon dieu, elle avait oublié à quel point il était beau… Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser tenter. C'était ce qui l'avait perdu la dernière fois. Elle n'était plus aussi naïve. Elle avait beau avoir un comportement toujours légèrement enfantin, elle avait tout de même gagné en maturité, et elle ne tomberait pas de nouveau sous le charme d'un démon… aussi… parfait soit-il.

-Tu es si froide, Grell… susurra le démon en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Mais cette expression confuse et apeurée te va à ravir… cela donne envie de te _manger_…

A ces mots, Sebastian se rapprocha lentement de Grell, pétrifiée. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, elle allait mourir. Ici, dans ce bois sombre, qui lui rappelait un peu celui dans lequel Gabrielle avait l'habitude de se morfondre.

-J'espère que tu as bien profité de ces cent ans que je t'ai gracieusement offert… Personnellement être ainsi privé de ta compagnie était insupportable, finit-il en souriant aimablement.

-De ma compagnie ou de mon âme ? Souligna Grell en tentant de toutes ces forces de paraître sarcastique et de sourire comme à son habitude. Serais-tu en train de m'avouer ton petit faible pour moi~ ? demanda-t-elle afin de gagner un peu de temps.

-Non, comme tu l'as si bien dit, mon intérêt pour toi se limite à ton âme…ta magnifique, et si désirable âme… je t'ai déçue, peut-être ?

-Pour qui tu me prends, répondit-elle en croisant les bras d'une manière arrogante. Tu crois qu'en cent ans, je n'ai pas pris conscience de ta véritable nature,_ Sebby_ ? J'ai été stupide. Aveuglée par l'affection que je te portais. Je t'aimais trop pour comprendre que toi, tu ne pouvais pas aimer. Je savais bien que si tu te montrais gentil avec moi quand tu étais dans mon corps, c'était à cause des sentiments que mon enveloppe te faisait ressentir. Mais je préférais me persuader que même lorsque tu redeviendrais un démon, tu m'apprécierais toujours. Encore une fois, j'ai été idiote.

-Hmm… je vois que j'ai bien fait de te laisser ce petit délais… Ta personnalité, et donc ton âme, n'en est que plus complexe… (il sourit de nouveau) Alors ? Qu'as-tu fait durant ce siècle ? J'espère que tu as bien profité des avantages de ton nouveau corps… ton.. _très beau_ nouveau corps…

Le ton de Sebastian était bien trop méchant pour qu'il sous entende seulement la faculté de porter des enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, rugit Grell alors que des petites larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, de désespoir ou de colère, je suis restée fidèle à Will !

Le démon ricana, ce qui fit monter la colère en Grell qui sortit alors sa tronçonneuse. Mais à la seconde même où sa Faux était sur le point d'atteindre Sebastian, elle se volatilisa.

-Eeeh ? Ma tronçonneuuuuuse ?

-Nous avons un contrat, Grell Sutcliff, déclara-t-il en enlevant son gant afin de révéler la marque, selon ce dernier, ton âme doit me revenir, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Sebastian se rapprocha davantage de ce qui représentait à présent son repas. L'excitation se lisait sur son visage, alors que ses yeux prenaient peu à peu leur forme démoniaque. Ses dents se changèrent également, prenant l'aspect de petits crocs.

Grell commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

-Sebastiiian ! Attends ! Je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Je ferai ce que tu veux, mais ne prend pas mon âme ! Pas alors que je mène la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avoir… s'il…s'il te plait…

Sebastian agrippa Grell par le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-… Tes yeux sont vraiment époustouflants… Ils reflètent si bien ton âme… murmura-t-il en souriant méchamment. Tu sais quoi ? Je sais que ta perte sera très dure pour Spears… je vais donc lui faire un petit cadeau : après avoir avalé ton âme, je prendrais tes yeux et les offrirai à ton cher mari.

-Ar- Arrête ! Continua-t-elle de glapir. Lai-laisse Will en dehors de ça ! Depuis quand prends-tu autant de plaisir à tuer les gens ?

-Mais depuis que j'ai été toi pendant presque trois jours, bien sûr… j'ai compris à quel point un meurtre sanglant pouvait être excitant… mais ce n'est pas le problème ici. L'ingurgitation de ton âme ne nécessite pas que je m'en prenne à ton corps.

Grell vit alors les lèvres de Sebastian se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes. Il savait que c'était par sa bouche que son âme serait aspirée.

_Un doux baiser de la mort._

Elle gémit. Ca y est. Grell Sutcliff, le flamboyant Shinigami allait mourir.

Elle ferma les yeux. Embrasser Sebastian lui faisait toujours autant envie, mais elle s'interdisait de prendre plaisir à voir son âme aspirée.

Oui… elle sentait enfin les lèvres du démon qu'elle avait tant désiré sur les siennes. Puis un mal affreux la prit dans tout son corps, comme si elle était en train de se vider de l'intérieur. Elle avait froid. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de douleur qui lui donnait envie de crier. C'était une sensation douloureuse mais indescriptible.

Elle sentait la mort s'infiltrer en elle. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient doucement, tout doucement… et dans ce baiser aussi délicieux que terrifiant, elle sentait la porte du paradis se rapprocher d'elle…

Puis plus rien.

La douleur la quitta instantanément, ainsi que le contact de Sebastian. Dans un premier lieu, elle pensa qu'elle était morte. Mais la brûlure de sa marque lui indiqua qu'elle était toujours vivante – les morts ne souffraient pas, du moins pas physiquement.

Elle sentit alors deux bras, forts et puissants s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer deux beaux yeux verts, froids et intense, dissimulés par une paire de lunettes.

-W-William ? Bredouilla-t-elle. Mais que…

-Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse, répondit-il calmement en indiquant d'un signe de tête le corps sanglant de Sebastian, transpercé par la Death Scythe de William. Il avait promis qu'il ne te toucherait pas. Je l'avait mis en garde : s'il venait à te toucher, il en payerait de sa _vie._

-Mais… mais tu savais très bien qu'il aurait à me toucher pour prendre mon âme…

William souleva un sourcil.

-Précisément.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que tu avais tout prévu ? De…depuis le début ?

Il rajusta ses lunettes.

-Oui.

Grell n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il orienta de nouveau son regard vers Sebastian, et ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

Oui, cet homme l'avait manipulé. Oui, il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Oui, il avait voulu la tuer, et ce de la plus horrible des manières…Mais cet homme restait…

_Sebas-Chan_…

Elle sourit tristement.

-Aaaah~… Comme prévu, le rouge te rend encore plus beau que tu ne l'est, mon Roméo…. (elle caressa ses cheveux noirs tachés de sang) En tant que Juliette, je devrais peut-être me suicider, afin que l'on soit tout deux réunis au paradis… (elle l'embrassa sur le crâne) mais cela serait idiot… les démons ne vont pas au paradis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne va pas te répondre, tu sais, fit remarquer William, non sans une point de sarcasme.

Grell se releva puis posa son cher manteau rouge sur le cadavre du démon qui l'avait tant fait vibrer.

-Tu as fini avec ton sentimentalisme idiot ? Vraiment… ce type voulait te manger, tu s-

Avant que Will n'ai pu poursuivre son ennuyant discours, Grell se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres, en l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

-Mmmh… WILL ! TU ES VENU ME SAUVER ! MON HEROOOOS !

-Je crois avoir déjà vécu cette situation, réplica-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Grell gloussa alors que Will lui prit gentiment la main.

-Aller. On s'en va d'ici, trancha-t-il.

Grell acquiesça joyeusement, trop heureuse d'être enfin libérée du poids de son pacte. Ils avaient à présent toute l'éternité pour être ensemble. Elle allait pouvoir voir grandir sa fille, et peut-être même avoir un deuxième bébé.

C'était merveilleux.

Aveuglés par leur joie d'avoir pu triompher du mal, les deux Shinigami ne remarquèrent pas que plus loin, dans les profondeurs terrifiantes du bois, quelque chose bougeait…

_On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi, Mr Spears,_ pensa Sebastian en plaçant son index sur sa bouche. _car après tout..._

_Je suis un diable de majordome..._

_FIN ?_

* * *

><p><strong>La fin est horrible, je sais. Je ne ferai pas de suite, donc libre à vous de l'imaginer... Waa ! Ca a été super dur d'utiliser le pronom "elle" pour Grell ! je ne suis pas habituée ! (et je préfère quand c'est un homme, c'est plus drôle ^^) <strong>

**Bon au final personne n'est mort ! Pourquoi Sebby a survécu ? Là encore, libre à vous d'imaginer une raison (moi j'en ai une mais je vous la dirai pas XD) **

**J'aime beaucoup Benedict. Pour vous donner une idée, elle a un peu le même caractère que Grell avant qu'il ne se fasse battre par Will. Elle ne connaît pas grand chose du passé de ses parents, encore moins que sa mère était un homme au départ (ca doit faire un choc, non ? ) **

**Voilà voilà~ si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai... ou pas XD (il faut conserver une part de mystère~)**

**Bonne soirée à tous, et à bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! **


End file.
